Monster Mine
by Nella Siphron
Summary: Six year old Natsumi has never had any interests in monsters and the supernatural, but one day she finds one right in her bedroom. She knows of his intentions to take her life but he can never seem to succeed. Over the years she learns more about him and a relationship starts to blossom. -Rated for future gore and adult content.
1. Chapter 1

I've decided that I don't care how many stories I have ongoing... at least for now I don't care. I haven't written much lately cause my brain is drying up a bit but I've been sitting on this chapter for a bit now and just want to get it out there. Please enjoy.

* * *

Here is a story that will eventually be lost between the rest and forgotten over time; but while you are here you should know it's about a young girl. A little girl who just turned five. She has a mom and a little brother who is four. Her father is away often and her mom worked when ever she could. The little girl was very happy and loved to see everyone else happy. She is friendly and very understanding when things were rough with everyone else. Her name is Natsumi.

Her pink hair is usually tied in pigtails. She would wear warm clothes that she described as 'feeling like summer' either because it was pink or orange or was actually designed for summer. She loved summer and smiled with every sunny day. She would pretend often that she was a professional sports player of every sport she could think of. In magazines she would see women playing sports and would declare she would be a very pretty sports player when she grew up.

Her brother, Fuyuki, is different from her and preferred fantasy stories about monsters and aliens. He loved to read and play make believe of other worlds. Natsumi would only play along if she were a princess or leader of the humans that fought them off. Other times she would make fun of him.

One evening their fighting had grown worse than usual. Natsumi was tired of hearing about monsters when she wanted to watch a movie about small forest animals.

"It has nothing to do with your stupid creatures Fuki!" Natsumi shouted as she pushed Fuyuki away from her.

"I didn't say that! We were supposed to watch my movie tonight!" Fuyuki yelled right back at her. He toppled over on his side before crawling to his feet.

"Well your monsters are dumb!" Natsumi stared her brother down. Challenging him to come up with something better to say.

"Well I hope a monster finds you and shows you just how scary and interesting and NOT DUMB THEY ARE!" Fuyuki cried as he ran to find their mother.

"Fine." Natsumi muttered to herself. "I'm super sure a real monster can't be cool."

Later that evening after they were given dinner and cleaned up, Natsumi and Fuyuki were sent to their rooms for bed. Natsumi curled into a ball under her soft covers. She hugged her stuffed pink doll to her chest as she waited for sleep.

A very long while of shifting and trying not to think had passed. Natsumi still couldn't get to sleep.

"Come on brain. Turn off." She whispered to herself as she clenched her eyes tight.

"Having trouble?" A low voice hissed.

Natsumi bolted up. Her eyes darted all over her room but couldn't find the stranger who spoke. No one was in her room but her. She soon calmed and let out a yawn.

"I must be close to falling asleep. I thought I heard someone talk." Natsumi rubbed her eyes and settled back under the blankets.

"You didn't imagine it." The voice spoke again. This time Natsumi didn't sit up or look around even as her eyes shot open. She froze under her covers knowing full well she wasn't alone. _Maybe... I can pretend I'm asleep. I do it with mommy all the time. Then whoever is there will go away._ "That's it. Feel that fear. I can smell it running through you."

Natsumi tried to block out the voice but it drilled into her mind. Her skin crawled as her tiny hands strangled her doll, grasping for any comfort. She tried to think about what to do next.

"I can hear your heart pounding tiny one." The voice hissed once more.

"Who is there?" Natsumi's voice squeaked as she tried to make it sound as strong as possible.

"You don't need to know me."

"But you're in my room. I didn't invite you and I don't think my mommy knows you're here." Natsumi tried to talk a little more. Hoping it would be easier and she could eventually convince the stranger to leave.

"You're mommy won't ever know that I was here," The voice scratched at a lower pitch. "Or how to explain what she's going to find in the morning."

"What do you mean?" Natsumi couldn't understand what he was saying. Maybe whoever it was, was going to leave a strange item or make a mess of her toys that she would have to clean up. Before she could try to think of it more, Natsumi heard something shuffle over the carpet floor against the far side of her room. It then scraped against her wooden dresser. Natsumi could see the dark silhouette flash from one wall to another. She whimpered at the part she could make out. The crooked bone antlers. "S-stay away m-monster... don't hurt me."

"Come on Natsumi." The shadowed figure gave a menacing chuckle that made Natsumi shiver. A single eye shined down on her. It was murky white with a thread of red down the middle. "I thought you didn't believe in monsters."

The creature evaporated instantly. Natsumi blinked before looking around to see where it would show next. Shortly after she glanced at every corner, her bedroom door slowly widened and Fuyuki leaned in.

"Natsumi, are you awake?" Fuyuki whispered. He walked closer to Natsumi's bed and climbed up. "I'm sorry about wishing a monster to find you. I didn't mean it."

Natsumi stared at him for a moment. _Did he know a monster was just in her room? Can he really send monsters after people who made him mad?_ Fuyuki got worried when she didn't immediately respond.

"What's wrong?" He asked curiously about her silence and staring.

"Nothing. I think I just had a super realistic dream." Natsumi shook her head deciding he didn't have the slightest clue. She glanced around her room once more. "I'm sorry I called your monsters dumb. I just wanted to watch my movie and not have to think about monsters in it."

"It _was_ supposed to be my turn today." Fuyuki explained nearing to a whine.

"What one were you going to pick?" Natsumi asked.

"The one with the giant robot who reads the comic books and learns to be good." Fuyuki described his choice having forgotten the title as he did many movies.

"That one's a good one. Ok, we can watch that tomorrow as soon as mom lets us." Natsumi smiled at her younger brother.

"Yeah!" Fuyuki shouted as he threw his hands in the air victoriously.

"Are you kids making up?" Aki whispered from the door. Natsumi and Fuyuki winced, knowing they were in trouble.

"We'll go to sleep right now." Fuyuki assured as he and Natsumi hurried under the blankets. Aki walked over and helped tuck them in. She gave a kiss to each forehead and smiled. "Natsumi said I could watch my movie tomorrow."

"Yeah like super early so we can still watch another later in the day?" Natsumi added.

"That's fine by me." Aki chuckled before leaving the room and leaving the door ajar. A small sliver of yellow light gleamed from the hallway.

Fuyuki fell asleep almost instantly. Natsumi wiggled to her side and held her stuffed doll. Her eyelids slowly drooped down as she could finally feel sleep greeting her. Through the night all she could see in her dreams was the single glowing eye. In the morning she searched her room for any proof but she couldn't find anything.

"That's it I've had enough of monsters! I don't need to be fussing over them in my dreams!" Natsumi stomped down angrily and fought with her brother once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Two years passed and Natsumi had long forgot she even dreamed of the creature. Instead she was focused on the current days events. School was ending for summer vacation, her favorite time of year, and the family was preparing to visit Grandma Akina. They all climbed into the car and prepared for a long drive. Natsumi and Fuyuki were so bored they fell asleep and had to be carried into the house when they finally arrived.

Natsumi rubbed her eyes and sat up. She looked around wondering why she wasn't in the car.

"Well, goodmorning sweetheart." An elder woman walked into the room carrying a tray of food followed by Aki.

"Granma!" Natsumi jumped up and hugged the woman eagerly. She then ran to her brother and shook him until he sat up. "Fuki! Wake up we're here!"

"I brought some lunch, and when you're both wide awake we can all go spend some time by the river. How does that sound?" Akina placed the tray in front of the children.

"Yay!" Natsumi and Fuyuki eagerly ate the food. They rushed to get their shoes on and ran around the yard until the adults caught up with them. The river was only a short walk into the mild forest. Akina and Aki placed down some blankets and chairs as Natsumi and Fuyuki kicked off their shoes and ran into the shallow water. They kicked, splashed, and each found shiny stones to call their own.

"Hey granma, are there cool animals out here?" Fuyuki asked.

"Yes, there are lots of different critters who live in these woods." Akina nodded.

"I read books where strange things can live in woods where there aren't so many people. Do you ever see any Granma?" Fuyuki jumped back onto the dry land and ran to Akina, curious for more information.

"Of course she hasn't. Those things don't exist." Natsumi skipped a pebble down the stream and watched it plunge into a deeper part of the river.

"They do too!" Fuyuki argued. "One day you'll see that I'm right! Monsters and strange things are real!"

"I'm old enough to understand they aren't." Natsumi turned up her nose and crossed her arms. Fuyuki was insulted by the remark that he was too young and stormed off. He brushed away the tears on his cheeks before she could mock him for crying. Aki quickly followed to comfort him and left Natsumi with Akina.

"Fuyuki, wait." Aki easily caught up to Fuyuki and softly grabbed his shoulder. She knelt before him and looked into his eyes.

"Natsumi's mean." Fuyuki cried more.

"She just doesn't understand." Aki hugged him close and let him cry. "Everyone believes in different things."

"If she saw one she wouldn't be so mean. She would know I was right." Fuyuki rubbed the tears from his eyes. He clenched his other hand, determined to find a monster and prove her wrong.

"If you do find a nice monster I'm sure she would apologize. You're sister is really confident and has a hard time realizing when she's wrong. Let alone admitting it." Aki smiled softly. "Can you forgive her?"

Fuyuki looked away for a moment and thought. He knew it would be nice of him to forgive and he knew his mother would be happy if he behaved like a good boy. "Yeah, I think I can do that."

* * *

"Natsumi, that wasn't very nice." Akina walked close to the edge of the water.

"I wasn't trying to be mean. He's smart at school so he shouldn't believe in fake stuff like that." Natsumi defended.

"Don't you have dreams that aren't exactly realistic?" Akina asked hoping to give her grandchild another look at Fuyuki's faith in the supernatural.

"No, I just want to grow up with a bunch of friends and play sports. Maybe even have a super cool job, become rich, and marry a handsome guy. But I have to graduate college and travel all over the world first." Natsumi briefly listed her plans in life.

"Oh my, that is a lot for a little girl to accomplish." Akina chuckled. Natsumi suddenly turned to the trees past the river when she heard leaves and twigs crushed and shifted. Akina looked where Natsumi did wondering what grabbed her attention. "Do you see something?"

"I thought I saw... white horns." Natsumi looked hard and thought even harder about what might be hiding.

"You mean like antlers? There are some deer up here who might prefer this river for a drink but it seems they didn't expect us here first." Akina explained.

"Oh wow really? A deer?" Natsumi's eyes sparkled at the idea of seeing a gentle deer. It was the closest thing in reality to seeing a unicorn.

"We should probably give them a turn. Don't you think?" Akina began to pick up the chairs with Natsumi's help and they slowly walked away from the river. They had reached the top of the hill when Aki and Fuyuki returned. Aki grabbed the chairs and blankets as Fuyuki walked over to Natsumi.

"Look over there Fuki." Natsumi's voice was hushed and cautious. She slowly raised an arm and pointed by the river. She squat down and wrapped her arms around her knees. Fuyuki did the same and looked, wondering what she was going on about. The bushes and trees slowly parted. Twisted, old white horns broke through first. In an elegant stride the firm head and legs followed through.

It was a deer as Akina had guessed and Natsumi couldn't be happier. Her eyes lit up with wonder and excitement. Fuyuki had a huge smile as he watched the gentle animal. The deer casually turned to look up at them. Revealing the scarred left side of it's face. The flesh was decayed and shrunken, clinging to the shape of the bone underneath. The eye socket was empty and hollowed out.

"Aaahhhh!" Fuyuki screamed as he jumped up and ran to Aki.

Natsumi stayed where she sat. Her muscles petrified as she felt a terrifying force wrench her stomach in unnatural shapes. Her heart refused to beat and her lungs felt as if they turned to stone. She stared into the beasts single eye and watched as it turned paler and misted over. The pupil constricted to a red slit as it glared at the young girl.

Natsumi suddenly felt a hard grip on her arm as another form reached from behind and blinded her eyes. She was lifted urgently but her eyes were still cast in darkness. "Come on Natsumi."

Natsumi's lungs quickly filled with air again as Aki's voice whispered into her ear. Natsumi's eyes gradually released small tears as she processed what she saw. The glimpses of an old nightmare returned and she was rich with fear of the chances that it was no longer just a dream. They soon arrived back to Akina's house. Akina held Fuyuki's hand as he cried loudly and slowly led him to the kitchen for a sweet. Aki had since removed her hand from Natsumi's eyes. She pushed aside Natsumi's pink bangs and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry you had to see that poor deer." Aki spoke gently as she sat down and rested Natsumi against her chest. She hugged Natsumi tighter when there was no response. Natsumi stared off at a nearby wall feeling the tears dry on her cheeks. She couldn't free her head from the images. The words echoed and disrupted any clear thoughts. _Feel that fear. I can smell it. Come on Natsumi. You didn't believe in monsters._

All she could do was clutch Aki's sleeves and whimper.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone sat in the living room and watched an animated movie. Aki did her best to fit both kids on her lap as the crying ebbed. Fuyuki started laughing at the jokes in the movie but Natsumi barely seemed to notice what was happening. She had an empty expression as she stared at the screen.

They all continued to watch movies through the afternoon and even ate dinner in front of the tv. When the sun started setting, Fuyuki stretched his arms and yawned.

"I think it's time we all had some sleep." Akina stood up from her chair. She led Fuyuki to the room he would share with Natsumi.

Natsumi stayed with her mother and slowly looked up to her. "Mommy? Can you sleep with us tonight?"

"Are you still worried about that deer?" Aki whispered as she leaned down, keeping the conversation to them. Natsumi looked down and nodded. "I have to help Grandma with some stuff. Will you be alright for a little while?"

Natsumi swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded again. Doing her best to be strong, she stood up and took a deep breath as she walked confidently to the bedroom. It didn't take long for Fuyuki and Natsumi to change and brush their teeth. They tucked themselves under the blankets of their futons after the light was clicked off. Fuyuki was quick to fall asleep. Natsumi sat up on her futon and stared at the light streaming from the parted door.

Her mind was far too loud and distracted to be able to sleep. The idea that her past nightmare was in the nearby woods, even showed itself in daylight, was too much for her to understand. She never actually believed in monsters. The world couldn't really have such terrible things in her opinion.

A shadow swiftly cast over the floor, blocking the light. Natsumi held her breath but released it when she saw it was Akina. The elder woman walked over to Natsumi and knelt down next to her futon.

"Your mother told me that you were worried about something." Akina whispered.

"It's the deer." Natsumi lowered her head. She felt stupid for letting herself doubt and fear something she knew couldn't actually be real.

"Here. I think this will help." Akina held out a small crystal. It was white with a blue shard in the middle.

"It's beautiful." Natsumi smiled at the crystal's simple and pure appeal.

"I know you don't really believe in the mystical stuff but if there is magic and such things in the world it should be good magic right?" Akina smiled. "If you put faith in this crystal it will help you."

"Thanks Granma." Natsumi sighed happily and held the crystal close to her heart. "I think I can sleep now."

"That's good. Good night Natsumi." Akina stood up and left the room.

Natsumi curled up under her blanket and caressed the crystal. _Granma was right, she always is. I just have to believe in this crystal and nothing else. Feelings have power right? Granma put her own feelings in this and now I will so it'll be really strong. Come on crystal, please clear my head and let me sleep._ Moments passed and Natsumi could almost feel the peace of sleep taking over.

"So you cling to a crystal now."

Natsumi's eyes shot open as the gruff voice muttered from a nearby corner. She slowly peered over her blanket to the darkened space. Her eyes locked onto the single eye with the red thread.

"I-I'm dreaming you again." Natsumi closed her eyes tight and tried to dream of something else.

"This isn't as simple as a nightmare Natsumi."

"How do you know my name if it isn't?" Natsumi felt a short burst of courage having complete faith that she is just dreaming.

"I can hear the people around you. The moments of happiness right before I come and destroy it." The voice chuckled.

Natsumi felt her heart shrivel. Desperate to hold onto what she relied on to be true her whole life. She knew she was only a kid and didn't know everything yet, but it felt like forever to her. It felt right that dark things couldn't be real. That they shouldn't be able to or even be allowed to exist. "You were that deer from earlier right?"

"Yes. You don't miss much now do you? Now that you're not some crying toddler."

Natsumi made a quick glance to Fuyuki who was still sleeping. He had a small smile, having a good dream.

"Don't worry I won't do anything to him. I'm only interested in you."

"Why me?" Natsumi asked. Her voice started cracking as her throat dried out.

"I've had many victims in the past but I never let them live after they know I'm there. Somehow I was sent away before I could get you. It took me forever to find you again and now I want to know." The darkened form stepped closer, still cast in the shadow of the room but the outlines of his tall figure were becoming clearer. "How did you banish me away Natsumi?"

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything last time." Natsumi spoke quickly. Hoping he would know she wasn't lying. "I thought you just vanished. That you were just a bad dream."

"I can't evaporate like that! Tell me what you did?!" Slowly his voice grew deeper and harsher. He leaned closer, towering over Natsumi. The light finally spilled over him, showing the blood red skin, the crudely stitched scar over the exposed skull.

"I just cried." Natsumi whimpered as tears trudged down her cheeks once again. "I just cried and wished for it to be fake. Don't hurt me please." Natsumi wanted to look away from the rotting eye but she was petrified. The monster before her grew closer and closer with each second. His slender fingers reached for her. They almost brushed her skin before she was enveloped by red smoke.

"Natsumi?" Aki and Akina opened the door as the smoke dissolved into the air. "Who are you talking to?"

"Are you ok Natsumi?" Fuyuki sat up and rubbed his eyes, having just woken up to her whimpering. Natsumi looked at everyone before breaking down. She covered her face from the new sense of fear that the monster she met years ago would still be able to find her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Natsumi sat quietly in the back seat of the car with her brother. They were on their way home after a long night. Aki played a simple selection of soft atmospheric electronic music. Fuyuki watched everything outside his window and smiled, slightly bobbing his head to the music. Natsumi looked down at the crystal in her hands.

* * *

 _"You should keep it Natsumi." Akina suggested as Natsumi tried to return the gem._

 _"I'm sorry I broke it." Natsumi looked at the black center. It was blue when Akina gave it to her._

 _"I don't think you broke it. I think you made it stronger." Akina smiled._

 _"I promise to take good care of it." Natsumi nodded and have a small smile in return._

* * *

Natsumi knew that it wasn't her that changed the shard's color. Even though she desperately wanted to remember it as a terrible nightmare it was impossible this time. The red monster was the one who altered the crystal. Looking at the small piece, Natsumi can still feel his anger. She traced her fingers over her cheek where the monster tried to reach her. There was a small scratch and it stung. Natsumi touched it to remind her not to forget this time. To be ready for his next visit, even if she didn't know how to handle him.

"We're almost home and I think everyone should have a bath. Fuyuki you want to go first?" Aki glanced at the children.

"Yeah." Fuyuki nodded with a big smile. He had been trying to take a bath all by himself and this was his first chance.

Once they were parked, Aki helped Fuyuki out of the car and let him into the house. Natsumi continued to stare at the crystal. Aki returned to the car and opened Natsumi's door.

"You comin' hun?" Aki leaned down. Natsumi nodded slowly and unbuckled herself before hopping down from the car. She walked into the house and stopped before the step. Aki closed the door behind them and softly pat Natsumi's head before walking past to check up on Fuyuki.

Natsumi looked down the hall with a different feel for her home. She didn't think it was possible for the place to feel any different than it had for her entire existence, but now it did. She looked down to the black core of the white crystal once more and felt a harsh presence from it. It made her feel angry and scared. This was the first in very long time that she had something she couldn't handle on her own. She couldn't even ask her mom. She knew her mother wouldn't know what to do about a monster. Most adults understood... or believed that they didn't exist, just as Natsumi did.

Natsumi kicked off her shoes and ran up the stairs. She stuffed the crystal into her pocket before quietly opening the door to Fuyuki's room. She ran her fingers over his small shelf of books until she found what she wanted.

"A collection of monster stories." Natsumi skimmed the pages until she turned to the back of the book. There wasn't anything about the monster she saw. "Come on there has to be something."

Natsumi left the book on the floor and pulled a few more. Flipping through each one, and always finding nothing. Fuyuki's books didn't know anything about her particular monster. Natsumi sighed. _At least the monsters Fuyuki knows about might still just be fairy tales... unlike mine._

The door down the hall opened up. Natsumi could hear Fuyuki and Aki leaving the bathroom. She quickly shoved all of the books back on the shelves and waited by the door frame. Just like when she would try to scare him she held her breath and stood as still as possible.

"You did very well Fuyuki. I think you can handle it all by yourself now." Aki praised Fuyuki.

"Heck yeah!" Fuyuki eagerly ran down the stairs. Aki followed him down. Natsumi released her breath and stepped out of Fuyuki's room, careful to close it quietly. She softly padded her feet down the stairs and peered around the door frame. Fuyuki was watching t.v. She walked into the room and looked around to see Aki working in the kitchen.

"Natsumi, do you want to take your bath before lunch?" Aki asked as she started chopping vegetables. Natsumi shook her head to the side. She didn't want to be alone for too long at a time. A bath would at least be half an hour. Aki gave a small smile. "Alright, then after lunch."

Natsumi sat on the couch with Fuyuki and silently watched his hero cartoon. There was an action scene. Kicks and flips round the field as the bad guys were easily beaten. _Maybe I should learn to fight? Mommy always says fighting's bad, but I have to do something against that meanie._

Natsumi leapt from the couch and started mimicking the hero's moves. Each punch and kick, minding not to hit anything or jump into the tv itself. Fuyuki jumped up and followed her moves. He had the biggest grin as he stumbled and wavered with the strange actions. He wanted to be like the main character too and thought it was a fun game.

"Kids, don't get too rowdy in there ok?" Aki called out from the kitchen.

"Ok mom." Fuyuki called back but continued to try his hardest to copy the cartoon. Natsumi focused on punching harder each time and kicking until she didn't wobble from the force. Fuyuki was in awe at his sister's determination. He never saw anyone so focused on anything that wasn't an a tv show.

"Sit at the table if you want lunch." Aki spoke up once the credits rolled on the show. She smiled as Fuyuki ran up to her.

"You should have seen Natsumi! She was fighting like the hero guy and it was super cool!" He dashed to the table and climbed up his chair.

"Oh really? That sounds cool." Aki smiled at her son's enthusiasm. Natsumi let her arms fall to her sides as she straightened up. She took a deep breath and felt her muscles tingle, almost burning. It was new but it felt kinda good. "You ok Natsumi?"

Natsumi turned to see her mother had walked closer with a caring smile. Natsumi gave a quick smile in return. "Yeah."

"Good, but if you ever feel like you're not ok come talk to me." Aki knelt down and looked Natsumi in the eye.

"I will. I promise." Natsumi gave a real smile this time. She remembered that she couldn't hide much from Aki. They sat at the table with Fuyuki and enjoyed a beef stew lunch.

By the end of the day Natsumi was glad she had a bath. Her muscles ached slightly and the bath helped. She wasn't used to physically pushing herself like she did today. She collapsed onto her bed and sighed. "Maybe if I keep doing that everyday I can actually fight."

She thought back to how much she cried and hated it. She wanted to be able to defend herself. She was a grown girl right? _I'm not four anymore. I can do a lot of other grown up things so this shouldn't be different._

Suddenly the light flicked off. Natsumi sat up in her bed and saw Aki in the doorway. "Good night Natsumi."

"Good night mom." Natsumi crawled under her covers. She griped the blankets tightly. _I need to be grown up tomorrow. Come on Natsumi, grow up strong._ She forced her mind to clear but it wasn't easy. The fear from the previous night still lingered.

She jumped out of bed and searched underneath all of her furniture. She looked through all of her clothes and tossed her stuffed toys around until she cleared each inch of her room. She looked through her window and glared down every space she could see. After she deemed the space free of monsters she climbed back into her bed and finally fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

-Sorry it took so long to get this chapter finished. My grandparents came to visit for the first time in about 8 years so I've been making sure everything was perfect for them. Please enjoy this chap (I personally think it's the best one so far)-

* * *

Each day Natsumi would practice fighting an invisible figure. She watched more action and sports movies than before. She would inquire with her teachers and they would show her books and research styles. She never let any other kids know what she was reading about. She bound book covers with paper and only used a computer when the only other person in the room was a teacher. Natsumi would beg each teacher she asked not to tell her mother when it was brought up. She even worked harder on school projects and homework to make up for her strange obsession.

After many close calls and not nearly as many birthdays, Natsumi was now twelve. All of her friends were starting to have cellphones and mostly talked about crushing on or hating the opposite gender. Natsumi wasn't too focused on romance even if it was the only fantasy she had left.

The faded memories of a red monster drove her mad. She spent years training against it without any information. She knew she was extremely lucky it hadn't found her again. Last time it only took a couple of years for him to find her but now it had been five. Half of a decade wasted only on basic physical strength and absolutely no knowledge for how to actually beat it.

Natsumi cradled the old faded crystal in her hand. Grandma Akina had said it would help but it didn't do anything. She tossed it onto the bed with an annoyed groan and kicked the edge of her bed. She knew it could find her at any moment and it would. She remembered the determined eyes to crush her. She glanced at a rough sketch of the creature she made over the years and took a stance. _I won't be child this time. I won't let him get to me. I won't let him have what he wants._

"I knew it. This is where you've been." A deep voice Natsumi could only remember in her dreams reached out from her window. Natsumi turned quick to find the red monster climbing into her room. His full figure exposed in the sunlight. The bone antlers and exposed skull under the scar on the left side of his face. A barely stitched scar over the flesh of his right cheek leaving the muscle open to the world. There were two metal rings clipped into his left clavicle, bones encased over the right side of his ribcage, the skin over his left arm was a darker red, as if stained. His legs were shaped like a horse's but covered in fur, complete with hooves. He wore a belt made from scraps of leather holding up a frayed and torn piece of cloth and a band of leather over his arm.

The sight was far from what Natsumi expected. She thought back to her drawing and how inaccurate it was. Now that she could see him as more than a shadow, it made him more real. The situation grew heavier, the air more thick now that he was here and unavoidable; no longer dismissible as a nightmare.

"I-it's you. You're here." Natsumi felt her heart jammed in her throat. Her knees became weak but she quickly held her arms up in defense. "Don't come any closer or I- I will stop you."

"Stop me?" The monster looked closer at her position. He chuckled and looked down with a crooked grin, revealing many thin but extremely sharp teeth. "You think you can fight me? You're just a little girl."

"I'm not a child any more. I'm not _weak_ anymore." Natsumi spoke clearly. She bit back when provoked or mocked, even when she was afraid.

"And how would you fight me?" The monster crossed his arms over his chest. He was growing even more curious by her responses.

"I'll... I'll just have to corner you. Then I'll have to find your weakness and beat you." Natsumi felt strength returning to her knees as she thought it out over and over.

"Don't forget about the window behind me that I just came through. How will you corner me when I have an exit right there?" The monster questioned her further.

"I'll wait till you attack first like last time. Then I'll have to fight you into a corner without the window or the door." Natsumi explained her plan easily. She knew her room like the back of her hand and had pictured this visit hundreds of times for combat.

"Good, you're thinking about your surroundings. Now I wonder what you think my weakness is. How will you beat a monster Natsumi?"

"Don't say my name and I'll just have to try everything until I find out how to easily beat you." Natsumi tried not to shout but her anger bubbled when he called her by her name so casually.

"What else can I call you? It _is_ your name after all." The monster enjoyed making her angry. Every other human he met was no where near as fun as she was becoming. No one fought back, even the fully grown humans just screamed in fear. Now here was a girl who was telling him what to do and not to even speak her name. She planned to win even if she didn't know how.

"You're not my friend. I didn't give you permission to call me by my name. You're not even human." Natsumi felt weird actually speaking harsh words but she couldn't afford to be nice to a monster.

The red creature tilted his head back and released a roaring laughter. Natsumi covered her ears from the deep sound. It rattled through her with the most unsettling feeling. "You're the most fun I've had in a very long time human. I might not even kill you, but I do want to figure out how you've managed to escape me twice now. Then I'll decide what to do with you next."

"Escape?" Natsumi was confused. "I never escaped, you just vanished each time. Turned into mist and poof, gone."

"I can't do that, human. I don't have vapor or teleportation abilities. How did you send me away?" His smile vanished. He was serious about finding out what stopped him. His stance slowly changed with aggressive intent.

"I didn't do anything. I told you that last time." Natsumi argued back at him. "Humans don't get powers."

"Some do but they usually don't get much more than slight persuasion of luck or the weather or some other minor things." The monster relaxed his arms and sighed but continued to stare at Natsumi. "You had to have had help-"

"NATSUMI!" Fuyuki's voice screamed through the house from the floor below. Natsumi turned to the door before glaring back at the monster before her.

"What did you do to him?" Natsumi clenched her teeth and fists.

"Nothing. I'm only here for you." He tensed up. Even he was alert to the strange commotion below. Natsumi didn't wait any longer. She grabbed a baseball bat sitting right beside her door and ran for her brother. She should at least be able to defend her brother but the scene she found in the living room was not one she could be prepared for.

Fuyuki was holding his phone, recording the gundam model in front of him floating around. Pieces were being removed and put back on. It twirled in the air as paint and stickers were applied. Natsumi nearly dropped the bat to the floor. Her eyes were wide, she didn't know how to react. "Fu-Fuyuki... get behind me."

Fuyuki started walking backwards to her. He kept his phone focused on the mysterious events and nearly walked into the wall.

"I told you. I was right. Supernatural beings _are_ real." Fuyuki whispered to his sister. His voice was strained through his excitement. "It's gotta be a ghost."

Slowly a body formed behind the gundam. It was a young man, no older than sixteen. His short hair was tied back in a messy tuft. He wore a simple white yukata with the sleeves tied back with a tasuki.

"There. Now it's perfect." The ghost smiled brightly as he set the gundam on the table.

"Kurse! What are you doing here?" The red monster stepped down from the stairs. Natsumi quickly dragged her brother behind her and held the bat out to the monster. Fuyuki was stunned by his presence. He never pictured anything like it and he was intimidated to say the least.

"Hey~!" Kurse, the ghost, waved with an even bigger grin. "Where ya been the last couple years Ganrougel buddy?"

"You know exactly where I've been." Ganrougel crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes clearly annoyed.

"Still chasing that girl? I thought you hated humans?" Kurse scratched his head.

"I do." Ganrougel replied easily.

"Sis, do you know these guys?" Fuyuki asked cautiously into Natsumi's ear.

Natsumi's mind was buzzing with uncertainty. She knew she lied to him for years but she had a hard time admitting the existence of monsters to herself let alone her brother. Now the monster was in their living room and having a friendly chat with a ghost. She wasn't ready for any of this. She clenched her hands over her head and closed her eyes. "All monsters need to leave now!"

Fuyuki protected his ears from the scream and crouched low to the floor. After a moment of silence they both opened their eyes to see a suddenly empty room. Both monster and ghost were no longer present. Fuyuki stood up slowly and looked at the gundam model once more before turning to his sister. "Natsumi, what just happened?"

Natsumi felt a dry lump in her throat. She looked behind every door in the house. _Maybe they just went to another room. They can't just be gone. He's targeting me so why would he just disappear, again._

"Natsumi~!" Fuyuki called out to her, annoyed by her silence. He followed close behind as she inspected the house.

"Get out and face me you stupid monster!" Natsumi shouted through the house. She was frantic with frustration, eager to finally face him and now having no idea where he went.

"You... you knew, didn't you?" Fuyuki felt his heart stop. He never felt like this before, like the world stopped and nothing was right. His trust was dying inside and he wasn't prepared to face that from his sister. He clenched his fists, the only reaction he felt was normal was the rage seething from him. He looked down as his face turned blank. The space around him seemed to darken. "How long?"

Natsumi's shoulders sunk, her foul mix of emotions overcame her as her eyes stung with tears. She dropped the bat and turned to her brother. Her chest heaved with hiccups. "I- about six years. He first came when we were really little. I don't know why but he did and then he was just gone. He even showed up and grandma's house; that day with the deformed deer and he-" Natsumi held her hand to her throat. She chocked on the words about his violent nature and the scratch.

"Today was the third time and I spent the last five years training. Researching whatever I could on what kind of thing he was. I wanted to stop him. To not be a weak child." Natsumi's words were chopped and broken with quick breaths.

"Why did you tell me all of my life that monsters weren't real, when you clearly knew I was right?" Fuyuki's words were empty. Devoid of reaction and emotion. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I wanted to protect you." Natsumi wiped her tear stained cheeks with her sleeve. Fuyuki looked at her surprised. "I met a real monster and he was dangerous... scary. If I couldn't handle a real-life monster what would you do other than get really excited only to have it kill you? I couldn't feed your obsession and let you run right up to one. What kind of big sister would that make me?"

Fuyuki instantly wrapped his arms around Natsumi's shoulders. "I'm sorry. Thank you, for thinking about what's best for me."

They cried together for a moment, their hearts slowly healing from the revealed lies. "Natsumi? Will you promise not to lie about supernatural stuff to me again?"

"Alright." Natsumi gave a small smile. "But whatever we do we can't tell mom."

"What? Why?" Fuyuki complained.

"Because she already hates animals, how do you think she's going to react when she finds out monsters are real. She'll probably try to move us all to another planet and then I'll have to try making friends with aliens and there's no way I'm doing that." Natsumi walked confidently up the stairs with her bat over her shoulder. She would keep that close by, just in case.

Fuyuki looked once more to the gundam. "He did a really good job. I don't even think he was bad. Maybe Natsumi is just afraid of monsters and 'thinks' they're bad." Fuyuki chuckled to himself at the idea of his sister being afraid in a silly manner.


	6. Chapter 6

-Now we're really startin to get some monsters in this chap. frog to monster list is included (sorry i forgot it last chap)-

Giroro- Ganrougel

Keroro- Kurse

Dororo- Aldmora

Please enjoy~!

* * *

Natsumi kept her eyes open for months after the confrontation; looking down alleys and glancing out the windows whenever she could. The red creature was now a full-on obsession of her own. _He hates humans, and he has friends who might help him take me out. I can't let my guard down knowing he's out there. He might kill me when he realizes I'm just a normal human._

She spent all of her free time thinking about him. Her friends would ask her to hang out or participate in their sports teams but she would always politely decline. Whenever her mother was away at work, Fuyuki would bring up the ghost and beast, asking her anything she could remember about them.

"Do you think they'll come back?" Fuyuki asked as he sipped from his alien cup. Natsumi was cleaning the dishes and kept her back to her brother.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll come back." She didn't like talking about them much.

"Do you know when?" Fuyuki asked quietly, hoping he wouldn't upset her but still too curious to go without an answer.

"I don't know." Natsumi sighed and stared at the dishwater. "It took two years after the first time and then five. I don't know what makes it different each time especially since he knows that I live here; and he always seems to disappear before he wants to but at least before he can hurt me."

"Maybe you're protected or something." Fuyuki suggested.

"If I was protected he shouldn't show up in the first place. Either way it's been a few years and we need to be ready. You have my extra tennis racket right?" Natsumi glanced over her shoulder.

"Of course." Fuyuki smiled nervously. He felt strange having to keep a weapon but did as his sister told him. Even if he didn't feel threatened, he understood that she was targeted and would do anything to fight back.

"Good." Natsumi turned back to the dishes. "Did you find anything in your books?"

"No. I can find plenty on ghosts but nothing on what Ganrougel is." Fuyuki twitched as he watched his sister suddenly tense up.

"What did I say about the names?" Natsumi turned back around and glared at Fuyuki.

"Not to say them..." Fuyuki whimpered.

"Exactly. They're monsters Fuyuki. They don't deserve the common decency to be called by their names." Natsumi finished cleaning up and locked herself into her room. She spent a lot of time to herself, studying fighting styles and still completing her homework so no one would notice her obsession. The only time she really felt normal was when she turned on her radio and listened to popular songs. She collapsed onto her bed and sighed. "I'm almost 16. I'm supposed to have a lot of friends and maybe a boyfriend. But if I spend time with other people he might show up and hurt them all. Then I'd be known as the freaky monster chick."

Natsumi smothered her face into a pillow. She let out small screams until she ran out of breath. She then sat up slowly and looked out the glass doors to her balcony. It was many long moments of silent cursing before Natsumi noticed a young man sitting in a nearby tree. He was slender with long silver hair. He looked hurt and lonely.

Natsumi quickly opened the doors and leaned over to him. "Hey, are you ok?"

The young man turned his face into his shoulder. He pulled his knees up as if to hide. "Please go away."

"What's wrong?" Natsumi spoke calm and gently. She didn't want to scare him any more than he was.

"If ... if you see me you might..." His voice trailed off as quiet sobs filled his silence.

"Please don't be sad." Natsumi felt tears of her own falling down her cheeks. She didn't understand the sudden empty feeling inside her.

"Leave me alone... before I hurt you." The young man turned his face to her, revealing his pale blue eyes. Natsumi was almost lost in them but soon found herself stunned by his missing mouth. There was only smooth skin where a normal human would have a mouth.

"Human." A gruff voice called from inside her room. Natsumi turned to see Ganrougel.

"You." Natsumi wiped her face as anger filled her again. "You finally came back."

"Why are you crying? I thought you weren't a child anymore." Ganrougel smirked.

"There's a guy on that tree and he's just so sad and alone. I started feeling so bad for him." Natsumi pointed to the tree only to see it was empty. "But... he was right there."

"Oh really, what did he look like?" Ganrougel was curious by her reaction. She tried her hardest to fight him but now she was crying for someone else.

"He was thin, like he almost never eats. His clothes were rags and he... he didn't have..." Natsumi trailed off as the image became harder and harder to picture. "Now it's like I can't remember but he was just there."

Ganrougel straightened up and walked closer. Natsumi stepped aside as he looked at each tree. This was the first she had seen of his back. Small bones jutted out from his spine, big enough to be gripped by the entire hand. He sighed before looking back at Natsumi. "I know him. Looks like I came just in time."

"What? How does you being here help anything? You're trying to attack me aren't you? And I just wanted to help that poor guy." Natsumi clenched her fists.

"He's not alive. That guy you saw is like me. Non-human or supernatural if you want to use that term." Ganrougel crossed his arms as he began his explanation. "His name is Aldmora and any human he meets is forced to dwell on their sadness. Pretty soon they're swallowed by their own darkness and vanishes from the world. They just slowly disappear. Nothing is left of them not even a spirit or memory. Everyone that knew and loved them forgets about them. Poor Aldmora doesn't even do it intentionally. He hates what he does to people."

"Why does it happen to him?" Natsumi glanced back at the tree concerned for him.

"It's not my story to tell but it is pretty dark." Ganrougel turned his eye away as he frowned. Natsumi looked to the monster that frightened her as a child and was surprised to see him sad for another being.

After a few awkward and silent moments, Natsumi spoke up. "Aren't you going to attack me?"

"No. It seems like every time I find you I get sent away. It's a mystery I want to figure out even if it is a major pain to have to locate your home each time. You're an interesting human so I've decided to give you a chance." He turned to her and gave his crooked grin, showing off his fangs. "You're the first to fight me and that makes you fun."

"You're just saying that so you won't have your butt whooped." Natsumi smirked with confidence.

"Oh really? You feel so reliant on your basic training?"

"Well I overheard from that ghost friend of yours that you hate humans. Why else would you restrain yourself from taking me out?" Natsumi questioned.

"I only hate most humans. The greedy betrayers most over all others." Ganrougel's eye grew darker the red thread-like pupil almost lost in the foggy color. "I hate them. I'll hunt each one down and strike them out of this world."

"Did I betray someone? When I was little, and you first came after me?" Natsumi looked up at him. She knew that he came after her for something all those years ago.

"No, you were different. You weren't marked like betrayers are." Ganrougel's expression softened as he glanced at her sad eyes.

"Marked?" Natsumi asked.

"Yes. I can find everyone whose done terrible things to good people. It's like a mark, but it's not like a scent or visual mark. I can just sense it. You had something else though, I can't really explain it but it was like I just had to find you but I didn't know what I was supposed to do when I got there. I just did what I normally did with any other mark, but I guess that was the wrong move." Ganrougel exhaled his remaining breath after struggling to explain why he had hunted her when she was little. "When I 'vanished' your mark was gone for two years until it was noticeable again and I could find you. It hasn't come up again since so I had to try and find your house on my own."

"I guess that's why it took you longer." Natsumi took a deep breath as she processed all of the information. "So you won't hunt me anymore?"

"I swear that I won't hurt you anymore. You aren't my target, but I will figure you out. You're definitely interesting." Ganrougel answered easily.

"I doubt that. The only interesting thing about me is that I was attacked by an actual monster." Natsumi walked back inside and sat on her bed. "After all I'm just a girl with no friends and an obsession to fight you off. I guess I better get my racket back from Fuyuki."

"Why?" Ganrougel walked closer.

"I told him to beat you with it the next time he saw you." Natsumi explained with a small wince. Ganrougel laughed.

"You even got you're brother against me? You are full of surprises human." Ganrougel smiled wide.

"You know, calling me human is weird right?" Natsumi chuckled nervously.

"Well you hated it when I called you by your name." Ganrougel teased.

"Well I guess since you aren't going to kill me you can call me Natsumi." Natsumi looked at him sincerely. "And I won't just call you monster, because you're not as heartless as I thought you were. No heartless thing would look as sad as you did when you were talking about your friend."

Ganrougel was stunned. No one ever treated him like she did in that small moment. No human ever gave him permission for anything or even acknowledged his feelings. "Thank you, Natsumi."

"Could you stop looking at me like I'm the seventh wonder of the world? You're the supernatural one here." Natsumi smiled a bit awkwardly with a slight blush over her cheeks.

"Sorry it's just... nevermind." Ganrougel shifted his weight between his hooves.

"So what now?" Natsumi asked after a moment of silence. "I mean it's not like I have to focus on beating your butt."

"I'm not sure. I'm waiting to see what sends me away every time." Ganrougel looked around the room. Scanning each corner.

"You're not going to find anything in here. I've searched my room so many times just to make sure you weren't hiding on me for a surprise attack." Natsumi leaned back on her bed and closed her eyes to think. "Oh but make sure your ghost friend doesn't do anything weird to my brother or I _will_ beat you."

"Who, Kurse? You don't have to worry about him. He's extremely harmless, most ghosts are. He just has a thing with toys." Ganrougel explained with an unamused gruff tone.

"A thing with toys?" Natsumi couldn't figure out what he meant or why a ghost would even care about toys.

"I guess I can at least tell you his story. When he was alive, centuries ago, he was the son of a very successful toymaker. He was learning how to make toys in order to make the business better when he inherited it, but his father had extremely high demands and Kurse wasn't exactly the best at the craft. His shapes were too simple and the figures would often look silly. Back then the best toys were supposed to be extremely realistic. His father was ashamed of him and locked him in the back of the house with only materials to practice making toys. Each toy Kurse made was burned for not being perfect. His father started feeding him less and never let him out of the room as 'motivation' until he could make decent toys. Kurse died not long after from dehydration. Now he haunts people who can't make good toys and will work until it's perfect, to it's intended quality. Sometimes he thinks he's still in that room and every toy he makes from scratch when in that mode is exactly the same poor figurine." Ganrougel's voice was heavy and deeper than usual adding to the effect of the dark story.

Natsumi held her knees to her chin. She felt bad for Kurse knowing he had to die like that. "He seemed so happy and carefree."

"He usually is, like I said he isn't a bad guy." Ganrougel cleared his throat.

"So what's your story?" Natsumi was nervous to ask but her curiosity ate at her.

"You deserve to know mine after I attacked you but I don't even know much about it." Ganrougel answered this easier than explaining his two friends.

"What? You mean you can't remember?" Natsumi leaned closer.

"I'm not even sure if I had a story from before, all I know is I woke up one day and started hunting humans. Terrible humans. My first memory is of a young man betrayed by his comrades and I went and killed them. Their blood is still stained on my arm. I felt liberated." Ganrougel held up his left arm with the longer and slender fingers. "They were sadistic and did more than betray him but I won't scar you with that story. I didn't even have a name when I met Kurse so he named me Ganrougel. He said it seemed right, or at least he said it should start with a G and have an r. He's a bit weird."

"You guys seem less like monsters and more like tortured people." Natsumi whispered as she swallowed a lump in her throat. Her heart was sore and heavy from the new stories. "And I thought I had it bad."

"Natsumi, you should know that the world only get's darker from there. There are terrible things out there and most of them are only human." Ganrougel kneeled down to her. "I'm sorry I hunted you like a heartless betrayer. You're much better than that and I hope I haven't ruined your life completely."

"It'll take a bit, but I think I can forgive you." Natsumi smiled. "Now that I know you're not some bloodthirsty monster."

"Thank you." Ganrougel grinned in return.


	7. Chapter 7

-Look at me posting so often... I might start having expectations of myself if I keep this up... o.o

only one monster is mentioned in this chap but I can still give ya the run down-

Giroro- Ganrougel

Keroro- Kurse

Dororo- Aldmora

-Please Enjoy~!

* * *

Natsumi walked through school the next day easily. She didn't feel the heavy weight of fearing for her life, or that of her friends and family. She could actually focus on the teacher instead of glancing out the windows or down the halls. She wouldn't have to re-read the textbooks later to catch up and do her homework.

"Natsumi, what happened to you?" Satsuki and Yayoi leaned over Natsumi's desk once lunch break started. They were smiling brightly, almost as if they were waiting for Natsumi to own up to something extremely secret.

"Nothing. Why?" Natsumi was completely lost by what they meant. They couldn't have known about Ganrougel and there was nothing different about the way she looked. She wore clean clothes and her hair was brushed. She quickly checked her skirts in case they were disheveled and draped higher up her legs than she would have liked.

"You're smiling today." Yayoi chimed in.

"Yeah it's like totally unlike you." Satsuki smirked.

"What do you mean? I smile." Natsumi answered.

"Not usually, only when you know someone is looking and talking to you. Otherwise you're serious and checking for something around you. Like you were going to be attacked or something." Satsuki explained. "We tried to talk to you about it before but you always brushed it off and went home. Sometimes it didn't even seem like you heard us."

"Yeah, we were always worried about you." Yayoi nodded her head.

"A couple of times we walked close behind you on your way home and made sure no one else got to you." Satsuki went on.

"You followed me?" Natsumi's eyes widened. She never noticed them before.

"We even talked to your brother but he just said that's how you were all the time cause you would do it at home too." Yayoi turned her eyes down slightly guilty. "We didn't know how to help you."

"I'm sorry I worried you guys. I promise everything is fine." Natsumi covered her heart with her right hand.

"Good, now can we talk about normal teenager stuff." Satsuki leaned back in her chair casually.

"Like what?" Natsumi asked curious about current teens actually did talk about.

"Like romance and current fashion." Yayoi smiled one again.

"Or maybe our most hated teachers, like I have this vendetta with that one teach who decided to call me out on my socks. I'm sorry but I have a preferred brand that will actually work against the smell unlike the stupid ones they force us to wear." Satsuki rambled.

"How about that Saburo kid who keeps skipping class?" Yayoi suggested. "I know Natsumi used to like talking about him."

"What's so cool about him? He's just an airhead who rebels for attention." Satsuki waved off the topic. "What about the new chick? She's cool."

"New chick? When did we get a new student?" Natsumi leaned closer to them, surprised with the new fact.

"Geez, were you that out of it Natsumi?" Satsuki teased.

"Her name is Koyuki. She started around last month. She's really nice but has some weird habits, I think it's because she lived really far in the country." Yayoi explained.

"Hey, she's coming over. Now you can actually meet her." Satsuki bumped Yayoi's shoulder and pointed towards the door. A young girl with long black hair tied up with a red bow, made her way to the trio.

"Hey guys. Can I eat lunch with you today? It rained too much last night for me to sit in my usual tree and I don't want to ruin my skirt on the wet wood." Koyuki smiled brighter than Natsumi's thought possible.

"Sure thing. Pull up a chair." Satsuki nodded.

"You're Natsumi right? We met once already but you seem much calmer today." Koyuki looked to Natsumi.

"Have we really? I'm sorry I must have forgot." Natsumi blushed with embarrassment.

"That's ok. You seemed really preoccupied by something intense like an internal struggle. I'm glad for you, it looks like you won over and are at peace." Koyuki giggled.

"That's true, I am." Natsumi smiled with her new friend. Koyuki didn't seem too inquisitive so she wouldn't have to go into details about meeting monsters and now maybe having befriended one.

"So will you stay after school and help my club this time?" Satsuki leaned over to Natsumi again. "I seriously need you on the team."

"I can't today." Natsumi answered nervously. _I'm as curious as Ganrougel is about what kept sending him away. What keeps protecting me?_

"What?! Why? I thought everything was alright with you now and you could spend some free time with us." Satsuki slammed her hands on the table and stood up, casting a dark interrogative shadow over her friends. Natsumi held up her hands defensively. Koyuki was happily eating a sandwich as she had gotten quite used to the shenanigans.

"Wait! What if she-" Yayoi pulled Satsuki down to her and whispered into her ear. The two whispered back and forth, glancing to Natsumi every now and then. Soon they both leaned closer to Natsumi, staring straight into her eyes.

"Natsumi you couldn't have?!" Satsuki stood up with her head tossed back dramatically. Her hand rested on her forehead as if she were about to faint.

"And she didn't even confide in us?" Yayoi held a hand over her mouth as she turned her head to the side looking hurt and distrusted.

"What are you guys on about?" Natsumi nervous for what they thought up and prepared for embarrassment.

"You found a lover didn't you?" Satsuki turned her saddened eyes to Natsumi.

"A... a lover? Why did you phrase it like that?" Natsumi turned bright red at the suggestion.

"Well if you were casually dating someone you would have told us right?" Yayoi clasped her hands over her heart.

"It's that Saburo guy isn't it?" Satsuki clenched her fists angrily. "Anyone would be ashamed to admit they were dating such a lousy weirdo but we wouldn't have judged you so much. You know that don't you?"

"I'm not dating anyone. OK?" Natsumi declared.

"Then where do go to everyday?" Yayoi asked.

"I go home." Natsumi answered hoping the teasing and social torment would end.

"Why do you have to go _home_ every single day? Fuyuki seems fine so nothing could ever be so bad there. You aren't doing something illegal are you?" Satsuki leaned close to Natsumi and whispered behind her hand.

"What? NO!" Natsumi shouted.

"Then what keeps you? You're always so mysterious and we miss hanging out with you." Yayoi asked directly.

Natsumi looked between her friends, thinking of the best answer. She couldn't begin to explain monsters because they would throw her in the nearest asylum and anything else started to sound like it was going to take a lot of work to keep up. "Ok, I have a boyfriend."

"You just said you didn't." Satsuki stated as she slumped back into her chair.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Yayoi was close to crying from the secret.

"He's... he's in witness protection stuff. It's technically illegal for me to tell anyone." Natsumi clenched the edges of her skirt, eager for them to buy it and the topic dropped.

"Oh wow." Koyuki gasped at the exciting detail.

"Is he ok?" Yayoi asked.

" _He_ didn't do the illegal stuff did he?" Satsuki was drawn to the story and curious for more.

"No... he was targeted by a really bad gang in another country." Natsumi continued her bad story as far as she could.

"What's his name?" Koyuki asked.

"Well... I don't think I... for the sake of the law I'll just call him red for you guys." Natsumi winced as Ganrougel was the only one she could think of but his name was still too odd for humans.

"That's fine, we don't want you getting in trouble." Yayoi dismissed the excuse to avoid a name.

"I just wish you told us earlier." Satsuki crossed her arms over her chest. "And if anything happens call us. I'll be there to take him out faster than any cop could."

"Sorry guys." Natsumi rubbed her head nervously.

"But wait, I'm confused. They kept saying you had major affections for Sab-" Koyuki was interrupted as Satsuki covered her mouth.

"If that crush of hers finally died, I want to just let it be dead." Satsuki nodded and then released Koyuki.

"Oh, that..." Natsumi covered her cheek as a slight blush developed. The image of Saburo flashed through her mind.

"Natsumi don't tell me..." Yayoi started. "You still have feelings?"

"Well... he just never seemed to have the same feeling to me so I've been trying to ignore it." Natsumi sighed.

"I hope red isn't just a replacement." Satsuki sat back in her own seat.

"No, of course not." Natsumi muttered as she glanced outside. This time was to escape her one sided crush. _I feel like I missed out on so many chances to find a real boyfriend who feels about me they way I would him. All because Ganrougel started hunting me down I got so obsessed to fight him back. It's like the universe doesn't want me to fall in love._ Natsumi sighed as she went through the rest of the day, realizing all of her missed chances to be normal.


	8. Chapter 8

-monsters mentioned this chap are-

Giroro- Ganrougel

Dororo- Aldmora

Keroro- Kurse

* * *

Natsumi began her walk home unsure of what kind of person she was becoming. She hated lying to her friends but Ganrougel certainly wasn't someone she could talk openly about.

"Natsumi!" Koyuki jumped down in front of Natsumi earning a slight yelp.

"Oh, Koyuki. What's up?" Natsumi calmed down once she recognized the girl.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok. I could tell you weren't really honest at lunch and I want to make sure there wasn't something worse that would make you lie." Koyuki nodded with a kind and almost solemn look.

"That's very nice of you to do but I'm not in any trouble. At least not anymore." Natsumi smiled hoping it would assure Koyuki.

"Whatever it was that troubled you before... Does it still affect you?" Koyuki looked deep into Natsumi's eyes.

"Well... How can you tell?" Natsumi stepped back almost defensively.

"I have a strong intuition. I've been training to be at peace with the world and it all starts with being at peace with myself. I can tell that you aren't so sure of yourself. What disturbs you Natsumi? What keeps your mind from peace?" Koyuki's eyes were honest and focused. The air around her seemed to be stronger as well, swirling about her firm stance.

"I can't talk about it to just anyone... sorry." Natsumi stepped around Koyuki.

"Can I at least walk you home?" Koyuki followed behind Natsumi.

"Why do you want to help me so much? I'm just a stranger to you." Natsumi stopped walking and turned back to Koyuki.

"When I left my village I was overwhelmed and excited by the city. I don't have any friends out here and I can't go back home now so I want to show who I really am. The world out here is strange and full of so many troubles, I want to help as much as I can. Also I can tell you're a good person Natsumi, a good person with a dark trouble." Koyuki gave an innocent smile.

"You really put everything about you out there don't you?" Natsumi looked at the strange girl feeling like she might have fallen out of another time-line if she wasn't wearing her school uniform. She gave the impression of a young warrior of all things good and just.

"There's nothing about me to hide. I'm happy with who I am." Koyuki smiled brighter.

"You aren't scared of what people will do or say? You don't care if they judge you about the way you talk or act?" Natsumi inquired further waiting for Koyuki to admit any fear or self-conscious regrets like everyone else usually had.

"No. Normally when that happens it's less about me and more about them. I have no regrets about my life."

"Nothing you wish you did differently?" Natsumi leaned closer to read any tells of lying or shame.

"No one can get away without feeling like they should have done something different but I accept what's happened and try to make it work for the better instead of letting it make everything worse." Koyuki didn't hesitate or fumble with her answer. It was honest and straight from her heart.

"You're a different kind of person Koyuki. I admire your ability to ignore other people's opinions like that." Natsumi sighed with jealousy as she felt her own weakness.

"The other students talk about you like you're so confident about yourself. Why are you worried about others?" Koyuki perked up with curiosity.

"I'm not as worry free as I seem. I only know how to handle being judged on normal things like clothes and music choice, but there's one thing I haven't been able to really accept about my life." Natsumi looked away as she referred to her monster. The regrets she held onto dragged her heart into her stomach. She understood she was only a kid but she wanted to be so much stronger and defend herself and her family from the monsters that continued to return to her home.

"Natsumi, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Koyuki placed a hand on Natsumi's shoulder.

Natsumi looked into Koyuki's eyes. Natsumi's eyes were dry. "I- I wasn't crying..."

"But, then whose sobbing so quietly?" Koyuki looked around but the streets and sidewalks were empty.

Natsumi felt her body freeze as her blood seemed to thicken and turn cold. Her lungs refused to breath as she grabbed Koyuki's hand. "Koyuki we need to leave right now before we get caught."

"Caught by what?" Koyuki didn't sense anything dangerous and she was confused by Natsumi's sudden reaction.

"I don't have time to explain it all just-" Natsumi looked behind Koyuki to see the slender form slumped against the stone wall. He turned his expressionless face to her.

"It's already too late... You'll be stuck there forever..." His trembling voice seemed to speak out from the space all around them.

"Do you know him Natsumi?" Koyuki clenched her hand over her heart. Her eyes were glued to the stranger.

"His name is Aldmora, he's a monster Koyuki. Run away before he takes you away forever..." Natsumi's voice trailed off as she fell to her knees. The guilt and regret in her heart began to take over her.

Koyuki walked closer to Aldmora and bent down to him. "You don't seem like a dangerous monster."

"She's right though, leave before I hurt you... just like everyone else..." Aldmora gripped his arms around himself, digging into his skin.

"What would you do to me?" Koyuki asked wondering how a crying young man would hurt her if he wanted her to run away from him.

"You'll leave this world, they all do eventually... You'll be forgotten and no one will miss you." Aldmora turned his eyes away as tears started to travel down his cheeks. "It's already happening to your friend."

Koyuki turned to see Natsumi's hollowed expression. Her eyes were dead as she leaned against the wall. It looked like she lost all hope and didn't care if she lived or died. Koyuki took a deep breath before placing a hand on Aldmora's arm. "I don't think you'll hurt me though."

"What?" Aldmora turned his surprised eyes to her.

"I don't feel like Natsumi is right now, I think that's what you meant by hurting me at least. Look I'm fine." Koyuki gave him a bright smile showing she didn't feel dark emotions.

"But... I don't understand..." Aldmora stared at her perplexed.

"I don't really know either but it looks like you can't hurt me, isn't that good news? You don't seem like you want to hurt people." Koyuki was patient about understanding everything about him later. She was currently fixed on calming him down and seeing if she could help Natsumi.

"I... I don't. I hate what I do... I can't stop it no matter how hard I tried... even if I walked or ran away they would follow and still vanish from existence." Aldmora curled into himself once again, recalling all of the people he took away. "I hate myself for it."

"But you didn't do it on purpose right? So you can't be held accountable." Koyuki tried to reason with him.

"But I should have been able to stop it somehow... It's all because of me." Aldmora's voice cracked as he held himself tighter. Koyuki quickly glanced at Natsumi to see her almost transparent. She saw that Aldmora's guilt couldn't just be waved off with excuses and reasoning. She wrapped her own arms tight around Aldmora's shoulders. Aldmora froze from the foreign contact.

"I'm sorry you were forced to do all of that. I want to help you so you don't have to do that anymore." Koyuki pulled away and looked clear into his eyes. "We can still stop it now if you want to save Natsumi."

"You want to help... me?" Aldmora didn't know what to do with such an offer.

"Of course, we should be friends too. You seem very nice and just in a bad position." Koyuki smiled.

"Even though I'm deformed?" Aldmora stared at her in disbelief.

"Deformed?" Koyuki looked at him confused.

"I'm thin and weak, I don't even have a mouth." Aldmora blushed and pointed to the blank space on his chin where a normal person would have a pair of lips.

"Oh, are you self conscious about that? Wait I think I can fix that." Koyuki opened her bag and rummaged through her things. It wasn't long before she pulled out a piece of cloth. "Here it's an old ninja mask from my home village. Now no one will notice and you won't have to feel like they'll judge you."

"Th-thank you... so much." Aldmora started to cry once more but his voice wasn't stuttered by sobs and unsettling trembles. It was light and pure. His eyes curled happily, like he was smiling.

"Are you feeling better?" Koyuki smiled happily by his change of mood.

"I don't know... I've never felt like this honestly." Aldmora looked at his hands. "It feels so light."

"That means you're happy." Koyuki explained.

"Koyuki..." Natsumi looked around before standing up. "What happened?"

"It's alright. Everything's better now." Koyuki stood up with her bright smile. Natsumi wasn't under Aldmora's influence anymore and she was normal again.

"I thought it couldn't be stopped, that everyone he ever met had to vanish." Natsumi looked at her hands checking for any invisible fingers.

"It... it was never stoppable before. Even Ganrougel couldn't figure it out." Aldmora joined the conversation, slipping on the mask Koyuki gave him.

"You're a new level of naive if you thought that monster could figure out how to bring peace to a depressed spirit." Natsumi crossed her arms.

"Who's Ganrougel?" Koyuki asked.

"I'll introduce you to him later." Natsumi decided to try and leave that kind of surprise till she could help her process it later.

"Is he the 'red' guy you spoke of earlier?" Koyuki tilted her head to the side.

"Well, yes and no. He is the thing that pretty much tormented me my whole childhood but not a boyfriend in the witness protection." Natsumi rubbed the back of her head embarrassed by her lie.

"What do you mean he tormented you?" Koyuki leaned closer to Natsumi, eager to learn everything about this threat.

"He used to attack me but it's all cleared up now." Natsumi waved her hands in front of herself. _Except for the how he disappeared each time part._

"So you're _that_ girl..." Aldmora spoke up.

"Oh, did he talk about me?" Natsumi blushed at the idea of getting such attention, even if it was from a monster.

"He was obsessed with you to say the least. You puzzled him for the longest time. It was interesting to see him look at a human differently than he usually did. I've never seen him hunt someone so fiercely."

"Yeah, he's told me that too." Natsumi smiled. She brushed off her skirt and picked up her bag. "Alright one less monster to worry about coming after me."

"I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble." Aldmora bowed to Natsumi. His silver hair draped over his shoulders like silk.

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault. If I can forgive Ganrougel for purposefully hunting me down I can definitely forgive you. I'm just glad to see you happier now. When I first saw you, you were so sad and I felt terrible for you." Natsumi looked to Koyuki. "I guess you know my big secret now. You won't tell anyone else about them will you?"

"I promise I won't tell. Even I know that being a human with monster friends would be extremely weird." Koyuki nodded.

"I tried to keep them from knowing so they wouldn't have to be attacked by any of them or ones that I haven't even met yet." Natsumi sighed. "Let's go to my house now, I've gotta help Ganrougel figure something out."

It was a quick walk but Natsumi was still adjusting to actually bringing a friend home. She lead Koyuki and Aldmora through the front hall. They entered the living room to see Fuyuki scribbling over his notebook.

"Hey sis- Oh wow you brought some people over." Fuyuki smiled as he finished a note quickly and walked over to meet Natsumi's friends.

"This is Koyuki and Aldmora." Natsumi gestured to each. "Guys this is Fuyuki my little brother. He's into monsters and supernatural stuff so he won't judge or hurt you, Aldmora."

"Oh my gosh, you're transparent! Are you an apparition? Some other dimensional being?!" Fuyuki became excited, taking in all of Aldmora's features.

"Um... I'm..." Aldmora struggled to come up with a response. The attention was new to him.

"If he makes you uncomfortable just let me know." Natsumi explained before walking towards an odd noise from the kitchen. "Fuyuki you don't have someone else here do you?"

"No, I don't have friends to bring home." Fuyuki called back to her as he scribbled in his notes again.

Natsumi followed the rustling to see the fridge door was open and Ganrougel was pulling out items. Jars scattered over the counter accompanied with packages of meat and cheese.

"What are you doing?!" Natsumi shouted.

Ganrougel flinched by her reaction. "Why do you humans have so much food?"

"We have to eat and there are three of us living here so we have to have enough for everyone." Natsumi explained hurriedly as she grabbed items and tried to sort them back into the fridge. She moved around the red monster who still held the door open, climbing between his arms. "You idiot our food will spoil if you leave it out of the fridge."

"Sorry your human customs are weird." Ganrougel stood back and leaned against the counter, annoyed that she seemed to be yelling at him over nothing.

"Don't you know anything about food? You have to eat too right?" Natsumi crossed her arms.

"Actually no. I know I look like a living thing but I don't eat, sleep, or even have a heart beating inside my chest." Ganrougel answered easily. "The best explanation I've got for what I am is a possessed and mutated corpse."

"Oh... I'm sorry." Natsumi's eyes softened. "I didn't know."

"Hey sis did you happen to see Kurse anywhere? I figured since you let Ganrougel stay and you brought another ghost type here you might let him back too." Fuyuki entered the kitchen flipping through the pages of his notebook.

"Another one?" Ganrougel questioned before Aldmora and Koyuki followed Fuyuki into the kitchen. "Aldmora! Why are you here? Natsumi take you friend and brother and get out of here!" Ganrougel stepped in front of Natsumi with his arm braced against her chest, keeping her form getting closer.

"It's fine! Koyuki made him better. I walked home with him and I wasn't in danger." Natsumi blushed by the sudden action to defend her.

"What?" Ganrougel looked to her before taking a closer inspection of Aldmora.

"It's true. I don't... feel terrible anymore. Koyuki was very kind and made me her friend." Aldmora spoke softly as he clarified. "Koyuki wasn't even affected by me at all."

"Yeah, he won't be hurting anyone today." Koyuki nodded.

"Oh, I'm glad for you." Ganrougel loosened his stance.

"Can you, ya know... remove your arm now?" Natsumi almost stuttered. Her cheeks burned bright as her hands tried to push Ganrougel's strong fingers away. They had been placed right below her clavicle and she wasn't prepared for the contact.

"Sure." Ganrougel stood up and retracted his defensive brace from her. "Why is your face red? Are you still mad at me?"

"No it's just..." Natsumi didn't know how to explain it. Her brother had already covered his eyes and slowly leaving the room. Koyuki was distracted by talking to Aldmora and trying to understand more about him. "A girl usually doesn't get touched there... unless it's by her crush or something."

"What?" Ganrougel's face lost color to a paler red. He quickly marched out of the kitchen muttering to himself. "You humans and your stupid mating rituals."

Natsumi took a deep breath and released it. Hoping to calm down. She understood Ganrougel didn't mean it like that but she couldn't help her reaction. _Ok, two monsters in my house. What is my life even right now? Oh well, at least they won't hurt my family and friends._

* * *

-I feel like Aldmora's introduction should have been more dramatic?... Idk.-

-On another note I learned that the space Ganrougel touched Natsumi is called the décolletage. I wasn't sure if people would know what it actually meant so I left it out of the story. Yay learning.-


	9. Chapter 9

-I don't know if I have mentioned this before or not so I will just say it now. The names Ganrougel and Aldmora were graciously created by Shodow17. Also I want to give my gratitude and praise to all who read my works and send their love and support. You're all glorious people-

-monsters in this chap are-

Giroro- Ganrougel

Keroro- Kurse

Dororo- Aldmora

~Please Enjoy~

* * *

Natsumi decided to keep by herself in the kitchen a little longer and made a tray of snacks and drinks. She entered the living room to see Fuyuki and Koyuki sitting on the couches. Aldmora was trying to sit next to Koyuki but it was clear he felt out of place. Ganrougel was leaning against a wall nearby, jumping into the conversation every now and then. His arms were crossed and he looked focused but annoyed.

"Hey sis! Thanks for the food." Fuyuki quickly grabbed some of the snacks as soon as Natsumi put the tray on the table.

"Geez Fuyuki. Didn't you have lunch earlier?" Natsumi teased.

"Actually I didn't, I was too busy thinking up theories." Fuyuki flipped the pages of his notes for her. Natsumi sighed and sat on the couch next to him. "So Ganrougel what abilities do you have?"

"You're not seriously asking them weird questions like that are you?" Natsumi asked embarrassed by her little brother.

"It's fine Natsumi. It's kinda nice hanging out with innocent humans like you guys." Ganrougel grinned.

"Well you'd think a human who just learned that monsters who can kill you, you know the ones they base horrifying stories and nightmares off of, actually exist, wouldn't want to befriend and study them right off the bat. I mean sure I'm fine with humans and monsters being friends but humans have to be careful." Natsumi shrugged her shoulders.

"Well we don't know if Dracula or the Frankenstein monster are real yet." Fuyuki stated as he nervously rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not even sure if these guys are as dangerous as you say they are."

"No she's right." Aldmora spoke clearly.

"We've taken many lives Fuyuki, don't get that wrong." Ganrougel looked dead into Fuyuki's eyes.

"Oh, but at least you don't hurt the innocent people right?" Fuyuki asked.

"I only kill betrayers." Ganrougel straightened up.

"I didn't have control over who I took. It was anyone unlucky enough to be close to me at the time. Their own depression and regrets became the means of they're death." Aldmora shivered at the memories.

"But now you _can_ choose. You don't even have to take anyone for the rest of time if you want." Koyuki quickly spoke up to quell his fear. She grabbed his hand and held it tight. "I'll be here to help you if you want."

"Thank you Koyuki." Aldmora's eyes smiled and he griped her hand in return.

"See they're not like the monsters most books are based on because those monsters would attack anyone just for fun." Fuyuki smiled weakly at his sister.

"I still don't understand your fascination, I'm still pretty uncomfortable with the idea. No offense." Natsumi looked to Aldmora and Ganrougel.

"None taken. I know I'm deadly and should be feared. Actually being around humans like this is weird for me too." Ganrougel brushed off her comment.

"See even Ganrougel get's it's almost unnatural for humans and monsters to be fascinated with each other... in the friendly fascination not the I want to take you apart and slowly kill you fascination." Natsumi corrected herself.

"But they're not all bad, I can't believe that. There are humans that are just as bad as the stories so there have to be supernatural creatures just as good as the innocent humans." Fuyuki declared his belief.

"I know, I know." Natsumi gave into her brother.

"So where did Kurse go after you guys vanished last time anyway? He seemed like a nice guy." Fuyuki turned to Ganrougel.

"I'm not sure. We didn't end up in the same place and I haven't seen him since then." Ganrougel shrugged.

"There is one way to ensure he shows up though." Aldmora stated.

"That's true." Ganrougel nodded.

"What is it?" Fuyuki asked.

"You have to mess up a toy." Aldmora explained.

"Not just any toy though it has to be one you're making, that will increase his chances of finding you." Ganrougel continued. "Do you have another of those things you were making last time?"

"I think so... Let me go check the closet." Fuyuki rushed out of the room.

"Is he really that interested in things like us?" Aldmora was surprised to see Fuyuki so eager to pretty much summon Kurse the ghost.

"He's a supernatural nerd." Natsumi sighed.

"Nerd?" Aldmora asked.

"What I mean is he's curious about you guys. He's always been interested in monsters and aliens." Natsumi explained. "He's read so many books and learned as much as he could but he's never gotten as much evidence as today where you guys are sitting in our own home."

"Oh, ok." Aldmora nodded, now able to understand.

"Natsumi, I still don't understand why you're friends with Ganrougel now. You said he tormented you when you were a kid." Koyuki asked.

"Oh well he said I was marked which was someway for him to tell who he should kill. So he showed up in my room one night and tried to attack me but then he vanished. He tried again years later but he still disappeared. Of course that was after he turned into a decayed deer by the river." Natsumi straightened up and tried to make her story as quick and clear as possible.

"I was curious why she didn't have the same mark as my other targets, and somehow she kept finding a way to send me away right before I could harm her; I decided not to kill her. She clearly wasn't what I usually hunted. The next time I found her, she was getting ready to attack me first. I'm intrigued that a human would decide to fight back against me and not just scream at the sight of me." Ganrougel smiled as he recalled Natsumi's attempt. "She even gave her brother a weapon to fight me off."

"Then when I saw Aldmora yesterday, Ganrougel explained part of his story to me. He looked so sad and worried about you. He wasn't the heartless monster I knew as a little girl. So when he promised not to attack me or my family I gave him a second chance." Natsumi finished her explanation. Ganrougel glanced back at Natsumi while Koyuki and Aldmora listened to her. He remembered her words from yesterday, they still struck to his core. She was truly a different human than ones he had met before.

"Do you know why you were marked in the first place?" Koyuki asked, slightly intrigued by the story.

"No... I don't. I mean I wasn't a terrible person at least nothing bad enough to warrant my death." Natsumi replied.

"You didn't even have the same kind of mark. It was strange. It felt as if I would be physically sick and wounded if I didn't find you. When I did find you the mark faded, I was confused on what to do." Ganrougel tried to explain the mark in further detail.

"Maybe she wasn't marked to be killed like the rest but to be saved, or even befriended." Koyuki suggested.

"Well that just makes me sound like a main character or something." Natsumi winced at the thought.

"I doubt it because there are plenty of humans who need actual protecting from darker forces in the world. Natsumi seems to be able to handle herself just fine and I'm not exactly a bodyguard kind of guy." Ganrougel shook his head.

"Thank you." Natsumi was surprised by the compliment.

"Well you are a strong human. I'm just stating the truth." Ganrougel looked off to the side, avoiding everyone's gaze.

"But I didn't even really fight you, how do you know I can handle a monster?" Natsumi asked.

"I-I can just sense it ok? Leave it at that." Ganrougel huffed. To his relief Fuyuki ran back into the room.

"I found one!" Fuyuki held the box over his head victoriously. He placed it on the table and opened it eagerly.

"Good, now remember to make it as bad as you can. It has to be flawed." Ganrougel stated.

"Right." Fuyuki pulled out all of the pieces and starting jamming the joints together. Everyone watched as he poorly created the gundam toy.

"Um... everyone..." Aldmora softly spoke up.

"What's up?" Fuyuki paused his cruel toy torture and looked to Aldmora.

Aldmora pointed past Fuyuki and Natsumi. "He's right behind you."

Natsumi and Fuyuki turned to see Kurse's face perched on the back of the couch. His expression was twisted by tears and restraint.

"Aaahh!" Natsumi screamed as she fall from the couch.

"Fuyuki I know you're a cool guy so why did you destroy it so much?" Kurse looked to Fuyuki and whimpered.

"I'm sorry. You can fix it if you want." Fuyuki guiltily handed the crude toy over. Kurse eagerly snatched it up and began to work on perfecting it.

"So where have you been?" Ganrougel asked.

"I don't really know." Kurse kept his eyes to the toy and floated over the table where he could reach the other pieces in the box. "I was on some weird metal tower and I wandered around waiting for someone I recognized or a toy that needed saving."

"For four years?" Natsumi asked. She rubbed her elbow which had bumped into the table from her fall.

"Yeah, turns out I don't really have a sense of direction in the modern era. It all looks weird and crowded." Kurse chuckled.

"Didn't you go out and about before though?" Fuyuki asked.

"Well yeah but not too far from our base." Kurse answered while cutting off parts he couldn't save from the figure.

"You have a base?" Fuyuki's eyes lit up with fascination.

"Yep. Ganrougel and Aldmora met me years ago and we decided we could be cool friends so we found a place to call our own when we weren't drawn out to other parts of the world." Kurse smiled to his monster pals. "Wait a moment."

Kurse paused his toy salvation to glance at everyone present. After a few moments his eyes landed on Koyuki. "Who are you?"

"I'm Koyuki. I'm Aldmora's new friend." Koyuki grinned wide.

"Oh that's cool! Is that why he isn't crying like he always does?" Kurse teased Aldmora who tensed up at the comment. "Nice face mask by the way buddy!"

"Thank you Kurse." Aldmora nodded with a soft smile.

"Now you just need this." Kurse worked quickly with a paintbrush on Aldmora's mask. When he was done there was a roughly painted mouth of fangs in a crooked grin. "Now you really look like a vicious monster."

Aldmora started to tear up at the suggestion. Koyuki placed her hands on his shoulder to calm his crying. "You ruined Koyuki's gift."

"You idiot." Ganrougel turned his now angry eyes to Kurse.

"What? I thought it would look really cool. How was I supposed to know he wouldn't appreciate it?" Kurse crossed his arms as the toy and bits floated in the air around him.

"It's ok Aldmora. I have others you can keep." Koyuki assured her friend and pulled out spares from her bag.

"You're so nice to me Koyuki." Aldmora was once again stunned by her kindness and smiled.

"That's what friends are for right?" Koyuki smiled brightly for him, helping to raise his spirits.

"Wow... It might be a really good idea to keep Koyuki around Aldmora." Natsumi blinked her wide eyes to the pair. It surprised her how quickly Koyuki could calm him.

"How about it? Want to live with me?" Koyuki looked to Aldmora hopefully.

"What about your family? Won't I be a burden?" Aldmora looked down at his lap.

"Nope. I live all by myself and I would love to have a friend." Koyuki answered happily even as the others looked at her with sadden shock.

"You don't have a family?" Aldmora was first to ask.

"I was an orphan when I lived in my old village and now that my clan disbanded, we all live separately in the modern cities." Koyuki still smiled through her oddly sad story. "If you live with me I won't be so alone and I can teach you the ninja way which might help you feel happier and more at peace."

"If it will make you happy Koyuki, I will live with you. You've done so much for me already." Aldmora was so overjoyed he almost cried again.

"Thank you." Koyuki leapt up and hugged Aldmora. He smiled brightly with a soft blush on his cheeks, happily crushed in her loving arms.

"I've never seen someone so content with a human..." Ganrougel's statement faded out as he watched the roommate proposal.

"It is a little weird isn't it?" Kurse looked at the scene for only a moment more before he quickly returned to his re-modeling.

Ganrougel turned his eyes from the pair and rested his gaze once more on Natsumi. _Can a monster like me and a human really be friends? Why is she different to me? Why do I... respect her so much? She's just a human child right?_ Natsumi smiled, happy that Koyuki and Aldmora won't have to be alone anymore and they seemed to get along really well. Ganrougel grinned to himself. _I never thought I would enjoy seeing someone smile so much. Natsumi what have you done to me?_


	10. Chapter 10

-monster this chap are-

Giroro- Ganrougel

Keroro- Kurse

Dororo- Aldmora

* * *

Koyuki and Aldmora left to begin making arrangements in Koyuki's home. Aldmora was sure he wouldn't need actual accommodations like his own room and whatnot but Koyuki insisted.

"All finished!" Kurse displayed the perfected and modified toy proudly.

"How did you get so good Kurse?" Fuyuki applauded the ghost. Kurse froze at the only honest answer he had. Even Ganrougel and Natsumi flinched. Fuyuki noticed the sudden chill in everyone's mood. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing just... It's my family business to make toys and..." Kurse shuddered as he quietly began to explain.

"Kurse you don't have to relive it." Ganrougel's voice was soft. He took a step closer to Kurse.

"He named me Curse... as if I were a curse on the family. I couldn't make toys while I was alive, but now I have time to perfect them I guess." Kurse looked up with tears running down his cheeks but he forced a smile.

"I'm sorry." Fuyuki held his breath. He couldn't bare to see so much pain in a person. "You don't have to say any more."

"It's alright... you didn't know what I went through." Kurse looked down again, his face cast in shadow. He wiped his cheeks before putting on a goofy smile again. "At least tell me you guys have a better family than mine. Ok?"

Fuyuki and Natsumi didn't know how to respond. Eventually Fuyuki just nodded, smiling back. "You can be a part of it too, I'll be your friend."

"Really?" Kurse lit up with happiness. He hugged Fuyuki as tight as he could without phasing through him. "I knew you were an awesome guy!"

Natsumi turned to Ganrougel. "We're the only pair who hasn't hugged today and don't expect one either."

"Wha-" Ganrougel was taken by surprise at her words. "Tch, I won't; and don't expect me to get emotional with sappy background stories."

"Fine with me." Natsumi smirked and stuck out her tongue. Ganrougel crossed his arms, confused and annoyed by the human girl.

"Come on guys~ It makes you feel nice and warm inside." Kurse danced around almost singing his words.

"You can't just force an emotionally bonding moment, Kurse. Especially with Natsumi." Fuyuki chuckled.

"And what does that mean?! Are you saying I can't have feelings?!" Natsumi stood up and nearly throttled her brother.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Fuyuki whimpered.

"Good!" Natsumi stood confidently and huffed. Kurse floated through the room casually relaxing with his legs kicked up and his arms behind his head. Ganrougel watched the sibling quarrel, confused and yet... something else. He tried to figure out what it was. An odd sensation in the back of his skull, it wasn't comfortable in the least and pestered him.

"What's wrong?" Natsumi asked. Ganrougel focused on the real world once more to notice she was closer to him, leaving Kurse and Fuyuki talking about something else in the background. "You look hurt."

"I'm not hurt." Ganrougel tried to tear his misted eye away from her warm caramel gaze. It seemed to glue him to her while she looked completely innocent.

"You were thinking of something and it made you looked angry and betrayed." Natsumi whispered between them with her arms crossed. Her gaze was stern and unmoving.

"Hey-" Ganrougel felt his muscles tense under her control. No human challenged him until he met her. "I thought we said no emotions. I-I don't even remember what it was."

"Are you sure?" Natsumi took half of a step back, not wanting to leave him if he really needed help.

"You're just... really confusing human." Ganrougel sighed. Hoping she would leave it at that.

"You're supposed to call me by my name now." Natsumi giggled lightly and stuck her tongue out once again.

"Right, my apologies Natsumi." Ganrougel grinned.

"And I was just teasing you earlier, I would never abandon a friend who needed help and consoling." Natsumi laced her arms behind her back. "I'm tough but not stoic. Like you seem to be when you know someone can see you."

"I'm like that all the time." Ganrougel stated.

"Except whenever I glance at you and you think no one is looking, you're so deep in thought. I can see your emotions then, makes you easier to read." Natsumi winked.

"Uhh... That's just because I was looking for new marks." Ganrougel spat out the first excuse he could think of.

"Are you always so ready for combat? You're like a soldier on the front lines." Natsumi sighed. Ganrougel's body locked up; his single eye was wide and seemed to look past Natsumi. He clenched his fangs as a look of disgust transformed his expression. "What's wrong? What did I say?"

"I-I'll never be like them..." Ganrougel looked down. The skin on his left arm was becoming darker. He trembled and forced himself to press against the wall. Natsumi stepped back, fearful of what he was going to do. The ribs on his side dug into him. His horns twisted, pushing out through his flesh. Ganrougel choked in pain.

"KURSE! HELP HIM!" Natsumi shouted. Her body locked up, untrained to react for such a thing. Kurse appeared by her side, solemn and cold.

"I can't. This is what happened the last time he started to remember." Kurse spoke quietly.

"Remember what?" Natsumi clenched her teeth.

"How he died." Kurse watched as Ganrougel curled down. The bones protruding from his spine began to jam further in, one by one. Black blood started to drip down his body. "He's remembering how he became a monster."

"You mean he wasn't born a monster?" Natsumi forced her words out as Ganrougel grunted. She couldn't take her eyes away even when Fuyuki startled her and hid his eyes in her back. She couldn't blame him for hiding from the sight.

"He told you about how he just woke up one day hunting betrayers and greedy humans right? Well think, what kind of person suddenly wakes up knowing what they have to do and understanding the darker side of the world? It would have to be someone who was tortured so much in their prior existence that they blocked all of their memories.

Aldmora and I started noticing that when Ganrougel had a soldier marked he would act differently. We eventually confronted him and asked if he had a grudge against soldiers. That's when he started doing this. He shouted that he would never be like them and soon he did..." Kurse pointed to Ganrougel who was pulling on the bones and horns of his body.

"GET IT OFF! I DON'T WANT IT IN ME!" Ganrougel almost pried the ribs loose. His skin was torn from his clawing, spilling even more of his own blood. A small sample splattered on Natsumi's cheek.

"Soon he should stop, and then he'll forget it all again. Aldmora and I were too scared to try again. We never told him it happened." Kurse's eyes grew darker with guilt. "Last time he almost cut his hooves clean off."

Natsumi couldn't bare to imagine the gruesome event. She slowly bent down, leaving Fuyuki to turn his head away. She took a moment to breath as steadily as she could. She carefully reached forward. Ganrougel flinched and stopped pulling on himself when he felt Natsumi's hand on his shoulder.

"Its me, Natsumi. No one's going to do anything else to you. You hear me?" She spoke softly but unafraid. She hated seeing the one thing she was absolutely frightened of all through her childhood being so weakened by something he couldn't even remember. Ganrougel slowly looked up to her. Natsumi could see the details of his crude stitches, the harsh scrapings in his hollow eye socket. She thought about how he specifically repeated his targets as betrayers. How Kurse and Aldmora seemed to have habits focused on how they felt. _Someone did this to him didn't they? Someone turned their back on him and it lead to his death._ "Forget about whoever hurt you... Screw them! I know you're better. You're stronger and more honorable! Don't forget that ok?!"

Ganrougel's eye softened, his eyelid slowly closed as his body became weak. He fell forward into Natsumi's arms. Natsumi tensed, unsure of what to do as the black blood seeped into her clothes. She slowly placed her hands on his back, careful not to touch any open wounds.

"Kurse... what do I do? How do I help him?" Natsumi whispered with her eyes downcast in shadow.

"I don't think you can do anything for him." Kurse stared gravely down at his friend. "It's his curse. He has to go through this."

* * *

-Thanks to Shodow17 who helped me pace Natsumi's feelings better-


	11. Chapter 11

-monsters so far are-

Giroro- Ganrougel

Keroro- Kurse

Dororo-Aldmora

-also there's a lot of talking this chap O.O-

* * *

Natsumi stood beside her bed, looking down at the torn and unconscious Ganrougel. His blood discolored her blankets. Fuyuki stood next to her having helped carry Ganrougel, and began digging around a medical box.

"I'm not sure if an antiseptic would even work for him." Fuyuki muttered.

"What are we gonna do if mom comes home to find him?" Natsumi asked with a dry tone and expression.

"That's another problem. It's not like we can stuff him in the closet or under the bed." Fuyuki nervously chuckled.

"That's a stereotypical option." Natsumi smirked to her brother.

"Why's that?" Kurse asked as he leaned over Fuyuki's shoulder.

"It's nothing just human stories." Fuyuki rubbed his head.

"Kids~ Guess who got a couple hours away from work~?" Aki's voice sang through the house.

"Oh crap..." Fuyuki and Natsumi shuddered.

"Fuyuki you go distract her." Natsumi whispered before rolling up her sleeves.

"What? Why me?" Fuyuki whispered in turn, fearing his mother would overhear.

"Because I have to hide him." Natsumi gestured to Ganrougel.

"Oh right... good idea." Fuyuki turned to the door.

"Who wants to explain this black goo in the living room?!" Aki called up with her parental demeanor.

"Just a moment mom!" Fuyuki cried down anxiously trying to come up with a solution.

"Kurse you should hide down in the basement or at least anywhere my mom won't find you." Natsumi huffed as she looked over Ganrougel.

"Understood." Kurse nodded before shifting through her wall.

"Alright, let's get you moved." Natsumi pulled Ganrougel's head up and wrapped her arms around his torso. She slowly and carefully dragged him off of the bed. She set him against the railing of her balcony, behind the wall so he wouldn't be seen by anyone in her room. Just as she closed the door she turned to see Aki peeking in.

"Hey hun- What's that stuff on your clothes and bed?" Aki pointed to the black stains.

"Oh Fuyuki's experiment exploded or something." Natsumi huffed easily pinning the blame on her sibling.

"He said it was some supernatural goo like ecto-something." Aki explained waiting to see if Natsumi would clearly lie or follow along with truth.

"Whatever it was it was weird and flew onto me. It's probably going to be a big pain to wash out." Natsumi slipped her school overcoat off and folded it inwards, containing the smudges before it rubbed onto anything else.

"I'm sure you can handle it hun. Anyways I'm gonna make a nice dinner for you guys tonight." Aki winked happily.

"Are you sure? You already work so much, I can still cook." Natsumi looked to Aki a bit surprised.

"Nonsense, I love cooking for you guys. It lets me feel like an actual mom who isn't away too much." Aki laughed as she walked away.

Natsumi sighed before pulling some clean clothes from her closet. She looked to the glass doors once more before deciding to pull the blinds perfectly closed. She changed quickly and headed downstairs. _I'll have to wrap his wounds up later when mom won't notice._

Fuyuki and Natsumi hung out in the kitchen as they watched Aki cook. It was a rare treat to have everyone together. "Ya know I bet that black goo was from a ghost~" Aki teased.

"What?! You really think so mom?" Fuyuki asked less excited and more worried.

"I wouldn't be too surprised if there are some gags and tricks from the last owner even after all of these years. He said this place was haunted and it got me a great deal." Aki explained.

"Did he really go so far as to place fake gags through the house?" Natsumi asked.

"Yep. Back when he would still check on the house, I would find weird marks on the walls." Aki thought back to the old memories. "It almost always looked like... a running person I think."

"I don't remember those." Fuyuki looked to his mother quizzically. _That was long before Kurse ever showed up._

"Well no they were always gone again before you kids got home from nursery school. At least the old owner was kind enough to clean it away before it scared you guys." Aki smiled as she served the beef stew. After dinner was eaten and the dishes cleared away Aki sighed. "I gotta go back now. I really only had the excuse to come and pick up some papers but they let me have some extra time."

"Alright. Don't work too hard ok?" Natsumi looked up to her mother with worry, hoping her disappointment and sadness was masked.

"I'm so proud of you kids. You're growing up too fast I feel like I missed your childhoods." Aki teared a bit.

"You didn't miss too much I promise." Fuyuki chuckled.

"We'll make sure you don't get to miss all the important parts of our futures." Natsumi smiled weakly.

"Good." Aki hugged Natsumi and Fuyuki tightly. "I love you guys. Goodnight."

"Goodnight mom."

"Love you too."

The front door was closed. Natsumi and Fuyuki stared at it for a few moments. Fuyuki then bolted upstairs, shouting as he went. "Kurse you can come out now!"

"Guess I better go deal with Ganrougel. I don't want to find a mess up there." Natsumi muttered to herself as she climbed to her room. She walked in to find Ganrougel slowly stepping in from the balcony. He held his head before looking up to see her. He straightened his posture revealing all of his healed wounds. He wasn't even covered in blood. His ribs had returned to normal instead of hanging from his chest.

"Hey, did I get sent away again or something?" Ganrougel asked more casually than Natsumi was prepared for from someone who just ripped himself apart.

"Not exactly." _Of course he's perfectly healed._ Natsumi sighed before stripping her bed of it's stained sheets and collapsing on the mattress. She covered her eyes with her forearm. Today was a much longer day than she liked. She was dizzy, going back and forth between the drama and everyone's sad histories.

Ganrougel looked down on her, distracted by the change. _Something's off about her... What did I miss?_ "What's wrong?"

"I'm just... confused I think." Natsumi muttered. Just barely loud enough for a human to catch but knew Ganrougel would have no problem.

"It's because of me, right?" Ganrougel shifted his weight between his hooves.

"Well... yeah. I mean there's no way I'm gonna adjust to you in a day or two." Natsumi sat up and hugged her knees close to her chest. "I never believed in monsters before you, and you weren't exactly going to give me a chance when we first met. You were my nightmare for so long. Now here you are saying you made a mistake and I'm trying to work past it, really I am, but being nearly killed by someone a few times is extremely hard to forgive."

"If it will make you happier, as soon as I figure out what keeps sending me away, I will leave you forever." Ganrougel sighed. He knew she was interesting but she wasn't a target. He never bothered to spend time with humans he wasn't going to kill so why start now?

"But that wouldn't fix it either. I can't un-see or forget all of my nightmares. I don't know how easy it is for you to brush things like that off being supernatural and all but I'm human. I have to deal with this or it'll only make me feel worse." Natsumi ranted. Her tone grew unsteady and angry. "I know you can't remember what happened today but I will _**never**_ be able to ignore watching you pull at your horns and tearing your ribs off! I had to watch the only thing that scared me turn into a weak mess of his own fear. I don't know if I want you to leave forever or if I need to get back at you!"

Ganrougel stepped back, stunned by her words. She was so forward about what he did to her. He looked down at his hands, wondering what happened in the time he couldn't recall. He'd never done anything like that to himself before.

"You're broken and don't start lying to me or yourself. You said you were never hurt but someone who wasn't hurt wouldn't pull themselves apart screaming for help to have it all removed." Natsumi clenched her teeth. Her body trembled with anger and panic. She stared straight into Ganrougel's shocked eye.

"You... must have had another stupid human nightmare. I don't have any reason to hate any part of myself." Ganrougel sighed at the reasonable explanation.

"Ask Kurse. He said you did it before and almost cut your hooves right off. That sure doesn't sound like you loved yourself." Natsumi huffed.

"What...? But I... I don't remember any of this." Ganrougel stared in growing horror by her plainly honest words. _What would drive me to do that? I don't have any dark past like Aldmora or Kurse._ "What else did he say?"

"I probably shouldn't tell you anymore in case it triggers your self-destruction again. I know that you aren't exactly a model friend but I refuse to do that to you." Natsumi buried her chin tightly in her knees.

"If it's true... then I'm sorry you had to see that. It sounds terrible." Ganrougel was used to a gory mess but never with his own body parts. _I can't imagine how terrifying it would be for a normal human._

"It's one thing to be scarred mentally for life, but I also had to watch the one thing I couldn't fight off or conquer my fear over be defeated by a memory." Natsumi words were like a venomous bite. "How am I supposed to recover from that kind of blow? I will never be able to defend my friends and family, not even myself from monsters, from anything on the darker side of the world. You said I was strong but you lied."

"Natsumi, I don't lie." Ganrougel spoke up. "You're different from other humans and I know that is true because I have seen so many of them."

"I'm not different. I don't want to be different." Natsumi bit back her whimper. "I didn't ask to be haunted by a grotesque inhuman beast."

Ganrougel flinched at the remark. He knew he wasn't human and the animal-like features he bore weren't so nice to look at, but the way she phrased it. The way she looked victimized and hurt struck him hard. Even the way she called him a beast instead of a monster disturbed him.

"You didn't say this to your fellow humans. Is this how you really feel about me?" Ganrougel asked softly. He leaned away from her. "Even though you were so calm yesterday?"

"I'm sorry... but yes, I think I still hate you." Natsumi whispered as she cried quietly.

Ganrougel forced a grin. "Well you wouldn't exactly be a sane person if you liked me after what I did. You are the first to cry over hating me though."

Natsumi looked to him surprised. She wiped her cheeks as a puff of anger steamed through her. "Well it's not a good feeling. Also... I've seen how you care for your friends and I hate myself for hating someone who could actually have that kind of emotion. To be able to be kind and caring for others."

"Who Kurse?" Ganrougel chuckled lightly. "I'm a big jerk to him."

"Not when he was talking about his past. And you looked so concerned for Aldmora." Natsumi stated the facts. "I hated you before because you only seemed to care about killing me."

"And not because I was a big blood colored monster?" Ganrougel teased the answer from her.

"Well... I was just a kid ok? I'm older and can look past that... mostly." Natsumi looked away from him, hiding the guilt in her eyes and embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

"It's alright. I pretty much do the same to you humans." Ganrougel smiled. "Also I didn't mean to make you feel different for meeting supernatural creatures. I meant that you have a different personality."

Natsumi blushed deeper by the compliment. "Thanks."

"Even if I never came after you, Natsumi, you would have been different. You've shown me a different kind of human." Ganrougel turned his gaze away and closed his single eye. "You've even made me feel different things, about myself."

"Oh, well... your welcome?" Natsumi widened her eyes in surprise to the statement.

"Sorry, I'm pretty bad at anything that isn't killing." Ganrougel rubbed his neck.

"No, I think it helped." Natsumi gave a small but sincere smile. "It's late so I think I'll go to bed."

"Alright." Ganrougel nodded relieved the emotional scene was over. Natsumi pulled out a clean set of sheets and blankets from her closet and began to re-dress her bed. She turned back to her closet for her pajamas and found Ganrougel hadn't left yet.

"Why are you still here?" Natsumi asked.

"What do you mean 'why'? I still have to find what sent me away all those times." Ganrougel answered confused why she was lost for his purpose to stay.

"You can do that outside of my room! I'm a young woman who needs privacy!" Natsumi screamed with a bright blush, pointing to her door. Ganrougel was startled by her reaction. He slowly began to leave the room and winced when the door was slammed behind him.

"Humans are strange." Ganrougel huffed and crossed his arms.

"Oh Ganrougel! You're alive!" Fuyuki smiled and waved as he walked past the monster. "What made sis angry?"

"Something about privacy and why I didn't leave her room yet." Ganrougel explained what little he knew.

"You... weren't expecting to stay in her room all night were you?" Fuyuki hesitated to ask.

"Well yes. How else am I going to figure out my continuous dismissal." Ganrougel huffed again as Fuyuki seemed to be as strange as Natsumi.

"You can't just watch someone sleep. That's creepy." Fuyuki's face paled.

"Why I do it all the time." Ganrougel furrowed his brow.

"Well... when you're hunting someone is one thing but watching a friend sleep is kinda suggestive." Fuyuki began to sweat.

"Suggestive of what?" Ganrougel needed more blunt answers than Fuyuki seemed comfortable in giving.

"Just remember that it's inappropriate ok?" Fuyuki blushed as he walked quickly away.

"Stupid humans." Ganrougel huffed even louder as he was more confused than before.

* * *

-I've noticed the hardest thing for me to remember for this story is that Ganrougel only has 1 eye and I often have to make sure I didn't write him as if he had both-


	12. Chapter 12

-guess what i finally got around to doing... another chapter yay- (i got a lil distracted with orikero stuff and then real life)

monsters to aliens are

Giroro- Ganrougel

Keroro- Kurse

Dororo- Aldmora

-thank you for reading and dealing with my absences. i know im terrible. please enjoy-

* * *

Ganrougel paced over the living room floor through the night. His hooves softly clicking on the wood.

"Why are so obsessed? It doesn't seem like it's going to do anything to you after two days." Kurse floated over the couch, relaxing with his arms behind his head.

"You don't think it's odd that there is something that can remove us from anywhere? Whether we're attacking or not, and then send us to random locations?" Ganrougel asked as he scanned the walls of the room once more.

"Dude, I get exorcised like that every now and then anyway. I'm used to it." Kurse waved dismissively.

"Why are you still here anyway?" Ganrougel huffed.

"It's fun." Kurse smiled wide. "I got new friends and so far no one's tried to exorcise me. Why are you here? You hate staying around a human so long."

"Because usually they deserve to die, these kids aren't like that." Ganrougel answered easily. "Besides, I owe Natsumi. I thought that maybe if I can figure out what kept me from killing her, she can use it to feel stronger again. She would be able to defend everyone from dangerous creatures like me."

"Woah..." Kurse looked at Ganrougel with awe inspired eyes. "I never thought you would try to help a human, and a little girl at that. What a miracle."

"S-so what?!" Ganrougel shouted, annoyed by Kurse's surprise. "Is it so shocking that I want to help an honorable human for once?"

"Yeah pretty much." Kurse let his words loose without thought.

"Gosh, thanks." Ganrougel crossed his arms and sighed.

"So what made you want to help a human child anyway?" Kurse urged teasingly for more details.

"I wrongfully attacked her. I told you this already." Ganrougel kept his eyes away from Kurse and searched the crevices for spare dimensions or odd creatures.

"Yeah but I meant like, what else?" Kurse smirked. "I mean, for you this is a lot of trouble for someone you just accidentally targeted."

"She-" Ganrougel sighed. "She stood up to me. I respect her for her bravery..."

"Oh my, Ganrougel are you developing feelings?" Kurse tried to stifle his chuckle.

"What?" Ganrougel's eye flashed open. He didn't expect such a suggestion. "Did your air head forget? I'm a monster that only kills greedy, heartless humans. I don't feel anything other than anger and the need to spill blood."

"Than what would you explain your smiling over the last couple of days?" Kurse cornered Ganrougel with his words. He hovered over the back of the couch.

"What smiling? Tch." Ganrougel scoffed.

"And all that teasing yesterday, ya know when you thought Fuyuki and I were distracted?" Kurse baited his verbal trap.

"Yeah, even Natsumi looked like she was having more fun than she used to." Fuyuki added as he stepped up next to Kurse.

"Fuyuki! Don't humans usually sleep right now?" Ganrougel asked quickly startled by the teen.

"It's almost 8 o'clock." Fuyuki smiled as he pointed to a clock on the wall. "Sorry if I made you jump."

"Oh my, is it morning already?" Kurse kicked back on the couch, clearly aware of the time. "I wonder if Natsumi over heard you too."

Ganrougel tensed before looking to the door.

"Don't worry. I didn't hear any noise from her room and it's a weekend so she won't have to get up early for school." Fuyuki explained.

"Tch, a-as if I would even care what you humans do or don't do." Ganrougel eagerly turned his attention back to inspecting.

"Is he still looking for the _thing_?" Fuyuki asked Kurse as he pointed to Ganrougel.

"Yep." Kurse was quickly growing bored of the unknown subject.

"I'm kinda curious about it too. What if it's an oopart or something and right here in my own home?" Fuyuki's eyes glittered with excitement.

"I don't think it stays in one place though... Whatever kept me away also did it when you were in the country years ago." Ganrougel spoke from behind the second couch. He ran the slender, almost skeletal fingers of his left hand over the baseboard. "You were visiting the older human."

"Huh? Oh you must mean Grandma." Fuyuki smiled as he thought back to his many visits to Grandma Akina's home. "You even found us there?"

"Yes, I was the deer at the river." Ganrougel answered.

"Oh wow! Really?!" Fuyuki was surprised. The image of the rotting deer returned from his memories. He could see the resemblance between the scars and missing left eyes. "How did you do it?"

"I can shift between the two forms." Ganrougel explained. He slightly tugged on the wooden baseboard.

"So cool..." Fuyuki pulled out his notebook and began scribbling one again.

"What are you guys talking about?" Natsumi wandered in, holding her hand over her mouth as she yawned. Her hair was a slight curly mess and she hadn't even changed out of her pajamas yet.

"Ganrougel can turn into a deer!" Fuyuki exclaimed.

"I know." Natsumi winced at her brother's loud energy.

"How long did you know? I just found out." Fuyuki almost whimpered, having been second to learn about their monster friends.

"When I saw the scar on the deer I knew instantly that it was him. I had flashbacks and everything." Natsumi explained as she walked towards the kitchen. "Ganrougel, if you rip any of the walls apart I will find a way to kill you and then you won't have to worry about being sent away ever again."

Ganrougel stopped tugging on the wood and stood up. "Sorry, I was looking again."

"I picked up on that much. Did you get so desperate you had to search the moulding?" Natsumi rubbed her eyes feeling she hadn't gotten enough sleep. _Oh no, it's becoming normal for me to greet and talk to monsters early in the day._

"He thinks it might be something small and mobile." Kurse added.

"Maybe even in the walls..." Ganrougel's eyes scrutinized the moulding, still urged to rip it open and be sure.

"Sis, can you think of anything that was there each time Ganrougel showed up?" Fuyuki asked, holding his pencil over his notepad.

"Not really. I mean I had Grandma's crystal for most of them and I carry it with me almost all of the time." Natsumi put a finger to her chin as she thought. "But I didn't have it the first time."

"Can I see it?" Fuyuki asked.

"Sure." Natsumi reached in her pocket and pulled out the crystal, the core of which was now turning into a deep and dark red. "It's been changing colors over the last couple of days."

"What color was it yesterday?" Fuyuki asked intrigued by the small shard.

"An ugly brown; it was black for years until Ganrougel decided to stop attacking me." Natsumi explained. "But it was blue when Grandma first gave it to me and cracked when Ganrougel scratched me."

"Wow..." Fuyuki looked closely at the crystal's center. Watching each little speck as they took turns changing shade into a lighter red. "Can I borrow this for a bit?"

"No problem it hasn't done much good to me, just don't break it." Natsumi nodded.

"Great!" Fuyuki dashed up the stairs.

"Oh great he's gonna nerd out in his books for a while. I might as well head out and get some groceries." Natsumi shrugged before continuing to the kitchen for a drink. "Monsters, stay out of trouble and don't get seen by anyone ok?"

"Of course." Ganrougel grunted.

"Whatever you say miss Natsumi~" Kurse continued to hover over the furniture.

* * *

Natsumi walked through town with a decent sized bag of food. Her brow was furrowed as her mind kept dragging her back to the monsters in her home. She knew they weren't a threat anymore but she was still worried and it had been a habit of hers for years.

Her skirt shuffled and swayed as she shift the bag from her right hand to the left. She flexed the fingers of her now free hand. She felt like something was following her. She glanced over her shoulders as discretely as she could. When everything looked normal she took a deep breath and sighed. _I've been looking for monsters for too long. I should know by now that there won't always be one coming after me._

Once she opened her eyes to the ground, she felt her heart and muscles turn to stone. She couldn't move for moments looking at the sidewalk between her feet. She cast not one, but two shadows. The second was a couple shades darker and slowly started to grow a smile. Natsumi wanted to call out for any of the humans around her but she couldn't manage even a tiny squeak. The crowd of pedestrians thinned and ignored the frozen girl until she was the only one there.

Natsumi forced air into her body. _If I can breathe... I might be able to..._ Without thinking about it much longer Natsumi kicked her legs forward and bolted down the road. She ran over the pavement and onto the opposite sidewalk. She turned her wide eyes over everything, every possible exit. She couldn't look back and see if it followed.

After many blocks and a few rights and lefts, Natsumi ran between two buildings. She slid again what used to be an old toy store and collapsed to the ground. She was breathing too quick and felt the air beat the inside of her lungs. Her legs were sore and shaking, the muscles burning as hot as lava. _What the hell was that?! I've never heard of something like that!_

"You know a dark alley is the worst place to be when you come up against something like me." A voice teased down the opening to Natsumi. A dark figure blocked the light and walked closer to Natsumi, covering her in shadow. Natsumi looked up at the creature as she pulled her arms and legs closer to her body. She cried in her mind, wishing to know what to do.

 _I don't know what this is, or how to fight it...I don't want someone else to come help me only to be hurt by it too... G-ganrougel... I can only ask for your help right now. Please... save me_


	13. Chapter 13

-so the new monster is revealed this chap with a lead up to the next. I think I can get this running along now.-

keronians to monsters are

Giroro- Ganrougel

Keroro- Kurse

Dororo- Aldmora

Tamama- Taiki

* * *

The shadow that chased her drew closer. Natsumi felt her heart burning and her mind buzzing. Soon her fingers were warming up in her tight hold. She yelped when they were suddenly searing with pain and opened them. In her hand laid the crystal with a burning red core. _What? Why do I have this?_

Natsumi gripped the crystal in her hand. The shadow was mere inches from her but veiled by something. Natsumi leapt to her feet and the shadow took a step back as the mist thickened and formed. Hooves, horns, blood red skin. Ganrougel stepped out of the air taking a deep breath.

"I hate that feeling." Ganrougel flexed his back and arms, stretching the muscles. He looked in front of him to the shadow. It twitched and shrunk down reforming itself into a lanky child.

"Hey big red! What are you doing here?" The shadow spoke with a higher pitched voice than before. It giggled with a big grin.

"It looks like I was sent away again, took longer this time. What have you been up to?" Ganrougel crossed his arms.

"Looking for Kurse mostly but I was trying to return this snack to that lady." The dark child held up a bag of chips and pointed over Ganrougel's shoulder.

"Natsumi?" Ganrougel was surprised to see Natsumi behind him. Her eyes were wide, taking in every detail but still lost. "Wait did it send you with me?"

"What? No we're in the city and I was being chased by that thing!" Natsumi quickly regained what composure she could now that she had a familiar character nearby.

"I'm not a thing! I'm a living creature like you!" The shadowed monster shouted now sincerely offended. He popped open the bag and started eating the chips. "I'm taking your food because of that!"

"That's Taiki. He's not dangerous." Ganrougel explained turning his back to the wall. "He's what you humans call an imp. A small creature that causes mischief. No one knows where they originated, not even them. Taiki is a rare black kind of imp that can change his shape."

"So you're saying he's another friend of yours?" Natsumi clenched her fists and narrowed her brow.

"Well he's not an enemy at least..." Ganrougel brushed off the term friend. He didn't feel close to the imp and Taiki was more of a friend for Kurse.

"But you didn't think I would need to know about other monsters? You know in case I run into a dangerous one and might need to know how to face it?!" Natsumi dropped her bag of food and stepped up to Ganrougel. He still stood taller than her but she was inclined to kick his ass.

"Woah you're getting yelled at by a human. That's so embarrassing for you!" Taiki laughed as he stuffed more chips into his face.

Ganrougel was stunned by Natsumi. He tried hard not to fumble back and show weakness to a human girl. "I-I'm sorry I just... thought you wouldn't want to meet any more. You already hate me so..."

"Yeah and I had to ask for _you're_ help because I felt threatened by a walking talking shadow!" Natsumi's eyes twitched when she mentioned her moment of fear.

"You... called for my help?" Ganrougel was confused. He never would have thought Natsumi would want his help that she would ask for it.

"Are there any other monsters you know?!" Natsumi stepped back and looked away disgraced by her confession to need his help.

"Just one and you definitely don't want to meet him." Ganrougel straightened himself and cleared his head.

"Too bad you're taking me." Natsumi picked up her bag and looked past Ganrougel to Taiki. "Sorry I called you a thing."

"It's ok, I already ate all the chips." Taiki smiled as he waved the empty bag over his head.

"Natsumi, really you don't want to meet his. He's different from Aldmora or I. He's worse." Ganrougel watched Natsumi start walking out of the alley and stepped in front of her.

"I don't care, I need to know what kind of dark things are out there. I need to be stronger Ganrougel." Natsumi huffed.

Ganrougel sighed and stepped aside. "Fine but you have to do whatever I say when we're there."

"Why?" Natsumi asked as she began walking home again.

"I'll be able to keep you from the truly horrible things around him. Just promise it ok." Ganrougel followed her with Taiki cheerfully behind him.

"Alright, I promise." Natsumi felt weird. Ganrougel seemed to really want her safe. What was this other monster like? Should she really go and meet him? Natsumi decided she would have to meet something dangerous eventually and she might as well walk into this one willing and prepared.

* * *

Natsumi opened the door to her house and stepped inside. "I'm home."

"Natsumi!" Fuyuki called through the house and quickly ran down to her. "I'm sorry please don't kill me!"

"What did you do now?" Natsumi sighed with annoyance. She already had enough of today with Taiki and Ganrougel.

"Your crystal. It vanished." Fuyuki shuddered under her gaze.

"Oh. It's fine I have it here." Natsumi pulled the crystal from her pocket and showed it to him.

"What? How did you get it?" Fuyuki inspected the brighter color.

"I don't know. It just showed up in my hand when Ganrougel appeared. It was really hot like it was going to burn my flesh off."

"How does your human have magic?" Taiki spoke up.

"Oh wow another one!" Fuyuki perked up and began looking over the new monster.

"I don't have magic my grandma's crystal does." Natsumi explained. "Fuyuki, this is Taiki. He's a shape shifting imp."

"You mean kind of like Ganrougel?" Fuyuki asked.

"I'm not an imp and I can only change between this and the deer." Ganrougel huffed.

"Yeah I can turn into anything I want!" Taiki chirped as he started shrinking into a little ball of black fur with three eyes and two horns. He stood on three make shift feet and smiled with an awkward mouth showing six teeth and a tongue shaped like a fire. He looked like he could breathe yellow flames if he wanted to. "See?"

"The only downside is he's limited to his one size. To get taller or bigger he has to flatten himself out." Ganrougel explained further.

"Sweet." Fuyuki wrestled his notebook for a blank page to scribble his notes on.

"Alright I'm going to put the food away and then you can take me to your other friend." Natsumi walked past Fuyuki and Taiki.

"I still think it's too dangerous." Ganrougel closed his eyes knowing he wouldn't be able to stop her.

"Wait, there's a fifth one? I so need to come." Fuyuki's eyes sparkled.

"You're staying here Fuyuki." Natsumi stepped out of the hall to the living room and kitchen.

"Awwww come one I want to meet him too." Fuyuki sighed.

"Ganrougel already thinks he's too dangerous for me so you're definitely not coming." Natsumi's voice called through the rooms.

"Is he that bad?" Fuyuki turned to Ganrougel.

"Yes, he's much worse than me and I've killed many people." Ganrougel answered.

"What makes him worse?" Fuyuki inquired.

"He's sick and twisted in the mind. He's done worse things to people than kill them." Ganrougel sighed.

Natsumi returned and tightened her pigtails. "Ok, all done. Let's go."

* * *

-I still don't have names for Kururu or Mois-

-send help if you can...-


	14. Chapter 14

-I'm like so sick so if any of this is weird blame all the cold medicine i took today-

monsters are

Giroro-Ganrougel

Keroro-Kurse

Tamama-Taiki

Dororo-Aldmora

Kururu-Krueger

-Nella out... passed out with a bag of goldfish in my hand (preferably)-

* * *

"Fine." Ganrougel sighed as he stepped back out into the world. Natsumi and Fuyuki followed behind him as far as the gate. Ganrougel closed his eyes and forced his body to change. Natsumi watched in shock as the red monster turned into the rotten deer she saw long ago. Bones snapping and muscles twisting to the new shape. Once he was finished he turned to Natsumi. "Remember once we get there you have to do exactly as I say, down to the littlest of demands ok?"

Natsumi nodded. "But why are you going as a deer?"

"You don't think it would scare the average humans we go by to see a mutated and bloodstained man? Besides I run faster like this and we can fly by them without too much disturbance." Ganrougel lowered himself down. "Hurry up and get on."

"You mean... ride you?" Natsumi turned red. She wasn't sure how comfortable she would be riding a dead deer. "What if someone recognizes me?"

"Like I said we'll be running too fast." Ganrougel explained not seeing her point. Natsumi nervously complied and held her skirts down as she climbed up. She placed one hand over Ganrougel's shoulder. Ganrougel chuckled. "You're going to want to hold on better than that."

"I have to hold down my skirt! If we run as fast as you say everyone's going to see my underwear!" Natsumi shrieked as her face flushed.

Ganrougel huffed. "No one will have the time to notice that and you don't want to get thrown off and crash into a tree or something."

Natsumi whimpered quietly to herself as she let go of her skirts and placed both hands on his shoulders.

"Are you ready?" Ganrougel looked over his shoulder to her. Natsumi gulped and nodded. "Here we go."

Ganrougel instantly leapt over the gate. Natsumi was surprised and wrapped her arms around Ganrougel's neck so she wouldn't slide from his back. His hooves clacked carefully over the road as they ran. Natsumi held her eyes tightly closed as the sound rang through her mind helping her to ignore the slight breeze on her inner thighs and rear.

"You're not afraid are you?" Ganrougel laughed.

"No way!" Natsumi refused to let him make fun of her and opened her eyes. She watched buildings and cars and people blur past them. She felt her hair whip through the wind and couldn't stop the bubbly feeling it gave her. She straightened up a bit but kept her arms firmly around Ganrougel's neck. She started to smile at the rush of excitement. "This is amazing!"

"I knew you'd like it." Ganrougel softly bleated as he picked up his pace.

It wasn't too long before they were in the woods of the country. Ganrougel slowed to a trot now that they were far from onlooking humans. Natsumi sat up feeling confident in her balance. Ganrougel felt her hand carefully slide down from his neck and shoulders. There it was again, a new sensation she showed. Ganrougel had never been touched so soft and caring before he met her. It was warm and he liked it.

"Are we almost there?" Natsumi asked as she looked through the trees around them.

"Yes. His place is hidden in the woods because he hates humans even more than me." Ganrougel explained as he pushed his previous thoughts aside. "I just try to avoid the ones I don't need to kill but he doesn't have a real preference for which he destroys. He'll take anyone who finds him and when he's bored he'll pick up the nearest target."

"Really?" Natsumi felt a lump in her throat.

"He does have one human 'friend' if you can call him that. The only one he won't kill which still confuses me." Ganrougel went on.

Natsumi didn't really want to know the one human that this creature wouldn't kill. They might be just as horrible and cruel as Ganrougel described the monster. "So what should I expect?"

"He used to be a volunteer for scientific research and it got him some unwanted upgrades. He has extra limbs as well as some replacement parts from other animals. The scientists were trying to create the perfect hybrid by taking a significant feature of each animal. He was their favorite subject because he's smarter than an average person." Ganrougel spoke as he stepped over a small stream.

"So he's pretty much like Frankenstein's monster from the story?" Natsumi asked trying to grasp the idea.

"Yes, except he wasn't built of dead parts. He's still a living person." Ganrougel walked past a few more trees before he stopped. Natsumi looked around but didn't see anything other than trees, rocks, and plants. "We're here, you can get off now if you want."

Natsumi carefully hopped down to the ground and watched Ganrougel change back into his more humanoid form, still wincing as the bones cracked. _I hope that doesn't hurt._ Ganrougel grabbed the edges of a huge rock slab and lifted it up easily. He let it fall to the side, revealing a metal hatch. He opened it to show the ladder rungs descending into pitch darkness.

"I'll go first then you can climb down." Ganrougel jumped down through the darkness.

"Monsters are crazy." Natsumi mumbled to herself before beginning her descent. After a while it became harder to see the rungs. Natsumi almost slipped off of one but quickly regained her grip.

"Good, you're almost there." Ganrougel's voice startled Natsumi, calling from a short distance further down.

"Wait! You can see in this darkness?" Natsumi reflexively pressed her skirt against her legs.

"Yes and I'm not looking at your skirt I promise." Ganrougel sighed. Natsumi steamed with annoyance before storming down the rest of the ladder. "Now keep your eyes closed and follow me."

"I can't even see in the first place, how am I supposed to follow you?" Natsumi glared in the direction she expected him to be standing. Suddenly she felt warm slender fingers slowly wrapping around her hand. "Oh my god! That's you right?"

"Yes." Ganrougel was entertained to say the least as he watched her jump knowing she couldn't see him.

"Freakin' warn me next time!" Natsumi yelled. She would have punched him if she knew where he was exactly. Ganrougel only grinned as he lead her on down the dark tunnel. Natsumi kept as close to him as she could so she wouldn't bump into any walls or turns.

After a while Natsumi still couldn't adjust to the darkness. She couldn't even see Ganrougel's red skin less than a foot in front of her. All she heard was her soft footsteps overpowered by Ganrougel's hooves clopping on the stone floor. So far the floor seemed pretty flat so she didn't worry about tripping over something. The air was cold and Natsumi fought hard to restrain her shivers and goosebumps. She realized how she was starting to cling to Ganrougel's hand for warmth and blushed. She hated feeling like she had to rely on anyone for anything, especially Ganrougel. _I won't let him see how weak I am._

Soon Ganrougel stopped with Natsumi only one step from walking right into him. He turned to her and continued to hold her hand. "This is your last chance to close your eyes. I don't want you to really see what he has in there."

"Why not? What kind of things could he be hiding?" Natsumi whispered as her imagination started warping stories she had heard through her life.

"He has a collection of 'trophies', his term not mine, and some of his own experiments." Ganrougel spoke softly implying the real horrors it could be. Natsumi nodded and close her eyes. Ganrougel opened a large bolted door. Natsumi could hear the stress of the metal as it swung. A soft glow of light rested on her eyes but was soon overcast by a figure's shadow. She could tell it was taller than her as they stepped into the room.

"My my Ganrougel have you brought me a present?" A scratchy voice cracked up, walking closer to Natsumi. It quickly approached and Natsumi could feel the sour breath on her cheeks. It gave a curdling laugh as it inspected her. "She looks so young. What is she like fifte-?!"

Natsumi flinched by his sudden cut off as Ganrougel growled beside her.

"You don't get to touch her. She isn't here for you." Ganrougel's voice was course and easily full of hateful venom.

"Oh my, did you find you're own toy?" The figure stepped back and laughed.

"I am no one's toy!" Natsumi snapped.

"Then why are your eyes closed? I bet he told you to do it didn't he? Why are you doing what he said if you aren't his hmm?" The figure teased. His chuckle returned crackling under his breath.

"Natsumi, don't let him get to you." Ganrougel calmly urged.

"Look at that, he's telling you what to do."

"I'm here because I want to learn what kind of monsters are in the world so I can protect my friends and family!" Natsumi spoke up, standing firm.

"Now I see that he's become your toy. So prove it to me little girl. Stare me down if you're so fierce." The figure taunted.

Natsumi refused to hide behind eyelids and opened to see a tall slender man. He had tentacles resting on his head trailing down the center of his scalp most of which had been tied together with an elastic band. He had a pair of crooked and cracked glasses pushed up onto his face so many times it sat in a groove on his nose. On the shoulder of his left arm was another arm with a darker skin tone stitched on; the hand on his natural left arm was missing it's pointer finger. He had scars and belts strapped over his torso. The further down Natsumi glanced the more horrified she became. The right leg replaced with four enlarged spider legs was the last thing she saw before Ganrougel's hand covered her eyes.

"You shouldn't walk around like you can suddenly handle every monster hiding in the world." The monster laughed harder, leaning in close to Natsumi's face. "Call me Krueger."


	15. Chapter 15

monsters are

Giroro- Ganrougel

Keroro- Kurse

Tamama- Taiki

Dororo- Aldmora

Kururu- Krueger

Mois- Molioke

-please enjoy-

* * *

"I... I'll be strong enough one day. I swear it." Natsumi cursed under her breath. She didn't try to fight Ganrougel's hand off.

"Don't try to be so tough, you're only a human girl." Krueger turned and walked away. "The only reason I'm not killing you is because of you're deranged pet."

This time Natsumi tried to pull Ganrougel's hand from her face but he wouldn't let her see. He only nudged her with his other arm behind her back to walk forward. Natsumi reluctantly followed his lead and they walked through the room. Soon she heard a door close and she was blinded with light.

When her eyes adjusted, she could see a make-shift kitchen. It smelled of strong spices but otherwise seemed normal. Ganrougel stood behind her whilst Krueger faced away from them and rummaged through some cabinets. On his back Natsumi could see a pair of frail wings strapped under the belts. It was like he never stretched them as the belts wore grooves into the feathers.

"Is this that girl I've been trying to ignore Kurse talk about?" Kruger talked on as he pulled out a single plate and moved to the fridge.

"Yes." Ganrougel answered quickly and with almost as much anger as before.

"So tell me Natsumi, why do you want to delve yourself into this world of darkness?" Krueger pulled out a glass dish filled with an orange brown substance Natsumi could only cringe at.

"I told you... I want to-"

"Yeah, yeah, protect people you like right? I mean what makes you think you can ever handle knowing everything? What convinces you that you can fight it all off?" Krueger sighed as he pulled a large spoon from a drawer and scooped some of the strange mass onto the plate. He made sure the meaty chunks made clear 'thunks' on the ceramic while the congealed sauce oozed after it. "There are a lot of us that you just don't want to go running right into to figure out or it will destroy you before you get the chance."

"I've survived Ganrougel-" Natsumi started.

"Yes but that was just lucky for you wasn't it? You didn't really do anything to him." Krueger licked the 'food' he served for himself from the large spoon. All while staring at Natsumi, reading her.

"It couldn't just be coincidence after 3 times. You're intelligent right? You should be able to notice those odds are too slim for a little mortal like me." Natsumi crossed her arms and challenged him. Ganrougel smirked as he glanced down to her. She was playing against someone smarter but all she had to do was push the right buttons. Even Krueger would give into his ego although he knew it was smarter and easier to just kill her or at least shove her back outside.

Krueger chuckled after slurping his spoon clean. "Interesting girl. Let's see what I find."

In a blur he walked over to Natsumi and pulled some of her hair out. Ganrougel tensed but allowed it. Natsumi winced from the pain but, determined to see where he went with it, didn't make any fuss. He stormed out of a second door leaving it to slam behind him. Natsumi looked up to Ganrougel.

"Do I have to cover my eyes again?" Natsumi huffed.

"No, he keeps the worse stuff in the other room." Ganrougel thumbed over his shoulder to the door behind them. The two of them then followed through the door Krueger had passed. Natsumi found herself in a hall with pink walls with sparkling stripes. It threw her off from Krueger's first impression on her. They looked well done too and decorated with hand painted flowers. As the two walked further down they could here the end of a conversation.

"I don't care how nice it looks, change it to something normal." It was Krueger's voice sounding irritated. "I let you decorate to make it look like an actual home but I will not live in a pink house."

"Oh ok then, I'm sorry." The was a feminine, soft and caring voice, that spoke up. Suddenly the walls around Natsumi and Ganrougel morphed into gray walls with pictures of modern art. Krueger's head then stuck out from a door at the end. He glanced around ignoring his two guests.

"That's better I guess." Kruger then returned into the room.

Natsumi looked to Ganrougel to be sure what she saw was what actually happened. Ganrougel grinned slightly. "Go on, it's fine. It's just his girlfriend."

"She is not my girlfriend!" Krueger screamed through the door. Natsumi stepped through the next door to find a dimmed room with computers and machines. Krueger was messing with a few cords around one computer and then dropped himself in the chair. Over past him Natsumi was stunned by the beautiful girl dressed in silver and white. She had white hair and golden eyes. The girl gasped when she saw Natsumi and ran over to her excitedly.

"Oh my gosh we have company! I always love making new friends." Her voice was chipper. It was when she was a few feet before them that Natsumi noticed she was missing most of her arms. _Don't stare. Don't stare and don't bring it up it might be a sensitive topic for her and she seems so nice._ Natsumi was plunged deeper into the realm of shock and the unexpected when the lady hugged her and she could feel arms wrapping around her back.

"I'm Molioke." The eager girl released Natsumi and smiled.

"Oh, I'm Natsumi Hinata." Natsumi glanced quickly at Molioke's missing arms where she could still feel them. "If it's uh, not rude of me to ask... why can I feel your hands but can't see them?"

"What? Oh of course. Sorry, I forget that humans can't always see them." Molioke stepped back and stretched her upper arms. Small lights differing in size started glowing in the elongated space. Joined by a soft milky texture the lights soon formed forearms and hands.

"Oh wow. They look like little stars." Natsumi smiled at the beautiful light.

"They are." Molioke answered as she smiled even brighter. "I make the stars in the sky like my daddy told me to."

Natsumi couldn't help but stare at Molioke. Monsters was one thing but this girl was starting to seem more like a goddess or something. Ganrougel chuckled from behind Natsumi. Natsumi turned to him with slight annoyance and flushed cheeks. "You didn't tell me I was going to meet some moon princess. I feel so small and under dressed."

"Nonsense you look great to me." Molioke giggled.

"Thank you. You're so much nicer than anyone else I've met who isn't human." Natsumi tried to compliment her in return. Ganrougel stepped past the two as they chatted and glanced to Krueger's monitors.

"What do you want now faun?" Krueger mocked as his three arms clacked away at the keyboard.

Ganrougel grunted as his pointed ears twitched. "I'm not a faun, these legs aren't from a goat and I want to see what you find about her."

"You know science isn't that fast no matter how much of a genius I am or are you just that dumb." Krueger laughed.

"So I don't know why you're analyzing my hair when I'm pretty sure it's got something to do with my grandma's crystal." Natsumi interrupted them and held out the red gem.

"A crystal?" Krueger picked it up and turned it in his hand, inspecting every side.

"I looked at it and it has real magic." Molioke added.

"I refuse to believe a normal human would have an item so powerful." Krueger placed it on the table.

"But it literally summoned Ganrougel to my side. It was glowing and felt really hot." Natsumi debated.

Krueger leapt from his chair and pulled Natsumi's head back as his his third arm gently pried her eye lids open.

"HEY! You let her go right now!" Ganrougel roared. His fists clenched at his sides. He stopped himself from ripping the freak apart only because he might hurt Natsumi as well.

"Don't worry I'm not going to do anything to her." Krueger laughed as he looked deep into Natsumi's eyes. Natsumi held her breath in shock as the milky green eyes seemed to prod into her. Poking around for whatever he was looking for. She could smell the spices from what he was eating earlier invade her senses from his breath. His rough and calloused fingers pressed uncomfortably into her skin. "For those of you who don't know anything about magic, it can originate from outside sources but only has power through living things. For example if a silly girl believes that a little crystal can empower her with love and protection it can serve as a symbol to her and amplify what was already inside of her body."

"You mean... but it changed color and-" Natsumi tried to understand and fit what he was saying to herself.

"The only reason I can think of that warrants that crystal having real magic is because someone put it there." Krueger released Natsumi and sat back down in his chair. "When did it first change?"

"When Ganrougel attacked me at my grandmother's. It cracked and turned black." Natsumi answered softly, waiting for everything to click.

"What exactly happened in that moment?" Krueger asked.

"I-I realized Ganrougel was real. That monsters could hurt me and my family." Natsumi whispered.

"That was the moment you realized your little world wasn't so safe and happy. You broke Natsumi and the crystal represented that." Krueger held up the crystal and pointed to the noticeable chip in it's side and the crack running through it. "I'm going to take a guess that when it started changing to this heartwarming red, you were getting to know Ganrougel and accepted that he was a monster. That he was sorry for what he did to you."

"Y-yeah." Natsumi nodded as she recalled the first time she really looked at the crystal turning red was when she stopped wishing Ganrougel would leave. "He wasn't a big threat anymore so I let him stay and hang around."

"See? Simple as that. It's all about you Natsumi, and you have magic." Krueger laughed before turning back to his computer and typing away.

"You said that you didn't believe humans had that kind of power." Ganrougel stated, confused and mostly shocked.

"I said I don't believe a human would have an item that powerful. It's entirely possible for a human to create that kind of magic although it is pretty rare." Krueger didn't look away from his monitors.

Natsumi stared at the crystal. It mystified her even more now that she knew it never held the power, she did. "So... so I'm like a witch or something?"

"If that's what you want to call it." Krueger answered halfheartedly.

Natsumi stared at her hands. She focused her breathing to try and imitate what she had seen on tv. "Maybe if I focus... I'll be able to fight off monsters with magic."

"You're still on about that are you?" Krueger leered from over his shoulder.

"I have mentioned that I won't give up right?" Natsumi smirked. Ganrougel smiled down on her. _That's Natsumi for you._

Krueger laughed before turning his full attention to her. "Then training you will be fun."


	16. Chapter 16

-guess what? there's more emotions in this chap. one day you will all walk into one of my stories prepared with tissues and comfort foods (although this chap prolly won't even make you tear)-

-at least i want to be that good one day lol-

monsters are

Giroro- Ganrougel

Keroro- Kurse

Tamama- Taiki

Dororo- Aldmora

Kururu- Krueger

Mois- Molioke

* * *

"Wait so you can do magic?!" Fuyuki pestered Natsumi as she cooked dinner.

"Yep." Natsumi answered already annoyed from his questions.

"Can you do cool tricks yet?" Fuyuki practically stood on the chair behind her.

"Nope."

"Oh... Did you meet any cool monsters?"

"One Frankenstein dude named Kruger, he's a jerk and no you are not meeting him if I have anything to say about it, and a moon princess like girl named Molioke. I was intimidated by her when I found out but she's super nice and turns out she's the one who makes the stars in the sky. They kinda come off as a couple even though their total opposites." Natsumi rattled on as she focused on cutting vegetables. "I still can't really believe it all but I'm sure once I process it like with Ganrougel it'll be all good."

"I'm so jealous of you Natsumi." Fuyuki whimpered from his seat.

"You have three monsters who hang out here at the house Fuyuki. There's nothing to be jealous of." Natsumi sighed as she threw everything into a pot of boiling water.

"One day I want to meet every kind of monster there is." Fuyuki declared.

"And I just want to kick their butts if they're gonna be a problem." Natsumi stated. Fuyuki left her to finish dinner, alone to herself. Even Ganrougel gave her some distance since they returned and stayed away from the kitchen. _I bet he's bored now that he knows it's just me._ Natsumi giggled. Suddenly she felt a heavy presence behind her. She turned slowly and jumped. "Oh my god Ganrougel! Don't monsters understand the meaning of personal space?"

"Natsumi, quiet." Ganrougel whispered as he stared in one direction. Not flinching or glancing to her. "I sense someone coming. I don't recognize them."

"Oh..." Natsumi quieted down understanding the seriousness of the situation. "Is it dangerous?"

"I don't know yet." Ganrougel's ears twitched as he listened and smelled for any sign of trouble.

Fuyuki stumbled into the kitchen, gasping for air. "Na-Natsumi! Someone's at the door saying he came here to exorcise! I think someone one called him to get rid of Kurse."

"Ganrougel stay out of sight, if he's human I can handle him." Natsumi untied her apron and draped it over a chair. She walked up to the front door and opened it to see a white haired teenage boy. "Oh gosh! Saburo?"

"Hey Natsumi. I came here to help you start exercising." Saburo smiled casually.

"I'm sorry what?" Natsumi blushed.

"Didn't Krueger say he was going to train you?" Saburo shifted his weight between his feet. "I hope he didn't send me here for nothing."

"You know Krueger?" Natsumi was surprised.

"Yeah, I'm his friend more or less." Saburo chuckled.

"Oh ok, come on in." Natsumi opened the door and lead Saburo into the living room. Fuyuki was standing by the tv, waving nervously. Natsumi glared at her brother quickly. "Would you like a drink or something?"

"Nah, I'm good thanks." Saburo casually sat on a couch.

"Ok. Ganrougel, come here please!" Natsumi called into the kitchen.

Fuyuki covered his ears and flinched. He nervously edged himself to the hall. "I think I'll just go to my room. I don't want to interrupt."

Ganrougel marched out and paused when he saw Saburo.

"Oh it's just the kid." Ganrougel crossed his arms and sighed.

"You know him, good. So why didn't you recognize him? I totally thought a murderer came to my house or something!" Natsumi yelled.

"That's my bad." Saburo raised his hand. "I ran into a lot of girls earlier and I think their perfumes rubbed off on me."

"E-excuse me?" Natsumi flushed by the impression of his statement.

"I work at a radio station and there's always a bunch of fans waiting to see the special hosts. Must have been at least a hundred just today." Saburo grinned.

"Oh ok that explains it." Natsumi forced a small laugh. "So Krueger sent you?"

"Yep. I'm supposed to start you out on controlling your skills." Saburo sat up and pulled out a paper and pen. He scribbled a small monster which almost instantly popped up from the page. It started wandering over the table like it was trying to act menacing. "Now you just gotta send it away."

"You mean like..." Natsumi pointed to the small creature.

"Just like you did to Big Rouge over there." Saburo tilted his head to Ganrougel.

"I've told you not to call me that." Ganrougel huffed.

"I don't know if I can do it on command." Natsumi looked at the stumbling thing in defeat.

"Well I only had to come and set him up for you. Put a box on him to contain him and practice when you can. Text me when you need another." Saburo handed her a small folded paper and left.

Natsumi looked at the paper and stuffed it in her pocket before she crumpled it in anger. _Great! I bet I looked like a weakling in front of him!_ Her face was flushed as she stormed back into the kitchen and finished cooking. Ganrougel followed quietly.

He leaned against the wall and watched her. "You know you can do it."

"No I can't. I don't even know how I did it the first time!" Natsumi stabbed the knife into the cutting board. Her shoulders shivered and she whimpered. Ganrougel walked over to her and gently turned her around. Tears ran down her cheeks even though she was clearly fighting them back. She didn't stop herself from burying her face into Ganrougel's chest. He cautiously placed his hand on her back. "I don't know what my life is or how I'm supposed to live it. None of this is normal. No one teaches you that there are monsters out there who might kill you or that you have magic and how to learn to control it. I really like Saburo and even though he's in on the monster thing I feel like I don't have a chance with him."

After a few sobs Natsumi looked up to a confused Ganrougel. "You're the first person I haven't had to hide anything from. I'm not that close to my friends, I don't even hang out with them. You probably don't care about my stupid human emotions. I hate my life."

Ganrougel swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "Natsumi... I wish I could fix it all for you. I know I screwed everything up, but I'm very grateful that I didn't kill you all those years ago."

"Really?" Natsumi wiped her cheeks.

"Look how strong you've grown up." Ganrougel grinned softly. "I never knew a human could become as you are now. You're changing things Natsumi. Even if it's just me you're changing, it feels like a big difference."

"Earlier you got angry every time Krueger was going to touch me... why?" Natsumi whispered. It was something she never expected and waited until they were alone to ask about it. In front of Krueger wouldn't have been appropriate.

"I... I don't really know. I just hated all of the images in my head of what he might have done to you." Ganrougel turned away from her, closing his eye. "The cutting and screaming. The crying... It makes me sick."

Natsumi felt Ganrougel tremble under her arms. She looked at him with worry as his muscles tensed. Like he might start ripping at himself again. She felt her throat dry up and her breath draw thin.

"Do you care about me?" Natsumi whispered through the air.

Ganrougel softened as she spoke. Something to put a name to what he was feeling, finally worded for him. "I don't think I've ever cared about someone before, but Natsumi I would do anything for you. You're important to me."

"I know I'm not a normal human now and I've never had a friend who could see me clearly and understand." Natsumi paused, rethinking over every word she was going to say. "Would it be alright if a monster and a human... were best friends? Would you be my friend?"

Ganrougel chuckled. "If you wish it... silly human."

Natsumi giggled and returned to cooking with a fresh look of things. Ganrougel leaned against the far wall again and watched her with a content smile. _My little human._


	17. Chapter 17

-if this gironatsu/monsterxgirl train is moving too fast let me know-

monsters are

Giroro- Ganrougel

Keroro- Kurse

Tamama- Taiki

Dororo- Aldmora

Kururu- Krueger

Mois- Molioke

* * *

Natsumi awoke the next morning with a smile. She looked at the clear plastic bucket over turned on her desk held down by a thick rock and inside was her little test monster tirelessly struggling to get free. She then brushed her hair and tied it up in her pigtails and dressed for the day. It was Sunday, a day to still think of what her friends would ask about 'Red' and how to answer them tomorrow, but today she was also going to start focusing on her powers.

Natsumi skipped downstairs with a soft giggle. In the kitchen Ganrougel leaned against the wall, in the same spot he was the night before. His eyes were closed like he was contemplating something. "Oh, good morning."

"Morning Natsumi. Did you sleep well?" Ganrougel looked up to her.

"Best sleep I've had in forever~" Natsumi cooed and twirled before throwing some bread in the toaster. "Did you have a good night staring at the floor?"

"That wasn't all I did." Ganrougel chuckled.

"Sorry, I don't know if you have any hobbies." Natsumi apologized. "I mean we figured out it's because of me that you were sent away and I haven't noticed you running off to go kill one of your 'targets'."

"I don't really do much else and I haven't had one in a while. Ever since you and I stopped attacking each other it's been calm. Like the world is too quiet." Ganrougel furrowed his brow for a moment confused.

"Isn't that a good thing though?" Natsumi asked.

"I guess but... humans aren't just going to instantly stop hating each other or doing terrible things." Ganrougel sighed.

"Right." Natsumi somberly agreed. She knew how terrible people could be but hated thinking about it. She cleared her throat and decided to change the subject. "Do you want to help me practice on that little paper monster?"

"Sure. I'd love to help you." Ganrougel smiled and stepped away from the wall. Natsumi bit into her toast as she ran to fetch the creature.

On the living room table, Natsumi placed the bucket as the monster jumped for the rim but failed each time. Ganrougel stood behind the couch while Natsumi sat on the cushions. "Don't you ever sit down?"

"I'm fine I'm not tired or anything." Ganrougel replied casually.

"Whatever, if you insist on standing all the time I won't stop you." Natsumi muttered as she looked at the paper monster Saburo gave her. "Let's see."

She focused on it and waited. She imagined it suddenly disappearing, thinning into the air and out of sight. She could feel a vein bulging from her forehead but the little monster continued to struggle for his freedom. Natsumi was about to kill the monster out of frustration but only sighed.

"Just think. What were you feeling when you sent me off?" Ganrougel figured it was time he stepped in to help her.

"Fear, anger, surreal. It didn't feel like magic or anything. Just that I was about to die." Natsumi groaned.

Ganrougel leaned on the couch and over her shoulder. "Ok, so look at it like it's going to kill you."

Natsumi took a deep breath and stared at the paper creature. Slowly growing angrier each passing second that it still existed in the bucket. "I just can't see it being all that threatening."

"Small things can be deceiving. If you give it the chance it might hurt Fuyuki." Ganrougel whispered in her ear using the dark voice he gave her when she was little. Natsumi felt unease rise up through her spine. "It might sneak into your room in the middle of the night while you sleep. Unaware of it until it's already slashed into your neck. Blood spilling over your bed as it runs after your friends next with a demented laugh."

"Stop!" Natsumi screamed as she stood up. She shivered from the images and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I'm sorry." Ganrougel stepped back feeling guilt.

"It's fine. I guess that's just what you're good at." Natsumi sighed. She turned to Ganrougel with slight grin. "Besides, the buckets empty now."

"Really?" Ganrougel looked to the undisturbed bucket to see it was indeed free of the tiny beast. "Well done."

"I only did it because of you. You can tap into my fears when I can't." Natsumi smiled.

"Just don't let me get too far with it. I don't want to upset you." Ganrougel crossed his arms and sighed, glad that he could do some good. "Did you feel anything different than when you're afraid about anything else?"

"Not really. I wasn't ever really afraid of much so I won't be able to notice any change." Natsumi chuckled softly. "Do you know anyone with magic who can tell me what I'm supposed to look for?"

"Just you and Molioke, and she's not human so it probably won't be the same." Ganrougel replied. "Maybe we should find something else that scares you but not so much that you feel threatened. So you might be able to feel the difference."

"That's possible but what would you suggest we start with? I spent almost my whole life reading monster books and theories just so I could fight them." Natsumi inquired.

"Well we know that I can easily scare the hell out of you so how about Kurse?" Ganrougel suggested.

"You don't scare me that much anymore." Natsumi frowned.

"I whispered into your ear and you jumped out of your seat." Ganrougel smirked.

"A lot of people can say things that are scary. Read a horror novel." Natsumi argued with a slightly defensive tone.

"Don't make me prove you wrong." Ganrougel flexed his shoulders.

"I know you won't hurt me so how scary could you be?" Natsumi stared him down with a wink and stuck out her tongue. She yelped slightly as he jumped over the couch and carefully pinned her down. She giggled. "Nope, still not threatening."

Ganrougel held her down with his hand on her shoulder and forearm against her clavicle. "But I know how sensitive you are about your 'personal space'. Are you afraid to be touched Natsumi?"

"What...?" Natsumi was dazed by the surprise statement and blushed lightly. Ganrougel used his free hand to reach for her neck. Natsumi held her breath and closed her eyes as his slender fingers subtly traced her veins. Following the contours of her flesh he felt something different. A warmth in his chest slowly grew to a flame. He never felt anything other than an empty cold feeling to humans. He closed his only eye and tilted his head down.

"Natsumi... I know I've said this before but, you really are different." Ganrougel whispered. Natsumi slowly opened her eyes and listened. He sounded hurt and it made her heart quiver. "You make me feel like I'm not just here to kill people. You've become much more calm around me and you even smile. I've never seen such a genuine smile and... I just want to be around you. I was up all night thinking about how you want to be friends with me... a monster. My heart is dead but I can feel something in it's place. I want to do everything for you because you make me feel different, new. I don't want to be what I am, I never wanted this. I just want you now."

Natsumi silently took a deep breath. She could feel Ganrougel trembling. He didn't even pull back as he was afraid to move at all. Natsumi slowly lifted her arms and placed them on his shoulders. He froze under her touch and moved his arms off of her, thinking she wanted to be away from him but he was surprised that she pulled him closer and held her arms tightly around his back. Her chin rested on his shoulder.

"A heart is more than just a stupid organ. It resembles our feelings and dreams; everything that we love." Natsumi whispered with care. "If you don't want to be a murdering monster you don't have to."

Ganrougel softly held her close, like he was handling the most delicate thing to ever exist. A single tear fell down Ganrougel's cheek. He never felt so exposed or so cared for, it was refreshing. "Would you let me stay beside you forever?"

"Well I won't be alive forever but I think I can live with that." Natsumi chuckled softly. They separated from their hug and sat up on the couch. "Gosh you can be eccentric huh?"

It was then that Ganrougel realized his new predicament. He was addicted to this little human and he knew he couldn't keep her forever. He forced a smile and replied. "Yeah..."

"I'm going to call Koyuki over and tell her about my weekend." Natsumi stood up and brushed her skirt straight. "I think you should try to figure out a new hobby ok?"

"Sure." Ganrougel watched her leave the room and sighed. He scratched his head and stood up before leaving out the back door. _What's wrong with me?_

* * *

"Oh thank god! Get in here." Natsumi grabbed Koyuki's hand and carefully pulled her into the house as soon as she arrived.

"Are you ok Natsumi? You sounded really strange over the phone." Koyuki frowned with worry as Natsumi eagerly pushed her into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Ok, so how has your weekend with Aldmora been?" Natsumi forced a smile and slight interest as she spoke quickly.

"He's been doing better. I hiked with him through the woods and he loved seeing all the flowers." Koyuki chirped up happily.

"That sounds awesome." Natsumi sighed before looking around the room, making sure they were alone. She then began rambling and spewing her weekend at Koyuki. "So I met with another monster named Krueger who told me I have magic. Then Saburo gave a tiny monster to practice on and it worked only when Ganrougel got me to fear it. Also Ganrougel and I are friends now but today he totally broke down on me and admitted that he's having weird feelings and I didn't know he could really care that much for someone. I'm afraid he has like a crush or something on me. I mean he's not even human so a friendship is as close as we can get right? But my heart is like totally out of control or just doesn't work and I felt something different every time he protected me. I get embarrassed every time we do something together because we'll get close or something and I don't know how I should feel about that. Today I hugged him and I didn't hate him..."

"You sound like you had a long weekend and only glossed over how you have magic?" Koyuki smiled as she listened for further explanations.

"Yeah turns out I can send monsters away. It was me who kept Ganrougel away from myself when he was trying to attack me or when I felt threatened by him and Kurse." Natsumi sighed. "And it was also me who summoned him to my side when I felt like I was going to be attacked by Taiki. He's a tiny black imp who hangs out with Fuyuki and Kurse now."

"That's great Natsumi. Now you can do what you always wanted, to protect your family." Koyuki clapped for her friend.

"Except I can't do it at will yet, but Krueger and Saburo are going to train me." Natsumi straightened up. "So I'm totally lost on Ganrougel though. Things are totally different over the last week."

"Well let's focus on how you feel. Clear you head and breath. Look at how you treat him or how he makes you feel." Koyuki sat up and crossed her legs. Natsumi closed her eyes and focused.

"He doesn't scare me like he used to. He can even make me smile when we challenge each other." Natsumi blushed deeper. "He thinks I'm this awesome person who's going to change the world."

"You are Natsumi. You're certainly changing his world and you helped Aldmora and me too." Koyuki giggled.

"He said he didn't want to kill anymore and I was making him feel that. That I was pretty much inspiring him to do better." Natsumi slouched forward. "I don't want him to get hurt and start pulling on himself again. I said something and it triggered him. What if I do that again?"

"We all know you wouldn't hurt anyone's feelings intentionally unless they were hurting someone else first. I don't think he would blame you for it and you shouldn't either." Koyuki spoke soft and kindly.

"I know I shouldn't. Even Kurse said it was all because someone else did something to him when he died in his original life-" Natsumi stopped when she realized something. Ganrougel wasn't always a monster. There was a version of him before that. A man had a life before he was forced to be what he is now. They were all once living humans except Taiki. Even Krueger was human who just didn't die yet.

"What is it Natsumi?" Koyuki leaned forward trying to grab Natsumi's attention. She looked lost in thought. Natsumi looked to the floor, thinking deeply.

"He... was human before. After he died he just, must have been so angry and confused he locked most of himself away. He has his own feelings. It's all real and..." Natsumi wrapped her arms around herself and wore a small smile. "I know my life is different from anyone else and it will never be normal. I'm going to try to accept that; and I think I like him just as much as he does for me. He isn't trying to control or stop me. He only wants to help and he makes me stronger."

Koyuki nodded with a content smile. "I'm happy for you Natsumi. You're working through the confusion in your life and making your own way. I think you'll be happy if you keep doing that."

"Thanks for helping me Koyuki." Natsumi hugged Koyuki and they both giggled. They spent the rest of the day watching tv and showing Koyuki new things about modern life.


	18. Chapter 18

-so i just realized that some of you are going to have your little hearts ripped out before the end of this story and i apologize for that before hand o.o-

-luckily there is still quite some time to prepare and get further attached to character's happiness as they exist-

monsters are

Giroro- Ganrougel

Keroro- Kurse

Tamama- Taiki

Dororo- Aldmora

Kururu- Krueger

Mois- Molioke

* * *

Later in the evening, Koyuki left for home and Natsumi was cooking dinner. She hummed and slightly danced as she shaped beef patties. Her attention was only diverted when she heard the sliding glass doors open and close.

Ganrougel quickly turned his eyes away from her and crossed his arms. "Sorry I was gone so long."

"It's alright." Natsumi turned back to her station. "Sorry if I seemed weird and running off earlier when I was calling Koyuki."

"I figured that was because I pretty much cornered you." Ganrougel sighed.

"Well no, it was because I didn't know how I felt." Natsumi gave a small smile over her shoulder. "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm happy you felt like you could confide in me. Everyone needs someone for support and trust."

"You're too kind." Ganrougel blushed slightly.

"I just want to make sure I understand everything correctly." Natsumi set a few patties on a pan and turned back to Ganrougel, wiping her hands clean on her apron.

"L-like what?" Ganrougel stuttered and rubbed his neck.

"Earlier you were talking about how you had these feelings about me..." Natsumi blushed and struggled to maintain eye contact but powered through it. "Just what kind of feelings are they? Do you just really want to keep me safe? Do you really just want to be friends or... is there another meaning?"

Ganrougel lost his breath. He feel his chest and throat stiffen. "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean, do you like me like a crush or significant other?" Natsumi's face flush completely red. Her eyes squinted like she wanted to hide and glanced to the floor. She felt scared when he didn't answer. Her voice trembled and her hands gripped the edges of her apron. "Or did I just feel like you were saying that because I might?"

Ganrougel's eyes locked onto Natsumi. Onto her shaking body that looked like it was going to break if he didn't say something. Once again only Natsumi could leave him surprised. He couldn't manage any voice or words. Not even a half gagged attempt would escape him even as his mind flurried.

"I'm sorry if I read it wrong." Natsumi choked, trying to swallow the disgusting lump in her throat as she turned back to the stove and wiped her cheek. She tried to stop the tears but she couldn't. She gasped when warm arms wrapped around her shoulders and over her chest. Natsumi placed her hands on his as he rested his forehead on the top of her head.

"Natsumi I-I... I didn't want to say it like that earlier because I don't really know if I am. I've never cared or loved someone before and I didn't know if it would be too much for you. If it would be an abomination to be like that with something like me." Ganrougel whispered.

"It's kinda the same for me. I only know family love and I've had small crushes before but, you treat me like me and everything you've done lately has been to help me and protect me." Natsumi whimpered as she wiped her cheeks again. "I realized something today too. I think the side of you that I knew as a child and feared and hated, was just misguided and angry. Kurse said that you forgot what happened to you before you woke up hunting traitors. That alone says you must have been human before and when you were tearing out your horns and bones you were so disgusted by what happened. I don't think you hunted all those people just because they were traitors.

This new side of you I see, has feelings and can care. You're loyal to your friends and won't hurt the innocent. You even cared about me before we found out I was actually a special human with magic. I think I love this new side, the true side."

"I can't just be summed up into a changed man. I enjoy the hunt. The feel of the kill is a rush." Ganrougel admitted. He waited for Natsumi to send him away but when she didn't he continued. "I don't want to disappoint you if you don't see that first."

"You hunted me when I was a kid, I can remember the things you would tell me and how you laughed a little darkly. I think I know better than anyone else already." Natsumi chuckled.

"You're right." Ganrougel smirked.

Natsumi pulled Ganrougel's arms open and turned. She looked up to him with tear stained cheeks and sparkling eyes. She looked upon his features again, taking them in with new affection. She knew he wasn't this way by choice and she felt bad for him.

"I hope you don't love me out of pity either." Ganrougel chuckled as he watched her wondering eyes.

"What kind of girl do you think I am?" Natsumi stuck out her tongue and winked.

"You're perfect to me is what I think." Ganrougel sighed. Natsumi almost melted under his words. No one complimented her like that. She blushed as he leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers.

Being the kind of girl who took initiative, Natsumi grew curious and quickly stepped to her toes and kissed Ganrougel's cheek. She ignored the stitches and obvious skull and quickly turned back to the food as she blushed brightly. Ganrougel was stunned and allowed himself to smile a little too happily.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "C-can I have another one?"

Natsumi giggled. "I didn't think you'd like it that much."

"I didn't either." Ganrougel nudged his cheek against hers. He now hungered for her affection knowing they both felt the same for each other. He tried not to pull her away from the stove but he couldn't stop his little tugs with his arms still around her waist.

"I can't let the food burn." Natsumi laughed.

"Sorry. You just make me feel so good and I don't want to let you go." Ganrougel smiled. "It feels good knowing I don't have to hide these feelings from you."

"But you should probably hide them from my brother who will probably loose his mind over it just the nerding out alone. Also Krueger would have a field day making fun of you." Natsumi began flipping the patties. "I promise I'm not going anywhere ok? No one's going to take me from you."

"That's true. I mean all of it, everything you just said is true." Ganrougel clarified. He sighed and pulled himself away from her.

"Has no one ever shown you love or affection?" Natsumi asked almost half joking.

"You're the first human I've approached who I won't kill and everyone else I know doesn't seem to care about me." Ganrougel answered easily. "Molioke's too chirpy too. I don't know how Krueger let's her stay in his house since he _really_ hates those kind of people."

"Ouch. I'm sure Kurse and Aldmora think of you like a close friend. I mean you can all joke with each other right?" Natsumi winced. "Also I thought Krueger and Molioke were like kind of a thing."

"Oh no. Krueger was just accidentally nice to her once and for some reason he hasn't kicked her out yet. I think something happened between them that he won't admit so he's too afraid to do something about her, but he will always deny being in love with her or something." Ganrougel leaned against his spot of the wall.

"Wouldn't that just prove it even more?" Natsumi chuckled.

"It might. Just don't ask him about it he might kill you. I only get to mock him because he literally can't kill me." Ganrougel smirked.

"I'll do my best but letting an innocent and happy person like that walk over him really brings down the threat level." Natsumi finished the patties and began setting them on buns and plates. "One more thing is my mom is actually supposed to be home tonight and you definitely don't want her to find out about our feelings."

"What could a human do to me?" Ganrougel raised an eyebrow.

"Dude you can fight and have killed before but nothing compares to my mom when she's mad. She will hang you over a mantle she buys just to hang you over it." Natsumi casually described.

"Then why did you hide me from her all these years. You could have had some help." Ganrougel asked.

"I thought she would say I was crazy and put me into therapy. She already thought I was mentally scarred when I saw you as a deer with your rotting face." Natsumi explained.

"Ah." Ganrougel nodded.

"Now shoo everyone will be here soon." Natsumi walked up to Ganrougel and playful pushed against his arms.

"Fine but I'm hiding in your room so don't jump when you get in there." Ganrougel smiled as he watched her struggle more and more against him.

"OK just go." Natsumi huffed as she actually ended up trying to push him out but couldn't get him to move. He was like a stone statue. Ganrougel left the room and began to head up the stairs. Natsumi could hear his heavy hooves clopping over the carpet. She crossed her arms and sighed. "He better stay quiet up there."

"Who has to stay quiet?" Aki asked as she leaned in from the doorway.

"Oh mom! Hey welcome home!" Natsumi chirped up and smiled bright. She hoped enough distraction and love would make her forget. "Look I made burgers for dinner."

"They look great sweetie but I'm going to have to go back to work." Aki frowned. "I'm really sorry."

"No, it's no problem. I know you have to work." Natsumi forced her smile to stay as she quickly pulled a few things from the cupboard. She wrapped up a couple of the burgers and held them out to Aki. "Here you can enjoy them at work."

"Thanks hun." Aki smiled and hugged her daughter. "Tell you're brother I love him and I'll try to get some real time off soon."

"I will." Natsumi nodded.

"And I will give you some time to figure out how to explain who's hiding upstairs." Aki winked.

"What? Oh no that's just something I say sometimes you know. Kids say stupid things." Natsumi blushed and waved her hands dismissively.

"Don't worry, I trust you. I know you're just fifteen but you already can handle the house with just you and your brother. You can make good and strong decisions. Just make sure they know what kind of girl you are and what kind of mama you have." Aki smiled.

Natsumi smiled contently. "Ok. Thanks."

"I'll see you later hun." Aki waved as she grabbed a few papers, the burgers, and headed back outside.

"Bye." Natsumi waved. Once the door was closed Natsumi sighed and returned to the kitchen. She removed her apron and grabbed a burger for herself. She walked upstairs and knocked on Fuyuki's door to let him know about the food and Aki's schedule. Natsumi then opened her door and dropped down on her bed. Ganrougel stood in the middle of the room.

"What's wrong?" Ganrougel asked worried.

"Mom has to go back to work so she only grabbed a couple burgers and left again." Natsumi bit into her burger casually.

"That sucks." Ganrougel didn't know what else to say she clearly was used to it but he knew it still got to her.

Natsumi held out her burger. "Here, wanna try a bite?"

"I don't need to eat food remember? I'm dead." Ganrougel gestured to his body.

"Have you at least tried eating food? It might not be necessary but you might like it." Natsumi frowned.

Ganrougel accepted the burger and scrutinized it. Soon he opened his mouth of fangs and easily swallowed it whole. The juicy meat was a surprise for him. Every vegetable and spice brought a new element. "It's very good."

Natsumi smiled and giggled for the first time since she got back. "You got some mustard on your cheek."

"What?" Ganrougel wasn't adjusted to getting food on him. He only ever wiped dirt and blood from himself. Natsumi walked over to him and wiped the yellow sauce from his lip and licked it from her fingertip. She giggled and winked to Ganrougel as he melted from her attention and cuteness. "You little human, have too much power over me."

"You know you love it." Natsumi teased. She gasped softly and held her breath when he grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

"I do." Ganrougel ran his fingers over her cheek and tilted her head as she lulled under his gaze. He had seen humans treating others with tender care and declaring that they were in love with each other but he never really understood it until now when he had Natsumi before him and returning his feelings. "If I ever do anything you don't like, stop me."

Natsumi nodded as she let him lean closer. She closed her eyes and waited for the contact. The explosion of a new sensitive experience. Ganrougel closed his eye and slowly waited for her to shove him away. He carefully brushed his lips to hers. A tingle shot through his chest. Natsumi burnt bright pink. Her first kiss being given and accepted so carefully with love. She leaned closer, as if to give him permission. Ganrougel slowly and eagerly kissed more passionately. His heart started warming with a flame as he and Natsumi continued.

Ganrougel placed a hand behind her head and held her tight to him. Natsumi still held onto his hand as her head spun. She swore she would have fallen from her weak knees if he wasn't holding her. They parted only when Natsumi was short of breath and she stumbled. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah... I just think I'm a little dizzy." Natsumi smiled slightly ashamed of her display of weakness.

"Then you should sit down." Ganrougel swiftly picked her up like a bride and carried her to her bed. "Sorry about that. I should have noticed sooner."

"It's ok." Natsumi blushed and fiddled with her skirt even though it was straight. "I-I liked it."

"Really?" Ganrougel stumbled slightly. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm surprised I don't taste or smell like death or something."

"No, you remind me more of like warm food." Natsumi giggled. "And you smell like an earthy kind of tone.

"If you're comparing me to food, you must be starving." Ganrougel teased as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"I'm just really comfortable around you." Natsumi replied. "I should probably get ready for bed though. I'm sure my friends at school are going to ask about you."

"Wait, can you explain that please?" Ganrougel looked down on her, confused.

"They kept asking about what I always seemed to avoid them and everyone else and I made up a story about some boyfriend in witness protection and I could only think of you at the time but I couldn't give them your name so I said I would call you red around them." Natsumi laughed.

"Then I guess it's convenient that you and I happen to have a thing." Ganrougel teased and leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees.

"I guess so." Natsumi took a deep breath and after deciding that her head was clear enough she stood up and walked over to her dresser, pulling out a matching pink set of shorts and a tank top. "Now get out so I can change."

"I guess there's still boundaries huh?" Ganrougel teased as he stood up and walked to the door.

"Hey, if you want to see me naked, you have to work up to that." Natsumi blushed at the forwardness of her own statement. "I have standards."

"I'll see you in the morning then." Ganrougel snuck around her and kissed her cheek before stepping into the hall. Natsumi slowly closed the door and leaned against it as her heart fluttered. The wave of the days events crashed over her and she didn't regret any of it. She took pleasure in the happiness it all brought her. Although the day was good, long, and tiring, Natsumi found it extremely hard to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Aliens front and center to claim your monster titles!**

Giroro- Ganrougel

Keroro- Kurse

Tamama- Taiki

Dororo- Aldmora

Kururu- Krueger

Mois- Molioke

-psst... there's crying in the next chap-

-carry on-

* * *

The morning came and stirred Natsumi from her warm dreams. She whimpered angrily at the sunlight. She heard a deep chuckle from the corner of her room. She peeked from her covers and saw Ganrougel standing by the window.

"Come on, your alarm clock is about to sound off." Ganrougel pointed to the device which displayed 6:13.

"Why do you care if I get to school on time?" Natsumi groaned as she sat up and stretched.

"Because it would make you angry and you would be grumpy all day." Ganrougel smirked.

"That's true. If there's one thing I can do right it's be a student." Natsumi nodded and threw her covers off of herself. "Is Fuyuki up yet?"

"Yep, he, Kurse, and Taiki are all downstairs already having breakfast." Ganrougel answered.

"Wait so who made breakfast?" Natsumi asked after pulling out a clean uniform.

"Kurse. I know he doesn't seem like the type but he's very good around the house when he gets motivated." Ganrougel explained.

"Sweet, I wonder if I can ask him to help around this place." Natsumi smiled.

"I don't know if he's _that_ motivated." Ganrougel chuckled.

"I'll just ask if he likes being exorcised. I'm sure even my mom would agree to let him haunt our house if he helped keep it clean." Natsumi grinned.

"I love you." Ganrougel muttered as he admired her. He liked the way she thought things through.

"I know. Could you please leave so I can get changed?" Natsumi pleaded with soft and still tired eyes. It was like a soft coo.

"S-sure." Ganrougel stuttered as he walked out. His cheeks lightened as he thought about her odd need to change privately. _It's like something I have to earn. This must be something humans crave so much they treat it with respect and sensitivity._

When Natsumi arrived downstairs Ganrougel was leaning on his wall and Fuyuki ran out of the house, nearly running her over. "What the heck Fuyuki! Why is he in such a rush to get to school? It's not like he's got something to be excited about. I'll see you later." Natsumi waved to Ganrougel.

"Have a good day." Ganrougel nodded to her and was soon left completely alone.

* * *

"So what are we gonna do today?" Kurse asked as he hovered over Fuyuki's shoulder.

"I'm gonna introduce you guys to my paranormal club. It'll be awesome!" Fuyuki's eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.

"What about when you're not in club?" Taiki asked from Fuyuki's side. He hid flat against the wall to disguise as Fuyuki's shadow.

"Well I have classes but I'm sure you guys can find something to do." Fuyuki smiled. The excited fourteen year old happily trotted to school.

Kurse floated casually alongside Fuyuki as they entered the school halls. "Look at all these poor suckers. School of the modern age seems so organized like an army."

"There's more people here than that concert we snuck into years ago." Taiki looked around exited and almost flustered.

"Careful guys we gotta make sure no one sees you. They'll freak out and I might get expelled for necromancy or something." Fuyuki whispered urgently as Kurse walked upside down on the ceiling.

"Dude relax~ Only you can see me because of my awesome ghost mojo and our little imp friend will just have to keep sitting like your shadow." Kurse grinned.

"Oh... ok." Fuyuki nervously agreed and went on to his first class.

"Why do I have to be the shadow?" Taiki grumbled to himself.

Fuyuki spent his day distracted and trying not to laugh aloud as he could see Kurse fiddle with someone's hair. The student was trying to ignore it thinking it was just the kid behind him. Taiki ruffled through another kid's bag and became a school legend of the possessed eraser.

After the last bell, tolling for after school activities, Fuyuki threw his notes into his bag and dashed on down to the room designated for his paranormal club. Kurse and Taiki darted behind him eager to finally be included in something. Fuyuki opened the doors to the empty room and dropped his things.

"Alright guys, stay in here. I'll quickly spread the word and try to rally people together." Fuyuki ran back out before they could respond.

"There's nobody here." Taiki glanced under the desks.

"Do you think he even has anyone in his club?" Kurse frowned as he realized just how friendless Fuyuki was. "Poor kid."

"Hey wanna doodle on the board?" Taiki smiled deviously and held up a piece of chalk.

"Yeah, let's draw something super spooky~" Kurse chuckled and began scribbling on one end of the board.

Meanwhile, Fuyuki was running through the halls; stopping every now and then, chatting to each group of students he ran by. He held out the pins he made for his club and exclaimed of all they would talk about but so far none were interested. Fuyuki smiled politely as he was turned down each time and ran off to find someone else. Anyone who would listen and enjoy the subject of para-normality of their world.

Fuyuki didn't notice the girl around the next corner and crashed into her. They fell to the floor, with hands slightly intertwined. Fuyuki quickly pulled away from her extremely embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! Let me help you up!" Fuyuki held out his hands to the flustered girl. She held her hands clasped over her thudding heart. After a moment she accepted his gesture and let him pull her back onto her feet. "I really hope you're not hurt."

She couldn't keep her eyes on him without turning completely pink. She straightened her light blue hair and dusted off her skirt. "Oh no, I think I'm fine."

"Thank goodness." Fuyuki sighed. He took another look at the girl and realized he actually knew her. "You're Nishizawa, Momoka right?"

"Oh you remember me?" Momoka turned bright red. _Our hands totally touched! Oh my dear Fuyuki~_

"Yeah, you're the richest student here; and I think we have a class or two together." Fuyuki smiled. "Please don't sue me by the way."

"It's alright, I was actually looking for you." Momoka grinned. _Don't mention the stalking. Don't mention the stalking. Don't mention the stalking._ "I was reading up on this old story about a woman who stalked- I MEAN fell in love with a guy and she used this magic artifact to grow closer to him. I heard you like historical pieces like this so I brought it for you."

"Oh wow! That sounds fascinating!" Fuyuki perked up, completely tuned into the artifact. Momoka pulled a small stone from her bag. It was wrapped in a soft cloth and shimmered with a small heart in the middle. Fuyuki looked it over. "Why don't we go check it out in my club? To be honest I don't have any members so it'll be a great opportunity to study it."

"Sure." Momoka nodded and placed the stone carefully into her bag. _Fuyuki and I get to be alone in a room talking about an artifact that helps find true love~ I'm in heaven._

Upon entering the room the two students were greeted with floating chalk and dust as Kurse and Taiki eagerly erased and re-scribbled on the large chalkboard. Fuyuki froze when he saw the mess he would have to clean. Momoka was stunned to see a ghost and a talking shadow of a boy.

"Guys..." Fuyuki groaned. "I have to keep this place cleaned or they'll totally close down my club.

"Dude, it's not a club if you don't have members." Kurse stated as he casually finished his masterpiece.

"Harsh." Taiki added. "So who's the girl?"

"Oh." Fuyuki looked to Momoka having just remembered that she didn't know she would be meeting supernatural figures. "This is Momoka Nishizawa. Momoka this is Kurse and Taiki."

"It's a full body apparition!" Momoka blurted as she looked over Kurse. "He even recognizes and responds to current events."

"Wait, what?" Fuyuki was surprised.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention that I studied paranormal stuff too." Momoka blushed as she explained her sudden outburst of nerdy information.

"Really?" Fuyuki grinned wide. He fumbled his hand through his pocket and pulled out a small alien head pin. "Here, you should totally join my club!"

Momoka held the small pin in her hand carefully, as if it would shatter if she let it go. She felt bubbly inside from his invitation. "You really want me in your club?"

"Why not? We both obviously enjoy paranormal." Fuyuki couldn't stop the sparkle in his eyes.

"Ok, I'll join." Momoka grinned. _Fuyuki looks so happy. I'll do anything for him._

"I sense internal monologues." Taiki chirped. He squished down to his small and fluffy size.

"Oh my gosh you're so cute." Momoka looked over Taiki. "I don't think I know what you are though."

"I'm an imp!" Taiki happily explained. He loved being the center of attention. "You're the first human to think I'm cute."

"How many have actually seen you though?" Momoka asked.

"Not that many." Taiki admitted with a small laugh.

"I think you'll be good friends with everyone. There are more than Kurse and Taiki." Fuyuki stated.

"Oh wow. Your life must be so fun and exciting Fuyuki." Momoka couldn't even begin to think of other monster possibilities.

"You can come to my place sometime and meet them." Fuyuki scribbled on a small paper on the desk and handed it to her. Momoka gushed when she realized it was his address and phone number.

"I'll give you my number too." Momoka almost dropped her bag as she reached for her phone without risking the note. She wrote her number on a small paper and gave it to Fuyuki.

"Cool." Fuyuki slipped the note to his pocket. "Now let's get a good look at that stone you have."

They studied each crevice and sparkle of the gem with articles online. Kurse and Taiki continued to play around on the chalkboard having easily lost interest in the gem. After the research was made and farewells were given, Fuyuki walked home. He opened the door to find Natsumi tapping her foot and her arms crossed.

"Hey sis I-" Fuyuki began but wasn't given a chance to finish.

"So I just found out you brought Kurse and Taiki with you to school?!" Natsumi yelled. "You're already too close to failing you don't need those distractions. What if someone caught you hanging out with them? They would totally outcast you even further!"

"Sorry sis." Fuyuki apologized. "I made a friend though."

"Just don't do it again or at least out of habit, ok?" Natsumi sighed as she marched into the kitchen.


	20. Chapter 20

-FUN FACT: the Japanese have something called Self-Defense Force that acts like their army or military-

 **Aliens front and center for your monster titles!**

Giroro- Ganrougel

Keroro- Kurse

Tamama- Taiki

Dororo- Aldmora

Kururu- Krueger

Mois- Molioke

-gosh 20 chaps in and we haven't even gotten to the big baddie... hope all the emotions will suffice till then-

* * *

Natsumi sat down at her desk doing some homework while Ganrougel relaxed on her bed. His arms were tucked under his head and his back stretched casually over the sheets. Natsumi nibbled on the end of her pencil, glaring at the papers before her.

"So what did you do all day?" Natsumi muttered over her pencil.

"I visited Aldmora." Ganrougel replied as he stared at the ceiling.

"How's he doing?" Natsumi glanced over her shoulder.

"He's doing great. Koyuki has really turned his existence around for the better. I've never really seen him smile like he does around her. He used to have to force smiles and sometimes Kurse and I could maybe get him to grin for short moments but now he's so happy it's a little scary." Ganrougel chuckled lightly.

"Well that's good." Natsumi smiled as she turned back to her homework.

Ganrougel sighed as he thought about what he really talked about with Aldmora.

* * *

"Aldmora..." Ganrougel cleared his throat. He stood beside the trees to the forest as his friend sat on a flat rock. Aldmora was practicing some breathing techniques Koyuki had taught him to clear his mind. "I don't know what... but something is going on with me. Something is changing."

"What do you mean?" Aldmora opened his eyes to look at Ganrougel, who was pacing slightly and opening and closing his hands.

"Natsumi and I..." Ganrougel choked on a small dry lump forming in his throat.

"You can tell me, I won't judge. You know that." Aldmora kept a calm expression. No smirks or frustration present.

"I'm feeling things for her. She says that she cares for me too but I... I want to be around her all the time. It's like I'm hungry for her presence or something." Ganrougel spat out the first description he could. "I'm in love with her, she even let me kiss her but it doesn't feel like enough. There's this tension, almost burning kind of feeling in my chest and stomach. Is love supposed to feel this strong?"

"Sit down." Aldmora gestured to a nearby rock. Ganrougel quickly dropped under his anxious weight. "I'm going to tell you exactly what I think but don't get too embarrassed."

"That only makes me worried and already ashamed..." Ganrougel noted.

"I understand that you haven't had human emotions or temptations in this current existence," Aldmora took a deep breath and locked his soft blue eyes to Ganrougel's red one. "but you were human before and now that you are breaking your cycle of murder and hate you might be feeling them again. It sounds like you are feeling extremely sensual desires for her."

"What?!" Ganrougel flushed. He looked at his hands and legs. "I don't think that's possible. I'm a solid being with real flesh. I can move and breathe but I'm not alive. There is no way this body used to be human or even capable of those sensations."

"You know as well as I do that things can change drastically after death." Aldmora calmly added.

"But those desires... are just human things. I'm not a human. I don't have a need to feel those, it's just for pairing off to continue the species isn't it?"

"Logically yes but the fact remains that you used to have that need. You used to live and breath just like she did. Just like we all used to." Aldmora went on. "Now she's changed your view so much. You just admitted to loving her. Wouldn't you also say that was just a human feeling? Yet you do feel it. Also as you have pointed out, you have actual flesh, muscles, you even still have organs that bleed."

"I've never bled before." Ganrougel arched his brow.

"Because you never let someone get close enough to hurt you. Cut your arm and see." Aldmora sighed sadly. Ganrougel pulled out one of the bones from his spine revealing a sharpened end like a blade. He scratched his left bicep with the point and looked in surprise as black blood spilled down.

"What should I do? Is it wrong to feel this?" Ganrougel wrapped his right hand around the bicep. His eye glanced over the leaves on the ground below him.

"I think you should figure that out between you and her. It's only important between the two of you, it has to be mutual if you want to act on it." Aldmora explained.

"I can't just pop up to her and ask something like that." Ganrougel growled slightly, his face losing color. He knew she would most likely send him to the other side of the world if he did.

"She loves you back doesn't she? I think she's pretty open minded for a human to accept and love something like us." Aldmora's eyes smiled. "Just ease into it naturally. Let her know how honest you are about it."

* * *

 _Ease into it... Yeah easier said than actually done._ Ganrougel huffed.

"So what did you guys _actually_ talk about today?" Natsumi asked.

"Nothing." Ganrougel blushed slightly.

"I doubt that. You've been staring at the ceiling since _before_ I got home." Natsumi carelessly filled answers to her assignment. She set her pencil onto her desk and turned to face him. "Don't you usually stand against the wall or something? I don't think I've seen you lie down before. You look so relaxed."

Ganrougel closed his eye and turned from her. "It's nothing important."

Natsumi frowned. She left her chair and kneeled beside him on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"It's about you..." Ganrougel took a deep breath.

"What about me?" Natsumi arched her brow.

"And what we talked about last night." Ganrougel finished but kept his gaze from her.

"Oh." Natsumi felt her heart sink slowly through her chest. "Do you not feel that way for me anymore?"

"No, nothing like that." Ganrougel quickly looked to her. Guilt filled him for the saddened look in her eyes. "I would keep you by me for as long as I can."

Natsumi blushed lightly. "So what about yesterday is bothering you?"

Ganrougel sat up and glanced away from her again, checking the privacy of the room. "I told you about how I've felt differently about you now but... There's a different reaction I never thought I could have."

"You can tell me." Natsumi placed her hand on his when he was quiet for moments.

"Last night when I said that you should stop me when I do something you don't like, I meant it. Understand?" Ganrougel's muscles stiffened. He felt nervous, worried she would would be disgusted or hate him. He knew it was already unnatural to be so obsessed with a human.

"Mmhhm." Natsumi nodded. Ganrougel turned his hand under hers and curled his fingers around it. He pulled her hand close to him and pressed it to his cheek.

"Natsumi, I'm starving for your affection. I crave your soft words, your passion, and your touch." Ganrougel gazed over Natsumi's body. The core of his chest scorched with need and pulsed faster and faster. "I know I shouldn't be greedy but I want you all to myself. To have you love me forever."

Natsumi was lost in the bubbly effect his confession gave her. She never even bothered to dream someone would treat her in such a way. A part of her inside was yearning to see where it would lead if she let him continue. Suddenly Ganrougel lost all color as his ears twitched. His expression became focused, almost cold. "W-what's wrong?"

"You're mother is home." Ganrougel let go of Natsumi's hand and pulled away, revealing Aki holding out a crowbar. She was ready to attack the moment Ganrougel made any movement.

"Natsumi get behind me." Aki whispered without moving her eyes from Ganrougel.

"Mom, it's ok." Natsumi quickly moved in front of Ganrougel.

Aki ignored Natsumi as she called through the open door. "Haru! Get in here!"

"Wait, what?!" Natsumi's eyes shot open as she recognized the name. Soon a man barreled into the room. He had red hair and stood almost as tall as Ganrougel. His eyes instantly locked onto the red beast. "D-dad...?"

"What are you doing here?!" Haru pulled out a knife and pointed it to Ganrougel.

"I didn't think I'd see you again." Ganrougel huffed as he crossed his arms, clearly unafraid of the man.

"Aki, get her out of here." Haru stood before the monster, clearing a way for his wife and daughter to escape.

"Wait! What's going on?!" Natsumi asked.

"Come on, I'll explain later." Aki pulled Natsumi by her arms.

"No! Dad don't hurt him!" Natsumi cried out as Aki dragged her closer to the door.

"Natsumi is this man important to you?" Ganrougel asked firmly. Showing no emotion with Aki and Haru present.

"Yes, he's my dad." Natsumi fought her mother's hold.

"Then I won't hurt him." Ganrougel nodded.

"I don't want him to hurt you either." Natsumi replied.

"What did you do to her? Did you touch her?!" Haru demanded for answers through clenched jaws.

"I didn't injure her if that's what worries you." Ganrougel responded easily.

"Don't worry Natsumi. We'll have you purified if it touched you." Aki held her daughter closer as she tried harder to bring her to safety.

"What do you mean by that?!" Natsumi felt sick by the insinuation.

"It's an animated corpse Natsumi, it's touch can taint and corrode living people if it wanted." Aki hastily explained. "Let's go. You're father can handle it."

"No! Let go of me, Ganrougel won't hurt anyone!" Natsumi pulled free from Aki and stood by Ganrougel's side.

"You twisted her innocent mind didn't you? To make her feel safe around you and satisfy your impure desires. Did you force yourself on her?" Haru was up front with his questions and kept his attention on Ganrougel. His voice was venomous and his eyes were sharp.

"No. I won't do things Natsumi doesn't want." Ganrougel withheld his emotions, but inside he felt nauseous at the suggestion of forcing Natsumi into things like that. He already had a hard enough time telling her the full extent of his feelings.

"Break your spell from her right now!" Haru commanded.

"I'm not under a spell!" Natsumi stood firm and tried to quell her anger. She hated feeling that way about her parents. "He doesn't even have magic!"

"Mom! What's going on?!" Fuyuki stumbled into the room. "I heard yelling."

"Fuyuki! Get out of here now! Run somewhere safe!" Aki pushed against her son's shoulders.

"Dad... please don't do anything." Natsumi looked with sad eyes to Haru. She hadn't seen him in years and here he was suddenly trying to kill her closest friend.

"You're not thinking clearly." Haru brushed off her plea.

"Yes I am. Why won't you listen to me? Ganrougel won't do anything wrong!" Natsumi clenched her fists.

"It confused you sweetheart." Aki inched closer, waiting for the right moment to pry her daughter away from the monster.

" _ **HE!**_... is my best friend." Natsumi glared with a burning passion. She already felt bad for how she treated misunderstood monsters before but now she was watching it come from her parents.

"I didn't join the Ground Self-defense Forces to learn how to fight better only to have an unnatural thing such as this to come into my home and manipulate my family." Haru cursed under his breath.

Natsumi stiffened up and turned to see Ganrougel's eye widen in terror. "You're a soldier."

Ganrougel swiftly slapped Haru's blade from his hand and pinned him to the wall. Aki rushed Fuyuki from the room. Natsumi desperately pulled on Ganrougel's arm.

"No, Ganrougel focus!" Natsumi felt tears run down her cheeks as she recalled the last time anything related to the military was mentioned around him.

Haru struggled under Ganrougel's arms. "I told you it was dangerous. Run before it gets you."

Natsumi ignored her father. "Look at me! I won't let him hurt you ok?!"

Natsumi's words didn't seem to reach Ganrougel as he clenched his fangs tight and slowly dug his slender fingers into Haru's shoulder. She pushed against his arm but it wouldn't move in any way.

"You promised me you wouldn't hurt him right?" Natsumi thought quickly. Ganrougel flinched. Natsumi felt her throat crack and her voice strained under her tears. "Don't break that promise! You're better than that. Don't go back on your promise. You're not a betrayer like those who hurt you. Don't do it, don't become them."

Ganrougel's eye darted around, taking in the man he was torturing on the wall. He looked to Natsumi who buried her crying face into his arm. He felt something inside of him shatter. He quickly pulled away from Haru, letting the man stand on his own feet and grip his bleeding wound. Ganrougel stumbled back, Natsumi still held his arm and looked up to him as her lip quivered.

"Na-natsu... I'm sorry..." Ganrougel's voice drained from him in a trembling whisper. He felt himself crumbling, he was hurting her again. Ganrougel fell to the floor under the weight of his guilt and felt his own tears streaming from his eye. It was like all of his insides being squeezed into his throat and he could barely hold it in. Natsumi dropped to her knees and hugged Ganrougel tightly to her. He was afraid to hold her and rested his face into her shoulder as he warily wrapped his arms around her.

Haru picked up his dropped knife and stepped over to the lamenting couple. "Natsumi... move away."

Natsumi slowly turned to him as Ganrougel reluctantly let her pull away. "No."

"I have to do it Natsumi. It's the only way to handle supernatural things like it." Haru sighed.

"And I have magic. I'm as supernatural as he is. Are you going to kill me too?" Natsumi stared her father down.

"You're just special and I would never hurt you. You're my daughter." Haru was pained by the idea.

"You're discriminating!" Natsumi yelled. She felt bile rise in her throat.

"I was almost killed just now. I have to do it." Haru didn't flinch under her accusation.

Natsumi stood up and stepped closer. "You clearly knew about all of this for a long time. I had to learn about it all on my own, yet I'm the one willing to accept and help the misunderstood. I don't think I ever asked much of you in my life but right now I'm asking you to let it go and leave him alone. I swear if you harm him you won't have a daughter to worry about anymore."

Haru was stunned and glanced between Natsumi and Ganrougel before turning and leaving the room. Natsumi fell back into Ganrougel's arms. She cried even harder as soft hiccups made it difficult for her to breathe. "I'm so confused and angry I might be sick. He.. he was really going to kill you."

"Don't blame him." Ganrougel whispered.

"You knew him before didn't you? How?" Natsumi kept her head against Ganrougel's chest and listened to his weakened voice echo through it.

"Back at the second time I found you, you were in the country and I was the deer. Remember that time?" Ganrougel asked and felt Natsumi nod. "After the river but before I confronted you, I ran into him. He said someone contacted him and told him I was there. I don't know who saw me other than you and your family but then he started attacking me. I was too focused on getting to you before I lost you again so I didn't want to really fight him. I quickly cut his leg so he couldn't follow me. It wasn't severe and I didn't know he was related to you."

"So he went after you first..." Natsumi trailed off into deep thought. _They_ _knew about monsters but never told me. Sure Fuyuki and I never told them either but we're the kids. It's their responsibility to teach us about the world isn't it? Dad is never around anyway._ Natsumi thought about Haru's knife and how he seemed so determined to take Ganrougel down. _Does he know how to kill monsters?_ "Maybe you shouldn't stay here."

"If you want me to leave I will." Ganrougel sighed.

"I'm just afraid something will happen to you. They obviously know what they're doing, they just don't understand you." Natsumi muttered.

"He did though. I have unclean temptations around you. I should leave before I do something wrong against you again. I wanted to change with the second chance you gave me and I just keep screwing it up." Ganrougel tensed. Natsumi straightened up and looked into his eye.

"Don't do that. You didn't do anything wrong since you promised to stop hunting me. I think you were trying to tell me about those feelings in the best way possible. I don't think it's wrong to feel those for someone." She blushed lightly. "I mean sure it's a little odd with you being dead and I'm a human, wow that sounds a lot less weird in my head, but my life isn't exactly normal anyway."

"You want me to stay? Even though I want you in a way I shouldn't?" Ganrougel looked to her surprised and yet hopeful that she would.

"The way you act on your feelings is important, not just how you feel. Besides... " Natsumi blushed even deeper. Her eyes shifted around as she fiddled with the metal rings in Ganrougel's clavicle. "You said that you never felt like this before so doesn't that really start to show how much you care about me?"

Ganrougel softly smiled. "I admire the way you look at things."

"Thanks." Natsumi beam. She was pleased the mood was starting to lighten but soon frowned again. "I should probably go downstairs and talk to them."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ganrougel asked.

"Wouldn't it trigger you again?" Natsumi glanced at the blood on his fingers.

"I think I can control myself, especially if you're there with me." Ganrougel took a deep breath.

"Ok." Natsumi nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

-also just a reminder this is M... like you had to hunt this down to find and read it. so if there are themes you don't care for in this, jump ship while you can-


	21. Chapter 21

-It's really long... I'm sorry if it's too long for some of you. It uh... also has those adult themes I had mentioned before. So fair warning-

 **Aliens front and center for your monster titles!**

Giroro- Ganrougel

Keroro- Kurse

Tamama- Taiki

Dororo- Aldmora

Kururu- Krueger

Mois- Molioke

* * *

Haru sat on the couch, staring at the coffee table as if he were laying out everything that just happened in front of him like files of evidence. Fuyuki sat on the couch opposite him as Aki paced around the room. Fuyuki decided to keep quiet until he picked up on all of the missing facts, keying in on every small detail.

"How did it get there Aki?" Haru gruffly inquired after excruciatingly long moments of silence.

"I don't know! I can't sense these things like you." Aki frantically twiddled her fingers.

"I shouldn't have stayed away so long." Haru sighed. His eyes cast away from everyone. "I'm sorry."

"You were only doing what you thought was right. There aren't too many people who can help others being tormented by these things." Aki halted her pacing. "I'm the one who should have done something to protect her. I thought the crystal was going to be enough."

"Well it's not like you taught her how to use it." Fuyuki couldn't stay quiet any longer. He heard enough to know they were deep in this. They didn't even seem to try to hide it with him sitting right there.

"Fuyuki, I'm sorry you had to learn about them this way. I know you love your stories." Aki felt guilt pull on her heart.

"I knew Ganrougel was here long before you. He first found Natsumi when she was little." Fuyuki spoke in a dark tone he reserved for serious moments. "He was trying to harm her then when you didn't do anything but he's changed since then."

"What?" Aki didn't know what to say. She missed so much happening in her own home to her own children.

"I even met a ghost who is super nice and is my best friend. He has an imp for a friend too and we have good times together. They aren't evil." Fuyuki griped his pants tightly. He turned his cold eyes to Haru. "Is that why you're never home? You go out and hunt supernatural beings?"

"Yes." Haru answered solemnly. "We were going to tell you when you and your sister were old enough."

"Now that I see what you would have trained us to think and do I'm glad I didn't learn about all of this from you." Fuyuki spat his venomous words feeling nausea rise through him. "Killing them without getting to know them first is wrong."

"It's not that simple Fuyuki." Aki spoke up.

"How complicated could it be?" Natsumi stepped into the room catching on the last bit of the conversation. Ganrougel stood firm behind her in the doorway. "Give us one reason why?"

"Some of them won't give you an opportunity to understand them before you're dead." Haru stood up and glared at Ganrougel.

"So you would rather outright kill the innocent hoping that _at least_ most of them are the really evil ones?" Fuyuki asked. "You're gambling with someone's existence dad. With their lives."

"Most of them are already dead Fuyuki." Haru debated.

"Not by choice!" Fuyuki fought back. "They didn't even choose to become what they are now either. They're just doing what they think they should."

"A lot of them would have straight up slaughtered you and your sister thinking it was what they should have done!" Haru threw his knife into the table.

"We're only asking that you give them a chance! Sure some of them need to be straightened out but humans aren't any better. You're becoming a good example of that!" Natsumi cried out.

"Natsumi! Apologize to your father!" Aki stepped in having to draw the line.

"No." Haru sighed and pulled his knife from the table. "You're both right. I will give your friends a chance."

Haru walked through the kitchen and out of the glass sliding doors. Natsumi and Fuyuki let out a heavy sigh. Aki covered her mouth and closed her eyes, processing the previous scenes. "How long have you kids been hiding this from me?"

"Fuyuki only knew for about three years, I knew for at least nine years; eleven if you count our actual first meeting." Natsumi whispered.

"Your whole life and you didn't feel like you could confide in me? Weren't you scared?" Aki looked hurt.

"I felt like I was losing my mind... You always seemed so stable and happy. You had everything under control but when I learned the supernatural stuff was actually a thing the world stopped making so much sense." Natsumi gripped the edge of her skirt. She choked up and knew she would have cried more tears if she could. "I didn't want to disappoint you and show you how crazy I was. I didn't want to go to you and hear what I used to be so afraid of, that I was insane and needed to be locked away."

"Oh, Natsumi. I would never have thought that." Aki quickly approached her daughter and hugged her close.

"A normal mom would have." Fuyuki teased quickly hoping to lighten the tension.

"I'm definitely not a normal mom but I think I do my best." Aki smiled as Natsumi laughed softly. She then took a deep breath and turned to Ganrougel. "I don't think it'll be easy to get used to you though."

"Well you already accept that he exists which was the hard step for me. I think you'll bond easy with these guys." Natsumi smirked and poked at Ganrougel's side. "I mean he's just a big old softie."

"You're the only human who can look at me and say that." Ganrougel looked down at her with a questioning look. "I have horns and literally all of my teeth are sharp fangs. I'm even missing some skin on my face."

"But you have a little tail." Natsumi giggled and stuck her tongue out.

"A tail doesn't automatically make me a 'softie'!" Ganrougel fumed.

"It's a soft and fluffy little deer tail. It's so cute." Natsumi cooed.

"You're lucky I like you." Ganrougel crossed his arms and blushed.

"I only tease you cause I care." Natsumi grinned wide.

"This is too normal for me right now. I think I'll go check on your father." Aki shook her head as she walked out of the glass doors to the back yard.

"Seriously, I'm not cute. Stop poking me like that." Ganrougel pushed away Natsumi's hands.

"What about those bleats you made when we were in the woods?" Natsumi giggled as she playfully pushed against him.

"I hope we didn't upset dad too much." Fuyuki sighed.

"Are you kidding me? You and I both know what he's really like. This is the first time we've ever seen him so serious about something." Natsumi gave Ganrougel a break from her torment and turned to her brother.

"But we haven't seen him in years and the first thing we do is rebel against him and tell him he's wrong." Fuyuki frowned.

"I'm sorry I came between your family like this." Ganrougel huffed.

"Don't be you didn't do anything." Natsumi gave a gentle smile. "I guess I just expected them to be more open minded. As a kid I kinda always saw my parents as perfect and couldn't do anything wrong. I know one day I would have to see their flaws anyway. They're only human, I can't ask for anything more than all that they have done for me."

"It's good enough that they were thinking about us." Fuyuki stated.

"Yeah." Natsumi agreed. She glanced out the window to the dimming sky. "It's not too dark out, I'm going to get some fresh air."

Natsumi quickly grabbed a sweater and threw on her shoes before running to the open world outside. Ganrougel followed, knowing most humans would be in their own homes distracted with their own lives. He watched contentedly as Natsumi twirled and skipped down the road.

"Come on, dance with me. Today has too much drama in it." Natsumi pulled on Ganrougel's hands.

"I don't know any human dances." Ganrougel flushed at the idea, but Natsumi wouldn't let him say no. Pretty soon he was stumbling over his own hooves just to keep himself from crashing into her as they spun in uncoordinated circles. Natsumi laughed when they collapsed to the sidewalk.

"That was fun." Natsumi sighed and stood up. She looked at Ganrougel before jumping into his arms. "Thank you."

Ganrougel blushed and wrapped his arms around her. "Anything for you."

"This is exactly what I need." Natsumi blushed as she nuzzled against his chest.

Ganrougel smirked. "Only outside for a few minutes and your cheeks are already cold."

"It's autumn." Natsumi hummed as she refused to let go, sapping all of Ganrougel's warmth for herself.

"Let's get you inside then." Ganrougel chuckled.

"I don't want to." Natsumi buried herself into him, muffling her voice. "It's tense in there."

"Then we can just hide out in your room." Ganrougel suggested hoping he could convince her. "I know you humans get sick if you stay in the cold too long."

When Natsumi didn't respond he swiftly scooped her up into his arms. earning a soft yelp, and carried her back inside. He quickly walked up the stairs and into her room. He nudged the door closed with a hoof and placed a now flustered and bright pink Natsumi onto her bed. Ganrougel grinned when he looked at how cute she was with eyes wide, innocently surprised.

A cautious knock sounded from the closed door. A throat was cleared before Aki's voice came through the wood. "Hey hun, can we talk?"

"I guess I can't stop you. You are my mom." Natsumi sighed and curled her knees against her chest. She really was hoping she could just sit alone with Ganrougel. Aki opened the door gently and almost jumped when she saw the tall red monster.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Aki held to the door as her eyes stole glances of Ganrougel.

"Whatever you want to say can be said to him too. You kind of owe him an apology." Natsumi huffed. She then turned to Ganrougel. "And you better not leave just to get her to start liking you."

"Your parents already hate me so much they wish me dead. I only care what you think, you know that." Ganrougel smirked. He really didn't care what Aki and Haru did to him just so long as Natsumi was fine. He knew this drama was much harder on her than him.

"Why do you care about her? Why are you here?" Aki blurted out, she held onto the question too long and now that the danger seemed to have mostly passed, she wanted to understand. "What do you plan to do with her?"

"She interests me." Ganrougel smiled deviously. "I want to know more about her and now I want to make sure she's happy."

"My son said that you were trying to hurt her when she was young." Aki held her breath.

"I did." Ganrougel's smile and light tone instantly vanished. "I regret it. I'm going to make up for it."

"Why suddenly stop? That doesn't make sense." Aki inquired further.

"Because she showed me something different. For as long as I could remember, I only saw humans that betrayed each other. Humans that only did things for themselves." Ganrougel saw flashes of his past victims in his mind. They all cried for their lives and coward before him. "Natsumi was the first to really try to fight me. She was worried about her family, her friends. She tried to become stronger for them. Her personality made me curious and soon I was obsessed. When she realized I wasn't going to hurt her or her family anymore she treated me differently."

"I saw how much he cared about his own friends." Natsumi smiled softly. "And when... he was triggered and started remembering his own past... I saw how much he was like me or any other human. He was hurt and needed someone to be there for him like anyone else would."

"What do you mean his own past?" Aki crossed her arms over her chest, taking in the facts.

"Kurse says that every time it happens I start to remember how I died." Ganrougel sighed and cast his glance aside. "How I became this mess."

"I thought you were just an animated corpse." Aki furrowed her brow, looking over Ganrougel again and categorizing his features based on what she knew.

"Aren't I? I'm a dead body that moves and talks like any other living thing. I'd call that an animated corpse if anything." Ganrougel was confused.

"Animated corpses are made by injecting a special essence into a dying body. It becomes almost mindless, following orders. They're designed not to act on any will of their own because they know what they are and what happened to them. If you are an animated corpse, you're certainly the most interesting design I've seen. Some are given a simple change in appearance like missing ears or noses, nothing to your extent. The people who control them will do it to mark the bodies as their property." Aki explained.

"There are people who go around making zombies? Why hasn't this ever come up on the news?" Natsumi asked completely baffled.

"They're usually only used in private competitions and battles against others with their own army. If you have a strong stomach and a dead conscience it can make you powerful and rich if you find a good market of people who won't be missed." Aki clarified.

"Rich people." Natsumi sighed.

"But you don't remember how you died like they would and you seem to act on your own. So we know you aren't going to mindlessly eat human flesh and no one else is behind you being here." Aki relaxed her shoulders.

"You clearly know a lot about the supernatural. Do you know what I might actually be?" Ganrougel tried to suppress his hopeful look.

"What do you remember?" Aki calmly sighed and listened.

"I only know that I woke up one day in a forest. I just walked and walked for days not really thinking anything but I was angry. I saw one man and before I knew what I was doing he was dead. His blood all over my hands, my left arm has been stained dark red ever since that moment. I did it two more times but I don't remember the acts themselves." Ganrougel's voice was deep and coarse. His eye seemed lost, looking somewhere else. "Just blood and meat everywhere... Then I started noticing marks over humans and it only disappeared when I killed them. I noticed a pattern when I watched the aftermath and everyone who had a mark had done something terrible and wrong so I didn't feel guilt for their deaths. The first three destroyed the life of a young man, in short they murdered him."

"From all that I've seen someone did something to him before he died." Natsumi stepped in when she heard Ganrougel growling at his last sentence. She stood from her bed and grabbed Ganrougel's hand to pull him back to the current moment. "The first time I saw him regress into his memories, he was trying to pull off his ribs and horns. He hated himself so much and he's triggered by the same thing. I won't say it for obvious reasons."

"A spirit of vengeance." Haru stepped out from behind the wall of the doorway. He had his hands in his pockets. His shoulder was cleaned and bandaged but Natsumi could still smell the blood. "That's my best guess."

"Dad?" Natsumi turned, halfway facing him with sad eyes.

"Someone did something to you and now it seems like you target that specific type of person. You're a spirit of vengeance and anger. I don't know why you're in the physical body though." Haru walked closer and placed a hand on Natsumi's head. "I'm not mad at you Natsumi."

"Really?" Natsumi whispered as she choked back her last few straggling tears.

"I still love you. I just didn't expect you would be as independent as your mother." Haru smiled kindly to her. He looked back to Ganrougel who slightly flinched. "From what little I do know, spirits like you with such a strong drive are immortal. Especially if you have killed as much as I think you have."

"Thank you, for telling me." Ganrougel sighed, finally learning more about himself.

"So, my daughter definitely isn't your type to murder. Neither is my son so I now know you won't hurt them." Haru's eyes flashed the intensity he had before for a moment. "If you do anything else that is going too far I _will_ find out how to kill you."

Ganrougel nodded. "Understood."

"I'll try to forgive my shoulder and leg." Haru waved as he walked out of the room.

"He switched really quick to calm." Ganrougel muttered as he watched the man leave.

"He's usually a really chill guy." Natsumi laughed lightly.

"He's just worried about his family." Aki sighed. "I should probably go make dinner now. Do you even eat?"

"I don't need to but Natsumi made me try a burger and it was good." Ganrougel rubbed his neck. "So I think I can... which makes no sense really."

"I'll make some for everyone then, just in case you want some." Aki smiled and left the room.

As soon as she was gone and it seemed they would finally be left completely alone, Ganrougel dropped his head against Natsumi's shoulder and held her close. He sighed contented as a smile curled his lips.

"Were you holding back that much?" Natsumi giggled.

"You told me not to let her know." Ganrougel reminded her how she said they should hide their feelings between each other. "And the situation seemed pretty serious so I stayed focused."

"By the way, are you doing ok? You seemed really depressed when you were talking about what you remembered." Natsumi looked into his eye with worry.

"It's dark... back in those memories. I don't like to think about them now that I have you." Ganrougel moaned slightly as Natsumi wrapped her arms around his neck. "Could you distract me from them?"

"I'll try. We didn't finish out conversation earlier either." Natsumi giggled as Ganrougel picked her up. "I think you were trying to tell me something?"

"I was; and I was worried you wouldn't like what I was trying to say." Ganrougel carefully set her on the bed once more.

"I said I wouldn't hate you didn't I?" Natsumi teased with her eyes. She was waiting to see what would happen. Such a subject was foreign for her. Thinking about it with Ganrougel certainly seemed forbidden and that made her even more curious. "Don't let me be the one to hold you back from how you really feel."

Ganrougel leaned over her, nuzzling his forehead to hers. He took a deep breath and could smell her anxiousness. He could hear her heart beating irregularly as he drew closer. He whispered into her ear. "Tell me to stop if you're afraid."

"I'm not afraid." Natsumi replied. She placed a hand over his chest, her soft fingertips tracing around the protruding ribs.

Ganrougel shuddered under her touch. "You would let this happen without regret?"

"My life is never going to be normal, but now I feel I have more control of it. I would have stopped you already if I wasn't at least mostly sure." Natsumi smiled. Ganrougel bared his fangs in a sinful grin as he felt himself giving into the hunger.

His hand slowly drifted down Natsumi's side, reaching for her easily exposed legs. Natsumi gasped at the warm contact. She let herself sink into the bed, Ganrougel followed and positioned himself above her. She tilted her head to the side as he leaned down and kissed her neck. Natsumi couldn't stop the shivers coursing through her spine. His ivory fangs nipping her skin down her shoulder, leaving small nicks as he feverishly tasted more. Natsumi held her breath as she felt his hand tease it's way up her shirt. Her eyes held closed under the progressing intensity.

His fingers gingerly clawing at the restraint of her bra. It was easily torn and almost snapped open, letting all she bound within free. Natsumi flushed at the unique sensation. The tender soft skin touched in a new way. Ganrougel felt a surge of fire within as he caressed the apex. The heat scorched through him further down. Natsumi longingly shifted under him, arching up when he removed his fingers for long teasing seconds. She was learning that she loved being touched like this.

Ganrougel swiftly lifted the fabric to see her sweetness in person. He was treated with Natsumi's soft whimper and intense blush as she was exposed. He let his fingers trail down the center and over her ribcage as Natsumi drew in sharper breaths. She released a coo when he graced just under her navel.

Ganrougel couldn't stop a low chuckle. "Did that in particular feel good?"

Natsumi opened one eye and looked to him. "I've never been touched there before."

"That's right. I almost forgot with how soft and innocent you looked." Ganrougel smirked. "I bet it grows more profound with each new area I skim over. Only makes you more curious how it will feel inside doesn't it?"

Natsumi gasped when he firmly caressed under the edge of her skirt. Ganrougel found the small clasps that held the fabric close to her hips. He slowly unbound each one, listening to Natsumi's pulse thrash through her body. He could feel an inferno blazing under her skin. The folds of her skirt slipped away freely and revealed her well guarded pelvis dressed with white panties but nothing hid the curves beneath.

"I remember how you were so embarrassed if anyone saw this." Ganrougel gave his devilish grin and playfully tugged at the elastic band. "What's underneath is what you had said I would need to work towards seeing. Is this my reward?"

"Stop teasing me already..." Natsumi whined. She could feel the pressuring itch in her vulva reaching up through her core. Her body twitched with irrepressible need. She sat up, pushing Ganrougel onto his back, and pinned him with a leg on either side. She felt power swell inside as she looked down on her surprised partner.

Natsumi brushed her fingertips over his chest, slowly tracing the shape of each muscle downward, evoking deep growls from Ganrougel. She felt along the contours of his hips where man and beast joined into one. She studied the midnight blue belt and skull buckle that held up his loincloth. Ganrougel shot up and wrapped his hands around Natsumi's waist. Natsumi caressed his jaw as she felt herself drawn to him and kissed him. It was like they were trading secrets through their skin. Learning more about each movement, each bite, each taste, as they advanced.

Natsumi struggled to breath and keep her head clear as she felt the air around her steam up. An unexpected tension grew between her legs and throbbed against her vulva, stealing a soft gasp from her. She knew what it was and her cheeks flamed with an embarrassed red. Ganrougel wasn't thrown and continued his rough little nips along her neck, leaving a noticeable bite on her left clavicle. His hands drifted down her hips and onto her legs. It was then that Natsumi noticed he tore through the seams of her panties. The fabric fell delicately and was swiftly removed, eliminating the last barricade between her virgin skin and Ganrougel's hunger.

She decided to take her own action and tugged at the stitching in Ganrougel's belt. It ripped from the old leather easily. Natsumi then carefully pulled aside the loincloth to reveal the starving member, yearning for her touch. She gently wrapped her fingers around it, surprising Ganrougel by the strange feeling. Natsumi smiled at the stifled moans he made when she stroked up and down. She then angled it to align with her soft, pink opening.

His hands gripped her hips again but this time was as if he wanted to hold himself in control. Natsumi could see his body tremble and hear his breathing falter. She kept one hand on his shoulders as she pushed herself up, just above the tip, and slowly slid down. Natsumi couldn't hold the gasps and moans as she felt the burning member rub against the walls of her core. Ganrougel nearly scratched into her skin as he suppressed what he knew would have been a loud grunt. His heat seared through Natsumi's core, gradually loosening her tight flesh.

Once Natsumi worked past the initial pinch of pain, she decided to move her hips. She and Ganrougel both gasped from the throbbing wet softness of each other sensually stroking together. The motion left a desperation for more and they continued their momentum; trying different paces as Ganrougel held her up enough so he could thrust into her just as she bounced back down.

They did their best to contain the heavy breathing and the impulse to grunt and scream but they were too lost in the blinding white heat of their passion and few would escape their lips. Soon Natsumi found she was drowning in the sensational pounding, losing control of her body and her pace would wane. Ganrougel quickly held her close and turned her onto her back on the rumpled blankets of the bed while keeping them from slipping apart. His hips persisted in thrusting without falter.

"Aaaaahhh~" Natsumi dug her nails into Ganrougel's back as she reached a pure heavy sensation she had never known before. Pure indulgence rippled through her. Her core convulsed around Ganrougel's member urging him to pick up his pace. He gripped the sheets around them as he felt it nearing, the intoxication he had desired. Each push brought him closer. After hearing Natsumi moan once more, he fell into the shattering climax.

Ganrougel released a powerful and deep moan as he felt the scalding intensity drain out of him. His shaky hands caressed Natsumi's stomach as he pulled out and fell onto the bed beside her. They struggled to catch their breath. Natsumi listened for anyone who might have heard them. It all sounded too loud to her to go unnoticed. Ganrougel on the other hand was listening to her heart beat. To the air rushing in and out of her lips, filling her chest for small moments. He could feel the heat radiate from her skin. For the first time in many years, as far back as he could remember, he felt exhausted.

Natsumi giggled when she looked to see her monster's eye lids drooping. He sighed deeply with his head angled to the side, he looked so peaceful. "Are you actually tired?"

"Yes." Ganrougel gave a small smile. "But also really excited."

Natsumi blushed as she carefully sat up. Her core felt warm and wet as she moved. "I guess I should clean up and get dressed. I'm sure my mom has dinner almost ready."

"Don't leave." Ganrougel complained as he wrapped his arms around Natsumi's waist and pulled her back down.

Natsumi laughed. "I have to."

"I want to know how you feel." Ganrougel whispered.

"I feel good." Natsumi sincerely smiled.

"You don't feel dirty? disgusted?" Ganrougel looked into her eyes. "Be honest."

"I honestly feel good, don't worry." Natsumi kissed his forehead before pulling away again. As she stood from the bed, a wet substance slipped down her legs. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Ganrougel eagerly sat up.

"I really hope you aren't capable of having kids with living humans." Natsumi choked on her words as realization hit her. "I'm not ready for that."

Ganrougel grabbed her hands and pulled her close again. "I'm sorry, I didn't think about that. I honestly don't believe I can do things like that. I don't even have a heart beat."

"But you're warm like someone with a heart beat is _and_ you can bleed." Natsumi tried to puzzle it together.

"I think that's just so my body can move, not do the other important things human bodies have to do. Such as breed and pump important nutrients through the body." Ganrougel explained. "It's complicated."

"Well I'm going to have to sneak around my parents with tests now just to be sure." Natsumi sighed.

"I'll help." Ganrougel volunteered as a new guilt filled him.

"I'm going to go take the fastest shower of my life." Natsumi quickly slipped on her skirt and shirt, wiped down her thighs with a tissue, and grabbed clean clothes from her dresser. She rested her hand on the door before looking back. "I'm sorry. I'm not upset with you I'm just having a scare. At least you remembered to close the door."

"I didn't touch the door." Ganrougel smirked, knowing exactly what happened with his heightened senses.

"Well I didn't close it." Natsumi furrowed her brow. As she opened the door, a subtle vibration erupted around her. "What was that?"

"You closed the door by instinct." Ganrougel explained. "I think you even kept all noise from penetrating the walls."

"But I though my magic could only send monsters and summon you." Natsumi pulled out her crystal and was surprised with the soft pink color and bright red core. It pulsated in her hand with a gentle warmth. "Wow, it looks so beautiful now."

"It shows how you feel, remember." Ganrougel walked over and watched the pulsing quicken as he reached for it. Upon his touch the pulse stuttered, like a heart skipping beats. Natsumi blushed deeply. "I guess I know for sure now, how you feel about me."

"You could have just taken my word for it." Natsumi smirked.

"My apologies." Ganrougel kissed her head and sat back onto the bed.

"Don't forget to put your belt back on before anyone sees you." Natsumi chuckled and left for the shower. Shortly down the hall she ran into her brother.

"Hey, sis. You're still here." Fuyuki smiled.

"Where else would I be?" Natsumi arched her brow.

"Well your room was so quiet I just though you ran off to avoid mom and dad." Fuyuki rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh." Natsumi blushed, realizing she really did use other spells. "I almost did but Ganrougel stopped me. I'm just going to take a quick shower. I'll see you at dinner."

"Okay. I just came to grab a book to show dad an article I read." Fuyuki happily dashed to his room.

Natsumi reached the wash room and locked the door behind her, alone and in silence. She dropped her clean clothes in a bin before slowly removing the ones she wore. She carefully ran her fingers over the skin Ganrougel touched. The small nicks on her chest were sore but she blushed at their subtle red color.

She could still smell him so close to her as she inspected her slightly bruised hips. Her thighs would be sore by tomorrow and she knew it. Natsumi swallowed her embarrassment when she recalled the moans she made.

She quickly turned on the water and untied her hair. As the water heated, Natsumi looked into the mirror. She saw the small bruises and scratches decorating her body. If she didn't know what actually happened she would have been scared. Anyone else would have believed she was attacked by an animal or even mugged. To her they were like little marks of love and passion. She nearly wished for more to surprise her and make her smile even more. Natsumi's cheeks burnt. "I really hope I don't become the kind of person who just keeps thinking about _that_ all the time now."

She stepped under the cleansing waters and let it wash over her. Her skin tingled as she cleaned away the remaining mess between her thighs. She processed each moment, each touch, and smiled. She had no regrets now. Her parents seemed to be settling and she was closer than ever with Ganrougel. Everything seemed to be turning out right again.


	22. Chapter 22

-Time to check in on some of our other monster friends for next couple of chaps. This one does get sad and includes **abuse** , if any of this story gets to be too much please take care of yourself and don't continue reading-

 **Aliens front and center for your monster titles**

Dororo- Aldmora

Giroro- Ganrougel

Keroro- Kurse

Tamama- Taiki

Kururu- Krueger

Mois- Molioke

* * *

Deep in the woods, many brave hikers could find a small meadow where they would swear they had seen a ghost of a young man who looked like he had starved to death. They would only be able to see it for a moment before it was gone, leaving them with unease and paranoia.

Koyuki leapt through the trees unafraid. She found the meadow easily and glanced around. "Aldmora where are you?"

"I'm right here." Aldmora's soft voice spoke up from a flat rock bathed in golden light from the setting sun. Koyuki stepped closer and watched the light shift away to reveal Aldmora sitting and meditating.

"Oh wow." She gasped with a wide smile. "I couldn't see you through the light. It was like magic. I bet if you play hide and seek you'd be a pro."

"Thank you Koyuki. Although I don't really know how to play that." Aldmora looked away with slight regret.

"I can teach you anything you want to know, but I don't know too much about the modern world either." Koyuki grinned and rubbed her head. She sat on a nearby log and folded her hands in her lap. "Are you ready to go into the next step? It's going to be really hard but you've been doing great this weekend."

"Honestly I don't want to. It's dark... and I don't want to do anything to you." Aldmora kept his eyes away to the ground.

"I understand but it is the only way you're going to really be in control of it and free." Koyuki explained in a soft and caring tone.

Aldmora lifted his sad eyes. "I want to be free."

"I believe you can be. Don't be afraid ok? I'll be here for you." Koyuki gave a warm smile. Aldmora and Koyuki straightened up and closed their eyes. They took a deep breath of the sweet meadow air and let it out slowly.

Aldmora knew what he would have to do next and he decided to let it all out for Koyuki to hear. He knew she would support him. He opened his mind to the darkest memories of his life. "A very long time ago, I was part of my own clan. My family was wealthy and my father was the head of our small village. We were all training to become assassins. I was pretty good for the most part, agile, silent, but I was easily sick."

"My father usually overlooked my thin body even though I knew he wished for a stronger son. He would ignore I was in the room but I didn't mind as long as he wasn't punishing me. The one thing he wouldn't stand for was when I failed my final test. To kill my first target, it was the hardest thing I ever tried to do. I couldn't even stop myself from crying each time I thought about my hands ripping the poor man's life from him. My father made me go after the poor villager every day. Eventually he stopped letting me into the house. He said I couldn't be his son if I couldn't do my one job. He gave me no bed, no shelter, and no food."

"I started sleeping with the cows and drinking the milk when my father wouldn't know. Months passed and I still couldn't kill someone. My father lost his patience and dragged me through the village with my hands and legs strapped together with rope. He broke my ribs and pulled me by my hair. I withstood it because I knew I made him angry. It was my fault. I wanted to show him I wasn't weak my whole life but I failed every standard he held on me. He then threw me against the furnace of the blacksmith and pulled a large unshaped piece of metal from the fire. He held up my head where everyone could see and pressed the searing metal to my face. It melted my skin and I screamed. He forced my mouth shut and melted my lips together."

"No one stopped him, they didn't even look away. In my village you were either an assassin or you weren't anything. You weren't even considered human if you couldn't do your job. I didn't move from that spot for days and soon my own body gave up on me. I failed everything and just wanted to disappear entirely." When Aldmora opened his eyes again he saw Koyuki sobbing softly to herself.

"That's what it is then." Koyuki choked. She wiped her tear stained cheeks. "You felt so much guilt and wanted to disappear so others around you felt it too and eventually disappeared themselves."

"I just shouldn't have existed in the first place." Aldmora coward into himself. His thin arms embracing his shoulders. "I'm useless."

"You're not useless to me. You're my friend." Koyuki quickly hugged Aldmora and held him tight. "You did your best. I know you did and I think you're better than them for not killing that man."

"Do you really think that?" Aldmora whispered. He felt Koyuki tremble around him. Her tears still poured from her eyes, soaking into his shirt.

"I see so much good in you. I want you to see it too." Koyuki whimpered. She felt so terrible having heard his past.

Aldmora could feel tears of his own forming in the corners of his eyes. Here was a human girl genuinely crying and caring about him. Even though that damage was done and he was long dead she wanted the best for him, she wanted to help him. He slowly moved his hands from himself and held onto Koyuki. She didn't flinch or pry him off of her, she only hugged tighter. Aldmora allowed himself to enjoy the contact. He cherished her kindness. "Thank you so much, Koyuki."


	23. Chapter 23

-won't be another chap for at least a week (or possibly two) because I will be focused on my pokemon themed birthday (with the new pokemon moon this friday). Enjoy the chappie-

 **Aliens front and center for your monster titles!**

Kururu- Krueger

Mois- Molioke

Giroro- Ganrougel

Keroro- Kurse

Tamama- Taiki

Dororo- Aldmora

* * *

Molioke glided through the halls of the underground home. She was checking in on all of Krueger's machines and gadgets. When she was done she returned to the main lab. "Everything's running good today."

"Even the dark subject?" Krueger pulled his eyes from the screens.

"He almost said his name but he choked again." Molioke clasped her hands behind her back.

"Good." Krueger's lips curled into his signature grin. "If it stops trying, kill it."

"Understood." Molioke nodded and swiftly approached Krueger's side. "So what are you going to work on today?"

"My usual." Krueger answered without care.

Molioke suddenly embraced Krueger's shoulders, earning a gagged yelp from him. "Let me know if I can help."

"Let go! Who said you could touch me?!" Kruger frantically pried at Molioke's arms. His spider legs kicked at the floor trying to push himself away from her.

"You didn't say I couldn't." Molioke smiled.

"I didn't think I had to!" Kruger strained. _It's too innocent! Get it off!_ "I was only nice to you once why do you insist on staying with me?"

"You're interesting and I know you want my help since you haven't forced me to leave yet." Molioke giggled.

"Don't bet on that." Krueger groaned. The color left his face as Molioke pressed her cheek closer to his.

"You're a lot nicer than you let people see." Molioke fluttered her eyes.

"No I'm not." Kruger growled deeply and finally pushed her away. "I don't care about anyone."

"Then why do you let me stay? I know I can be naive sometimes and maybe a little annoying but I know kindness when I see it." Molioke held a hand over her heart. She knew the words she wanted to hear, the words she expected, and the answer she would most likely get. Her ears were perked and eager to listen.

Krueger ran his hand over his tentacle hair, pushing stray limbs into place, and laughed. His glasses flashed under the light of his monitors, hiding his eyes. "Because you make a good, empty headed, secretary who won't refuse the smallest of tasks for my enjoyment."

Molioke closed her eyes before running out of the room and down the halls. Krueger sighed and returned his attention to the monitors. He tried to ignore the growing pit in his stomach as he filed through some documents and reports. "Dammit."

* * *

Natsumi carefully stepped down the stairs in her clean clothes and listened for hints of the current situation in the kitchen. The voices were muffled but she could hear Fuyuki being cheerful. As she stepped off the stairs and leaned against the door she heard Haru's voice speak up. The actual words were still hard to make out but he sounded calm and even chuckled lightly. Natsumi released her held breath and slowly opened the door to the living room and walked towards the table.

Kurse was hovering beside Aki and shoving any scraps she gave him into his mouth. Taiki giggled beside him and accepted some of the meaty offering as well. Haru and Fuyuki were sitting at the table with an open book, debating some of the facts.

"I thought ghosts didn't eat, you know being all non-corporeal and pretty much just some kind of vapor." Natsumi stated as she joined the group.

"I don't know where it goes but it's kinda like I'm really eating it. Mrs. Hinata made it all sound too good and I haven't had food in decades so I couldn't resist." Kurse danced in place as he fawned over the food.

"What if it goes to another dimension?" Fuyuki suggested.

"Maybe it's the same one Aldmora sent all those people. Quick Kay, you have to eat all the food so those people don't starve!" Taiki jumped around, grabbing what food he could.

"It's probably too late for them Taiki." Kurse patted the imps head and calmed him down.

"We need that food to live too." Natsumi glared at the pair of troublemakers.

"Ah, you poor humans and your needs." Kurse smirked.

"You were human once too." Natsumi argued.

"Yeah but I like to think I overcame that obstacle." Kurse floated away from Natsumi's gaze of daggers with Taiki close behind him.

"Alright, now that both of you are down here, your mother and I can start explaining things." Haru spoke up with a cheerful energy. Natsumi took a seat opposite of Fuyuki as they straightened up to listen. "What do you want to know first?"

"How long has monster hunting been in our family?" Fuyuki almost squealed with excitement. His eyes were bright and starry with fascination.

"Just me. My parents were normal people." Haru chuckled.

"How did you learn about the supernatural?" Natsumi kept her hands in her lap and focused.

Haru's smile faltered and left his face as his eyes shifted before looking to his children again. "When I was a young teenager, I came home to find everyone was missing. Even my little brother. He was about your age Fuyuki. I looked where the police refused to search and I... I found them dead under the feet of a large monstrous bull. After that I studied everything I could to stop monsters from killing more people."

After a few moments Natsumi was first to respond. "I'm sorry dad."

"It's ok kid." Haru smiled again. "I probably should have told you all of this sooner anyway."

Fuyuki decided to turn the conversation away from the sad topic. "Earlier mom mentioned about the crystal grandma gave to Natsumi. You were expecting it to do something right? What was it?"

"After we saw the deer I felt something was wrong about it." Aki began platting and serving dinner as she explained. "It certainly wasn't a normal deer so I called your father to come check it out and I asked your grandma to give Natsumi the crystal because she was so frightened over it. The crystal was used to protect your grandma from monsters and we thought Natsumi could use it more at the time."

"So that's why dad ran into Ganrougel before he found me that night." Natsumi started connecting facts.

"Yes, I saw the deer transform into him and knew he had to be stopped. He was clearly heading towards the house." Haru answered before taking a huge bite of the beef stew.

"So why did Grandma have a crystal to fend of the supernatural?" Fuyuki asked.

"She knew about all of this before I was born and she used magic to fend off the dark beings." Aki admitted.

"She has magic?" Natsumi perked up.

"Yes, it's a family trait and she wanted to teach both of you about it but I wanted you guys to have a more normal childhood before that." Aki nodded.

"Do you have magic?" Natsumi could feel her anger bubbling up.

"No, but both you and your brother have magic." Aki sighed.

"Really?" Fuyuki struggled to swallow his food before he spat it out.

"You're the one who made it difficult to hide monsters from you." Aki smirked to her son.

"Wouldn't we have seen more signs of us having magic if he had it too?" Natsumi asked.

"Except you would often counter his. See Fuyuki, you always wanted to see monsters and because of that low ranking imps and spirits would find their way here, but Natsumi always hated thinking about monsters actually being real so she would usually make them disappear like they never existed." Aki explained.

"So you even hid our own magic from us." Natsumi sighed and glared at her food.

"I'm sorry Natsumi." Aki frowned. "That was the choice I made."

"Dad, did you always fight by yourself or did someone teach you?" Fuyuki diverted the conversation once more.

"I did have some help when I started but usually I was just by myself. I would have loved to have your mother with me but she was too busy being an awesome mom." Haru winked to Aki hoping it would cheer her up a bit and lighten the guilt.

"Can you teach me everything you know?" Fuyuki grew excited again as he imagined learning all there was to the supernatural. Things the rest of the world didn't discover yet.

"I'll try to." Haru chuckled.

The meal was continued with Fuyuki asking questions and Natsumi keeping silently to her thoughts. When everyone had finished eating she stood up with her hands firmly on the table. "I understand why you made the choices that you did and I love you and will try not to be angry. I guess it's a good thing I didn't know before or I wouldn't have grown so close to Ganrougel or met all of my new friends. Now that it's all out, you won't keep secrets about our family right?"

"Of course Natsumi." Aki rose from her seat and held her daughter's hand. "No more secrets."

"No more secrets." Haru cheered as he raised his glass before chugging what was left inside.

Natsumi gave her mom a quick hug. She then placed her dishes into the sink and began heading to the stairs. "It's been a long day so I'm going to head to bed now."

"Ok goodnight sweetie." Aki smiled.

Natsumi sighed, content the evening was starting to move along smoothly and so far her parents didn't seem to catch on to what she was hiding from them. She opened her door and closed it gently behind her. The image laying on her bed was of Ganrougel lazily curled up and napping. He had one arm under his head and the other draped over his side with his hand caressing the mattress. His hooves wrinkled the sheets beneath him as he shifted every now and then from his dreams. Natsumi was surprised she managed to stifle her giggle so she wouldn't wake him. She quietly changed into her pajamas and carefully slipped under his arm with her back to his chest.

"Hmmm..." Ganrougel let out a soft moan as he pulled her closer. Natsumi let him envelope her in his warmth with a smile on her lips and easily fell asleep beside him.


	24. Chapter 24

-Do not worry guest reviewer, I will continue this story and not let it sit unfinished forever. Also I am curious about what theories you guys have been developing. What do you think will go wrong? Who do you think will show up next?-

 **Aliens! Front and center for your monster titles!**

Giroro- Ganrougel

Keroro- Kurse

Tamama- Taiki

Dororo- Aldmora

Kururu- Krueger

Mois- Molioke

* * *

Ganrougel opened his eye slowly as he felt energy returning to him. He never expected sleeping would be so peaceful and thanked Natsumi for that newest experience as well. He looked to the resting girl in his arms and smiled. Not deviously, with hidden intentions, or even forced; just a simple peaceful smile.

He sat up from the plush and still askew blankets, perking his ears for any sounds from the house. He could hear Natsumi's parents downstairs and her brother was in his own room asleep; as he should since it was well after 3 Am. The tension no longer lingered in the walls and Ganrougel was curious. If he was going to grow any closer to Natsumi he figured he would have to get on good terms with her family. He swiftly rose to his hooves and pulled a blanket over Natsumi, hoping it would be enough to keep her warm while he was gone.

Ganrougel then quietly marched through the halls and into the living room. Aki was laying on the couch, clearly passed out with bright red cheeks. Haru looked up from the opposite couch with a loose expression, seeming to change through different moods within seconds.

"Hey! You're name was Gan-something right?" Haru spoke with a difficult to decipher tone. Ganrougel looked to the bottles on the table and realized what was happening.

"I'm going to take a guess that you consumed alcohol. I understand it makes humans act strange." Ganrougel crossed his arms over his chest.

Haru held out a bottle. "Here try some. It's really good."

"No thanks. I'm sure it won't have an affect on me anyway." Ganrougel shook his head as he refused the offer.

"Then what do you have to lose?" Haru smirked. "It can give us a chance to bond and that will make Natsumi happy."

Ganrougel sighed and conceded. "Alright I'll try some."

"Good man!" Haru cheered as he poured a few glasses. He shoved one into Ganrougel's hands and held up his own. "To peace on earth."

Ganrougel awkwardly raised his glass in response and watched Haru hastily down his drink. Ganrougel took a quick sniff of his own while the man was distracted. It was strong and made him instantly feel like his body was warming unnaturally fast, even for something as unnatural as him. He braced himself and quickly poured the liquid into his mouth. It burnt his tongue and throat as it raced through him. Ganrougel felt his body heating up so much he felt like he was literally melting. He sank to the floor, hoping it would help him feel safe and secure. His head spun and buzzed with confusing ideas.

"What the hell is going on down here!" Natsumi harshly whispered in a quieted yell. Her hands were placed firmly on her hips as she surveyed the scene. Her father giggled to himself as he struggled to pour another glass. On the floor, Ganrougel lay huddle up with his tail wagging fast. His eye was silver and glassy. "What happened to him?"

"For someone who isn't human, your friend can't drink." Haru chuckled.

"You made him drink?!" Natsumi exclaimed.

"I didn't make him I just said it would make you happy." Haru grinned feeling proud.

"Him being drunk would make me happy?" Natsumi questioned with a bored and unamused tone.

"I forget the part that was supposed to work but I tried." Haru continued his laughing.

Natsumi sighed. It was too late in the night for her to handle any of this. "I'm going back to bed. Just keep it down please, Fuyuki and I have to go to school in the morning."

"Alright kid." Haru agreed before taking a heavy sip from the bottle.

* * *

Natsumi woke up the next morning with a small headache. She quickly dressed and grabbed some toast, ignoring the passed out trio in the living room, and ran off to school. Fuyuki tried to catch up to her.

"Do you know why Ganrougel was lying on the floor? I thought he didn't sleep." Fuyuki struggled to breath as he finally reached Natsumi's side.

"Dad convinced him to have a drink and apparently he can't stand alcohol." Natsumi rubbed her forehead.

"What's wrong?" Fuyuki inquired.

"It's nothing. Just didn't get too much sleep with dad shouting excited over something last night." Natsumi smiled to ease any worry.

"Are you excited to learn about hunting?" Fuyuki perked up.

"Heck yeah! Now when I meet a really evil guy I can take him out instead of just temporarily sending him off." Natsumi gripped her hand into fist in early victory. "I mean my magic is cool and all but right now it only seems like a quick fix and not a real change for the better."

"I wonder what I can do with mine when I learn to use it." Fuyuki began theorizing before Natsumi stopped him.

"Don't go summoning supernatural things ok?! We have enough and we're lucky _they_ liked us and decided to be friends. The next one might be extremely dangerous!" Natsumi sternly warned Fuyuki.

"Ok, I promise not to summon anything for now." Fuyuki waved his hands defensively.

"Good." Natsumi sighed and picked up her pace to the school. She joined Koyuki, Satsuki, and Yayoi as they sat in their group of chairs.

"Good morning Natsumi." Koyuki smiled brightly.

"Morning guys." Natsumi waved to the trio and sat in her seat.

"So, Natsumi, you still never told us what you and red were up to this weekend." Satsuki was direct and smirked over the back of her chair.

"Why are you guys so obsessed to know about him?" Natsumi blushed lightly. "Didn't I tell you enough yesterday?"

"Oh come on, all you said was you guys hung out. Besides, you're the only one with a significant other to talk about." Satsuki teased.

"We want to make sure things are going well between you two." Yayoi explained.

"Yeah. did you guys kiss yet?" Satsuki leaned closer to Natsumi.

"Wha-aa?" Natsumi's cheeks burst into a bright pink. The memory of Ganrougel's hands caressing her and pulling her closer flooded her mind. She found it extremely difficult to deny that they had grown so intimately close.

"Alright everyone, time to tune in for today's lesson." The teacher called everyone's attention towards them and Natsumi sighed.

The lesson went on and Natsumi convinced herself that the throbbing of her head was dulling. Except for the random jolts of pain that shot through every now and then. Three hours into the school day and it started becoming impossible to ignore but Natsumi still tried to push through it. She never let the fear of monsters stop her from attending school so a headache should be nothing. Soon she realized just how hard she was gripping her pencil and clenching her jaw.

"Natsumi are you alright?" Koyuki whispered.

"What's going on over here?" The teacher walked over with a kind but inquisitive expression.

Suddenly Natsumi's pencil snapped in two. She straightened up and pulled her hand from her throbbing brow. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be a distraction."

"I don't think she's feeling well." Koyuki admitted to the teacher.

"It's nothing, just a little headache." Natsumi turned back to her notes.

The teacher gave a small smile. "Then it will be a quick fix at the nurse and you'll be back in no time. Azumaya, will you go with her?"

"Of course." Koyuki rose from her chair and nodded. Natsumi bowed to her teacher with a small thank you and followed Koyuki. When they walked far enough from the classroom, Natsumi let herself cringe from the pain. She fell against the wall and slid to the floor. "Natsumi?! Is it getting worse?"

"It feels like my head is going to explode." Natsumi answered through clenched teeth.

"Would your magic help? It's just a headache so it shouldn't be hard right?" Koyuki looked up and down the halls to make sure no one was able to hear them.

Natsumi nodded and tried to focus. The throbbing grew louder in her mind, making it difficult to think clearly. She couldn't feel anything happening. Soon the pain changed from a heavy throbbing into the sensation of a large metal rod jammed in her brain. She almost dug her fingers into her skin as she cried.

"Natsumi? Oh no." Koyuki stared out the window. Natsumi fought the pain enough to see what Koyuki was looking at and easily found it. A large shadow was covering buildings like a thick blanket. It wasn't like a cloud but like the sunlight refused to touch that area. "Do you know what that is?"

"No." Natsumi forced herself to stand up and walk down the hall. "It isn't normal though. We should go talk to one of the guys. They should know."

Koyuki nodded, understanding that she meant their monster companions, and caught up to Natsumi. They ran out of the school and through the streets. It wasn't long before they reached the edge of the darkness. They didn't slow down and bolted straight into it. They both knew the route they needed to take and didn't want to stay long enough to see what might have been causing it on their own, but a large figure surprised them after stepping into their path. It was like a huge beast that had learned to walk like a human. Large horns curled out from it's head as it looked away from them, hiding most of it's features.

Natsumi held her breath and ignored how her headache suddenly ceased it's pain. She grabbed Koyuki's hand and signaled for her to be silent while walking normally behind the creature. The beast didn't even seem to see or hear them as it marched through the streets, glancing over the people that carried on through their day as usual. After the beast turned down another street and out of view Natsumi began running again with Koyuki keeping close beside her. Once they stepped into sunlight again Natsumi glanced back and let herself breath normally again.

"Was that what's causing the shade?" Koyuki watched the citizens walk around, unaware of the missing sun or the present monster.

"Must be." Natsumi winced as her headache started up again.

"How did you know what to do to get past it?" Koyuki asked.

"Everyone else seemed like they couldn't even see. They acted like it was just another normal day and it ignored them. I thought that if we just looked like average teen girls running down the road for something else and didn't create a reaction to it we would be fine." Natsumi explained. "I just did the first thing I thought of really. Come on let's go."

Natsumi began to run even faster. She had to get help. She didn't have enough control of her magic to fight and she didn't know how strong Koyuki could be against something like a monster.

"I'll run up ahead and warn them. I'm faster." Koyuki announced before leaping to the rooftops and vanishing into the distance.

Natsumi was left to herself and she let her pain show once again when the streets were empty. It became more intense as she walked quickly away from the darkness. Tears ran down her cheeks from the sharp pangs. She wasn't sure how long she had been alone but she soon heard someone run up to her. She opened her eyes enough to see a deer. It pressed it's forehead to hers and she felt calmer.

"It's ok. Koyuki told us everything." Ganrougel whispered. "Come on, let's get you home."

Natsumi nodded and climbed onto Ganrougel's back without hesitation. She rested against his warm skin as he gently but swiftly carried her home.


	25. Chapter 25

-the death-

Giroro- Ganrougel

Keroro- Kurse

Tamama- Taiki

Dororo- Aldmora

Kururu- Krueger

Mois- Molioke

* * *

Natsumi sat on the couch, looking at her hands in her lap. Her parents sat in the couch opposite her, eager for what else she could say. To hear that she was fine, that no one was hurt, that maybe this was just another monster ready to show that there was good in them. Fuyuki stood behind them with Kurse. Koyuki sat beside Natsumi with a glass of water and pain relieving tablets for her. Ganrougel stood right behind Natsumi but kept his eyes closed as he listened for anything outside of the house.

"Natsumi," Haru began as he leaned closer. His voice was soft and calm. "Your friend here said it ignored humans who couldn't see it. What else can you tell us?"

"I-i don't know. I don't even know why they couldn't see it. It was right in front of us." Natsumi stuttered as she tried to focus on the moment.

"Some creatures can hide behind a veil. Only people who have spent time around monsters or magic are able to see every monster. What did it look like? Maybe I know what kind it is and we can get this all straightened." Haru smiled with genuine warmth and care.

"It-" Natsumi took a deep breath. "It looked like a giant bull."

Haru stiffened. The smile gone and his complexion paled. He stood up and left for the hallway, only Aki followed him.

"Don't go after it." Aki voice pleaded from behind the door.

"I have to Aki." Haru's monotone voice muttered through the wall. Somewhere around the stairs Natsumi had guessed.

"No you don't. You just got back home, spend some time with your family. Get to know your kids." Aki's voice was stern.

"I'm going after it to protect my family." Haru slammed the door open as he returned to the living room. He dropped a large bag onto the couch he was previously sitting on. "I'm not letting him take anymore people."

Haru ripped the bag open, revealing his collection of weapons. Guns and blades meshed into a pile with boxes of ammunition sprinkled in.

"Dad?" Natsumi stood up. "Give me a knife, I'm coming with you."

"No you're not." Ganrougel's eyes snapped open as he barked. "You don't have control of your magic and you haven't been trained to fight properly."

"I learned enough on my own." Natsumi clenched her fists.

"Don't worry, I won't let him go alone. I'll fight with him." Ganrougel sighed.

"That's super cool of you but I won't sit on the side like a child!" Natsumi argued.

"You also have a headache." Ganrougel reminded her.

"I'll get over it! Humans get headaches all the time." Natsumi shouted.

"If you two can stop your fighting, get this kid off of me!" Krueger spoke up from the hall. He was wearing a large trench coat the nearly trailed on the ground, hiding his legs and extra arm completely. The hood covered his head and kept the tentacles from view until he pulled it back. He Kept Fuyuki away by holding Fuyuki's head as the teen scribbled in his notebook and took in every detail.

"How do you know where I live?!" Haru held out a blade towards Krueger, who shoved Fuyuki slightly so he could enter the room.

"Wait? Do you know him?" Natsumi questioned her father in surprise.

"I didn't until I knew you were related to her after I tested her DNA." Krueger answered with an amused grin.

"Do _you_ know him?!" Haru demanded as he turned to Natsumi.

"Oh yeah~ Plot twist I know both of you." Krueger chuckled to himself.

Natsumi crossed her arms and glared her father down. "I'll let you go first."

Haru sighed. "I did promise no secrets. Fine, Krueger was the one who taught me everything about monsters. He has a database on just about every type you will find on this planet. He can even track them down and would give me tips if he felt generous enough or if he wanted something from me."

"Alright." Natsumi nodded, accepting his honesty. "Ganrougel introduced me to him so I could learn more about what different kinds of monsters were out there. The more I know the better I'll be."

"You introduced her to other monsters?! I don't care of Krueger is useful, I don't want my daughter around such dangerous people!" Haru turned to Ganrougel.

"I'm not going to stop her from learning about the world. I only want to help and protect her as she grows stronger." Ganrougel looked down on Haru. He glanced to Krueger. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Something came up on my computers." Krueger's grin thinned as he gave a more serious tone. "Something that hasn't come up in a long time."

"Well don't be so ominous, what was it?" Natsumi huffed.

"Haru, it's definitely what you think it is." Krueger affirmed Haru's fear.

"Kids... come with me." Aki whispered as she started gesturing to the windows. No sunlight was coming through them. The sky was clear but the roads and ground were shadowed over. She waved to Natsumi and Koyuki. "You too hun. Let's all get in the basement."

Ganrougel pulled a couple of blades from his back and walked towards the glass doors. Haru quickly geared up and joined his side. They glanced over everything in view.

"My headaches gone..." Natsumi whispered and froze as she felt something change behind her. She turned just in time to see the wall cracking slowly. Bit by bit until it all shattered and revealed the beastly bull she ran by earlier.

It grinned eerily down on her. "So you _were_ the spawn I was smelling out. You played along nicely as an everyday human chick."

"You were hunting me?" Natsumi asked softly.

"Yes." The bull chuckled. "But really you were just the link for my real target."

"NATSUMI!" Haru and Ganrougel shouted as they ran for her. The bull's eyes landed directly on Haru.

"There he is. The little human I left years ago to grow angry and desperate to kill me. I was bored so I thought it might be time to snuff you out finally." The bull smiled wider, until he noticed Ganrougel stepping in front of Natsumi. "No..."

"Natsumi go to your mother." Ganrougel whispered as he gently pushed Natsumi away.

"No. I want to help." Natsumi struggled to keep her knees from shaking but didn't want to run away.

"No...!" The bull's eyes narrowed in anger.

"You can help by stepping aside for now. Please." Ganrougel urged.

"Why are you here?!" The bull cried out and stepped towards Ganrougel and Natsumi.

Haru acted quickly and stabbed a blade into the bull's arm. "You want me remember?"

The bull ignored the knife in his arm and knocked Haru away, sending him into the wall. Haru went limp on the floor. Krueger worked with Kurse to remove Aki, Fuyuki, and Koyuki from the danger. The bull kept his gaze to Ganrougel.

"Why do you suddenly care about me?" Ganrougel gulped. He was good at fighting but he wasn't used to having someone he needed to protect right behind him during the battle. "I don't know you."

"You don't?" The bull pulled away slightly. "How could you forget? You were the one who turned me into this."

Ganrougel froze. He looked over the rough body of a bull standing on it's hind legs. Tufts of fur randomly stuck under crude stitches that held the body together. "I... I couldn't have."

"You really don't remember?" The bull almost laughed. "You're a poor excuse of the soldier you once were if you can't remember your own masterpiece."

Ganrougel went cold under the words. He didn't know what to think or do. Natsumi listened from behind him. She could feel her best friend shudder under her fingertips.

"I guess I won't kill you if you don't remember yet. It'll give me the chance to really build up a good and permanent death for you." The bull smirked. He pulled the knife from his arm and threw it at Haru, expertly stabbing his chest. "And now I don't have any other toys or distractions, Corporal Giroro."

The bull turned and left swiftly disappearing from sight. Ganrougel stood frozen, listening to the words echoing in his head. Natsumi covered her face as tears stung her eyes and stained her cheeks. She approached Haru's body with weak knees and fell beside him. She looked at the knife and then at his wide and empty eyes. It was quick and left blood pooling around him. Natsumi couldn't scream or even whisper anything. She didn't want to touch him and make it real.

The world seemed so slow to her now. Even as the sunlight returned and Aki ran to her side, screaming and desperately holding Haru in her arms. She watched Fuyuki join them and try to say anything that would make their father wake up and miraculously return to life. Soon a tall figure stood close by and waited. He wore a long deep blue cloak, in his hand was a golden staff with a crescent moon on the end.

Natsumi was able to speak with a dull and coarse voice. "Who are you?"

The others noticed the man's presence and looked to him with confused and sorrowful eyes.

"I'm known as the King of terror." The man spoke calmly through his long white beard. "Your name is Natsumi right?"

"How do you know me?" Natsumi asked.

"I've heard so much lately about you from my daughter, Molioke. Can you tell me where she is? I need her help right now." The old man placed a gentle hand on Natsumi's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I don't know." Natsumi looked to her father again, feeling empty and useless.

"I know where she is but I don't want to get her. I guess I should though. It's my fault she isn't already here doing her job." Krueger huffed as he walked out of the hole in the wall. He scanned the sky for a moment before looking to the moon. "Hey, you're needed down here if you haven't noticed since you get distracted easily. The girl needs you and I know you like helping people."

After a moment of no response, Krueger's eyebrow twitched. He took a deep breath and gruffly muttered. "I'm sorry ok? I need your help and you're not empty headed."

Suddenly a small light drifted closer and closer from the moon. Details became clearer and the light became Molioke. She smiled happily as she quickly hugged Krueger.

"I still didn't say you could hug me!" Krueger tried to pry the girl from him. "Go help them!"

"Molioke, it's time for him." The old man chuckled softly.

"Ok daddy~" Molioke drifted over to Natsumi and kneeled beside her. "Don't worry."

Natsumi was confused and watched as the old man lifted his staff over his head. She flinched when he plunged it down to Haru's chest. Aki cried more until she saw the moon of the spear didn't enter his body but seemed caught in something else. The old man tugged until a warm red line formed over Haru. Molioke seemed to reach her glittering arms inside and soon pulled out a small orb of golden light. She moved her hands around it as if to shape it. It wasn't long until it resembled a star.

Molioke stood up and looked to Natsumi. "Want to see something beautiful?"

Natsumi nodded and followed Molioke outside. Molioke held up the star and spoke softly. "You know where to go now."

The star shot from her hand and off into the sky, leaving a trail of energy behind it. Natsumi could feel more tears, watching a burst of bright light as it joined the other stars above her.

"When someone dies, I take what you would call the soul and put it in their own space in the stars until they've burnt out and are ready to come back and start another life." Molioke smiled cheerfully. "Your dad will be up there for a really long time too. He'll shine extra bright too so you can't miss him."

"Thank you." Natsumi hugged Molioke tightly as she cried. "That's such a beautiful thing."

Molioke stood with Natsumi as she watched the sky and memorized where she could find her father's star.


	26. Chapter 26

-ok I think this has to be my favorite chapter so far. It's the big bro chappie-

 **Aliens line up for your titles**

Giroro- Ganrougel

Keroro- Kurse

Dororo- Aldmora

Tamama- Taiki

Kururu- Krueger

Mois- Molioke

* * *

After a while Molioke's father had vanished and Krueger snuck back to his underground home. Aki began making calls to everyone who would need to know about Haru. Fuyuki stayed beside his father's body until he knew it would be taken care of. Kurse kneeled next to his best friend in case he was needed.

Natsumi decided she had stared at the sky long enough and started walking slowly through the hole in the wall. Koyuki and Molioke were talking to each other, Natsumi couldn't make out what. She looked around for her closest friend.

"Hey guys? Where's Ganrougel?" Natsumi asked.

"No one knows when he left but he hasn't been here in a while." Koyuki answered.

Natsumi felt an unsettling pit in her stomach. She quickly approached her mother who was still on the phone with Grandma Akina. "Mom, do you know where Ganrougel went?"

"No hun. I thought he was in the living room with everyone else. Maybe he went upstairs." Aki answered quickly before returning to the call. "Yes, it's Natsumi. That's the name of her friend. Yes I know."

Natsumi ran up to her room and just as she feared, he wasn't there. She checked that her crystal was in her pocket before jumping down the stairs. At the door she slipped on her shoes but was stopped by Aki.

"Where are you going?" Aki asked softly.

"I have to find Ganrougel." Natsumi answered easily as she put on a coat and tried to step around her mother.

"Natsumi," Koyuki and Molioke stood behind her. "Your father just-"

"Yeah I know," Natsumi tried not to snap her words at her friends but she couldn't stop the anger. "And I couldn't do anything. I just stood there; but I can help Ganrougel. After what just happened I can't stand to think of him alone. Last time, when I merely mentioned soldier, he broke down and started ripping himself apart. I mean that literally with blood and screaming. This bull creep comes up not just having an actual past with him but says a name that might be his own! Who knows what that's going to trigger?! I understand you're looking out for me and that I'm probably not thinking clearly but he's definitely worse than me right now."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Koyuki stepped closer and hugged Natsumi. "I'll go ask Aldmora if he knows where he might go."

"And I'll ask Krueger." Molioke volunteered with her hand in the air. "You could say he has a horse's sense."

"Thanks." Natsumi smiled and sighed. She hugged her friends before heading outside. Koyuki and Molioke went off in their own directions. Natsumi took off on the opposite path down the sidewalk. She held her crystal in her hand as she thought hard about finding him intact. The core lit up a pale red and flickered in different patterns.

She ran past confused pedestrians and leapt over the hoods of cars that couldn't stop fast enough for her. Past stores and schools. Beyond homes and empty parks, Natsumi had run for hours. Short of breath and losing feeling in her fingers, she called out for him. "Red! Where are you?!"

Around the corner of a thick lineup of trees, Natsumi found a graveyard. She sighed and walked into it. Through the dimming sunlight and autumn fog she looked at the stones. Realization creeping into her mind that soon she would be here for her father. Her steps cracked the leaves beneath her as she shivered in the cold. Deeper in the maze of old stones, Natsumi found a man kneeling before a grave.

He wore a deep purple trench coat that trailed over the grass. He looked up to her slowly. "Why are you here?"

"I'm sorry I just-" Natsumi thought for a moment. She felt bad and didn't want to upset the man. "I'm looking for a friend."

"Does your friend like to hang out in graveyards?" The man asked.

"I don't think so, I don't really know why I ended up here." Natsumi looked to the ground.

"Is your friend in real trouble?" The man stood up and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He was much taller than Natsumi expected.

"Yes. I'm sorry I shouldn't bring you into my problems, you seem like you've been through enough." Natsumi gestured to the grave.

The man chuckled deeply. "Kid, I've been mourning for a long time. All I do is come here and regret and I don't think Giroro is going to get any worse."

Natsumi's eyes widened. "Giroro?" She looked closer at the stone and saw the name carved into it.

"Yeah, my little brother Giroro." The man smiled fondly at the name.

"How common is that name?" Natsumi asked not really believing.

"The farthest from common you could get. My dad was a little weird and wanted names everyone would hear and instantly know it was his sons." The man explained.

"I heard about him." Natsumi muttered. "Giroro."

"I bet you would. He was all over the news years ago." The man sighed.

"Not from the news." Natsumi frowned. "He was killed right? By people he trusted?"

"Yes." The man answered roughly.

"They cut him up," Natsumi braced herself. Saying the dark theory of Ganrougel's past. "removed his legs and replaced them with deer legs, took out his eye, put horns on his head, and jammed extra bones into his chest and back. They covered his body in blood, making him red all over."

The man grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "How do you know that?! That wasn't in the news, that part of his file is under strict classification! Who told you?!"

"No one told me." Natsumi whimpered. She squirmed in his tight grip. "I saw him."

"Stop lying! You couldn't have seen him, his body is missing!" The man yelled as he shook Natsumi. Natsumi yelped and clutched her crystal. Suddenly a loud grunt echoed over the graves. A large deer jumped towards them, knocking the man away from Natsumi.

The deer almost charged him down until Natsumi grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close. "Don't hurt him!"

"He was hurting you first." Ganrougel growled.

"It's ok. I forgive him; I know why he's angry." Natsumi swallowed the lump in her throat. She looked to the man sitting on the ground and staring in disbelief of the deer. Natsumi whispered to Ganrougel. "Change to your other form."

Ganrougel nodded and transformed without removing his glare from the man.

"H-how is that possible?" The man whispered as he watched in horror.

"The world isn't as simple as you think. There are strange things, changes people can only imagine. I promise you that this isn't a cruel joke. I really didn't think this would happen. Today is just... a really bad and different kind of day." Natsumi tried to explain. She rested her head against Ganrougel and hugged him. "Ganrougel... do you remember him? Picture how he would look a long time ago when he was younger. He-he had a little brother, who was betrayed and killed."

Ganrougel held his breath as he felt the buzzing in the back of his mind. Something he had forgotten and missed for so long. "Garuru..."

The buzz burst into a deafening surge as images and sounds erupted in his mind. Ganrougel held his head in a deadly grip as he tried to contain the pain. He stepped away from Natsumi with a shaken balance. He groaned and yelled as he felt his body shifting.

"What's happening to him?!" Garuru stood by Natsumi and covered his ears from the loud growling.

"He's remembering something." Natsumi explained but watched Ganrougel's body stretch. "But this is different from last time."

"What happened last time?" Garuru asked.

"He was really afraid like there was something very wrong with him and tried to rip out the extra ribs and his horns. I know it was probably a really bad idea to ask him to remember more of his past after what happened today but when I found out he was your brother I just-" Natsumi choked on the guilt as she watched Ganrougel trip over a couple headstones and collapse to the ground behind them. "I thought maybe you could help him more than me."

After a short while Ganrougel's heavy breath huffed from behind the graves. Natsumi whimpered as she though about how terrible she was to do this to him. Garuru placed a hand on her shoulder, looked into her eyes, and sighed. "You can hear him breath right? He's been through so much more than you and I know. I doubt a few dark memories are going to kill him at this point."

"But I-" Natsumi blurted.

"I can tell you care a lot for him and that's all he needs; someone who can care about him." Garuru smirked quickly before it faded into an empty glance. "I don't think I did enough of that when he was alive."

Natsumi nodded and dashed to look past the graves. The sight was unexpected and stunned her. Her cheeks flushed.

"Stop worrying won't you?" Ganrougel's voice whispered between panting breaths from the pale lips.

"Eeep." Natsumi squeaked as she returned to the other side of the stones and leaned against them, sliding to her knees. She tried to quiet her thundering heart as she processed what she saw.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Garuru asked as he ran to see what froze Natsumi. At first glance he saw a collapsed young man with blonde hair struggling to breath, but where there should have been legs he found the entire body of a deer; four legs and even a tiny tail.

"I scared her didn't I? Is there a lot of blood? More missing parts?" Ganrougel asked as he looked up to him.

Garuru took a deep breath. "Actually I think her reaction is the opposite. You almost look normal except for the centaur-like deer body and you're still missing your eye."

"What?" Ganrougel leaned up and looked to his hands, they were his old skin color; not stained red. He looked to his chest and saw the matching pair of ribs down both sides. He reached his hand up and ran his fingers through the soft blonde hair. He stood up and tried to walk with four feet around to Natsumi. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, I'm just... ya know." Natsumi forced a smile as her cheeks burnt red.

"You're... not embarrassed are you?" Ganrougel smirked.

"Oh sure my boyfriend just up and turned into a freaking muscular Greek god of hotness, no I'm totally not embarrassed." Natsumi huffed sarcastically as she blushed an even deeper red.

"Did the Greek's have half-deer men?" Ganrougel crossed his arms trying to brush off the blunt compliment.

"Boyfriend?" Garuru asked as he rejoined the conversation. "So it took you dying to finally find someone to start a relationship with?"

"Shut up. Natsumi's completely different than anyone I could have met when I was alive." Ganrougel huffed.

"She couldn't be more than what 15?" Garuru placed a hand on his chin as he thought. "Do your parents know?"

"No." Natsumi sighed as she remembered she wouldn't be able to ever tell her father.

"What's wrong?" Garuru asked knowing that he missed something.

"The bull... killed my dad today. I'll never get to tell him anything." Natsumi whispered.

"What kind of bull?" Garuru asked.

"He's a monster like me." Ganrougel explained. "He has some hostility against me and killed her father, who was a monster hunter and also had history with the bull, so that he could focus on just me."

"So that's what became of him." Garuru muttered. "After your body went missing from the morgue they found another soldier dead and fused with a bull's body in a similar way yours was with a deer. His body ended up going missing too."

"There would have been two other dead soldiers after me." Ganrougel closed his eyes and listened for the response.

"There were." Garuru answered.

"Those two and the bull were the ones I first killed." Ganrougel sighed. "They're the ones who killed me."

"Did you remember it?" Natsumi looked up.

"Almost. I know that there were three of them and we were all deployed for special training at the time. I don't remember anything more about them right now." Ganrougel responded. He offered his hand to her and helped her to her feet. "I'm sorry."

"Don't start that ok?!" Natsumi barked. She took a deep breath and sighed. "You know how I see it? Guy kills you, you get revenge and kill him back, then he gets bored looking for you to return the favor and tortures a random person he found. Him coming after my dad was not influenced by you. He decided to screw things up like this. So please just don't apologize when you didn't do anything."

"Definitely the girl for you." Garuru chuckled lightly. After Ganrougel huffed at him once more he placed a hand on Natsumi's head and lightly ruffled her hair. "Welcome to the family."

"Oh, uh..." Natsumi's blushed returned. "Thanks."

"You can't just rush her like that." Ganrougel glared.

"Dad and I had made a promise that as soon as you found someone who could stand you and you genuinely liked, they were instantly accepted as a member of the family." Garuru crossed his arms, not moving on the subject.

Ganrougel sighed before turning back to Natsumi. "Let's get you home. I'm sure you ran off as soon as you realized I was gone so your mom is probably worried."

"I have been running for a while haven't I?" Natsumi admitted. "Wait were you around me the whole time, just far enough away so I wouldn't know where you were?"

Ganrougel didn't answer as he rubbed his neck, blushing with guilt.

Natsumi huffed and crossed her arms. "Jerk."

"Little bro, you should know better than to make a girl worry about you." Garuru shook his head.

"I haven't been little since I was ten." Ganrougel argued.

"You're still my little bro." Garuru stated easily.

Natsumi giggled before hugging Ganrougel. "I'm so glad you're ok though."

"You gonna come meet the rest of us? I'm sure there's no way you're going to stay away now." Ganrougel glanced to Garuru who nodded. "To the house then."


	27. Chapter 27

-I am so sorry it took so long please forgive me *sobs*-

 **Aliens front and center for your monster titles.**

Giroro- Ganrougel

Keroro- Kurse

Kururu- Krueger

Tamama- Taiki

Dororo- Aldmora

Mois- Molioke

* * *

Ganrougel strode down empty streets on his four hooves. Garuru followed silently with his hands in his coat pockets. Natsumi watched the sky dim into a soft deep blue as she sat on Ganrougel's back. She shivered in the evening breeze as she thought about the day.

"Do you... want me to still call you Ganrougel?" Natsumi muttered her question, breaking the silence. "I mean we know your real name now so..."

Ganrougel glanced back at her for a moment before looking ahead again. "I'm not really sure but I think I like Ganrougel better. I don't really feel like Giroro anymore. I remember what it felt like, all those good moments. To have goals and family, friends even; but it feels like some character in my head and not a real person. To the world Giroro is dead, so maybe it should stay like that."

Natsumi gently ran her hand over his back as if to comfort him. She stayed quiet for the rest of the walk home. Once they walked through the front gate they could see Kurse nailing some boards to cover the hole in the wall. Natsumi nodded to him with a smile before heading inside. Aki and Fuyuki were sitting on the couch, next to Fuyuki a young girl his age sipped from a cup of tea.

"Hey sis. This is Momoka." Fuyuki smiled weakly as he gestured to the blue haired girl who nodded. "She's offered to take care of... things. Since it would be very hard to explain to the police and mortician."

Natsumi looked to Momoka and bowed. "Thank you so much."

"I understand there aren't many people who would believe what actually happened and I can't begin to imagine what I would do in your situation." Momoka explained.

"Who do you have with you hun?" Aki asked, looking to the centaur and human guests.

"This is Garuru, Ganrougel's older brother and this is just Ganrougel in another form." Natsumi explained.

"What?!" Kurse cried out as he leaned through the wall's opening. He groaned and angrily floated up to Ganrougel. "Oh come on! I just made a deal with Lady Aki to help with house chores so I can haunt this place freely and you come in scuffing up the floors with _four_ hooves. Two was dangerous enough thank you very much!"

"I'm not sorry for you." Ganrougel scoffed at Kurse.

Aki laughed. "Don't worry about the floors sweetie. I'll get a heavy duty polish that will protect it more since we have some unusual guests every day now. So who wants sandwiches for dinner? I don't think there's much time to actually cook something." She stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

Natsumi pulled out her phone. "I should probably try to message Koyuki and Molioke that I found you. Except I don't know how to get Molioke or if she even has a phone." She sighed realizing part of her problem.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Krueger already knows that I've been located and if he knows she most likely does too." Ganrougel explained. Natsumi smiled and nodded before stepping aside in the hall to call Koyuki.

"So you're Ganrougel's brother?" Fuyuki gestured to the couch welcoming Garuru to take a seat.

"Yes." Garuru nodded and accepted the couch offer.

"How did it feel... to find out he was still here in the world, as he is?" Fuyuki tried to ask without accidentally insulting anyone since he didn't know how Garuru would react to talking about his brother as a monster.

Garuru thought for a moment with a heavy breath. "You're worried about you're father?" Fuyuki was surprised but quickly looked guilty. "Your sister explained what happened today."

"I know it isn't the worst thing in the world to become. Kurse and the others have been good friends to me but... my dad was just starting to see the good in them and I don't know what it would do to him if he did have to come back like that." Fuyuki griped the pants on his knees, struggling to hold back tears in front of everyone. "What if I didn't do enough to stop that? What if he's still upset with Natsumi and me about keeping them secret? What if he still feels like he has to fight that bull guy?! That's why you came back isn't it? You still had to take care of that guy." Fuyuki turned his sore eyes to Ganrougel.

"Fuyuki." Momoka whispered and looked sadly into her cup of tea.

Ganrougel calmly approached Fuyuki and ruffled Fuyuki's hair with his strong fingers. Fuyuki held his breath, surprised by the action. "Calm down kid. You saw him become the star and once that happens he's up there for good until his next lifetime. I didn't let Molioke take me, that's why I'm still here. Your father accepted it."

"Really?" Fuyuki looked up hopefully.

"Yeah buddy." Kurse smiled wide. "Molioke doesn't fail to keep those souls safe. Even if she did forget to come get me. Although by the time she did, I was enjoying the new generations toys and hobbies, I wanted to stay anyway so I can't be mad at her for that."

"The point is none of this can haunt him anymore." Ganrougel sighed. "He'll become someone new and live a whole new life with a different story. There's a very big chance he won't even meet anyone supernatural."

Fuyuki's shoulder shook as he allowed himself to cry. He wore a big goofy grin. "Thank you... thank you guys so much. I feel so much better knowing that."

Everyone around him smiled in return.

* * *

Natsumi held her breath for a moment before slowly letting it back out. She held her phone in her hands, having just finished her call, and leaned against the wall of the hallway. On the other side of the wall she could hear the mood lightening up and everyone chuckling at bad jokes and getting to know each other more. She knew no one would need her anytime too soon so she took the moment to herself. To let things hit and let herself hurt. To know her dad was gone again and this time there wasn't any way he could come back. She tried to tell herself that with everything she knew now he couldn't be haunted by the bull or memories of his family anymore but it still hurt too much. She even feared the guilt of the last secret she kept from him.

Natsumi yelped and jumped from the wall when she heard a knock on the front door. She sighed and carefully opened the door just enough to peek outside. Satsuki and Yayoi were on the other side and eagerly leaned closer. "Natsumi! Where were you?"

"You like disappeared and none of the teachers knew where you were." Yayoi clasped her hands together. "We brought your bag for you too, even Koyuki's."

"We thought we would come by and see how bad your headache was and we saw the damage to your house. What happened?" Satsuki sternly inquired.

"Oh, yeah..." Natsumi started in a low voice. She glanced towards the hole in her house and hoped Kurse and Ganrougel weren't visible. "A lot... happened today."

"What's wrong?" Yayoi asked. Her voice was heavy with fear and concern.

"My dad," Natsumi felt her throat lock up once more that day but this time it burnt. Like she was about to speak forbidden words. "He-he was attacked and..."

"Oh Natsumi." Satsuki and Yayoi hushed her as they hugged her. "Do you need us to stay?"

"Yeah we'll help anyway we can." Yayoi whispered.

Natsumi shook her head and pulled away. She wiped a tear from her cheek and tried to steady her breath. "There's already a lot of people inside and I don't want to break in front of everybody. Thank you though."

"It's no problem but if you do need us call us ok?" Satsuki calmly reminded.

"Natsumi, what's going on?" Ganrougel spoke up from behind Natsumi, keeping his legs hidden behind her as he glanced over the girls.

"These are my friends from school." Natsumi swallowed her sadness quickly and spoke easily.

"You must be Red. Natsumi's talked about you." Satsuki spoke up in her usual bold tone. Yayoi glanced between Natsumi and Ganrougel, picking up on Natsumi's sudden change. "You're a lot more buff than I pictured. Blonde hair is cool though."

"Oh, thanks." Ganrougel wasn't sure how to react.

"It's good to know Natsumi has someone to be here for her even when we couldn't." Yayoi stated with a bright smile.

"We'll see ya later then. Take care k?" Satsuki waved with a gentle smile leaving the school bags on the step. Natsumi waved back as she watched her friends leave.

After bringing in the bags and closing the door, she playfully punched Ganrougel's arm. "Holy crap! What if they saw your centaur legs?!"

Ganrougel frowned. "Why were you out here crying all alone?"

Natsumi flinched. She glanced away and fidgeted slightly, shifting her weight between her feet. "I didn't want to bother anyone. I could hear everyone laughing and... and I gotta be strong for Fuyuki right? So..."

"You've been through a lot today. I know you still had a lot to work through with him." Ganrougel stated. "Everyone won't see it as a weakness. They don't want you to suffer alone. Even your school friends made sure you had someone to support you."

"Like you can talk, you ran away earlier too." Natsumi muttered.

"Because I'm guilty." Ganrougel clenched his fists. His nails dug into his palms.

"I told you it's not your fault got it?!" Natsumi barked.

"I don't want him having the chance to hurt you or your family. He's only going to come after me again and again." Ganrougel growled softly and closed his eyes.

"If you thought you shouldn't be here why did you come back so easily?" Natsumi looked up to him.

"Because your eyes asked me to. I could see it." Ganrougel turned his sad look to her. Natsumi felt her heart stiffen under his gaze. She held her breath as if it were the only thing holding her up under the weight of emotions. "And I couldn't stand to think about you running around looking for me, out in the open and free for him to take and destroy."

Natsumi swallowed the lump in her throat and wrapped her arms tightly around Ganrougel. She whispered her words as a few tears trailed down her cheeks and onto Ganrougel's skin. "Thank you. I'm sorry I ran around without thinking about him coming after me. I was just so worried about you. After what he said, and you suddenly disappeared I just... couldn't stop thinking about what you were going through."

Ganrougel sighed and rested a hand on her back. "I didn't want to make you worried either. I just wanted you safe."

Natsumi took a deep breath. "Speaking of guilt, I think there's something I should do."

"Do you want my help?" Ganrougel asked.

"No, I think I can do it." Natsumi wiped her cheeks and forced a smile. "You should catch up with your brother. I'm sure he missed you so much."

"Ok, you know where I am if you need me." Ganrougel hugged her quickly and watched her walk off before her courage faltered.

Natsumi forced a smile to everyone in the living room as she sped through and stepped into the kitchen. As soon as she spotted Aki she froze. "H-hey mom."

"Hey sweetie. Did you want something specific on your sandwich?" Aki walked around the kitchen, talking over her shoulder, as she grabbed ingredients and building big plates of easy to build sandwiches.

"Actually...can I talk to you? Privately, maybe outside?" Natsumi felt her face pale as she acknowledged herself walking right into a corner.

"Huh?" Aki paused her preparations and turned completely to Natsumi. She gave a small smile and spoke softly. "Sure thing hun."


	28. Chapter 28

**Aliens to monsters are**

Giroro- Ganrougel

Keroro- Kurse

Tamama- Taiki

Dororo- Aldmora

Kururu- Krueger

Mois- Molioke

* * *

Natsumi followed Aki outside under the evening stars. Aki smiled gently and closed the door so they wouldn't be heard by the small party inside. "What did you want to talk about?"

"There was something I should have said, the other night... when dad was still here and when we were talking about secrets." Natsumi's voice was forced. Dead and dry. She knew she had to say it sometime and she didn't want to wait longer only to regret it more. Soon she was drowning in tears. "I was afraid it wasn't the right time, but now I can only fess up to you and not him as well."

Aki's eyes seemed to frown but her smile never moved. "It's ok Natsumi."

"I know he would have said something about it. I know he wasn't always pro-monster but, I feel so terrible I never get to tell him now." Natsumi tried to rub away what tears she could but more kept pouring.

"Is this about your Ganrougel friend?" Aki asked softly. Natsumi nodded as she choked on her guilt. Suddenly Aki hugged Natsumi close. "Whatever it is I promise your father would never have hated you for it."

"Are you sure? What if it's really different? I know I'm confident in my decisions but I would never want you or dad to be upset with me." Natsumi struggled to force her words.

"Oh, hun. Your dad and I love you so much. He knew you are a smart girl who can make the right choices." Aki confirmed.

Natsumi took a couple of breaths, burying her face deeper into Aki's arms. She struggled to keep her voice coherent but managed to get her words out. "Ganrougel and I... are... in love, with each other."

Natsumi tensed during the following moments of silence. Aki didn't let her go or say anything. After a bit Aki hugged Natsumi closer. Natsumi felt all of the air trapped in her lungs rush out in her surprise.

"Aren't you going to scold me? Tell me it's a stupid idea, that I'm being naive for giving my heart to him?" Natsumi was frantic to know what was going to happen next.

"No. I'm not." Aki whispered.

"Why not?" Natsumi asked curious but afraid.

"Because you're almost a full grown woman. If I can trust you to take care of the house and your brother while I'm at work all of the time, I think I should trust you with your own choices and deciding who you love can't be controlled by other people. Not even your own mama." Aki pulled away slowly keeping her concerned eyes on Natsumi's. She forced a smile and a teasing tone. "You seem to know these guys better than me anyway so how could I judge right?"

Natsumi couldn't stop a small smirk growing.

"I just hope you're prepared for everything it comes with." Aki sighed. "Being his friend seems hard enough. I can only imagine that having a romantic relationship with him is very different from having a regular teen crush from school."

"Thank you so much mom." Natsumi smiled as a few more tears were shed from relief and happiness.

"I'm sure your dad was warming up to them anyway. He did trust you a lot, he was just really worried for you and Fuyuki." Aki reminded. "Don't feel guilty for being able to love and trust them ok?"

"Ok." Natsumi nodded. They returned inside to see most everyone hadn't noticed their absence. Fuyuki was catching Momoka and Garuru up on the story from the moment Ganrougel and Kurse first showed up in his house. Ganrougel, on the other hand, instantly looked up from his spot against the wall to Aki and Natsumi. He took one step towards them but refrained from approaching closer. His eye glancing back and forth between them.

"It's ok. Everything's fine." Natsumi smiled. She was flattered he cared and worried for her. She watched him relax and sigh as a content smile grew on his lips. After Aki returned to finishing the sandwiches, Natsumi casually found her way to Ganrougel's side and held his hand behind her back.

"Feeling better?" Ganrougel whispered in Natsumi's ear.

Natsumi felt a warm tingle travel down her spine. Her cheeks flushed with a subtle pink as she slowly leaned against his arm. "Much better."

"So she knows now?" Ganrougel asked.

"Yep, and she won't even kill you." Natsumi teased.

"Gee thanks." Giroro chuckled.

"Why are you guys hanging out over there whispering like you've got some big secret?" Kurse called out, pointing to Natsumi and Ganrougel. Everyone turned to them waiting to see their answer. Natsumi blushed while Ganrougel clenched his free hand and glared daggers at the ghost.

"Maybe they were flirting~ Oooooohhh~" Taiki teased from beside Momoka. "Look they're totally holding hands!"

"SHUT UP! What the hell would you know huh?!" Ganrougel shouted.

"Calm down." Natsumi tugged on Ganrougel's hand. Her cheeks burning bright red. "I guess it can't be helped and I'm not afraid of them knowing anymore. I was mostly just worried about mom."

"You sure?" Ganrougel relaxed his fist and looked down to her.

Natsumi swallowed her embarrassment and smiled. "Yeah."

"Wait! Holy crap are you guys actually a thing?! I was just joking!" Kurse exploded with shock and flailed his arms.

"Oh wow." Fuyuki sighed.

"You guys are like a grotesque version of Romeo and Juliet huh?" Taiki grinned.

"You aren't going to make mutant babies are you?" Kurse shuddered at his imagination.

"Kurse..." Natsumi's eyes went dark as she glared at him. "I trusted you to know this. I don't care if mom agreed to let you stay I can have you exorcised and forbidden from meeting anyone ever again. It'll be easy to explain too, I'll just say I lost control of my powers."

"No please! I'm sorry! I won't tease you anymore." Kurse cried and kneeled at Natsumi's feet. "I'll be a good ghost I promise."

"Good." Natsumi instantly perked up and smiled.

Soon the sandwiches were served. Everyone ate peacefully, even Ganrougel ate some after remembering Natsumi's burger. Later on Garuru stood by the door bowing to Aki.

"Thank you for dinner. I apologize again for arriving unexpectedly." Garuru straightened up and saluted.

"It's nothing really. Since you're Ganrougel's brother you're like a part of the family." Aki smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Natsumi, for helping my little brother." Garuru looked to Natsumi and gave a small grin.

"I told you I'm not little. TCH." Ganrougel muttered to himself and crossed his arms.

"It's no problem." Natsumi winked and waved as Garuru left.

"I should probably head home too. It's getting late." Momoka reluctantly spoke up.

"Oh, would you like me to walk you home so you aren't alone?" Fuyuki asked. "It's pretty dark."

"That's so sweet of you, but I live so far away it would be a very long walk." Momoka blushed and rubbed her cheeks. "I'll just have my butler Paul drive me home."

At that moment the door opened again to reveal a tall elder man wearing a suit and large mustache. He bowed to everyone. "The limo is ready Miss Momoka."

"Thanks Paul." Momoka smiled. She turned to Fuyuki and waved. "I'll see you soon K? It was nice spending time with you."

"Oh, uh... you too." Fuyuki waved and watched her limo, followed by a few guards, pull away with her inside. "I knew she was rich but sometimes I forget that."

"How do you forget that? Her family name is on TV like everyday." Natsumi asked.

"I just like seeing her as my friend." Fuyuki defended.

"Ok kids. I think it's time for bed." Aki suggested. "Don't worry about anything else right now, just get enough sleep."

"Alright mom." Fuyuki yawned. He slowly stumbled up the stairs to his room.

Natsumi headed to her room with Ganrougel close behind. She opened the door and meandered to her bed. Before she could collapse on the soft mattress she found a note. The words scribbled in ink made her tremble.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Ganrougel took the note from her shaken hands and read it.

 _ **~Thank you for bringing your pet home. So much easier to know where to find him if he's always by your side. I'll see you when I'm ready to play again.~**_

Ganrougel crumpled the paper in his fist. He hugged Natsumi tightly in attempts to console her. "Don't worry. We'll find a way to take care of him. I'll never leave you alone. I won't be scared away while you need me."

"I know." Natsumi pulled his head down to her and kissed him, trying to show how much she loved him as a tear stained her cheek. Her arms fell around her, no longer holding her monster. She forced herself to look around her. To make sure she did it right and he was gone. "But you're safer away from me right now."

Natsumi fell to her knees and cried silently, and alone.


	29. Chapter 29

Aliens to monsters

Giroro-Ganrougel

Keroro- Kurse

Tamama- Taiki

Dororo- Aldmora

Kururu- Krueger

Mois- Molioke

* * *

Natsumi quietly helped rebuild the wall to her house the next day. Fuyuki and Kurse were taking a break on the couch with drinks.

"Did she say anything yet?" Kurse whispered, begging that Natsumi didn't hear.

"Nope. She won't answer to anything, not even when I offered her a drink." Fuyuki sighed. "It doesn't make sense. Why would he disappear again so soon? She's not even running to go find him like yesterday."

"Women are mysterious dude." Kurse groaned.

"Sadly mom had to go handle things at work. She's better at getting through to Natsumi than me." Fuyuki complained.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Natsumi dropped everything and ran to answer it. A young man stood outside holding a big box. He was dressed casually with a baggy sweater that had been worn through in a couple of spots. His shoes were dirty like he had been running through a field of dust.

"Hello are you Natsumi Hinata?" The young man asked. "Where would you like this?"

"Yep. The living room will be fine." Natsumi forced a small smile. She eagerly lead the way and watched him carefully place the box on the floor.

"Interesting friends ya got." The man casually mentioned as he glanced at Kurse and Fuyuki on his way out.

"Thank you so much for bringing that for me. Hope my grandma paid you well for the trouble." Natsumi quickly bowed and as politely as she could, urged the man back out of the house.

"Who the heck was that?" Fuyuki quietly asked.

"Did he just see me?" Kurse flinched as he processed the moment.

Natsumi ignored them and pulled the flaps of the box open. She pulled out item after item. Unique gems, candles, and items. She glanced at the spine of an old book before tossing it to Fuyuki. "Here, read up and learn everything."

"Wha?!" Fuyuki fumbled with the book but managed not to drop it. "What is this? Where did this all come from?"

"It's a book about magical self defense." Natsumi answered bluntly. "I called Grandma earlier and she sent her neighbor with a bunch of her magic stuff. I'm lucky she had some extra grimoires and we have time off from school thanks to mom so this is our chance to actually learn. You should know how to use your magic for when I'm not around. So read it."

"Where are you going?" Fuyuki asked with fear rising in his tone.

"I'm going to kill a bull." Natsumi whispered as she scanned through a couple of other books from the box.

"Don't be stupid. Mom would smack you if she heard you say that! It's suicide!" Fuyuki jumped up from the couch.

Natsumi didn't answer as she read through a few pages and glanced at the gems. Fuyuki gripped the book angrily as he stepped into the hallway. "If Natsumi won't listen to me she should listen to mom. Mom might not be able to come home right now, but at least if she knows now, she can prepare a lecture."

* * *

Later that night, after the wall was moderately repaired, Aki sat down with Fuyuki and Natsumi. Kurse and Taiki kept to the kitchen where they fought the urge to listen in.

"Natsumi," Aki took a deep breath. "I agree with Fuyuki that you shouldn't run right after that bull guy. We're all angry at him but none of us know how to actually fight him or what his weaknesses are."

"I know it's stupid but I'm not going to be stopped. I'll research everything I can on how to fight and then I will stop him." Natsumi spoke confidently with her arms crossed over her chest. "He killed dad and now he's going after Ganrougel. Try all you want to convince me, but I am not standing back."

"Is that why Ganrougel isn't here?" Fuyuki asked, his voice low with caution. "Did he go to hide somewhere?"

Natsumi closed her eyes and didn't answer. Aki placed her fingers on her chin as she thought. "I didn't even notice he was gone on my rush to work this morning. He isn't the type to run from a fight not even from your father. He just stood there and listened to Natsumi."

"He did run away once yesterday after the fight, but when Natsumi found him he came right back." Fuyuki added. "Why did he come back if he was just going to run away again?"

"He's not a coward if that's what you're thinking!" Natsumi barked. Her fingers began to dig into her skin as her anger bubbled.

"No." Fuyuki waved his hands defensively. "I know he isn't, that's why I'm confused."

"Did something happen between you two? You seem really angry every time we mention him being gone." Aki asked with a calm voice. "What made you mad?"

"He didn't do anything wrong. I'm not mad at him." Natsumi swallowed the rest of her story and looked away again.

"Well you certainly aren't happy..." Fuyuki muttered still confused.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Aki backed down. "But will you at least take some time to think about going against the bull? I really wish you would reconsider it. I can't stand to think of you fighting against that monster when he killed your father so easily."

"It's my fault. Dad was focused on me and I should have done more than hid behind their backs. When I fight that guy I'm not going to have any distractions." Natsumi stood up and briskly walked up to her room.

"She isn't really serious is she?" Kurse asked. He hovered back into the living room with Taiki beside him.

"Natsumi doesn't joke when she gets that angry." Fuyuki sighed.

"Did she mean she was going to fight him all by herself?" Taiki spoke up.

"I really hope not." Aki frowned.


	30. Chapter 30

-Oh my gosh this chapter, just oh my gosh-

 **aliens to monsters are**

Giroro- Ganrougel

Keroro- Kurse

Tamama- Taiki

Dororo- Aldmora

Kururu- Krueger

Mois- Molioke

* * *

Natsumi spent days holed up in her room with books and charms, only leaving for school and to practice her spells in the backyard during the middle of the night. Fuyuki and Kurse worried from the living room as they tried to live normally watching tv and eating snacks. They were only glad, when at the end of each day, Natsumi hadn't run off on her suicide mission just yet.

They went to school regularly again after Haru's funeral and burial. Natsumi didn't talk much about him around her friends and never even whispered a word about Ganrougel. They asked every way they could think about the mysterious Red, but Natsumi would just sigh and change the subject. Koyuki couldn't even say much to ease Satsuki and Yayoi's worries.

Soon months passed quicker than Natsumi had imagined and snow was starting to fall. She picked up more books on battling with spells in a wintery scene and icy terrain. Aki and Fuyuki stopped fighting her to come inside and relax, to let go of her anger and fear long enough to sleep better and eat more than a small piece of meat and half a glass of water at dinner. They watched sadly through the sliding glass doors before putting out Natsumi's birthday candles and retreating to their own rooms.

Once Natsumi knew they were no longer watching, she ran to the garbage bin beside the house and braced her body, gripping the rim of the bin, as boiling acid rose to her lips and then coated the inside of the bin. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve and placed a hand to her unsettled stomach. She almost cursed herself for not eating enough but sometimes she rushed through a spell so fast it made her sick and food wasn't so appetizing. Even when she was tired and weak she could feel it. The magic starting to course stronger than ever through her body. A strength she had to build on her own.

Tears stung her eyes as she fell to her knees. She hated her life more than ever now. She never felt so alone and so angry. She wondered if maybe just once she should bring Ganrougel back. To hear his calming words and feel his warm arms wrapped tightly around her. She pulled the crumpled note from her pocket and re-read it. Whenever she thought about Ganrougel she had the note to remind her how dangerous it was for him to be beside her, where the bull could find him and win.

"Natsumi!" Koyuki's voice called down to her from the roof. Natsumi quickly stood and crushed the note in her pocket.

"Koyuki? What's wrong?" Natsumi brushed her cheeks hoping it looked like she was clearing falling snow form her eyes and not tears.

"I can't find Aldmora! He's missing!" Koyuki leapt down to Natsumi. Her eyes were sore and her skin looked almost blue like she was becoming ice. Even her voice sounded a little coarse.

"Are you sure he isn't just sitting in the forest again like he usually does?" Natsumi asked hoping it would be an easy answer but she already knew it wouldn't. Nothing ever was anymore.

"He's not there. I searched every tree and called his name for hours. I can't find him." Koyuki whimpered slightly.

"Don't worry, we'll find him. We'll ask Kurse if he knows where he might end up." Natsumi tried to comfort Koyuki and brought her inside. She called for Kurse as she whipped up a couple cups of cocoa.

"Hey Miss Natsumi~ Are you done training for today?" Kurse asked floating casually into the kitchen.

"You know Aldmora pretty well right? Do you know where he would usually go?" Natsumi ignored his question as she handed Koyuki her drink.

"I don't think he has any usual hangouts. He was just a sad guy floating around hoping he wouldn't suck up another person in his depression. Living with Koyuki is the longest he's stayed in one place." Kurse shrugged his shoulders.

"Didn't you guys say you have a base you hung out in?" Natsumi asked.

"Well yeah but he never really hung out with us often." Kurse answered like it was something clearly explained before. "Why do you want to know about that anyway?"

"Koyuki can't find him and she's worried." Natsumi gestured to the clearly upset ninja girl beside her and huffed, annoyed with the oblivious ghost.

"Come on it's not like he can die again or get hurt. I'm sure the dude can handle himself." Kurse waved dismissively hoping his cool attitude would calm everyone down.

"What if he doubts himself again or someone says something that triggers his emotions. He'd feel destroyed if he started haunting people again." Koyuki's voice cracked as she imagined Dororo in his dark emotions.

"Oh yeah I forgot that." Kurse gulped and shifted in the air uneasily.

"How di- never mind." Natsumi sighed.

"Kurse where are you going?" Koyuki asked. She and Natsumi watched as Kurse's legs started fading away.

"What? I'm not doing that!" Kurse screeched. "Natsumi are you exorcising me?! What did I ever do to you? How could you?!"

"It's not me!" Natsumi shouted and watched helplessly as Kurse's arms vanished from view. Soon his whole torso was gone. Kurse cried out as his face, bit by bit, was removed from the room. Natsumi held her breath, trying to think of what to do, desperately hoping maybe she did fall asleep in the snow this time. She started whispering her thoughts aloud. "It's not me. Fuyuki can't and he wouldn't. I can only think of him but why would he want Kurse?"

"Do you really think it's him?" Koyuki asked weakly.

"The other one is Krueger and I think he likes his privacy too much to want to bother with Kurse." Natsumi explained. "The bull is the only one that makes sense."

"Krueger's smart right, maybe he'll know what to do?" Koyuki suggested.

"He is, and even though he's super creepy it might be our best chance right now." Natsumi admitted. "Other than sitting here and waiting for someone else to go missing."

* * *

Koyuki ran over the roof tops as Natsumi sped along behind her on a pink bike she hadn't touched in a long time. They rushed towards the forest. Natsumi thought they would never make it, it seemed drastically further away than when she rode with Ganrougel. Once they reached the hatch Natsumi was completely out of breath. She pulled as hard as she could on the latch and with Koyuki's help opened the door. Natsumi held a small flashlight in her mouth as she haphazardly climbed down the ladder rungs. Koyuki jumped down beside her and looked down the dark tunnel.

"Oh wow." Koyuki's voice echoed down the shadows.

"I know. Creepy right?" Natsumi smiled slightly before walking down with the light ahead of her. "I had Ganrougel lead the way the first time cause he can see in the dark. I didn't know there were other doors though."

Along the walls, Natsumi's flashlight danced over the broken windows and free hanging doors. Dust and dirt caked over the floor. The paint chipped and peeled here and there, tiles fallen from the ceiling had shattered on the floor years ago.

"It's like an abandoned hospital on here." Natsumi whispered.

"Is this what modern hospitals are supposed to look like?" Koyuki asked unsure if she trusted modern doctors now.

Natsumi walked along faster now. Soon her light landed on a different door. It was a newer, heavier metal door reinforced with locks and bolts. "That's the one. Also Koyuki, there's something I should say before I forget."

"What is it?" Koyuki asked softly, eager to get away from the dark hall and maybe find answers about her friend.

"I don't actually know what stuff he keeps in the next room. Ganrougel always had my eyes covered before I could see more than Krueger." Natsumi admitted. "Krueger calls them his trophies. So be prepared."

"OK." Koyuki nodded.

Natsumi held her breath and pushed against the door. A dull white light fell over them as they took in the sights of the room. Shelves upon shelves, decorated with limbs and chunks of flesh. Eyes and tongues preserved in jars as other parts Natsumi didn't know the names of hung from hooks. There was even one part in particular she never wanted to see even if it was still attached to the original body and living.

Natsumi walked through the center aisle once her gaze caught the door on the other side. "Ok just through there is the kitchen."

Koyuki kept close to Natsumi's side as they arched on, careful not to bump into anything reaching from the displays. They sighed when they closed the door behind them and felt relaxed in the regular looking kitchen. Natsumi led them through the second door into the hall that was now adorned with a soft violet wallpaper with tiny flowers painted subtly in the stripes. She casually peeked into the lab she had visited before. No one sat at the computers and Molioke wasn't even in there dusting or rearranging some files.

"Ok maybe he's in another room?" Natsumi questioned as she headed further down the hall. She was confident the rest of the building was like a normal house with bedrooms and living rooms with a tv and a couch or two.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Koyuki pointed to a door nearby. Natsumi stilled her breath enough to hear muttering but eventually Krueger's laughter rang out.

"That's him." Natsumi nodded and knocked on the door. Every sound Natsumi thought she heard behind the door instantly stopped. Nothing breathed or moved. Even Krueger's laughter couldn't be heard. Natsumi shrugged to Koyuki before the door was suddenly creaked open. Only part of Krueger's face could be seen.

"Oh it's you." Krueger spoke unamused. "What do you want? I'm busy."

"I didn't want to bother you either but we have a problem." Natsumi crossed her arms. "Aldmora and Kurse have gone missing. We saw Kurse vanish right in front of us."

"Ku~ well after the deer went away it was only a matter of time before the rest were taken too." Krueger slipped through the door, careful to keep whatever was behind it hidden from view.

"I told you before the bull didn't get Ganrougel." Natsumi huffed.

"Until there's proof of another option I won't believe otherwise." Krueger snickered to himself.

"He couldn't have because I sent him away myself!" Natsumi turned her eyes away. She hated how she was easy to rile up lately.

"Ah~ the confession." Krueger cooed.

"I thought it was for the best now ignore what I did and find the others!" Natsumi demanded.

"Natsumi, it's ok. We understand you would only do what you thought was right." Koyuki placed a hand on Natsumi's shoulder trying to calm her.

"I really don't care one way or the other, only that you suffer from embarrassment and guilt is what I enjoy." Krueger grinned.

Suddenly Molioke rounded the corner nearby and was startled to see Natsumi and Koyuki. "Oh my gosh Natsumi! I haven't seen you in so long. Look at you all glowing!"

"MO! Shush!" Krueger grabbed Molioke's arm and pulled her down the hall whispering intensely.

"What was that about?" Koyuki asked completely lost.

"I have no clue. Maybe my magic is making me look different? She said I was glowing." Natsumi pressed a hand to her cheek.

"You do look a little different but also super thin." Koyuki admitted.

"I'll go get some snacks! You look like you haven't eaten in ages; you really should eat better." Molioke rushed off to the kitchen while Krueger glared at her.

"Come on I'll show you what the satellites can tell us." Krueger huffed as he marched towards his computer room. Natsumi and Koyuki followed him, being careful of the snaking cords on the floor of the dim room. Krueger typed feverishly on the keyboards and easily pulled up video feeds from multiple satellites, covering most of the world. He narrowed it down to Asia and then again to Japan. "What part of the forest does your apparition like to waste his time?"

"Right there." Koyuki ignored the insult and pointed to the trees her cabin was built under.

"You saw him this morning right?" Krueger asked while zooming closer.

"Yes. I couldn't find him after I got home." Koyuki answered. Krueger continued to stare at the monitors and watched as time sped up. Aldmora was seen walking through the trees and sitting on his favorite rock in the small clearing. After a short while Krueger resumed it at normal speed and they watched as Aldmora started vanishing.

"Just like Kurse." Natsumi whispered. She felt Koyuki shivering beside her trying not to cry.

Krueger turned his cold eyes to her without any signs of mocking or his cruel laughter. "Where did you send him to?"

"I-... I don't know. It was a desert I think." Natsumi felt the bile in her stomach again. Krueger muttered to himself as he typed even faster. After glancing at a few different pools of sand and cursing under his breath, Krueger found the one with an angry half-man half-deer trudging through the sands. Natsumi felt her stomach wrench, Kruger thrust a waste basket in front of her as what little food she had been able to eat left her body. Natsumi wiped her mouth and started crying. "I'm sorry."

"It's what the human body does under stress." Krueger shrugged as he set the basket to the floor again.

"I found the perfect snacks for you Natsumi!" Molioke almost danced into the room with two trays on her arms. Chips, guacamole, even fruit completely covered the silver it looked way too heavy for Molioke to be able to balance them like she did. "They're super healthy so don't worry about anything harmful."

"Mo..." Krueger growled. He quickly formed a gentle smile and looked into her eyes as he stood from his chair. He carefully leaned over her shoulder and placed his arm behind her back. "Be a dear and go check on the other room for me?"

"Of course." Molioke set the trays down and almost swooned as she glided back to the hall.

"Ok that was even more weird than earlier." Natsumi muttered between huge scoops of guacamole.

"Yeah, totally not something one would expect from him huh?" Koyuki took a bite from an apple.

"Ignore the delusional girl." Krueger sighed as he dropped back into his chair and refocused on the monitors. Natsumi tried hard not to look. She continued to eat the food mindlessly as her fear crept up her spine. Koyuki stayed beside her but glanced at the screens every now and then.

"Shit." Krueger whispered.

Natsumi put the chip she was about to eat back on the tray and waited. After what felt like eons of silence she spoke up. "Did he-?"

"Yes, months ago." Krueger's voice was deep and hollow.

"I'm a moron." Natsumi gripped her fingers tight, digging her nails into her palms. Tears flooded her cheeks. "I shouldn't have done it. He would have been found one way or the other."

"Natsumi..." Koyuki tried to say something that would help but nothing came to mind that she didn't already say.

"I've gotta find him and fix this." Natsumi roughly wiped the tears from her eyes and started towards the door.

"I wouldn't do that. Charging in by your own is a bad idea." Krueger spoke up dawning his creepy grin again. He had something he really wanted to say, he wished he could have waited till a better moment when she would have been humiliated in front of her mother or more people. In front of Ganrougel would have been his dream moment; but he would take what he could get since the truth would have been out on it's own sooner than later.

"What do you care?" Natsumi almost barked. "I'm stronger with my magic now. I can actually fight."

"You're not on the same level and bringing such a weak little one into battle is a big no-no~" Krueger chuckled.

"I'm not weak." Natsumi glared.

"I wasn't talking about you mommy dearest." Krueger's voice seemed to churn the air around him into an uncomfortable, eerie feel.

"M-mom..?" Natsumi's eyes shot wide.

"Wait I don't get it." Koyuki looked back and forth between them trying to pick up the context.

"Yep. kuku~" Krueger stood up almost raising his arms in a mock celebration. "You forgot to test yourself after all of these months of studying and training. I didn't see you in person for a while and I was only sure when I saw you today."

"That's why she..." Natsumi looked at the snacks, thinking about the glowing comment, and then glanced to the basket of bile. "I-i thought maybe I just wasn't eating enough and using too much magic at once. That's what made me sick."

"Would someone who has been eating like you have such a full looking stomach? Only your arms and face show that you haven't been eating enough." Krueger explained.

Natsumi placed a hand to her stomach and felt it. The mass inside, the soft shifting, and the small warmth. Subtle but clearly there if you knew what you were looking for. She covered her mouth.

"Oh my gosh no way." Koyuki gasped. She didn't know what to say or do.

"Oh yes way~ Sorry you had to find out like this but not really. Like I said bad idea to go charging into battle all by yourself with your little bundle." Krueger chuckled. "Wanna see the little devil? I've got a sonogram machine and I'm curious myself of how it looks since daddy isn't exactly human."

"But I can't-... I'll take friends with me. I won't go alone." Natsumi replied shaking her head to think clearly.

"The bull will separate you from the others and you know that." Krueger answered easily.

"I can't leave them there under his control. He could e doing whatever to them I can't let that go! I can't let it happen!" Natsumi exclaimed.

"I'm not saying to let it go, just that you can't do anything about it yourself. You have to sit on the sidelines and watch as the rest of your friends handle this." Krueger stared her down. Natsumi trembled before running out of the room. Koyuki followed close behind. "Stay safe Natsumi~"


	31. Chapter 31

**Aliens to monsters**

Giroro- Ganrougel

Keroro- Kurse

Tamama- Taiki

Dororo- Aldmora

Kururu- Krueger

Mois- Molioke

* * *

Once Natsumi reached the forest outside she clenched her teeth and yelled, throwing her flashlight onto the dirt.

"Natsumi." Koyuki spoke up sadly, her head poking up from the hatch. "Maybe he was just being super duper creepy and mean and lied about a baby."

"No." Natsumi's voice trembled. Angry and fearful. "He wasn't lying, because I can feel it. How am I going to explain this to mom? I don't think I can go home."

"Your mom already accepted that you're in love with Ganrougel right?" Koyuki started a small speech.

"Yeah and I think that was hard enough. I don't think she'd be ready to hear her teenage daughter is pregnant with a monster's baby." Natsumi choked on her words. "There's so much wrong with me right now."

"I really think she'd understand. She seems so open minded." Koyuki stood up and hugged Natsumi. "I'll support whatever you choose Natsumi."

"Thanks Koyuki." Natsumi forced a smile as she returned the hug. "You're a really good friend."

"You don't have to tell anyone about it so soon but you should at least go home. Everyone's already worried about how you've been pushing yourself. We'll tell them about what happened to the others and see if we can make a plan." Koyuki stated. Natsumi nodded and wiped her tear stained cheeks once more before calming down. She picked up her flashlight and they started back to her house.

* * *

It was a long and slow walk. Natsumi kept touching her belly every now and then. She didn't want to feel terrible for having a baby. She always though it was going to be one of the greatest and happiest moments in her life but now she was just unsure and maybe angry.

She grabbed the door handle and paused. Koyuki rested a hand on her shoulder. They walked inside silently, closing the door as carefully as they could. "I don't want to wake Fuyuki up yet." Natsumi whispered.

Koyuki nodded, sat on the couch, and waited while Natsumi went to get Aki. She softly tapped the door and was surprised when Aki almost instantly opened it. "Hey mom, something happened. I need to talk to you downstairs."

"Sure, sweetie." Aki answered calmly and with a soft smile. She headed downstairs with Natsumi behind and greeted Koyuki. "Do you guys want some snacks while we talk?"

"No I think Molioke fed us more than enough snacks." Natsumi grinned.

"Huh? You went somewhere?" Aki asked as she sat on the couch.

"We went to see Krueger after what we saw." Natsumi sighed. "Kurse disappeared unwillingly."

"Like when you leave cotton candy on your tongue for so long." Koyuki explained trying to help.

"Koyuki came to me when she couldn't find her friend Aldmora." Natsumi continued.

"The shy one right?" Aki asked, trying to recall if she had met that one yet.

"Yeah, so we thought Krueger might know something since he's got info on just about everything. He checked the satellites and saw that Aldmora vanished just like Kurse." Natsumi held her breath. "Even Ganrougel was gone the same way. I don't know how he did it but that bull bastard is the only one who would take them."

"Is that what happened? When you stopped talking about him and did nothing but train your magic?" Aki inquired a little more accusing than she wanted.

"No." Natsumi stared at the coffee table. Her voice was softer than a whisper and could only be heard because of the silence of the night. "He vanished after I sent him away with my own magic. I found a note and the bull knew where to find him if he was always by my side. I was wrong, but I thought he would be safer away from me. I didn't help anyone. I only made things worse."

"Oh hun." Aki wrapped her arms around Natsumi's shoulders. "You did everything out of love. No one can blame you for doing what you thought was right."

"But now I can't help him, or the others I just-" Natsumi covered her face, trying to suppress the sobbing. She felt like she cried enough but the tears never seemed to cease.

"You have done so much good though." Aki smiled as she rested her forehead to Natsumi's. "We're all going to work together and bring everyone home. Then you can hear it from Ganrougel himself. Ok?"

Aki stroked Natsumi's hair as she wailed into her arms. Koyuki sat on the other couch feeling her own grief taking over and tears spilling down her cheeks. After what seemed to be eons, Natsumi was huddled against Aki, her shallow breaths shaking through her tired body, and felt a small warm cup being settled into her frail fingers. Her eyes followed up the other arm and saw Fuyuki smiling gently. His eyes were sad and heavy, Natsumi realized Koyuki must have caught him up on the story as his smile faded. She looked back to the cup and saw it was full of tea. Pulling it closer, the scent filled her body, as if it could return her strength and energy. She took a small sip and melted from the calming flavors.

"Thank you." Natsumi whimpered with a sore and broken voice.

"Fuyuki why don't you try it again?" Aki asked quietly.

Fuyuki shook his head. "I haven't stopped trying, I still don't feel anything."

"Hmm?" Natsumi muttered as she looked up from her cup.

"I asked Fuyuki if he could try to summon them back home. He was always better at that spell than you." Aki explained with a small smile. Trying to look hopeful.

"I don't think it would work. This guy seems like he knows everything and keeps the upper hand." Natsumi replied.

"Is there a way we could figure out at least where he's taken them?" Koyuki asked.

"He could be anywhere in the world. They vanished in a way we can't trace, it's not like we could find footprints, last known locations, or other evidential stuff like that." Fuyuki explained. "We're just humans with very little magic. Even if Krueger had satellites all over the world it would take forever to search before we even take cloaking magic or techniques into consideration."

"If you're all done crying like children and twiddling your thumbs, I think I have what you want." A confident voice chuckled. Everyone turned to see a soldier standing firm in front of the recently rebuilt wall. The air around him seem warped as he grinned.

"Who are you?!" Aki leapt to her feet ready to attack. Everyone else tensed, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Just a messenger." The soldier cooed playfully. "My superior has had his fun with your friends and is ready to change the game. He invites you to participate once you're ready, but don't take too long. He does get bored pretty quick."

"What the hell does that mean?" Natsumi spoke as stern as she could but trembled under the strange man's gaze.

"Ah~ The VIP. My boss is really interested in having _you_ _in particular_ show up. If I'm not being too clear, this is your last chance to see your friends. Try not to be late." The soldier went on.

"Where is he?!" Natsumi demanded as she rose to her feet, feeling her confidence gaining.

"You'll know it when you see it." The soldier smirked before he began floating above the floor. His shape glimmered in and out until he was a wispy orb, shooting through the ceiling.

"He was a ghost." Fuyuki stated as he stared at the ectoplasm dripping from the ceiling.

"They're still alive, at least for now." Natsumi clenched her fists before running to the nearest trash bin.

"Natsumi!" Aki followed her and helped her keep her hair out of the way of the mess.

"This is the third time now." Koyuki mentioned, her brow scrunched with worry.

"Natsumi, stop fighting it." Aki helped the weakened girl straighten up onto her feet. "Your body is tired, you need to rest."

Natsumi tried to argue but her body fell limp into Aki's arms with only a disgruntled muttering spoken. Aki sighed and began carrying her daughter upstairs.

"It's kind of a good thing her body gave out now, otherwise she might have stayed up all night." Koyuki forced a smile.

"That's true." Aki chuckled softly. "We should all get some sleep. You're welcome to stay the night Koyuki. I don't think it's a good idea for you to be heading home all alone this late."

"Thank you so much." Koyuki bowed, a little grateful she wouldn't have to stay in her empty hut waiting to hear Aldmora's whispers when he thought she couldn't hear him or the tea he made in the morning for her. Sleeping anywhere else but home might help her keep the darker thoughts and fears at bay.


	32. Chapter 32

-this chap is another intense one, I think I should warn anyone sensitive about children be wary reading this from this chapter on-

 **Aliens to monsters:**

Giroro- Ganrougel

Keroro- Kurse

Tamama- Taiki

Dororo- Aldmora

Kururu- Krueger

Mois- Molioke

* * *

Natsumi fluttered her eyes open to the sound of knocking. Her body felt too heavy to lift and her throat too dry to speak. The world around her felt foggy. She looked to the door and watched it open with Aki stepping into the room.

"Hey sugarsmacks, I brought some food." Aki set a tray of food on the side table. The sweet pancakes and sausages seemed to call Natsumi's name as she stared at them hungrily. "You've been asleep all day."

"Wait really? What time is it?" Natsumi whispered as she weakly stretched for the tray.

"Almost 4." Aki smiled.

"What about school?" Natsumi sat up quickly inciting a small dizzy spell in her head but it soon cleared when she started eating the pancakes.

"You're stressed enough right now without it. I called you and Fuyuki out for a while." Aki explained. "You can stay in bed if you're still tired."

"No. I want to get up and help." Natsumi spoke over her fork before taking a large bite of sausage. "I want to do everything I can even if I'm forced to the sidelines."

"Oh? What changed your mind from charging head on and leading the attack?" Aki asked.

Natsumi swallowed her food quickly. "I don't know if I can say it yet."

"I'm sure it can't be harder than telling your monster hunting family that you're dating one though huh?" Aki tried prompting a smile out of Natsumi.

"Actually it can be much harder than that." Natsumi glanced out the window hoping something, anything would make this easier. "I'll tell you soon. I promise, I just- can't yet."

"It's ok Natsumi." Aki gave a warm smile. "I'll go check on your brother. He's been sketching out some different ideas and enlisting everyone we can trust."

Natsumi watched Aki leave and close the door completely behind her. After a few more minutes she placed her fork back on the tray with the unfinished meal. She pulled out her phone and searched it for an old contact she almost never called. It rang a few times before a voice answered.

"Hello Natsumi. I haven't heard from you in a while." Akina chuckled. "Your mother's caught me up on everything this morning though. What's on your mind that you couldn't tell her?"

Natsumi smiled. "You know me too well grandma."

"Well you never had trouble talking to her about anything except for your monster friends of course but that's been out in the open for a while now." Akina replied.

"I'm in one of those really big problems teenagers get themselves into. I-i was super careful but I've been wrong a lot lately when it comes to monsters. I really didn't think it would happen." Natsumi stumbled through her words quickly.

"We've all been teenagers doing dumb things before. I had your mother when I was pretty young too; and she was the same way when she fell in love with that Haru kid." Akina joked.

"Has our family always made the same mistake?" Natsumi hugged her knees.

"Love changes a lot of things Natsumi." Akina spoke clearly. "You remember that crystal I gave you? It's changed over the years hasn't it?"

"Yeah." Natsumi admitted as she pulled the crystal from under her pillows.

"It wasn't always the same color. It changed a lot during my life time too. When I met your grandfather it was this weird green but became a beautiful blue like the ocean." Akina explained. "My point is that if it's done with love you really can't go wrong. Everyone who cares about you will help you work through it if you let them in and give them a chance. Was there anything else you needed?"

"I was wondering if there were any spells that weren't in the books you sent. Any protection spells for like last minute moments or something?" Natsumi hoped she wasn't being too vague. "I might be needed for the fight but-um... I can't unless I can have the ultimate defense. Ya know."

"Oh? Let me see what I can find." Akina muttered as the sound of rustling papers could be heard. "You'll want something really strong I think. If what your mother has said is true this bully is going to use you to make your friend feel even worse and that poor little thing your carrying is only going to make matters worse once he finds out.

Decades ago you'd have more magic users to help you find the perfect spell. Sadly a lot of the knowledge has been misplaced or confused for crazy scribblings and locked away somewhere no one will ever see them again." Akina rambled on but was interrupted by a loud clatter of books and junk. "Whoops!"

"You ok?" Natsumi asked urgently. She could only picture her grandmother buried under mountains of old books.

"I'm alright." Akina answered happily. "I just knocked somethings over wrestling with this thick old grimoire. It's been in our family longer than anything else and the best spell I can think of that you'll need isn't very reliable."

"But if something happens and I can't get myself out of there will it help?" Natsumi asked.

"Yes but it's a one way kind of trip." Akina spoke with a serious tone.

"I'm sure I'll figure something out but I need a last line of defense. Please teach it to me. Using me is one thing I can handle but I won't let him use the baby no matter what." Natsumi begged.

"Alright, do you have a pen and paper?" Akina sighed.

Natsumi scribbled everything Akina told her and thanked her grandmother before ending the call. She read and re-read the note until she was sure she memorized it. She knew she wouldn't be able to practice or else she really couldn't help the fight. Her eyes glanced at the almost cold food and she decided to eat what was left. When she changed into clean clothes she glanced at her stomach. She really did look like she hadn't missed any meals. She pictured if she had eaten normally and knew there would be a subtle bump. The idea made her smile.

"Grandma's right. Even a little bit of love can change everything. I swear even with horns, a tail, and supernatural powers I can't get rid of you. We weren't expecting you to be possible but I'm sure we'll love you no matter what happens." Her fingertips carefully caressed her stomach. After a deep breath she straightened up and decided she would be confident about becoming a mother.

She finished dressing and padded down the stairs. When she saw her mother rummaging through Haru's books and tools, she paused. She took one more deep breath and pushed through the fear. Fuyuki was looking over some papers with Momoka. Taiki was shouting expletives in a deep, panicked tone as he ate his worries away with a huge bag of sweet chocolates. Koyuki was listening to the debate while laying out the weapons she had and knew how handle. Natsumi happily sat next to Koyuki.

"Hey Natsumi." Koyuki smiled brightly. "Did you sleep well?"

"As well as I can I think. Definitely better than I have in a long time." Natsumi smiled in turn. "So what do we have so far?"

"I messaged Krueger, using a number dad had in his journal, and asked if he would keep an eye out for any weird phenomenon but he just avoids my question and asks weird stuff instead." Fuyuki stated.

"Like what stuff?" Natsumi arched her brow curious about what he might have said to Fuyuki.

"He asked what health insurance we have. Anyway I don't think he's willing to be much help. Momoka has offered her army of guards though so that's progress." Fuyuki explained as he looked over his notes.

"Are they ok with going up against all this supernatural stuff?" Natsumi looked to Momoka glad that no one thought about Krueger's questions too much.

"I assured them it was optional to volunteer and I wouldn't order them to fight in this but I think they're used to doing everything my father tells them so they all signed up." Momoka explained with a smile. "They're very well trained so I think they'll be able to handle themselves."

"I'm still waiting for-" Fuyuki started but was interrupted when they all heard a knocking at the front door.

"I'll go see who it is. You guys continue your planning and catch me up later." Natsumi hopped up from the couch and sighed as she walked to the door. She was surprised to find Garuru on the front step. "Oh h-hey. Come on in."

Garuru nodded and stepped inside with more confidence and professionalism than the last time she had seen him. He even smelled less of the graveyard and alcohol. "Fuyuki called me earlier about what happened. I came to help."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Natsumi looked down, thinking about the months she never even thought to let at least Garuru know Ganrougel was safe. Even if he had gone missing after she sent him away.

"Don't be. I would have done the same thing if I were you." Garuru admitted. He draped his coat over his arm and removed his hat before running his fingers through his hair, controlling the stray locks falling over his eyes.

"While I have this moment I should probably tell you about something else though." Natsumi squeezed her fingers and tried to stand strong. She could feel the nausea in her stomach again. "I just found out about it last night and I haven't told anyone other my grandma yet but you're technically family now too so I should be honest."

"If you need me to swear secrecy I will. I trust you Natsumi." Garuru looked into her eyes with his sharp glare. Natsumi had to remind herself that he just came off intimidating naturally and not intentionally.

She chuckled lightly, mostly to hide the growing unsettling sensation in her belly and almost instinctively placed her hand over it. "Thanks, I might hold you to that. The thing is that-uh... Ganrougel and I have um, well I'm-"

Natsumi suddenly wrapped her arms around her stomach as she fell to her knees. Garuru quickly bent down to see what he could do. "What's wrong? What happened?!"

"My stomach. It just started hurting." Natsumi explained through clenched teeth. It was a burning, twisting pain she never felt before. She panted with fear as the burning spread down her body. She looked to the floor and froze at the red puddle of blood. Tears stung her eyes as she began begging to be in a nightmare. "No, no, no please."

"Natsumi." Garuru stiffened at the sight of the blood. He quickly but carefully helped her lean against the wall. "Wait here. I'll call for a medic."

The door burst open to show Krueger kicking his way in. His many legs quickly climbed around Garuru and to Natsumi's other side. "Back off! Let me see!"

Garuru leaned away and watched Molioke gracefully step past him and lean to Krueger, waiting for orders. "Who are you?"

"Her doctor. Stop standing there uselessly and get towels." Kruger answered quickly without looking away from Natsumi as he checked her pulse. Garuru ran off faster than he had in many years. Molioke gently placed her hand to Natsumi's stomach. "Can you sense anything Mo?"

"Something's happening to the baby but I don't really know what it is. I've never seen it before myself." Molioke spoke calmly.

"Do what you can to help keep it stable. Open your legs so I can see what's happening!" Krueger shouted as Natsumi struggled and whimpered. Her eyes were wide as she felt the pain continue to thrash through her abdomen.

"What the hell are you doing? Why are you even here so suddenly?" Garuru demanded as he handed a few towels to Molioke who quickly began to clean up the blood on Natsumi's thighs and the floor.

"I should ask who you are. A stranger who happens to be standing right over her when something goes wrong with the baby." Kruger cursed under his breath as he tried to get Natsumi to comply with him.

"Baby?" Garuru was stunned before he shook his head and realized that was what she was trying so hard to tell him about. "I'm Giroro's... Ganrougel's brother. I'm family."

"Well then go contain the rest of the family in the living room before she starts screaming and getting their attention. They don't need to see this." Kruger almost mocked but maintained serious. Garuru quickly shoved a small table against the living room door, jamming the handle and keeping it from being opened.

"Natsumi we need to see what's going on so we can help. We've studied just about everything about the human body so we know what we're doing." Molioke tried to calm Natsumi so they could properly review the situation.

"Yeah right." Natsumi spat through her struggle to breath. She pressed herself against the wall and held her knees tighter together. "I saw his collection of body parts, I'm not letting him do that to me."

"Oh Natsumi." Molioke gave a soft smile. "You don't understand."

"Stupid girl." Krueger chuckled. "They belonged to a man who more than deserved it."

"What are you talking about? She's bleeding! Stop talking and work!" Garuru barked. He didn't really pick up on Natsumi's resistance to let Krueger see what was wrong as he pulled his sleeves up his arms.

"I guess your idiot deer believed everything I told him about those parts. Kuku~" Krueger grinned wider as he leaned closer to Natsumi, making sure she saw the honesty in his eyes for the words he spoke next. "I have a special toy and all of those trophies came from it. You know about those bad men in lab coats who think they can be god? It used to be one of those before I showed it what a real god looked like."

"He was a very bad man and needed to be punished." Molioke added with a bright smile.

"Tch, one way to put it. So trust me, I'm not interested in tearing you apart since you'd just be a boring human with boring human parts. I just can't let that kid die or your deer would have my head. That's all I care about." Krueger frowned as he tried to open Natsumi's legs once more. Natsumi thought about it for a moment and slowly let her legs open. Before Krueger and Molioke could take a proper look a small orb rolled through the blood.

"Don't let it get away!" Molioke yelled as she removed her hands from Natsumi and tried to catch it. Krueger and Garuru fumbled after it but it flawlessly rolled away from their reach. Even as Garuru barricaded it with his entire forearm it hopped right over him and rolled out the door.

Molioke was faster to the door and swiftly flew after it. She stopped once she saw it was already in someone's hand. It was the hand of a soldier who had a frayed and soiled uniform. His skin was a decayed color, only prettier than the fowl stench that emanated from him. He was leaning against the frame of a different door, a larger slab of wood that didn't connect to any house or building but stood on the walk way and opened into a different world indicated by the moving shadows behind him laughing and dancing.

"Please give it back. It's not going to survive outside of the body like that." Molioke clasped her hands together and pleaded.

"I forgot you could sense these can't you? The girl who shapes the stars and cleans the souls of human kind. The moon princess." The soldier grinned as he inspected the small marble with his good eye. "My boss wants me to keep a close eye on this for now but I guess that will be much easier if you can't stop me."

The soldier closed his empty hand around Molioke's wrist and twisted her arm. She yelped in pain. "Ahh! What are you doing?"

"You'll see." The soldier pushed her to the ground and watched the stars in her hands fade out. A normal skin tone coated her arms, covering the celestial glow. He wrenched her arm more, nearly disjointing it before letting her fall to the ground. The soldier looked up from her to see Krueger towering over him.

He had a grin more crooked than the soldier's nightmares and chuckled in his deep voice. His eyes were pinpointed to the soldiers as his tentacles twitched eagerly and his arms tensing. Krueger thrust his fist into the soldier's gut. "You hurt my moon. You don't get to do that without severe punishment."

The soldier picked himself up from the dirt and checked that he still held the marble in his hand. "It was an order. They gave me a special blade to do it." The soldier held out a tiny piece of metal that he hid between his fingers.

"I cut into her skin and it was enough to drain her magic." The soldier explained angrily as he quickly stepped back through the door he came from. "My master says you can come in when you're ready."

The door closed quickly but stayed hanging in the air. Krueger opened it slowly to see it was empty and filled with only blackness. He closed it again and turned his attention to Molioke. She held her arm carefully and was trying not to cry. He held his hand out to her. "Here, try to stand up."

Molioke accepted the offer but stumbled when she tried to balance on her own feet for the first time with all of her weight. She held Krueger's shoulder for support. "I'm sorry."

"Just shut up. Let's get you back inside." Krueger couldn't manage his usual tones or a crude smile even when he talked like a jerk. He walked slowly with her, making sure she didn't fall or trip. Inside they found Garuru still trying to clean up all the blood and Natsumi was staring at the wall across from her.

She stared with wide eyes, slowly turning to look at Molioke and Krueger. "I can't feel it anymore. It's gone."


	33. Chapter 33

Aliens to Monsters:

Giroro- Ganrougel

Keroro- Kurse

Tamama- Taiki

Kururu- Krueger

Dororo- Aldmora

Mois- Molioke

* * *

"Go wash her up." Krueger ordered as he walked past Garuru. Garuru nodded and carefully lifted Natsumi in his arms to carry her to the wash closet. Kruger kicked the small table away from the door and opened it to see everyone, as he expected, standing by the door eagerly trying to get through and see what was happening. "Aki go help your daughter."

Before Aki could think of what to say she cleared her head and ran out to the hall.

"Krueger, why are you here?" Fuyuki asked as he made room for Kruger to set Molioke on the couch.

"I was already keeping an eye out for anything strange and I came as soon as I saw the black disc above your house.

"The... the what?" Fuyuki asked.

"It's outside along with that stupid door." Krueger huffed. He snatched Fuyuki's notes from him and scanned them.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to your arms?" Koyuki sadly looked to Molioke.

Molioke still held her arms close to her. "Th-they locked my magic away. I don't know if I'll be able to get it back."

"They used some old blade, wasn't even the complete original but it was most likely something from when humans knew about the supernatural too long ago when they tried to eradicate it." Krueger explained as he dropped the papers to the table. "We're not going to have enough time for your army to show up."

"What why?" Momoka asked a little offended. She wanted to be helpful to Fuyuki but now she was being denied that opportunity.

"I'm going to explain this bluntly and don't take too long to process." Krueger glared at Fuyuki and Momoka. "Natsumi is carrying a child but just now in the hall they took that kid's spirit. When the stars are burnt out and ready to start a new life, Mo cleans it of it's past life and then puts it in a new body, an unborn. If it isn't put in a new body it will eventually crumble away and the body could die. We need to get it and Mo's powers back quickly so she can put it where it belongs. There's no time to wait for an army, we need to get in and out as soon as we can."

"Wait she's what?" Fuyuki was dazed thinking about Natsumi holding a baby.

"Holy crap dude." Taiki's eyes widened in wonder. "Monsters can have kids?"

"Imagine all you like Taiki but I think your chances are low since Kurse is a ghost." Momoka stated with a kind smile. "Also both male."

"Tch. Stupid kid we don't have time for this. Hurry up and grab everything we can use against them." Krueger cursed. "Mo, you're staying here. Don't fight me on that."

"I really wish I could help but I probably would be in the way if I came with." Molioke whimpered. Krueger patted her head gently.

"You're probably staying too kid." Krueger snickered.

"What? Come on I'm useful." Fuyuki debated weakly.

"Can you fight?" Krueger mocked.

"No." Fuyuki sighed as he continued gathering his dad's weapons into a couple bags.

* * *

Aki paused only once when she saw the blood and stained towels on the floor of the hall. It made her run faster up the stairs. She threw the door to the wash closet open to see Garuru helping Natsumi wash her legs. His shirt had blood soaking the front but he didn't seem to care. Natsumi was weeping softly. Aki placed a hand on Garuru's shoulder.

"It's ok I got this hun." Aki dismissed Garuru as she knelt down next to Natsumi. Garuru nodded and stepped out of the room unbuttoning his heavily stained shirt and cleaning his hands with it. He closed the door behind him.

"I'm so sorry mom." Natsumi's voice trembled.

"It's alright sweetie." Aki tried to smile for Natsumi.

"No it's not." Natsumi fought the urge to cry harder. "They took it. They took my- my..."

"Whatever it is we'll get through it ok?" Aki picked up a clean sponge and helped Natsumi out of her ruined skirt.

"I'm pregnant mom." Natsumi whispered.

Aki was frozen for a moment before smiling. "You really are in love with him then aren't you? I know you wouldn't let just anyone even have a chance to do that much."

"I couldn't protect it though." Natsumi forced herself to touch her stomach again. "I can't feel it."

"It was a surprise attack right? I think you might be in shock. You're thinking too much about the baby and with all this blood you're expecting the worst." Aki placed her own hand over Natsumi's stomach. "I've been pregnant twice and I can tell you that even though it seems so delicate and easy to lose, babies are more durable than you think. Here feel right there."

Natsumi moved her hand where Aki's was and focused. After minutes of nothing there was the softest movement she never thought she would feel again. Tears poured down her cheeks. "Oh my god."

"Little fella's not gonna give up yet. You shouldn't either if you want to be a good mom. K?" Aki winked.

"Thanks mom." Natsumi gave a shaky smile. She straightened up and wiped as many of her tears away as she could. She quickly washed and changed, finding new determination.

* * *

Downstairs, when Natsumi and Aki rejoined the group, they found Krueger muttering under his breath as Molioke watched over his shoulder at the papers he was scribbling on. Garuru was wearing a white tank top with a subtle blood stain on the front. He was already armed to the teeth with knives and grenades. Fuyuki, Momoka, and Koyuki watched him effortlessly strip and reassemble a sniper rifle.

"Um, aren't guns illegal?" Natsumi asked as she approached the wielding soldier.

"Hey sis. Are you doing ok?" Fuyuki inquired awkwardly shuffling his feet. "Krueger told us what happened.

"I think I'm ok for now." Natsumi replied. She glanced away for a second before returning to Garuru. "Anyway how did you get one of those?"

"I'm a Lieutenant, I have connections." Garuru answered clearly as he finished loading his rifle and slinging it onto his back. "Also when it comes to family, I find I stop caring so much about rules and regulations."

"That's cool." Natsumi gave a small grin before glancing at the tank top. "Sorry about your shirt by the way."

"I've seen much more blood before." Garuru straightened up and patted Natsumi's head. His voice lowered to a whisper. His eyes darting to hers and showing a distant look of sadness. "I've been through what you're afraid of right now. It didn't have anything to do with magic or monsters like yours but my wife and I lost our first child. There was blood everywhere and not just the floor or my shirt as the doctors did everything they could think of. Even my wife, a highly skilled medic couldn't help. I did everything I could then and I will do everything I can now. My point is don't lose hope. You still have a chance."

Natsumi thought hard about his words. They settled heavily on her heart. "Thanks Garuru. I'm going to do my best too."


	34. Chapter 34

-Thank you for reading this far into my longest fic. We'll be nearing the end soon I think. I appreciate all of you and I probably wouldn't be writing without all the support I've gotten from you guys. -

Aliens to monsters:

Giroro- Ganrougel

Keroro- Kurse

Tamama- Taiki

Dororo- Aldmora

Kururu- Krueger

Mois- Molioke

* * *

"Alright let's go." Natsumi stood tall and confident with her father's old hunting bag slung over her shoulder. Aki strapped some old blades to her thighs and carried a crossbow with a selection of varied arrow types in a quiver on her back. Koyuki tightened the sash of her ninja garb and mask, a selection of small knives and weapons in a hidden pocket. Fuyuki and Momoka stood at the edge of the room already glancing through different books for anything that would help.

"Hold on, take these." Krueger held two stacks of papers to Natsumi and Aki. They were scribbled with odd lines and at least one rune Natsumi could recognize through all she had learned of magic. Each piece even had a small drop of blood. "They're talismans to ward off any weaker spirits that may be lurking in there. We can't waste any time on them if we're going to do this job right."

"Thanks." Natsumi nodded as she placed them in her bag and began marching outside. Behind her Aki, Krueger, Koyuki, Garuru, and even Taiki followed. They only paused once they approached the door.

Krueger uncaring threw the door open and stepped inside. The others watched as his image quickly evaporated in the shadows.

"Nothing can be simple can it? It just has to be mysterious and magical. We can't even see where we're going in that." Natsumi grumbled. She sighed as she let her anger numb her fear and move her forward, stepping into the darkness. Looking around she couldn't see Krueger. "So he just up and left us behind? Sure he's a jerk but he knows the most about the supernatural."

"It can't be helped hun. We should stay focused." Aki spoke calmly by her side.

"She is right though, intel would be favorable." Garuru scanned through the darkness around them before continuing forward.

"You do know I'm right here, I'm a freakin imp. I'm more supernatural than all of you." Taiki muttered from behind. He took on his smallest form and stayed close to Koyuki.

"You don't even know how you're own species came to be." Natsumi quipped.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I don't know anything about other things." Taiki argued as he sniffled and fought back his tears.

"But why would he run ahead?" Koyuki asked genuinely confused.

"Because he's a big jerk who only cares about himself. There's probably some hidden scheme he's working on." Natsumi sighed.

"Oh how you flatter me Natsumi~ Kukuu." Krueger chuckled in his chilling laugh as he stepped from the shadows into the unexplainable bubble of light around the others.

"You really are weird aren't you?" Natsumi asked in a flat tone as she tried not to cringe from his scratchy voice.

"Stop, you're going to make me blush." Krueger laughed more as he pushed aside a few of his tentacles as if they were regular hair and he were a normal guy flirting with a young chick.

"Hey." Garuru spoke sternly, grabbing everyone's attention. His eyes were sharp and his face expressionless. "You can have fun chatting when we're done here. We're in a foreign void to find our friends on a dire time limit are we not?"

"Yessir Mister Lieutenant." Krueger's voice dragged to an awkward lower pitch as he gave a weak salute. He began walking back where he came from and this time everyone followed closely now knowing he would not wait for anyone. "So far it's just a bunch of small bubbles of void. Each of their individual energy bounces off the walls and around so fast it emits enough light to see in front of you, how convenient."

"That is pretty sweet." Aki smiled as she noticed the small split moment of darkness between voids and how some were brighter than others.

"There isn't anyone here." Koyuki noted.

"They knew we were coming of course, they did invite us. We'll most likely run into something or someone deeper in; where they may have built some base or fortress." Kruger explained without interest.

After stepping out of one last bubble they reached a larger space, undefined by a ceiling or sky. The floor itself almost seemed to bow away under them but only visually as Natsumi stomped on it to find it definitely was firm. Even the distance ahead faded to a soft gray with nothing showing the end nor a horizon to show a normal bend of what be a whole new world. "Oh wow."

"The pocket voids seem to create a barrier or membrane around the edge." Krueger muttered aloud as his eyes followed the long string to the left and right as they faded into the distance along with everything else.

"What are they?" Garuru asked as he pointed to a few shambling figures far off in the faded light.

"No one's going to be able to tell from this far away. I might be smart but I don't have perfect vision." Krueger chuckled mockingly at he nudged his glasses up his nose.

"They look so tiny from here." Taiki squinted at the distant figures.

"Which way should we go?" Natsumi ignored the topic of the figures knowing they were too far away to start trouble. Also Garuru's words stuck to her mind like a mantra, they didn't have time to study the dimension with their friends trapped somewhere.

"I think I see a building over there." Aki suggested pointing off to the far left. "It's just out of view."

"It looks like our best lead other than the soulless wanderers." Krueger shrugged and headed towards Aki's sighted building. The others followed without any real idea of another option.

They walked for impossibly long moments. The building didn't even begin to look any closer even as they passed pretty close by some of the other wandering characters.

"How much longer?" Taiki complained as he scuttled on his three little legs. "I'm getting tired already."

"Come here hun. I'll carry you." Aki smiled kindly as she knelt down and picked him up.

"The bubble things we were in before are so far away from us now though." Koyuki stated as she glanced behind. "Maybe we'll get there soon."

"It's just deception to kill hope." Krueger answered blatantly. "You think these creatures would be wandering aimlessly if they knew they could get to that building or even the membrane of pocket voids?"

"That does make-" Natsumi was cut off as one of the nearer beings began screaming. It wasn't the first or even the fifteenth, countless had been screaming randomly over the course of their walk. She tried to let her held breath out but it was still startling and unsettling to hear their screams. Garuru stopped shortly behind her looking to the shrieking creature as well. He glanced around without turning his head much. "What's wrong Garuru?"

"Shhh." Garuru sharply hushed her, gaining the attention of the rest of the group. He pulled a small coin from his pocket and chucked it to the far right side of their path. It was only a few seconds later when it bounced off of an invisible wall. "It's over there."

"Oh wow!" Taiki cheered at the intensity with which the coin struck the metal as vibrations rang out.

"How did you know?" Natsumi asked a little stunned by the marksmanship as the small shimmering coin fell to the ground.

"I was listening to how the screaming echoed through the space. It didn't carry through that spot there like it did everywhere else. Pretty much bounced off back to us but still very faint and easy to miss." Garuru explained as he started walking towards the hidden structure.

"You've got hearing like a wolf mister." Koyuki grinned.

"How do you think we should find the front door?" Aki asked as she and the rest followed the soldier.

Taiki hopped down from her arms and began rubbing the wall. "Probably the most traditional way possible."

"Is it a weak magic? Maybe the charms could-" Natsumi began.

"They were only made for creatures not spells." Krueger muttered as he swiped one of Aki's small knives. "Here kiss this kukuku."

"W-what?!" Natsumi flushed at the suggestion. "Why should I do that?"

"Indulge me~" Krueger chimed. Natsumi thought hard and fast before quickly placing a peck on the metal. Her face was red with anger and embarrassment and she was grateful they didn't have to kill anything with it yet to taste any blood. Krueger chuckled at her misfortune as he thrust the blade into the invisible wall. The space shimmered and soon revealed a large building. Natsumi couldn't tell what it was originally built for. Some of it looked like a mansion and some of it looked like a factory while other parts seemed like a court house and park jungle gym got too close together in the process. Krueger then handed the blade back to Aki. "A young hardheaded girl who has been through some crap can't be deceived by simple illusions. Especially a girl with magic."

"Thanks for explaining that." Natsumi huffed and crossed her arms.

"I found the door." Taiki sang as he danced to the entrance. The metal door easily creaked open into a large, dark, and dusty room.

Garuru clicked the light of his scope on and scanned the room, his gun ready to fire on anything. When he confirmed there was nothing there to harm them he lowered his rifle. "We're clear."

"Is it possible to split up and search faster? The building didn't look that big." Aki suggested.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea since-" Garuru started.

"Where did Natsumi go?" Koyuki asked looking around the room.

"Dammit. She already went ahead didn't she?!" Garuru cursed. "We don't know the limitations or physics of this place. We almost just walked past it. Who knows how big it could really be or what it's hiding? Dispersing the group will only put us in danger."

Everyone nodded and planned out their next movement.

* * *

Natsumi beat against a wall cursing under her breath. She stopped only when her hand throbbed and she was sure she couldn't break back through.

"Damn, I wonder if they split us all up from each other. Or if I'm the only one, then at least the others should be safe together." Natsumi turned from the wall. "Alright who pulled me aside and why?!"

"Who else do you think you stupid girl?" The bull stepped into view from the shadows. "Thank you for coming so soon."

"It was clear I would come as soon as I could wasn't it? Why did you have to-" Natsumi choked on her words and covered her mouth. She glanced down to her stomach quickly trying to remember that it wasn't all over yet.

"Ah, well the game is easier to play if you have more pawns." The bull smirked.

"It isn't a game to play with other people's lives. It's sick!" Natsumi clenched her fists.

"But I've been doing it for so long. No matter how much better people think they are than me or how low and vile they believe I am, no one's stopped me yet. Even Giroro was the closest to stop me but failed and now I finally know how to really get back at him." The bull stepped closer to Natsumi. "I'm not going to keep some secret plan so here it is. To get to him I'm going to use you, and to get you to do what I want I needed something with strong power over you. What better to use than an innocent unborn child?"

Natsumi struggled to think of what to say. She felt uneasy and nauseous again.

"Come see my work so far." The bull grinned wide as he gestured to window behind him.

Natsumi gulped and straightened her stance before walking over. She froze once her eyes discovered the creature in the room beyond the glass. Bones littered the floor and blood was splattered up the walls and ceiling. The red beast in the center of the room pulled at himself without hesitation. Tearing out handfuls of flesh from his chest and throwing it away from himself. He screamed as the horns he just removed burnt through his skull, growing back in place. Even his hollowed chest was regenerating as fast as he could rip it apart.

"Make him stop." Natsumi whimpered. Tears seared in the corners of her eyes. "Let me see him. Whatever you did just stop it, I'll do anything you want."

"Just what I wanted to hear. Listen to my offer carefully because I will make it once." The bull chuckled as he leaned closer to her. He whispered into her ear.

Natsumi tried to ignore his rancid breath against her face and neck. The words he was speaking easily kept her attention. "I have to use those exact words?"

"No anything along those lines will do fine." The bull laughed louder.

"Ok. I'll do it." Natsumi couldn't stop the tears running down her cheeks.


	35. Chapter 35

-Sorry, I know I've been writing less and less but I get distracted by my tumblr now and I do art and orikero stuff there when I can. I'm also binge watching One Piece to catch up with my friends. Please forgive me -

 **Aliens to monsters:**

Giroro- Ganrougel

Keroro- Kurse

Tamama- Taiki

Kururu- Krueger

Dororo- Aldmora

Mois- Molioke

* * *

Krueger led the group down a series of halls. He leered through every door he passed and snickered every now and then to himself. No one wanted to ask what he laughed at and instead focused on looking out for their friends and hopefully Natsumi. After Krueger's mutterings and laughing suddenly quieted Taiki bumped into him.

"Hey what did ya stop for? We gotta hurry up and find Mister K!" Taiki looked ahead and noticed the undead soldier standing frozen before Krueger.

"So you were hiding over here?" Krueger chuckled menacingly. His eyes glared down upon the trembling man. "Good, I didn't have to wait too long."

Krueger swiftly grabbed the soldier's shoulder and threw him into the nearest room. He stomped in after him, slamming the door shut and secluding the two from the group.

"What the hell?" Garuru pushed against the door but it wouldn't budge. "He jammed it!"

"What was that about?" Aki asked still wide eyed in surprise.

"I guess he doesn't like that zombie very much." Koyuki suggested, just as lost as everyone else.

"Does he think we're just useless?" Garuru growled.

Everyone stopped speaking once they heard struggling behind the door. A loud assortment of clattering and smashing erupted from the room. It wasn't much longer before screaming startled the small group. Garuru tried opening the door once again. He barreled against it with his shoulder but couldn't get it open. He stopped only after the screaming whispered down. A soft crack was heard followed by a subtle shuffling. The door snapped open, breaking the jamb.

Krueger stepped out, readjusting and tightening the straps that held his limp wings to his back. A small spatter of blood slowly dripped down the side of his face as he smiled to everyone else. "We can move on now. He won't be getting in the way."

"Are you always this reckless? What if he got the upper hand on you and we couldn't help you fight him?" Garuru barked.

Krueger dropped his smile and glared his dark eyes onto Garuru. His voice grew cold and steady. "No one... gets the upper hand on me."

He quickly turned and continued down the hall. Garuru sighed and rested his rifle against his shoulder as he followed.

The group walked on now finding small creatures skittering over the floor and snickering from the corners. Most flitted away before they reached kicking distance of the strangers. Others became too confident and were either crushed under Krueger's and Garuru's boots or sizzled under the purification of a talisman.

"I feel like we came over prepared for this." Aki frowned as she watched another spirit screaming and phasing away from them through the ceiling.

"You can never be too prepared but this does seem really easy doesn't it?" Koyuki agreed.

"That's because I know exactly where to go, ku." Krueger whistled as he walked on casually. His bad mood exchanged for an eerily chipper stroll. "I'm avoiding the big baddies so we can get this done quicker."

"Oh I see. You didn't beat that man back there for some psychotic episode, you were getting information out of him." Garuru nodded his head in approval.

"Don't let my smart move for info downplay how badly I wanted to kill him." Krueger grinned and chuckled. His glasses seemed to crack under his shrill tone.

"Why did you want to kill him then?" Koyuki asked with a sad and innocent look in her eyes.

"Because he hurt something of mine." Krueger answered vaguely and continued down the hall.

"I guess it was personal." Taiki chimed. "Mister Kay said that that creep will take things to an extreme but only when he cares enough."

"Hurry up, we're here." Krueger ordered from further down the hall. He faced down around a corner and once the others caught up they saw a glass box.

Inside it sat Kurse whittling away at pieces of wood. His hands looks bruised and shook as he sloppily hacked away at the wooden chunk. Tears had stained parts of his work and stung in his wounded fingers. Around him broken toys, wood splinters, and rusted metal hinges littered the dirt floor.

"Oh sugar smacks." Aki whispered as she frowned on the poor ghost.

"M-mister Kay?" Taiki knocked against the glass. Soft taps echoed around but Kurse didn't seem to hear.

"Hang on. Cover your eyes." Koyuki gestured for everyone to step back as she pulled out one of her kunai blades. She drew her arm back with the blade braced in her hand. In a swift motion her arm was suddenly in front of her and the blade pointed towards the glass. Koyuki exhaled and watched cracks slowly crawl through the glass. She tapped it with her fingertip, knocking the glass shards to the floor.

"Nice job." Garuru complimented.

"Did you have to be dramatic? I wonder if any guards heard that mess." Krueger mocked.

"That looked so cool Koyuki." Aki smiled.

"It was nothing." Koyuki giggled.

Taiki ran to Kurse's side. He looked up to the ghost's empty eyes. He forced his childlike smile hoping he could cheer up Kurse. "Mister Kay we got you free. It's ok you can forget about those now."

Kurse didn't react to him and hacked off another sliver of wood. Taiki frowned and tried not to cry. Soon a shimmering figure walked over to them. It was an older man with a toothbrush mustache. He growled and kicked at Kurse's back. "You stupid boy! You still can't make anything?! How did I end up with such a useless son?! DO IT ALL AGAIN!"

Kurse froze under the words and endured the kicking to his spine. Taiki didn't know what to do in that moment. His eyes widened in fear. Once the man disappeared Taiki grabbed Kurse's hand. "Mister Kay that man isn't really here. None of this is real."

Kurse slowly looked away from his work to the small Taiki next to him. "It... it isn't?"

"Nope, you were free of all of this years ago." Taiki couldn't help a small smile when Kurse finally acknowledged him.

"He's right hun." Aki smiled kindly. Kurse glanced at everyone else, his eyes glistened with more tears. He dropped the wood toy and tightly hugged Taiki close. He sobbed as quietly as he could into Taiki's shoulder as the imp tried to wrap his arms around Kurse.

"It felt so real again." Kurse muttered softly where only Taiki could hear.

"I know. I'm sorry." Taiki's voice trembled. He could hear Kurse's fear and pain from his cracked voice. He could even feel Kurse shudder slightly under his touch. "Just... remember one thing ok? If you can see me or hear me or e-even hug me, you're free. I don't care what I have to do to make sure you know that."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Kurse slowly pulled away and looked into Taiki's eyes.

Taiki smiled with a soft blush to his cheeks. "Of course. Anything you want."

"This is all terribly sweet but we should move along." Krueger teased with his most unsettling voice.

"He's right. We still have three missing." Garuru nodded. He moved on through the glass room and kicked the wall on the other side. The glass shattered to the ground. "Let's go."

"He may have been leader in his soldier days but he doesn't need to act like he knows where he's going. I'm the one with the intel and if he goes on he's just going to create trouble." Krueger muttered to himself, his eyebrow twitching.

"Is he even going the right way?" Koyuki asked.

"He's lucky he is." Krueger crept over the floor, following Garuru.

Aki watched him easily maneuver with his five legs. "I wonder if I can use these guys for inspiration at work. Might make a super cool horror manga."

"Hurry up we have a long walk till the next destination." Krueger glanced over his shoulder with annoyance.

"Did that guy give you the whole layout of this building?" Koyuki placed a finger to her chin as she walked alongside Aki. Taiki and Kurse followed behind them as they caught up to Krueger and Garuru.

"Only enough to locate two of your friends." Krueger explained. "The idiot was too low on the ranking to know where the deer is being kept and there's no telling where Natsumi ran off to."

"I'm not gonna complain with that good of a head start, and I trust Natsumi can handle herself. She's a strong and independent young women who is geared to the teeth with her father's weapons so I doubt she'd get in too much danger." Aki smiled.

"Such confidence in a 16 year old girl who had a fling with a much older man and got knocked up." Krueger mocked.

"Judge all you want but at least she knew better to have a fling with someone she loves and not some teenager who would have taken advantage of her and leave her to raise the kid on her own." Aki spoke confidently. Krueger clicked his teeth and kept his thoughts to himself.


	36. Chapter 36

-seriously everyone of you who read this and give me support when I feel like a crap writer, are the best and deserve extra hugs or sweets or whatever you like. just all of you -

aliens to monsters:

Giroro- Ganrougel

Keroro- Kurse

Tamama- Taiki

Dororo- Aldmora

Kururu- Krueger

Mois- Molioke

* * *

Natsumi paced back and forth in the dark hall. Every now and then she would kick her father's bag when she wasn't paying attention.

"Hurry up." The bull ordered as he leaned against a wall, his arms crossed his decayed chest in boredom.

Natsumi glared him down. She spoke in a soft voice that seemed to chill the air around her. "This is one of the hardest things I have ever done. I would appreciate it if you gave me some space."

"I guess I can wait a little longer, I am going to win with this." The bull smirked.

"Why do you hate him so much anyway? What did he ever do to you to make you murder him?" Natsumi clenched her fists.

"A story for another day. Focus on your half of the deal." The bull sighed with content. He looked down the hall. "If you listen hard enough you can hear him still ripping himself to pieces from here."

Natsumi closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. After a moment she began charging down the hall. "If you can hear from there then stay put."

She ran past the stone walls, her shoes clicking on the tiles. The light dimmed and darkened just as metal bars came into view. Deep guttural growls froze her. She almost fell to her knees from the momentum of her run. Her eyes only glanced at the streams of black blood pouring out from the cage and under her feet before searching through the bars. "Hey it's me."

All of the sounds of ripping and roaring stopped. Natsumi tried to look harder for Ganrougel. She wondered why she could see him through the window upstairs so easily but here it was almost impossible. "I-I'm sorry about... I came to help-but..." She felt her throat stiffen, as if her body had expired and given up. Her skin grew cold and shivered in the smallest of places. All courage she had running into the new dimension shriveled way.

"Natsumi?" Ganrougel's rasping voice called out uneasily from the shadows. One hoof stepped into the light before hesitating and pulling back away. "How did you get in here?"

"Can I see you please?" Natsumi asked desperately. She fought back what tears she could. If she started crying now she wouldn't be able to do what she had to. "I already saw you from upstairs so I know how bad it is... and I- I miss you; and I can't say this to a dark cage."

Ganrougel gave in and stepped closer to her. His still healing flesh bled on the bars as he reached through to her. Natsumi eagerly hugged him as best as she could with the cold metal wedged between them. She didn't care about the blood seeping into her clothes this time. "I'm so sorry. What did he do to you?"

Natsumi was startled as Ganrougel beat his head against the bars, cracking his horns and completely breaking one off. With a sigh he hugged her close again. "He told me everything I blocked out when I died."

"So you..." Natsumi trailed off as her imagination took over. Picturing the slaughter and crude reconstruction to make the monster she knew now. One small thought gave her a tiny smile. "Ya know... I kind of thought that once you did remember everything you would look more normal."

"Oh?" Ganrougel looked down to her.

"Like how you had your blonde hair and human skin when you remembered your brother." Natsumi explained. It was a moment she would cherish, even if it would make her heart hurt later on.

"I think it's because those were good memories, and you were there to help me." Ganrougel gave a smile before it faded away. "But this time I know everything, I know what he did and what he wants. Whatever he says to you it's just to get to me. I'm sorry I pulled you into this."

Natsumi froze again. Her grip in Ganrougel's sides tightened. "It's not your fault. He already spoke to me and..."

"What happened? What did he do to you?" Ganrougel pulled her off and kneeled down to look into her eyes.

"I have to tell you something or he won't..." Natsumi placed a hand to her stomach. "He won't return it."

"What did he take?" Ganrougel's voice grew heavy and dark.

"If I didn't send you away..." Natsumi began as tears streamed down her cheeks. "maybe he wouldn't have gotten to you so soon and then you and I could have been a-a mom and dad."

"A what?" Ganrougel didn't know what emotion was going through his body. He felt burning hot and then suddenly freezing. His body fought between feeling soft and shivering with painful pins.

"I'm pregnant but he... he took something the baby needs. He took the soul." Natsumi felt bile in her throat as she faced her fear once again. "I have to do what he says or... I can't even say it."

"What did he say you had to do?" Ganrougel let go of her arms and focused on listening to her before he let his head drown in all of the thoughts and feelings burning inside him.

"I have to hurt you." Natsumi whispered between her sobs.

"Fine then." Ganrougel quickly pulled a bone blade from his spine and placed it in her hands. "Hurt me. Cut me anywhere you like."

Natsumi shook her head and dropped the blade. "I have to break your heart. I have to say that I don't love you anymore and that I don't want you in my life."

Ganrougel felt everything that burnt within him die. A numbing hollowness filled him as he stepped back into the shadows.

"Red, if he didn't do this to the baby I would never betray you like this." Natsumi choked on her sobs. "I'm so sorry."

"I know." Ganrougel whispered. "You should leave now."

"But-" Natsumi stepped once towards the cage.

" **GO!** " Ganrougel howled feeling everything leave him. All that she made him feel, all of the warmth and kindness slipping away faster than he could think.

Natsumi flinched before running away from him. She even bolted past the bull as her tears nearly blinded her. After a few bends she fell to her knees and drowned in her sorrow. She could still hear and feel Ganrougel's bellows of pain.

The bull smirked and walked casually towards the cage. "I love the feeling when I win. Look at you. Lower than me once again."

Ganrougel glared at him. Struggling to keep what little feeling he could. He knew Natsumi had to do everything for an innocent child. _**Why would I deserve her love more than a kid anyway? At least I can still think about her right?**_ "Do whatever you want to me but return it to her. She did what you wanted."

"Not yet. I want to really enjoy watching you break down." The bull grinned.

Ganrougel scoffed as he glared at the bull. He took a deep breath and allowed himself a small crooked grin. _**I can't let it all slip away. Not after everything I've learned from her.**_ "What if I don't break like you want? I know why she did it and I know it's going to be hell for her but even she knows it was for the best to save the kid. Even as she runs away from me she will never really leave me. Even now she will inspire me with everything I do."

Ganrougel's smile faltered only when the bull laughed. "Sure you can learn to be lonely and live mostly happy with memories of her and yeah I can buy she trusts her decision for the baby over you but really think about this. She is going to cry every night about you. She's going to raise that kid by herself and have to tell it the story of the murderous father who killed so many people. She's on her way home right now thinking that I'm going to do some weird magic act to return the kid's soul and will never really know if I did or not. When that kid is born and dies in her arms she's just going to think that maybe she took too long to get to you and say those hard words and it's all her fault that now she can't have either of you."

Ganrougel clenched his jaws tightly, his fangs cut into his lip. He punched a metal bar only denting it slightly. "Damn you. Damn you damn you DAMN YOU! **DAMN YOU DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU!** "


	37. Chapter 37

-writingwritingWRITING WRITING!-sorry o.o so I noticed I messed up the thoughts text last chap for Ganrougel but I'm not motivated to go fix it so... sorry-

 **aliens to monsters:**

Giroro- Ganrougel

Keroro- Kurse

Tamama- Taiki

Dororo- Aldmora

Kururu- Krueger

Mois- Molioke

* * *

The bull walked back down the hall to find Natsumi shuffling towards her bag.

"I forgot my stuff." Natsumi lowered her head to hide her swollen eyes under her bangs.

"Well I'm sure staying in here must hurt so let's get you back to your friends and back home huh?" The bull grinned, satisfied with the day. "I don't even care if you save the ghost friend. I grew bored of him much faster than I thought I would and I guess he was just to really urge you to come sooner."

Natsumi kept her eyes to the floor as she turned to leave. "When do you-?"

"As soon as you get home it should be all straightened out. Your child will be just fine." The bull answered. Natsumi nodded before sniffling and wiping her cheek. "You're such a strong girl. I applaud you."

"Shut up." Natsumi glared at him and then walked away. _I'll just have to hope everyone got both Kurse and Aldmora._

"Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! I don't think that looks very good." Taiki bounced up and down as he pointed at a door taped over with caution tape, chains, and rope littered with talismans.

"Woah, someone really doesn't want us in there." said Kurse.

"I have a really bad feeling." Koyuki whispered. She clasped her hands over her heart trying to stay calm.

"Do we have to go through?" Aki asked, looking to Krueger.

"Ku~ Yep and lucky for us they used such weak magic. I wonder what amateurs they trusted this with." Krueger laughed to himself as he began ripping through the rope easily. He pulled away the tape before rummaging through his pocket. "Damn I must have left it at home."

"Left what at home?" Aki asked.

"One of my most useful tools. Hey big guy, think you can break the chain?" Krueger stepped back and glanced at Garuru.

Garuru shrugged and lifted his gun from his shoulder. He looked over the entire length of the chain once before aiming his gun. "Cover your ears."

Everyone but Krueger ducked and covered just as Garuru fired off a shot. The chain fell away from the door and gathered to the floor.

"How did you do that?" Taiki stared amazed at the broken chain.

"I just shot the weakest link." Garuru answered like it was nothing. He kicked away the chain and opened the door. Steam poured out of the room. They could hear ticks and whirring of machinery further inside. They cautiously entered the warm room with Garuru in the lead. "Speak up if you see something."

"Just the steam." Kurse answered sarcastically.

Slowly the group spread out only far enough to keep each other just barely in sight. Koyuki focused her hearing for anything that would leap at her. One by one she blocked out the mechanical shifts and thuds. After a while she was able to discern a soft moan. "Who's there?"

Koyuki stepped slowly towards the cry. The steam parted around her and began to thin out when she approached a large object. Closer and closer she walked seeing more of the device and crying figure clearly. Her eyes widened upon seeing Aldmora. A metal ring braced his head against the metal slab he was strapped to. Huge rods stuck through his arms and legs, sparking small arcs of electricity off the ends. Huge chain links etched with small intricate runes laced back and forth over his body. His eyes were shut tight with tears dried on his cheeks. The mask Koyuki gave him was torn and hung loosely around his neck.

"H-HELP! Everyone he's over here!" Koyuki called out towards the steam hoping the others were still in range to hear. "Don't worry Aldmora. I'm going to get you down from there."

Koyuki hastily climbed up the metal slab and gripped one of the rods. She clenched her jaw tight as her body pulsed and shook with electricity shooting through her. Eventually she was able to let go.

"Koyuki, don't hurt yourself." Aki ran over. She looked at Koyuki sternly. "There's a safer way to do that."

"I can't wait for that." Koyuki admitted. She cried as she looked at Aldmora again.

He slowly opened one eye. He started to speak with a shaken and strained voice. "Koyuki don't. I don't want... to hurt you too."

"But-" Koyuki started before the others joined and spoke up as well.

"They're right. You shouldn't put yourself in danger." said Garuru.

"No wonder the door was so easy he's already under stronger protection." Krueger muttered as he looked over the technology.

"We'll figure it out." Aki nodded.

"Why is he strapped up like that anyway? I was just kept in a glass room." Kurse asked.

"That's a good question." Garuru agreed.

"For." Aldmora gasped in a shock of pain before continuing. "My power."

"To make people disappear?" Koyuki asked.

"No. To trap him here." Aldmora strained to breath.

"Trap who? Kurse?" Taiki spoke up.

"Ganrougel." Aldmora wheezed. "This dimension is where... I've trapped people for years. If they're in control of this place. He can't leave."

"That explains all of the people outside wandering uselessly and screaming." Krueger stated casually from behind the metal slab. Aldmora winced at the mention of them. "Someone pull her off already."

"No, I've got to-" Koyuki argued.

"Do it." Krueger leaned around holding the connection between two cords. "This might kill a normal human."

Garuru didn't wait to grab Koyuki around her waist and easily removed her from Aldmora. "Everyone, step back."

Before anyone could react, large arcs jumped from the rods. Aldmora screamed and thrashed. Koyuki whimpered in Garuru's arms. She couldn't stand hearing Aldmora in pain but was unable to help or even cover her ears. When the mechanics died down and Aldmora was free to gasp for deep ragged breaths trough his nose, Koyuki struggled to be free of Garuru's hold.

"Let go." Koyuki whispered.

"It's still not safe. There could be a lingering charge." said Garuru.

"There is." Krueger stepped back around and gripped one of the rods with his third arm.

"Wait!" Garuru barked. Everyone watched Krueger smile as his arm trembled and jolted.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Taiki asked.

"Of course." Krueger let go of the rod and started tracing his fingers over the chain.

"What are you doing now?" Aki asked.

"Yeah and how about explaining how you survived electrocution?!" Kurse added in his high pitched tone.

"I'm just special like that. Kuu~" Krueger answered. His eyes landed on one link and he grinned wider. "Knife."

"Here ya go." Aki handed over one of her blades and watched as he used the tip to chip away at the chain. After a bit he handed it back to her.

"There, now give me a talisman I handed to you before we got here." Kruger demanded. Aki did as she was told. Kruger rolled it up and slid it into the link. "Solvo."

The link burst in a small explosion, sending the two now unbound ends of the chain flying to the sides.

"WOAH! Did you just magic?" Taiki jumped in excitement.

"I thought only certain people could do magic." Aki stated.

"Only certain people can do it naturally. They're family is genetically coded to let magic gather and flow through their bodies. Those lucky to be born with the right combination of genes can use magic from day one. The rest of us have to do research and intense training." Krueger explained.

Koyuki took the distraction to pull free from Garuru and began removing the rest of the chain from Aldmora. She then grabbed a rod and began tugging at it but it wouldn't budge. "It won't come loose."

"Either we find a way to cut them or he's going to be in a lot of pain to slide him off." Garuru suggested.

"Just get me down. I don't care how. There's something in my back, it hurts so much." Aldmora begged. Fresh tears ran down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Koyuki bit her lip as she grabbed his hand. In swift tugs she pulled his arm free. Aldmora stifled his cries of pain. Everyone else only watched, afraid of the guilt if they tried and only made it worse. Koyuki helped him free of the other rods, catching him as he fell limp and knelt to the floor. He trembled in her arms and slowly wrapped his own around her.

"Thank you Koyuki." Aldmora spoke softly.

"I was so worried and afraid about you. I didn't know they did all of this to you." Koyuki whimpered. Without thinking she leaned up and kissed him. Aldmora froze. Once Koyuki really took notice of her action she pulled back with a hand over her mouth. "Oh no, I'm sorry... I just- I wasn't thinking."

Aldmora pressed his forehead to hers as a soft blush crept over his cheeks. "It's fine. That's the nicest I've ever felt in my life."

"I didn't think about how it might make you feel since you don't... you know." Koyuki whispered between the two of them.

"If I did still have them I would kiss you back." Aldmora admitted.

"You don't have to let that stop you." Koyuki burnt bright red.

"Alright two sickeningly emotional reunions down now let's move on." Krueger huffed as he carried a large glowing stone with a pointed spindle prodding out.

"What's that?" Koyuki asked.

"That's what they put into my back to control this place." Aldmora explained. He didn't dare look at it too much and kept his gaze to Koyuki whenever he could.

"Should we really let Krueger keep it?" Kurse questioned.

"Like any of you would know what to do with it." Krueger mocked.

"We'll discuss that later. Right now we need to locate Natsumi and Ganrougel. We don't know how much time we have left." Garuru ordered.

"They keep him on the floor below us. Through that door, down three rights, a left, and then down the stairs. That's the quickest route." Aldmora pointed towards a door now visible through the cleared steam.

"How do you know that?" Kurse asked squinting his eyes accusingly.

"They had me create the building. There wasn't anything traditionally in here." Aldmora explained.

"Convenient, let's move." said Garuru as he marched towards the door.

"Has he been this serious and head-on the whole time you guys were here?" Kurse whispered to Taiki who nodded.

"I'm determined to finish this mission with no deaths." Garuru declared as he glanced at the ghost.

Kurse gulped and forced a kidding smile. "That's fine, I just was curious."

Koyuki helped Aldmora stand and walk as they all filed out through the door and further into the building.


	38. Chapter 38

-sorry shorter chap this time but I wanted to get it up instead of waiting forever for me to write more-

 **Aliens to Monsters**

Giroro- Ganrougel

Keroro- Kurse

Tamama- Taiki

Dororo- Aldmora

Kururu- Krueger

Mois- Molioke

* * *

Ganrougel thrashed his head against the bars, howling down the halls. The images in his head kept flashing and burning fresh pain. Natsumi sitting in blood holding the lifeless baby. "RaaaAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I swear I'll kill him all over again."

"And how will you do that you moron." A chipper voice spoke up from down the hall. A ghost casually floated into Ganrougel's view. It was a soldier. "You remember me yet?"

"How could I forget?" Ganrougel growled. "Finally snuck past your leader to come yell at me all by yourself?"

"Yeah I'm still upset about the whole killing me part, the dead are supposed to stay dead and not still ruining my life. I was only following orders but no worries I have a feeling I'll get to work through that over the rest of eternity." The soldier wore a smug grin as he turned away. "Since I'm already dead and a ghost no less, you can't do anything to me. You were the idiot who made weak attachments that we could torture you with."

"You'd be surprised what makes you weak and what makes you strong, what can stop me from killing you again and what can't. Why did you team up with him to get rid of me all those years ago anyway? You were a promising soldier." Ganrougel heavily sighed.

"Don't lie I know how you really saw me." The ghost cursed. He glared at the ceiling, seething with too much anger to look at Ganrougel. "You always looked down on me. The weakest of the weak and you couldn't stand it."

"If I could have seen what you would do and become... I might not have been such a hard ass." said Ganrougel. "It was just the way I was trained and I've seen it change so many other soldiers into hard working people with goals and fulfilling lives. I just wanted that for all of my fellow troop members."

"I don't give a damn what you thought you were doing. However you try to glorify it, you loved having all the power to run us into the dirt like animals. But we have the power over you now." The ghost grinned.

"No you really don't. At least you don't, and I won't let your leader keep it for much longer." Ganrougel cracked his neck to the sides before straightening up. The ghost looked back at him. Ganrougel pointed to the floor at a simple pentagram he painted with his black blood.

"What the hell did you do?!" The ghost screamed as he tried to reach for Ganrougel only to be stopped by an invisible wall.

"I should probably thank Krueger for leaving some of his notes open but that might give him an idea that I owe him." Ganrougel wore a crooked grin as he grabbed one of the bars to his cage. With a quick jerk of his wrist the bar bent and pulled from the cracked floor and ceiling.

"But… how was it that easy for you to break out? How long did you know you could do that?" The ghost stared at Ganrougel with wide eyes as he stepped out of the cage.

"Pretty much the whole time, but since you guys caught me months ago I noticed you didn't bother Natsumi and her family. I played along as long as she was safe; to be honest I also wanted to learn what I blocked out. I wanted to know what happened, even though I knew I'd hate myself after; as you saw with the blood and trying to rip myself literally to pieces. But now I don't care about what happened to me, then or now." Ganrougel looked down on the ghost with a deadly gaze. "He threw away all chance of winning when he decided not to return the soul. I will never let that happen to Natsumi and her… o-our..."

Ganrougel swallowed a heavy lump in his throat. He could feel the slightest and most unsettling tremors throughout his body as he thought about the child.

"So what _are_ you going to do?" The ghost cursed under his breath as he watched Ganrougel walk away.

"I'm going to send all of you to hell." Ganrougel grinned over his shoulder.

"What hell? I thought we all just become stars before we're reincarnated. Also in case you forgot I'M A GHOST! I chose not to be a star so I could spend forever getting back at you." The ghost laughed at the idea of hell.

"Lord Death has special locations for the worst of the worst so they could never be returned to a new life. It's true she usually gives everyone the choice to be a star or stay on the earth, but I don't think it'll be hard to convince her to force you three to be stars and burn in one of those unimaginable locations." Ganrougel paused to sneer at the ghost.

"B-but we took her power. She can't do anything." The ghost tried to feel confident again and hold the upper hand but felt nothing.

"So what if you did? I'm sure Krueger's already working on fixing that. He kinda has a thing for her, not really sure what but it's a thing." Ganrougel chuckled. "Sit tight, I'll be back to clean you up later."

"This spell won't last forever! Once it's broken I'm out of here!" The ghost cried out.

"I'll be back before then." Ganrougel waved as he walked on.


	39. Chapter 39

**Aliens to Monsters**

Giroro- Ganrougel

Keroro- Kurse

Tamama- Taiki

Dororo- Aldmora

Kururu- Krueger

Mois- Molioke

* * *

"Holy crap! Did anyone else hear that?!" Kurse cried as he floated behind the group.

"Yeah, why do you think we're running towards it?!" Aki replied anxiously. Everyone ran down the hall towards a loud clatter near they're destination.

Koyuki carried Aldmora with Garuru's help. "That's about where they're keeping Ganrougel."

They hurried around the final corner and halted when they found a ghost before the broken bent bars of a cage full of black blood.

"You don't think he killed him do you?" Taiki asked nervously.

"No way, Haru said it was nearly impossible." Aki looked at the scene in disbelief. "But I guess I can see how you would guess that."

"There isn't a body though or even a blood trail." Koyuki noted. "Maybe he walked away."

"Only Mo and her father can permanently stop someone from existing especially after death, so yeah safe bet he's still walking around." Krueger explained. He walked up to the ghost with a wide grin. "Let me guess… friend of the soldier zombie?"

"What do you care?" The ghost soldier crossed his arms.

Krueger held the stone against his hip with one arm as he looked over the spellwork written on the floor. "That smart bastard. Stole from my genius."

"You know what that weird marking is?" Taiki asked.

"Just magic for ghosts." Krueger walked towards a wall and whipped out a pen from his pocket. He scribbled a funny circle. When it was done, he knocked on it twice. After a moment the wall segmented inside the circle moved away and revealed the inside of the Hinata house. Saburo leaned through with a smile. "Hey kid."

"Hey dude, what's up?" Saburo waved.

"How did you do that?!" Kurse and Taiki exclaimed with their jaws dropped.

"This pen links with the reality pen in case I need something from Saburo." Krueger lifted his glowing stone and handed it to Saburo. "Hold onto this for me kid. Take it to the lab if you can."

"Sure thing." Saburo grinned as he set the stone carefully on the floor of the living room. "Did you guys find everyone already?"

"Not yet. We lost Natsumi and we haven't found Ganrougel." Aki stated.

"We found the cage he was supposed to be in full of blood." Taiki added casually.

"That sucks." said Saburo.

"I need your reality pen and a jar." Krueger held out his hand expectantly. Saburo complied with a smile. Everyone watched as Krueger scribbled on the bottom of the jar. He returned the pen to Saburo and walked towards the ghost soldier.

"What do you think you're doing?" The ghost leaned back as far as he could and watched as worry possessed him.

"Cleaning up the mess. Kukuuu~" Krueger laughed as he lifted the jar above the ghost and quickly pulled it down on him. The ghost cried out as he was sucked into the glass, unable to fight it. Krueger quickly sealed the lid.

"Did… did you just bottle a ghost?" Kurse asked nervously.

"kukuuuu~" Krueger only laughed as he looked at Kurse. He walked back over to Saburo and handed him the jar along with a heart he pulled from his pocket. "Hold these for me as well until I get back. Is Mo there?"

"Right here." Molioke popped up next to Saburo.

"Here." Krueger held out his hand, revealing a small metal shard.

"Oh my gosh." Molioke started tearing up as she picked it up. "You're so sweet. Thanks for getting it back for me."

"Tch, don't read into it too much. I need your help with the subject back home and anyone else would definitely be useless with that." Krueger crossed his arms, making it look oddly comfortable with three arms.

"That's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me." Molioke blushed and teared a little more. She held the metal shard tight in her hands against her chest.

Krueger paled slightly and looked away from her. "Just make sure you-"

"I'll melt it down as soon as I can." Molioke nodded her head understanding what he was going to say.

"Have the kid help you especially with the rune work. You'll be too clumsy without your magic." Krueger sighed.

"That's true." Molioke giggled.

"Make sure you choose something that's hard to lose." said Kruger.

"Don't worry." Saburo assured with a wink.

"Take the weak too." Krueger gestured to Aldmora. "He'll only slow us down."

"No, you'll need my help to get out again. I have more control of it inside here. Out there it's a gamble." Aldmora protested.

"That might be helpful later on, the disc above the house is fading. I don't think the door you went through will be there much longer." Saburo explained.

"Probably because we unhooked him from that machine." Kurse stated.

"Wait, here." Fuyuki jumped into the conversation holding out a small bag with a gold drawstring. "Give this to Aldmora. I was practicing some stuff from Grandma's books and found this. I just finished cleansing and repowering it."

"What is that hun?" Aki asked looking at the bag as it was passed to Aldmora.

"It's a cleansing charm that might help him regain some of his energy. It's got some iron and salt and some other stuff that represent things like healing and protection. It might not work right away because I'm not that good yet but it should help some." Fuyuki rubbed his head.

"Thank you Fuyuki. That's very kind of you." Aldmora's eyes smiled. He carefully placed the pouch in his pocket and took a deep breath. "I think I can try running on my own for now."

"If we get into any trouble stay to the side." Krueger turned away and began walking down the hall.

"Where are you going? How do you know that's the right way to go?" Kurse asked.

"Instinct." Krueger chuckled.

"Wasn't he the one boasting about thinking things through earlier?" Aki asked with a small smile.

"Well we can't go back." said Taiki.

"Aldmora what do you think? You know the building." Koyuki looked up to her partner.

"That way leads deeper into the building. It may seem cliché but that might be where one would find more of our enemy's secrets and weaknesses. It might be helpful to follow him either way since we're still missing Natsumi and Ganrougel. We don't want more of us getting lost in here." Aldmora suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement and ran down the hall after Krueger.

"Good luck guys." Saburo waved after them before slipping the wall segment back into place, leaving only the markings as a reminder that it had ever been open.

* * *

"We're almost there." The bull chimed happily after a long and silent walk through the empty building.

"Are there _any_ minions you've got here?" Natsumi asked taking whatever control of the moment as she could. "It seems way too quiet for an evil lair."

"I just have two really. Also evil? I'm just doing what I have to to get what I want." The bull smiled casually.

"You killed my dad and blackmailed me with the soul of my baby for something, I don't even know what, that happened forever ago. Those are just two things you did to me, I'm not going to go into everything else you've done to other people. You pretty much are the definition of evil." Natsumi glared.

"Fine. Then I guess I should embrace it, I'm evil." The bull chuckled. "Doesn't really matter does it? Even before I became a monster people have feared since childhood, they thought I was a bad man. I just wanted certain things and no one thought I deserved them. I had to find my own ways to win even if I had to kill so many people."

"Even the soldiers who were there to fight beside you and not against you? How did someone like you become a soldier anyway?" Natsumi asked.

"I was finally caught by the police and they thought they could mold me into a better person. I went along with it thinking I could at least learn to fight like their experts." The bull explained. "I knew there were some strict bastards but the Corporal pushed the limit too far."

"You mean Ganrougel? I've known him my whole life and I've learned he's pretty reasonable. How did he push you too far?" Natsumi stopped walking and turned to face the bull dead on.

The bull couldn't help but turn away for a moment as he thought back to the days he was alive and was being trained by corporal Giroro. _'Congratulations on the worst drills I've ever seen run!' 'I wouldn't trust you to run a bath let alone run the front lines with a weapon!' 'You look like you're about to take a cry! SHOW ME YOUR WAR FACE!'_

"He abandoned us." The bull growled. "He sent his recruits off on a training mission but really it was just a dump in the woods to get rid of us. When I finally got us back to base I found him hanging out and laughing, drinking a beer happily away while we were lost."

"First of all he doesn't drink, at least not alcohol, and he would never abandon someone. So forgive me if I don't buy your story." Natsumi replied.

"I don't need you to believe me but you did ask. I win either way." The bull shrugged.

"I'm really going to enjoy making you realize how wrong you are."

Natsumi and the bull both turned to the hall behind them. Natsumi felt the guilt flood through her, gripping her stomach tight. "Ganrougel?"

"Yeah don't count me out yet." Ganrougel clenched his fists. His chest heaved with deep ragged breaths. The tlot tlot sounds of his hooves resounded heavily through the room as if to relay a murderous intent. He ignored the black blood as it still poured from his slowly healing wounds and glared at the bull like he was about to start a hunt. "I'm not playing your game anymore."


	40. Chapter 40

-prepare for the coming end-in like four or five ish chaps- seriously I enjoyed writing this story so much and thanks for everyone who has dealt with me this whole time. You're all so awesome and I appreciate all the follows and reviews - (sorry if that all sounded final promise this isnt the last chappie)

 **Aliens to Monsters:**

Giroro- Ganrougel

Keroro- Kurse

Tamama- Taiki

Dororo- Aldmora

Kururu- Krueger

Mois- Molioke

* * *

"You couldn't wait until she was gone to break out could ya?" The bull sighed.

"Natsumi." Ganrougel looked past the bull, ignoring him. "Thank you… for coming here and-"

"Don't thank me for that." Natsumi swallowed a lump in her throat. Her voice trembled. "You idiot."

Ganrougel's lips twitched with a quick smile before resettling to his grim expression. "I snapped back to me again when I saw you. My head shut up enough for me to focus on you and… I'm really glad I learned about the…. The baby, from you and no one else. But right now I need you to go."

"I-I know… I'm going home right now." Natsumi swayed in place as unease flooded her body.

"No, you need to search the building." Ganrougel returned his glare to the bull. "He never planned to give it back."

After a roulette of emotions and expressions, Natsumi nodded and ran towards the far door. The bull stomped on the floor creating a large and fast growing crack. It traveled towards Natsumi and tripped her to her knees. The bull started walking to her. "Don't think I'm just going to let you-"

"Don't TOUCH HER!" Ganrougel leapt at the bull, quickly wrapping his arms tight around his neck. The bull choked for a moment, surprised by the attack but then rammed his elbow into Ganrougel's gut. Ganrougel let go and staggered back on his hooves. "Natsumi go!"

"What if you need help?" Natsumi stood back on her feet.

"GO!" Ganrougel howled as he lunged at the bull again. The bull dodged just in time and in the short moment after, he put his fingers to his lips and let out a piercing whistle. Natsumi had to press her hands tight to her head over her ears only able to dull the sound.

Natsumi looked around when the room was quiet again and waited to see what he was trying to do. Soft rumblings echoed through the floor and quickly increased to a heavy thumping. Doors were thrown wide as hoards of the wanderers from outside marched in.

"Looks like I'm not going anywhere yet." Natsumi braced herself in a stance for combat.

"What are these?" Ganrougel glanced over the crowd quickly before returning his attention to the bull.

"Just simple minded people trapped in this dimension for way too long. I 'convinced' them to work for me." The bull grinned proudly at his army.

"Fine." Ganrougel huffed. He pulled a couple blades from his spine and gripped them tight. "I'll take on anything to finally get rid of you."

Natsumi pulled a machete from her father's bag and reared it back, ready to attack. She kept any spare focus she could on her empty hand. A few of the hoard ran to her reaching their arms for any contact. Natsumi swung her father's blade as best as she could. Running it through someone's actual body was harder than she thought.

She knew the least she had to do was keep them from hitting her. After a few weak knock backs and low sweeping kicks, Natsumi had a spell ready. The small orange sphere of light and energy pulsed in her hand.

"You ready for this? Come and get it!" Natsumi slammed the spell onto the floor. The spell exploded out around her. Flames engulfed many of the hoard but when the spell died and dispersed more approached, walking over the defeated and scorched bodies. "I guess I shouldn't expect much but it's faster than trying to cut them all down."

Natsumi tried other spells to see if one would work better than the others. Vines loosely tangled around some with limbs shaking it off, ice kept a few in one spot on the floor at least until it started melting away, some even crouched under a poor gravity spell but none really stopped them. "Seriously, why is fire still my strongest one?!"

One of the hoard dug their fingers into Natsumi's shoulders. She cried in pain for a moment before gritting her teeth and bringing her knee up. In a quick motion she thrust her foot back at her attacker and knocked him away. She looked around to notice she could only see hoard, Ganrougel and the bull were nowhere in sight nor could they be heard over the cries and moans of the hoard. Natsumi took a deep breath and focused on the hoard as they ran to her again.

"I have been through enough lately. I don't need to deal with you!" Natsumi slammed another fire spell to the floor, clearing a wider space around her. In the small moment before the area refilled with more of the hoard, Natsumi thought she caught sight of a different flame. And then a blade flashed, followed by a gunshot. Natsumi fought through the hoard towards the strange sights, slicing limbs where she could and kicked away those she couldn't.

"Taiki INFERNO!" Taiki screamed as he fired a raging attack from his mouth. He shot many bursts towards the hoard, burning many more than Natsumi could with her own fire attack.

"Oh thank god you guys are here." Natsumi sighed in relief.

"Go talk to the ninja girl." Garuru nodded over his shoulder before unloading a clip of bullets unto the hoard that weren't screaming in fire. Natsumi did as he said and found her way to Koyuki sitting in the back of the group with Aldmora leaning on her shoulder.

"Natsumi! Thank goodness you're alright." Koyuki gave a big grin.

"When did you guys get here? What happened to you?" Natsumi looked at the weakened Aldmora.

"They had him strapped up to a strange magic rock to control his power." Koyuki gave a sad look and a quick glance to Aldmora.

"We arrived not to long ago. We heard screaming through the wall and broke through. I hoped I would be strong enough to help by now." Aldmora looked away feeling guilt weigh his heart down.

"Don't feel so bad. With all of us here now we should be able to clean these baddies out soon. Ganrougel's fighting in here somewhere too I just kinda lost him in the mass." Natsumi smiled hoping to help him feel better.

"But it's my fault that these people are here, I hoped maybe I could have reversed it instead of having to kill them like this." Aldmora closed his eyes.

"Hey if it weren't for the other guy they'd all still be outside. I'd blame him for manipulating them." Natsumi explained.

"Is he here too?" Koyuki looked around the room nervously.

"Yeah." Natsumi frowned. "He separated me from you guys so I could break Ganrougel's heart. He wanted to break his spirit or something and promised to give back the baby's soul, but Ganrougel found out that he was never going to."

"That's not all he planned." Koyuki turned back to Natsumi. "We found this room and..."

"He was going to kill you in there." Aldmora explained what Koyuki didn't have the heart to. "There was spell work scribbled all over the room. Krueger knew what they were for and they were all set up for you by using the power of the soul. We also found a young girl in there. We think she was forced to do the spell that took the soul out of you but they killed her after she completed it to make sure she couldn't undo it."

"It was in her hand." Koyuki grabbed Natsumi's hand and carefully set the small marble in her palm.

Natsumi trembled at the sight of it and carefully closed her fingers around it. "How do I put it back? Did you guys figure that out?"

"Mo should have her magic back soon." Krueger walked up behind Natsumi, standing tall with blood on his arms and clothes. "She'll figure out how to fix it."

"Thanks so much you guys." Natsumi tried not to cry but emotions were flooding her mind and body. Guilt, sadness, joined by a subtle joy and hope were suddenly drowned out under her worry when something large slammed into the wall nearby. The hoard cleared away to make room for the bull.

"There you are. I thought you had run off like a mouse when I couldn't hear you anymore." The bull grinned as he looked to Natsumi. Natsumi kept her hands tight to her chest. "And looks like your little friends have found us too."

Natsumi picked up her father's blade again as the only weapon she had since she left the bag back in the middle of the room. "Stay away from me. I know what you're planning now."

"I'm just going to finish-" The bull was interrupted as one of the hoard flew out of nowhere and crashed against his head. The bull quickly regained composure and turned to the middle of the room. "DAMMIT Corporal! I'm in the middle of talking!"

Ganrougel leapt up from the crowd and landed by the bull's side. He reared up a leg and spun a kick into the bull's chest. The bull flew back a short distance into the hoard. "Why are you still here Natsumi? You have to find it."

"I know but I have it." Natsumi opened her hand only long enough for Ganrougel to get a glance. His eyes shot open, surprised by new emotions to see it and know it was his child. He desperately wanted to protect it, to hold it for himself and know that it was going to be alright.

His expression and voice softened. "Then get home safely."

Natsumi nodded as a small tear ran down her cheek. The bull quickly approached Ganrougel in his weakened moment and slammed his head against the wall. Shards of Ganrougel's horns chipped away, some branches broke off entirely. His body slumped to the floor.

"NO!" Natsumi cried.

"Natsumi you have to run now." Koyuki tugged on Natsumi's arm, watching the bull walk closer.

"This is it. This is where I win." The bull raised his arm preparing to strike. He looked down at Natsumi with a crazed look and a wide smile. "I don't care how you found it! I don't care that you have it! I'M NOT LETTING YOU LEAVE!"

"I can't move. My legs won't move." Natsumi whispered as Koyuki tugged on her harder.

"Don't be an idiot. MOVE!" Krueger shouted. He stepped between Natsumi and the bull ready to take the attack, but the bull never looked at him, only at Natsumi.

"I'm sorry this is all I can do. I can't let him take it back." Natsumi felt more tears escape her as she raised her red crystal between her and the bull.

The bull's arm lurched forward. Krueger tried to push against the arm but failed to divert it. Natsumi was instantly surrounded in a bright red light.

"What's happening to her?" Koyuki looked on in worry as Aldmora tried to move her away.

"I don't know." Aldmora admitted. He weakly led Koyuki back away from the explosion of lights. When the lights had died everyone looked to see Natsumi encased in a red crystal.

Aki covered her mouth. "Oh Natsumi."

"No..." The bull stared in horror as his plans were failing. "You can't DO THIS!"

The hoard around him halted, affected by their master's reactions and shouts. The bull shoved Krueger aside, attempting to get a closer look but was soon crushed to the floor. Ganrougel grit his teeth as he tried to ground the bull's face into the floor.

His eyes darted up, hazed over in anger. His voice was a dull growl as he spoke. "Get her out of here. Take her home. Do something."

Garuru was first to act and lifted the crystal onto his shoulders. Aki and Krueger helped him hold the crystal steady as they climbed back through the hole they created in the wall. Koyuki, Aldmora, Kurse, and Taiki all watched in surprise and horror as Ganrougel pulled a knife from his spine and stabbed it into the bull's side.

He leaned down close to the bull's ear. "You and I are going to have a long talk now."


	41. Chapter 41

-this is not the revenge chapter you're looking for. Read along.-

 **Aliens to monsters**

Giroro- Ganrougel

Keroro- Kurse

Tamama- Taiki

Dororo- Aldmora

Kururu- Krueger

Mois- Molioke

* * *

"Hey." Garuru spoke up once they had carried Natsumi for a while. "I'm guessing that door you drew earlier doesn't actually let you pass people through. That's why you let Aldmora stay as our escape plan if the door is gone."

"You caught me. I was just being a jerk." Krueger huffed under the heavy crystal. "Only the kid's pen can open a door like that and he won't know where and when to open it. Mine was the prototype and was never finished. Sending live people through has quite the negative effect. Ku~"

"Damn, it would have been a real asset right about now." said Garuru.

"We're just going to have to hope the door we came through is still there." said Aki. "Krueger, do you recognize this crystal spell?"

"No which means it's most likely a really old and forbidden technique. I wonder how she got her hands on it." Krueger smirked as he glanced at Natsumi. "Stupid girl never thinks things through does she? None of us are going to know how to get her back out."

"Maybe it's in one of my mother's old books. Hopefully Fuyuki and his friend have read through them." Aki suggested.

"If it is, you should have a talk about what your mother trusts with teenagers." Krueger snickered under his breath. "Either way we should get out of here as soon as we can."

Aki nodded, the three picked up their pace. The walls blurred past them and they ignored the glass and shards from Kurse's cage. When they finally reached outside of the odd building they were greeted with eerie silence.

"Good. No one will stop us." Garuru huffed as he charged straight towards to the bubble membrane. It was a quicker run this time and on the other side of the pocket voids they found the door. Garuru kicked it down, unstoppable in his mission. Krueger let go of Natsumi so they would fit through the door easier. Aki and Garuru continued right into the house before civilians could see the girl statue. They carefully set her in the living room in the cleared space as Fuyuki and Momoka backed up in surprise.

"M-mom?" Fuyuki stuttered as he tried to process each feature of the new scene.

"Hey kid." Aki quickly hugged him tight before giving him a stern look. "I'd love to explain everything but we gotta know if you read anything about crystal spells that can trap people."

"Not really no. Is that what happened to Natsumi?" Fuyuki looked with worry at the giant red stone holding his sister.

"She trapped herself right before the bull could attack her." Garuru took a deep breath. He glanced back to the door.

"Don't bother going back, they don't need you." Krueger walked past Garuru and dropped casually to the couch, propping his feet on the coffee table.

"But my brother-"

"Is focused on his hunt and I'm sure he's not letting the others help him either. They've also probably cleared out the rest of those mindless hoard people by now too." Krueger chuckled. "You'd just take up space."

Garuru sighed and crossed his arms. Krueger looked around the room before looking to Fuyuki. "Kid where are the other two?"

"Oh, in the back yard." Fuyuki pointed to the glass doors in the kitchen. Krueger leapt from the couch to the doors. He threw it open to see Molioke leaning down on the ground and Saburo standing above her with a pot of melted metal in one hand and his pen in the other.

"What the hell are you doing?" Krueger cast a darkened glare.

"She chose to have a tattoo on her back. This was the only way I could think to apply it. It's not like this is a normal scenario or even normal metal." Saburo explained taking a step back, making room for Krueger.

"Yeah, this way I can't loose it and let all your hard work go to waste." Molioke looked up with a bright smile.

Krueger froze for a moment. His eyes looked distant in thought. It didn't take long for the strange mood to pass. With his shoulders relaxed and his tone lightened, Krueger wore his creepy grin. "Idiots."

"I'm sorry dude. Did I miss something?" Saburo asked as calm as ever.

Krueger stepped back inside and rummaged through the kitchen and bathroom cupboards. He quickly returned with a cotton swab and a tube of numbing gel. He knelt behind Molioke, being careful to keep his longer legs away from any contact. In gentle circles he rubbed the gel onto her upper back. "She has a human body right now and painting molten metal on it could cause a lot more problems than I'm willing to deal with."

"Oh it's like my back is turning off." Molioke chimed.

"Good, looks like since you've never been exposed to basic numbing cream before it will have a faster and hopefully stronger effect on you. But this might still hurt quite a lot so try not to squirm." Krueger mocked in his jerky voice even though he noticed the subtle unsteady beating in his heart. He held out his hand for the pen and metal jar. Saburo happily handed them over and watched in amazement as Krueger expertly etched a beautiful and intricate design over Molioke's shoulders. Small flowers and moons laced together with delicate lines.

"Oh wow." Saburo couldn't help but compliment the work. It was nearing it's completion as Krueger's intense eyes studied her skin and mapped out the final details.

"Ahh." Molioke whimpered softly.

"What's wrong?" Krueger paused his great work.

"The numbing stuff wore off. It's starting to really hurt." Molioke explained. She turned her eyes over her shoulder showing a few stray tears on her cheeks. Her hands dug into her knees from fighting it off.

"Some of your magic might have returned and annulled the simple drug's effect. We're not done yet so you'll have to hold out a little longer." Krueger frowned. He quickly turned his eyes away from her and dipped the pen into the liquid metal again.

"Can I lie down? It might make it easier." Molioke put a finger to her lips and nibbled it gently. Her cheeks flushed a cherry blossom pink.

"Sure." Krueger answered quickly hoping to get it over with. He was surprised when she laid on his leg, her fingers pressing kindly into him. He could even feel the warmth of her breath on his knee. "Kid go get a towel or something."

"Okay." Saburo nodded. Once he was inside Kruger took a deep, shaky breath. He placed his hands back on Molioke to continue, provoking a hushed gasp from her.

"I..." Krueger began as he started on the design once more. "I know it hurts but..."

"It's ok." Molioke smiled. "It'll be worth it when it's done."

Krueger brushed her hair aside and worked small details into her neck. Molioke gripped his leg harder as the pain became stronger. He tried to work faster but felt himself needing to stop every time she winced or gasped or tugged on him. He looked at the cup one more time and sighed internally when it was finally empty. "That's all of it."

"Really?" Molioke sat up in excitement. She easily leapt to her feet and flashed her arms. Krueger watched her as magic seeped through her arms once again glowing with stars. The marks on her back glittered an elegant rose gold. She started floating and flitting around the yard happily. When he least expected it, Molioke wrapped her arms tight around him and pressed her cheek to his chest. "Thank you so much!"

"Ack!" Krueger's face flushed as he tried to crawl out of her grasp. "Yeah yeah now let go! We have work to do!"

Molioke let go and floated back, giggling with a big smile. Krueger sat up and dusted himself off. He turned to see Saburo leaning against the door jamb.

"Hey, I figured you didn't really need a towel but when I heard her shouting happily I thought you guys were done. Sorry if I interrupted anything." said Saburo.

"Shut up." Krueger turned away from him.

"I did bring that heart and ghost dude though." Saburo held up the jar and heart.

"At least you're not entirely stupid." Krueger admitted as he grabbed the items. "Here Mo, turn them."

"You know I hate doing that if they're unwilling. They already turned it down the first time." Mo floated back down with an uneasy look in her eyes.

"I don't think the zombie will fight it anymore after what he's been through." Krueger's smile curled as he recalled his interrogation. "And I'm sure Natsumi and her deer would appreciate the other guy."

Mo placed her hand over the heart, reading it's energy. She closed her eyes and placed a hand to her cheek as she burnt bright red. "Oh wow. Krueger you didn't have to go that far for me. You really broke him didn't you?"

"He was asking for it." Krueger chuckled. He watched Molioke pull energy from the heart and shape it to a star and toss it to the sky. She looked at the ghost sulking in the jar.

"He doesn't really look like a bad guy does he?" Molioke gandered over him. "People can surprise you huh."

She opened the jar and poured the shrunken ghost into her palm. The ghost looked up at her. "Will it hurt?"

"No." Mo replied.

"Definitely the better way to go than what your boss is feeling right now." Krueger snickered.

"Ok then." The ghost closed his eyes tight and waited. Molioke carefully rubbed him between her hands until he was a bright star and tossed him to the sky alongside his partner.

"Now we have one more to clean up." said Krueger. Molioke nodded as she followed him into the house. "Everyone start reading those books, you have a crystal spell to unlock."

"What are you going to do?" Aki asked.

"I have a more important job to do." Krueger grinned as he walked to the front door with Molioke close behind and re-entered the dimension.


	42. Chapter 42

**Aliens to Monsters**

Giroro- Ganrougel

Keroro- Kurse

Tamama- Taiki

Dororo- Aldmora

Kururu- Krueger

Mois- Molioke

* * *

"What should we do?" Koyuki asked. Her eyes were frozen on Ganrougel who sat perched over the bull.

"We can't stop him right now, and he more than deserves it." Aldmora sighed. He stood tall and looked around the room at the silent and still hoard. He couldn't bear to see his close friend in such a state. "We should clear out these people."

Taiki and Kurse agreed to help so they wouldn't have to watch Ganrougel.

Ganrougel held the blade tight in the bull's side. He slowly dragged it down along the seam between man and bull. The sound of ripping flesh flared his anger even more as the memories started returning. Feeling their blades cut into him, peeling away his face and ripping his eye out. Even after his body had stopped living he could still feel the bones of the deer they found being stabbed into his side. They cut off his legs and sutured the deer's in their place.

He shook his head and focused on the bull's grunts and howls as he sliced him. "Did you really kill me because you thought I abandoned you?"

"It showed me what you really thought of us and I couldn't stand it." The bull winced from the pain in his side. He tried to push up and knock Ganrougel off of him but Ganrougel quickly slammed the bull's head into the floor again. Each time he fought Ganrougel slammed harder.

"We were all put through the same type of training. We were all treated the same." Ganrougel started. "I guess you just thought too highly of yourself that you couldn't handle it."

"Then where were you when you left us in those woods?" The bull growled.

"I had to take care of something so I sent someone else to finish helping you and the others." Ganrougel tensed up.

"Some lame ass story to cover your ass?!" The bull lurched back this time freeing himself from Ganrougel. He staggered on his feet before staring down Ganrougel. "You were just sweet talking that higher up so you could get a promotion. I saw you partying with him, laughing and drinking."

"I wasn't trying to get a promotion." Ganrougel sighed recalling the rainy night. "I was with my brother, Lieutenant Garuru. Our mother had just died and we wanted to remember the good times we had with her. There weren't that many."

"I don't buy it." The bull hissed.

"Believe whatever you want, I said my bit. Whatever happened to you in the woods is on the other guy not me." Ganrougel straightened up. "I don't see why you should have gotten any special treatment, you weren't even the big shot you believe you are."

"What?!" The bull shouted. He prepared to lunge at Ganrougel.

"You just wanted to be some frightening punk, maybe scare a few lackeys into doing your bidding, but all you ever did before you joined the ranks was steal a tv and beat up some kid who was trying to steal from you." Ganrougel explained.

"You read my file." said the bull.

"Yup, and the first time you actually became a criminal was when you killed me and you've only gotten worse. My death was bad enough but then you hated me so much you brought Natsumi into this and then threatened our child. An unborn innocent kid! I'm not letting you win. I'm going to show you hell." Ganrougel pulled a blade from his back and took a stance.

"Oh what can you really do?" The bull snickered. "You already killed me back and in the same way too. Cut me and stitched me to a bull, by the way nice choice, way stronger than a stupid deer."

Ganrougel howled as he ran to the bull. The bull pulled the blade from his side and thrust it into Ganrougel's chest. Black blood marked them both as Ganrougel wrapped his slender fingers tight around the bull's neck. The bull stumbled for a second before wearing a big grin.

"You idiot I don't breath. I'm dead!" The bull laughed.

"I'm not trying to choke you." Ganrougel explained. In the moment the bull was confused and trying to figure out what he was trying to do, Ganrougel impaled his blade into the bull's throat.

The bull gagged on the blood gushing from his neck. He felt his body fall limp. Ganrougel released him and watched him collapse on the floor.

"I only put it in enough to stop some of the signals in your spinal cord. You won't be able to move, but you will feel everything." Ganrougel glared down on his target as he yanked the blade from his chest. The bull's eyes widened in fear. "I know people say that violence isn't the answer, but damn is this going to feel so good."

Ganrougel knelt beside the bull and began slicing away the hide. He expertly carved the bull flesh, separating it from the human he hated underneath. The bull couldn't do anything but stare up in horror. He couldn't scream or beg. He couldn't even give up if he wanted to.

Ganrougel didn't smile or laugh as he dissected his own monstrous mess. At moments he would roughly rip away hunks of meat. Skin would hang loose before he tore it off. The black blood that pooled around him started to dry in his fur. It was a long time before he could finally hear the voice calling to him.

"Ganrougel…. I think you're finished." Aldmora stepped closer.

Ganrougel froze with his hand deep in the bull's chest. "But he hasn't learned-"

"He might never learn." Aldmora placed a hand on Ganrougel's shoulder. Ganrougel flinched under the caring touch. "This can't be good for you either though. Think about Natsumi."

Ganrougel slowly pulled his hands away from the body. He could see now there wasn't much left. He had started ripping at the human organs after all of the bull was removed. He grit his teeth and turned away from the sight. "You won't tell her will you?"

"I promise I won't." Aldmora sighed. Ganrougel slowly stood and stepped back from his mess. He saw Molioke and Krueger walking towards the body. Krueger chuckled behind his hand as he looked at Ganrougel.

"Don't say anything." Ganrougel threatened with a glare.

"I was only going to note that you and I aren't so different now, you're just messier. Kuuuu~" Krueger laughed louder. Ganrougel felt uneasy by the comparison. He was sickened by himself now.

Molioke ignored them and floated over the bull's body, weightless with ease. The bull's eyes watched her reach down to him. Her kind smile brightened as she gently reached into him and pulled out his spirit. "That wasn't so bad now was it? You could have avoided all of this if you said yes the first time."

A single whisper echoed out as Molioke formed him into a star. "So beautiful, so warm."

Krueger's laughter died to a forced and annoyed one. "Better not get any ideas. Tch stupid star."

Molioke held the large star in her hands. "All done."

"Aren't you going to get rid of him? Send him up to the sky or something?" Ganrougel muttered. He couldn't dare look at it.

"She can't do it in here. There isn't even a sky in this void." Krueger snickered.

"Speaking of the void we're trapped here now. All of the exits were tied to him." Aldmora spoke up. "At least until I can control my power."

"I did bring a little something now that the running around is all finished." Krueger chuckled and held up a small version of the crystal Aldmora once had jammed into his spine. "I found a way to segment enough off so that you could run this place by yourself. The rest was just to overpower your will so anyone else could control it."

"I thought you said you ran here as soon as Molioke got her power back. When did you have time to figure that out?" Kurse asked.

"I was puzzling over it ever since I picked it up and swiped what I needed before I came back, so simple." Krueger gloated.

"K-koyuki would you?" Aldmora turned to his partner.

"But it was so painful for you last time." Koyuki looked up to him with sad eyes.

"I know, but we have to get back out… and I trust you the most." Aldmora's eyes smiled softly. He accepted the crystal from Krueger and held it out to Koyuki. Koyuki nodded slowly and took the crystal cautiously. Aldmora turned around to show her the wound once more. She pressed a hand right beside it and lined up the stone.

"AH!" Aldmora's voice cried out as Koyuki slammed the stone into his back. He choked back more screams and cries of pain. He knew Koyuki might take it back out if he really showed how painful it was. Koyuki almost cried from hearing his pain. Aldmora fell to his knees and held himself up with one hand on the floor. He could feel it's energy surge through him. He thought about what he felt before, when he was forced to make the building and the door, and focused on drawing it back. The energy filled him piece by piece and he began to picture a door.

Everyone stayed silent around him as they saw the space before him distorting. Twisting and bending, the light churning and changing colors. Soon a soft blue door fizzled into existence. Aldmora trembled as his forehead sweat from the strain. Koyuki caught him just as his arm gave out under his weight. "Go through before I lose it."

Everyone acted quickly and stepped through the door finding the Hinata house on the other side. Koyuki carried Aldmora on her shoulder as the last to escape. They fell to their knees as the door vanished behind them. Aldmora let out his screams now knowing they were safe. "GAAAahhhh! TAKE IT OUT!"

Koyuki instantly pulled the stone from his back and tossed it aside. She clenched her jaw tight, trying not to cry, and held Aldmora close as he shivered. His eyes were wide from the severe experience. The energy seemed to hold his heart in a vice and he could feel his body struggling to move properly. A loud and heavy thumping filled his head and throbbed through his body as he tried to relax, holding onto Koyuki as best as he could.

Ganrougel looked away, uneasy with everything happening around him. He felt useless, unable to help his best friend. For the first time he looked at the star in Molioke's hands. The bull was even affecting Aldmora and Koyuki now with everything he had done. Ganrougel gripped his fists tight, the blood coating cracked like dry paint or plaster.

Krueger caught him eyeing the star and stepped between him and Molioke. He leaned down almost brushing his cheek with hers and whispered. "It's time to do it now."

Molioke nodded and whispered to the star, telling it where to land. She then reeled her arm back for an underhanded throw and let the star fly into the sky. It traveled far and the moment it was no longer in sight, Ganrougel felt all of the anger, all of the energy leave him at once in a heavy exhale. His body fell to the ground.

"Woah! Is he going to be ok?" Taiki shouted in surprise. He leapt to Kurse's side.

"He'll be just fine once he wakes up, but watch." Molioke smiled brightly. Sure enough not long after he fell, Ganrougel's body began to change. The bones in his side seemed to fall away from him. Red blood dripped off into the ground as his skin turned paler. The antlers shrunk as blonde hair grew on his head. The fingers of his left arm changed to a normal shape instead of their sharp and slender form. His legs twisted and shed the fur, toes and feet morphing out of the hooves.

"Holy freakin crap." Kurse whispered as he watched in disbelief. Ganrougel didn't look anything like Kurse had ever seen or known. Before them all was a normal guy resting in the grass wearing only a loincloth with a midnight blue belt.

"Let's get inside before we cause mass panic in Japan." Krueger laughed as he picked up Ganrougel and tossed him over his shoulder. Everyone followed suit and entered the house. Koyuki helped Aldmora sit and rest on one couch while Krueger dumped Ganrougel on the other.

"What happened?" Aki asked stepping away from the crystallized Natsumi for the first time.

"We won that's what happened." Krueger explained. "I'm going back to the lab. You should be able to handle yourselves from here. Kukuuu~"

Molioke leaned down beside Koyuki and waved her hand over Aldmora's back. "My magic can only do so much for him. You'll have to do the rest with normal medicine. You and Natsumi have been doing more for these guys than you know. You could say human again I guess."

"Wait but I thought…." Koyuki looked at Aldmora, holding his hand tight as he curled up still fighting the pain.

"For these guys dying wasn't the end." Molioke explained. "It opened up new opportunities and gave them the chance to meet you guys. A lot can happen when you don't live by mortal rules anymore. You're giving them new lives."

Koyuki thought for a moment before smiling. She leaned down to Aldmora and kissed his cheek. Aldmora seemed to soften and calm from her attention. Molioke happily flitted down the hall and caught up with Krueger who didn't wait for her.

"I guess we'll just have to wait now." Garuru stood tall behind the couch his brother rested upon. He looked over him with a sharp gaze but inside he was full of worry.


	43. Chapter 43

-I hope I did the kurumois ship some good with this story o.o-

 **Aliens to monsters:**

Giroro- Ganrougel

Keroro- Kurse

Tamama- Taiki

Dororo- Aldmora

Kururu- Krueger

Mois-Molioke

* * *

He opened his eyes to the blinding light of the setting sun. He brushed aside his blonde hair from his forehead, taking a deep breath of the evening air. The grass beneath him tickled his skin but he didn't shift or sit up to avoid it. Clouds floated over him carelessly, observing everyone's lives but happily existing away from all the trouble.

"Hey." Garuru stepped over him blocking his view of the sky.

"What are you doing here?" Ganrougel sighed. He rested his forearm over his eyes.

"Mrs. Hinata called me. She was getting worried about you sitting outside for all of this time." Garuru explained. "She said you hadn't even eaten anything she offered. You don't even talk to anyone."

"What would I talk about?" Ganrougel asked.

"Anything, listen to what they find. Show you're willing to help. They hurt just like you. It might help if they see you working as well." Garuru suggested.

"I can't help. I'd only get in the way." Ganrougel whispered. He moved his arm to look at the sky once more. "I like it out here. I'm close if anything happens but… there aren't any painful memories like inside."

"It's been four months. This isn't good for you." said Garuru.

"I don't give a damn what's good for me." Ganrougel growled, bearing his fangs. He rose to his feet feeling anger flood his body. "She's trapped in that crystal and I can't get her out. I wasn't even good enough to save her before she had to rely on that damn spell."

"Give them time, they'll get her out." Garuru sighed. "But they can't focus on her if they're worried about you too."

"They shouldn't care about me." Ganrougel tensed his shoulders as he walked past Garuru and looked at the sun.

Garuru placed a hand on Ganrougel's shoulder. "I know what you're feeling. I blamed myself when Pururu and I lost our own baby. It was the first hope I really had after you died and I lost it again. I hurt Pururu when I secluded myself like you're doing now. Take the time you need but don't cut yourself out."

Ganrougel listened to his brother's heavy confession. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry…. I just-"

"I get it." Garuru replied. "Now sit and eat something."

"I'm still not human no matter how I look, why do you people insist I eat food?" Ganrougel furrowed his brow confused.

"It seems like you're taking care of yourself if you eat I guess, and who knows what food might do for you if you try." said Garuru.

"Maybe later." Ganrougel sighed.

"That's all I can ask I guess." Garuru patted Ganrougel's shoulder heartily. "I should head home. I promised Pururu I wouldn't be gone long."

"How is she? I realize I missed a lot. Does she know about me?" Ganrougel asked.

"She's doing fine. Not one to quit and she won't let me either." Garuru's tone lightened as he talked about his wife. "She's gotten better at reading me so I wouldn't be able to hide thinking about you even if I wanted to. We talked for a long time that night."

"I bet." Ganrougel smirked as he tried to picture how that story was explained.

"After the whole battle in the other world I had an even longer talk with her." Garuru went on. His eyes seemed to gleam for a second. "She made me swear not to tell anyone yet but I can't keep this from you. We decided to try again and she's currently pregnant."

Ganrougel felt his heart lodge in his throat. A race of emotions made him dizzy but through it all he was happy most of all. He locked his arms tight around Garuru's shoulders. "I hope it all works out."

"You too." Garuru pat his brother's back. "Just don't see it as the end yet, ok?"

"Alright." Ganrougel nodded. He stayed to finish watching the sun set after Garuru had left. He let out a heavy sigh before, for the first time in months, he stepped inside.

* * *

Krueger typed away at his keyboard. Glancing quickly between his many monitors his brain was buzzing. After a while he pushed up his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes.

"You should rest if you're tired." Molioke suggested softly from behind him holding a bowl of curry.

Krueger ignored her recommendation and grabbed the bowl. "What did it do today?"

"Nothing." Molioke replied. "He's been really quiet for the last few days."

"I should check on it myself." Krueger took one bite from his bowl before lumbering to the door he didn't let even Ganrougel into. A single table sat in the middle with a body strapped on top. A thin cone of light beamed down from a dim light bulb over the man's face. The heavy door creaked behind Krueger alerting the man on the table of his presence.

The man started shivering more as Krueger walked closer. Hush whimpers escaped his lips before Krueger covered his mouth. "Ssshhhh, don't try too hard now. I'm not going to do anything too bad today. Mo… would you tell me how long until he would die on his own if I just left him in here?"

Molioke stood near the door waiting to see what would happen. "A few days. He doesn't really have much strength of his own anymore and even with all the internal modifications you made on him his body wouldn't last long."

"Thank you." Krueger looked back and forth between the man's eyes. He leaned closer before whispering. "Today is the anniversary. I've kept you as my lab rat for exactly the same number of days as you held me. Do you know what the real difference is?"

Krueger felt the man twitch subtly under his hand. "The difference is that I broke away from you. You built quite the beast and I used what you gave me to build my own life. Now that I have you, you're just broken and weak. I guess I can't tell if I'm just the better scientist or also the cruelest. Which do you think?"

Krueger pulled his hand away from the man. He watched him struggle to speak, but he waited. Listening for whatever words would come out. "M… mo-monster…."

A deep chuckle rose from Krueger. It quickly grew to a loud laughter. "KUU kukuuuu~ Yes I know, look at what you created. What the better to kill you with and return your favor of trying to get rid of me all those years ago. I've decided not to let you wait out the rest of your last few days."

Krueger quickly grabbed the man's head and twisted it, snapping his neck. "Don't inject him with the serum 999."

"Alright." Molioke acknowledged his request. She watched him stand straight and slowly walk away from the table. She opened the door for him to leave and followed, closing the door tight behind them.

"Mo," Krueger whispered, looking over his shoulder down onto her. "I don't need your help with the dark subject anymore. I'll ask you to leave if you want."

"I want to stay here though." Molioke gave a soft smile.

"Why?" Krueger turned to face her properly. "I know you said I'm interesting but honestly I'm just a mess of body parts. I'm not nice or handsome so why would you stay? There's no benefit."

"Because I think you care more than you actually show." Molioke answered easily before a soft blush crept over her cheeks. "Besides, you thanked me earlier, and you even helped me get my magic back. You were also patient when it hurt." Krueger watched her caress her shoulder as a gesture to the tattoo on her back. She then bore her soft sparkling eyes into his. "I think maybe you just need someone you can open up to, someone to trust. I want to be that for you."

Krueger slammed his hands on the wall behind Molioke, cornering her. His face had paled and he felt his heart staggering in his chest. "I'm not easy to get along with, you should know that by now."

"That's fine." Molioke gave a small and embarrassed smile.

"I swear if you tell anyone that I like you I'll tell them how big of an idiot you are. The fact you hide your intelligence under all that cruel sweetness will only help prove it." Krueger threatened as he leaned closer to her.

"Deal." Molioke whispered before leaning up to kiss him. Her gentle fingers lovingly grazed his chin to show she had no real fear of him. Krueger stiffened before placing a hand behind her head and returning her kiss. He gave up fighting his own fear and let her hold him close, let his hand fondle her side before resting on her lower back and pulling her closer. Molioke pulled away to catch her breath from the growing excitement. "Do… do you love me?"

Krueger was surprised by her question. He thought for a second before giving his usual crooked grin showing his manipulative side. "You have to earn the right to hear me say it."

Molioke's head and heart swirled under the emotions. She loved how he teased her. She wasn't even sure if she felt weightless from her magic or the way she wanted to swoon under his gaze. That night in their hidden lair, Molioke allowed Krueger to 'study' her instead. In return she was allowed to see Krueger in a softer expression of himself. To hear him whimper for her and need her made her feel something new and beautiful.


	44. Chapter 44

-sorry for the wait, here's a long one for you guys -

 **Aliens to Monsters**

Giroro- Ganrougel

Dororo- Aldmora

Keroro- Kurse

Tamama- Taiki

Kururu- Krueger

Mois- Molioke

* * *

Ganrougel thrust an ax into his target. The wood log split easily under his strength. He tossed the hunks of wood into the pile quickly building into a mountain behind him.

"Thank you again." Aldmora spoke up as he approached offering a glass of water. "Now Koyuki can focus on her school work without worrying about getting too cold at night."

"It's nothing. I needed something to do instead of sulking around the Hinatas anyway." Ganrougel accepted the drink and chugged the cold water. He found he expended energy more in his current body and would sometimes rely on food and water. He looked out at the summer flowers blooming around the meadow and rested a hand on his hip, grazing over his old belt as it held up his jeans. The old brown ratted cloth had since been removed from under the skull.

"How are things going anyway? Koyuki's been too nervous to ask." Aldmora adjusted his mask nervously.

"The old lady Hinata has been over every chance she gets and is even looking into getting older books than her own. The Nishizawa girl keeps offering to supply everything and flies in every grimoire and artifact her people can locate, some are even carved in old stone but nothings worked so far." Ganrougel sighed. "Even Fuyuki's been practicing his magic every day to try and experiment new ideas and theories."

"I'm sorry." Aldmora apologized, feeling guilty for asking.

"They say she hasn't even budged." Ganrougel felt his heart stiffen. His body felt cold and hard to move. "I can't even bring myself to go see her. Last time I couldn't get myself to leave and..."

Ganrougel ran his hand through his blonde hair, swallowing the lump in his throat. He released his breath in a long drag before turning back to Aldmora and forcing a small smile. "So you and Koyuki doing good? You've mentioned her almost every time you said something today."

"Oh." Aldmora blushed and tried to pull his mask to cover more of his face. He wasn't prepared to have the attention driven to him. "W-well we uh…. She's so nice to me and…."

"Don't feel like you're going to make me feel worse if you're having happier moments than me." Ganrougel let out a quick huff of a laugh. "Honestly it's kind of nice to know that at least everyone else is in a better situation than before."

Aldmora nodded. "Well, want to see my secret?"

Ganrougel furrowed his brow in confusion before stepping closer, showing he meant to keep it just between them. Aldmora glanced away for a second. Slowly he pulled his mask down his chin. Ganrougel was unsure what Aldmora was trying to show him. "I… don't even know what I'm looking for."

"Look." Aldmora pointed to his blank face. Ganrougel looked harder, eventually he grew slightly frustrated knowing there was something he couldn't instantly see. He grabbed Aldmora's chin and tilted his head slightly. The sunlight shaded a soft silhouette where his mouth would have been when he was still alive.

"No way. Lips?" Ganrougel was happily surprised. "Have you shown Koyuki?"

"Not yet." Aldmora blushed a deeper pink as he moved his mask back into place. "We haven't kissed since that day so I don't think she's noticed either."

"You gotta tell her." Ganrougel shook his head with disapproval. "She's gonna be so happy."

Aldmora wrung his long hair in his hands. "I'll tell her tonight."

"Good." Ganrougel gave a small smile. He turned to the log pile. "Anything else you need help with? I'll do anything."

"Go home to the Hinata house." Aldmora's eyes curled as if he were smiling. "You've already been here all day and literally did everything."

"But-" Ganrougel started with an uneasy look in his eyes.

"After seven months, it might be time to start pushing yourself." Aldmora suggested. "Besides, Koyuki's house is small and I already take up so much room."

Ganrougel let a soft laugh escape his throat. "Alright then, promise you'll tell her though."

"Agreed if you go home." Aldmora chuckled.

Ganrougel returned the glass and turned back to the city. He made sure to take the longest route between the busy roads and hoards of employees and students trying to get to their own homes. Walking alongside other people felt odd to him after so many years running alone. Every now and then he would glance at the pedestrians and remember how it felt to run your life focused on trying to live the next day and not really know what would finally happen when you did die. Most of them would pass right on into the sky but he knew some would fight for more if they could. He was certain there may be one or two among them who were already monsters disguised as a human like him.

The light blinked green and he crossed between the huge traffic pileup. He started getting back in the swing of modern human life with the help of Garuru and Fuyuki. He glanced into the store windows as he passed, recalling when he used to go shopping with his brother for new workout equipment or devices. Passing by an old rundown toy store, Ganrougel grinned at a toy train that almost looked like one he had as a kid. A few minutes later he began to recognize some of the houses and his eyes locked on to a pink roof behind them. He took a deep breath and marched on around the bend to see the Hinata house in full view.

His shoulders stiffened as he prepared himself, walking up to the front door. He held his hand mere inches from the handle feeling unable to reach closer. He sighed before turning around and walking around the back. At the glass doors he entered easily. "huh, that's probably weird."

"What is?" Fuyuki asked. He stood by the living room doorway as if he were on his way out. He held a pile of books in his arms. A sturdy stack that almost blocked his view.

"Nothing I just…. Do I always come in by the back or have I come through the front yet?" Ganrougel gestured to the glass doors behind him.

"I think you always came through the back." Fuyuki answered honestly. "It's just kind of normal for you. I don't really expect you to come in any other way now."

"Heading downstairs with those?" Ganrougel nodded to the books.

"Yeah." Fuyuki replied. "I should probably get down there before I drop them like last time."

"Here." Ganrougel briskly approached and pulled more than half the pile for himself to carry. "Let me help."

"You're going to come down today?" Fuyuki looked up to Ganrougel a little surprised but more worried than anything else. Ganrougel only nodded quickly before leading the way to the hidden stairs to the basement. In the hidden room below countless machines were stacked against the walls, whirring and beeping. In the center of the room sat Natsumi still trapped; on her knees and her arm remained raised where she held the crystal that now encased her in defense against the bull.

Ganrougel felt his heart and body stiffen at the sight. She looked so afraid to him and he couldn't help. He forced himself to move and place the books beside Akina who was tracing a new circle of marks and emblems around Natsumi.

"Welcome back." Akina smiled kindly to Ganrougel and watched him sit in the chair they left for him in case he did visit when they weren't aware. "How long are you staying this time?"

"As long as I can… without losing my mind." Ganrougel sighed. He turned his eyes away from everything, staring at the cold floor below him.

"I have a good feeling about this one." Akina spoke as she laid down a few charm bags and stones. She took a deep breath and held her hands over the markings. Fuyuki kneeled beside her and did the same. They focused their best intentions and good will into the items.

"You say that every time." Ganrougel muttered. "But nothing's worked."

"You can't start a spell with doubt, it cancels out the magic before it even starts." Akina smiled warmly as a soft chuckle escaped her. She sighed content with the spell so far and stepped back to admire her work. "Besides that star girl was here earlier and she seemed a lot more confident in her work too."

"What did she say?" Ganrougel interlocked his fingers bracing for what might be said; his eyes daring to glance up at Akina.

"She said that she was done with her part." Akina smiled.

"But… does that mean that..." Ganrougel swallowed his hopes, afraid to climb up only to fall even harder into his shadows of despair and grief.

"She said she couldn't guarantee anything but she seemed happy enough in her work to return the child's spirit. Working inside of the crystal was very difficult for her." Akina explained.

"So there's no way to be sure." Ganrougel sighed grateful he didn't let himself get too high spirited. He only wanted definite answers and surefire spells to save Natsumi and their child.

"There's never any guarantee for the best things in life. Those are the things you have to work hard for and when you can't work anymore you just have to hope and trust." Akina spoke calmly and opened a book Fuyuki brought down for her.

Ganrougel thought hard about her words. Sure he knew she was right and everyone was telling him to do just the same, but when he did pray and beg to whatever gods or powers could have fixed his mistakes he didn't feel any good or trust in it and he didn't believe he deserved to be hopeful. So he sat as he had done for months, thinking, sulking. He twisted his fingers between themselves thousands of times with his elbows bearing deep onto his knees. The silver of his eyes drilled into the floor as if it held the answers.

Once he twisted a finger so hard he sprained it calling his attention to the pain. He cursed himself and begged for a gun to clean like he used to do in training. Sometimes he would find food and drink beside him on the floor and sometimes he could catch Fuyuki or Aki as they came to clear away either a nearly emptied plate or a full one with spoiled food. It was the only signs he had that time was still passing around him but he would soon forget again as his mind spiraled in his thoughts. The fears he spent too long thinking about and the fears he could do nothing to settle. All of the things he finally remembered he enjoyed about being human and now he couldn't share with Natsumi.

He caught glimpse of an arm reaching to him, he swiftly stood from his chair; tall and braced for an attack. He sighed when he saw it was Fuyuki holding a glass. "Fuyuki… it's just you."

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I thought you were more lucid today and could use some water. It gets hot down here sometimes with all of Krueger's machines." Fuyuki gave a calm smile.

Ganrougel nodded and accepted the drink, chugging down the fresh water. He didn't know he needed it as much until it was there in his throat and chilling his body as he swallowed it. The sweat on his skin was noticeably present compared to the cold water. He lifted his shirt and wiped his forehead clear of it. "How long has it been? A week? Two?"

"Uh-no, you've been down here for months. It's the end of November." Fuyuki explained a little surprised with how out of the loop Ganrougel was.

Ganrougel stiffened. "It's almost been a year then. I've just been sitting here this whole time."

"Most of it was spent preparing for the next spell so you didn't miss much." Akina spoke up from behind Natsumi.

Ganrougel looked to the floor to see the etchings and charms had almost reached him. He took a deep breath and set the glass on the floor beside the chair. "What can I do to help? I know I can't do magic but there has to be something."

"You can help soon enough. We just need you to stay where we can find you ok?" Akina smiled kindly.

Ganrougel's eye flared in surprise. "That can't be all. I'm tired of sitting here and doing nothing."

"You've already done enough help right now." Akina stated.

Ganrougel sighed. He closed his eyes and sat in his chair feeling defeated. "You're right, I guess I did do enough damage."

"That's not what I meant." Akina tried not to laugh but a soft chuckle did escape her. "Did you know you mutter in your sleep?"

"I-what? What does that have to do with the spell?" Ganrougel asked.

"You would say things and sometimes Natsumi's name would be the only thing we could understand." Akina explained. "But look at Natsumi closely."

Ganrougel slowly turned it his eyes to the crystal. He could see she had grown in subtle ways. Her hair was longer, redder, and her legs and arms were showing she was somewhat taller. "She's growing up."

"Not that." Akina shook her head. "She's smiling."

Ganrougel looked harder through the crystal to see Natsumi's expression. She didn't look afraid like she did months ago. Her eyes even seemed to smile, she looked more calm than anything. Except for one tear on her cheek.

"I think you've been talking to her in your sleep." Akina suggested.

"How is that possible?" Ganrougel whispered. He hesitated from stepping closer to the crystal.

"There was one moment when you had muttered something about it pulsing, something about the crystal. It isn't just Natsumi's anymore is it? It became a connection between you two." Akina explained. "And since that's just what's surrounding her now it might let you through in someway. At least to talk to her. Let her know that you're here and will do anything to help. I think if she knows that she might feel powerful enough to do something from inside instead of just relying on us."

Ganrougel took a deep breath and dropped to the floor, sitting with his legs crossed. His fingers dug into his knees as he closed his eyes and focused. He thought of nothing but Natsumi and felt the heavy guilt in his heart. In his mind he could see her smiling bright, making fun of him. Sometimes he could see her blushing again by whatever accidental sweet words he wish he could tell her. He flinched when he thought he heard sobbing. It was like the last time he visited her, his mind drowned in his sorrows that he was hallucinating her and seeing her cry and so upset broke his heart. He had run away and didn't return for months until Aldmora suggested it again.

He opened his eyes to see red light all around him, just like his hallucinations last time. Ganrougel looked ahead of him to see Natsumi sitting with her knees curled to her chest. She sobbed softly to herself. Ganrougel gripped the denim of his pants tighter, his face wrenched in pain. He wanted to run away again but forced himself to stay and for once tried talking to her. "Natsumi?"

The Natsumi before him froze upon hearing his voice. She lifted her face from her knees and looked to him. "Oh finally. I thought you weren't coming back."

"I've been here before?" Ganrougel asked.

"Yeah but I guess it was too much for you, you flickered in and out for a while and then you just weren't here." Natsumi wiped her tears from her cheeks and stood up. "You wouldn't even really talk to me. You just kept saying you were sorry."

"How do I know this is real? It seems like a dream." Ganrougel asked.

"Did you go to sleep?" Natsumi crossed her arms.

"No." Ganrougel answered unsure of where she was going with that.

"Then it's not a dream you dork. You kinda have to lose consciousness first." Natsumi sighed in annoyance.

Ganrougel smirked. His heart raced as he stood up and started walking to her. Her strong will and attitude was one of the features he loved most about her and hearing it again seemed to free him of his guilt and loneliness. "It really is you. I missed you-"

"STOP!" Akina suddenly stood in front of Ganrougel, pushing him back with Fuyuki's help. Ganrougel looked to see he was only inches from the crystal. His heart sunk again as Natsumi looked up to him with a soft smile from inside her prison.

"Why did you stop me? I was almost there! I almost had her again!" Ganrougel felt anger and frustration burn through him as he reached forward and caressed the crystal, begging it to let Natsumi out.

"We don't know what would happen if you went inside. You could get trapped too." Akina explained. Ganrougel sighed and stepped back.

"Did you see her?" Fuyuki asked.

"Yeah." Ganrougel smiled. "She's just as strong as ever."

"That's good." Fuyuki felt relieved.

Ganrougel's eyes remained locked on Natsumi. _I swear I'll get you back out. I don't care what I have to do, you'll be free again._


	45. Chapter 45

Ganrougel sat on the floor before Natsumi, completely uncaring of the chair he had leaning against the wall behind him. He focused hard. His mind trying to reach his girl in the crystal but he was tired. After the event earlier he felt his heart and hopes strengthen but he wasn't aware how exhausted his mind and body would be to see her for such a short time. For only those few moments. He sighed heavily as he let his shoulders sink.

"Take a nap dear. You must be exhausted." Akina suggested as she stood up and brushed her hands together creating a cloud from the chalk dust.

"I don't know why I feel so tired." Ganrougel admitted. "I'm not human anymore."

"You keep saying that but you sure look human." Akina chuckled. "What do you think really makes someone human anyway? The need to eat and sleep? Getting tired after doing some work or putting in effort? You don't think maybe other life forms follow those rules?"

"I understand animals and such, the point is I'm dead. Nothing can just come back to life. I haven't had to sleep or eat in the years I was all… you know..." Ganrougel closed his eyes. "So why now?"

"Your body is changing. That's why." Akina answered with a knowing smile. "The way things work after death is an unknown field. We'll never really understand what may or may not happen; whether things can live like they did before death or not. My best guess is that your body recognizes you're done with your revenge and anger and changed back to how it was before you were killed."

"You think it's just trying to be normal again? That sounds way too simple and convenient... or easy, I don't know. I don't think I buy it." Ganrougel ran his fingers through his hair in as polite a huff as he could.

"As I said we might never really know." Akina said. "But you also did use magic to reach through the crystal and talk to her. I'm sure even the dead have to get energy from somewhere to do that."

Ganrougel watched her head upstairs before glancing at Natsumi. "I'm not strong like you in magic stuff. I won't leave you alone in there for too long, I promise. Your grandmother is right, I just need to rest."

He closed his eyes for only a moment, but sleep overtook faster than he thought possible. It was only a short nap he had planned. A few minutes to breath and regain energy, but his mind and body were more exhausted than he realized as the dark slumber dragged him in deep. With his mind trapped in sleep as his body took over to rest, images in his dreams flitted between sweet moments with Natsumi and dark memories of his hunts. He could feel blood still running warm over his fingers between each nightmare.

Features of his dreams would bleed into each other. The stench of death as he could see Natsumi's bright smile. Laughing with her at something she would say as people fell dead around them. Ganrougel froze as he felt something pulling him away from her. When he bolted upright and took a few deep breaths, he realized the nightmares weren't real. He brushed back his hair that had fallen over his face. His body stiffened as he felt tugging on his sleeve. He glanced over to see a tiny hand pulling on the fabric. A closer look and he realized the basket bearing two babies beside him.

"Good morning." Garuru sat down on the other side of the baby basket.

"Garuru, I think I've finally gone insane. I'm hallucinating tiny humans." Ganrougel rubbed his forehead as he gestured to the babies.

"Nope, they're your nieces." Garuru explained smirking only barely. "Shizuka and Satomi."

"Already? I thought they weren't due for at least another month… or two. You told me in like April right?" Ganrougel puzzled over his inconsistent awareness over the last year for the answers.

"Yeah it was April but we had been holding onto the secret for about a month already by then. As for the due date, with the complications we had last time, a month early was a lucky break especially with how healthy they are." Garuru glanced down and gently brushed the hair atop his closest daughter's head.

"How's Pururu?" Ganrougel almost couldn't get his voice above a whisper as he watched his brother move slower and with deepened weight on his shoulders.

"In the hospital. She was extremely weak after the delivery and her doctor wants to keep her there longer until their sure she's strong enough to be checked out." Garuru straightened his posture and stared at the space in front of him. "She demanded that I take them home and look after them for her. She didn't want me and the girls cooped up in the hospital with her, but she shouldn't be there much longer."

Garuru's gaze was distant, lost in his thoughts before he whispered. "She was so happy though."

Ganrougel glanced for a moment to Natsumi. "You're lucky." He quickly felt regret realizing that even though it could have been much worse, his brother didn't have it easy with the last pregnancy and worrying over Pururu still in the hospital. "I'm sorry! I just- I didn't mean that like you didn't… Gah! I'm an idiot."

"I know. I'm very lucky." Garuru sighed. "I got so many second chances in the last year. More than I thought I deserved with my new daughters… and I even get to have you back. I know I was difficult to relate with when we were younger. I didn't always say when I felt proud of you or when I was happy. I didn't say what I wanted to and probably should have when you were struggling with something and I felt like such a failure when you died."

"You were always quieter than most people." Ganrougel smiled softly. "But I knew some of your more subtler tells. You weren't always a brick wall to me."

"I guess it's just that now I have this chance and a time when you really do need me… I don't know what to really say. I can't relate much more than worrying for the lives of those we love." Garuru turned to his brother. "I'm sorry I can't do more than that."

Ganrougel nodded before replying "That's all I need I think. I'm pretty bad at holding onto hope all by myself. I get so caught up in my anger that I find it impossible to see that things can get better. I think that's one of the things she was trying to beat into me."

"I can beat you up a bit in her place if you need." Garuru gave a sturdy but friendly punch to Ganrougel's shoulder.

Ganrougel chuckled "Thanks."

* * *

I know I'm a terrible person, you may hunt me with torches and pitchforks... I really didn't mean to take so long to continue this story or any of them to be honest. Life kept getting in the way and I changed jobs and then was put to nightshifts and just... my life got crazy. Also didn't help that I really had no idea what I wanted to do with this chapter but hope the brother fluff is good enough. u.u You all have my deepest apologies.


	46. Chapter 46

Monster Lineup

Ganrougel- Giroro

Kurse- Keroro

Krueger- Kururu

Taiki- Tamama

Aldmora- Dororo

Thank you everyone for your support~ even when I don't post as often as I used to

* * *

Ganrougel walked down the empty street with a soft slump, the weight of his troubles still dragging him down some. He sighed as he glanced at the note in his hands.

 _ **~ I need beef and eggs, thank you sweetheart – Aki~**_

"I don't even really know where the stores around here are." Ganrougel stuffed the note in the pocket of his sweatshirt. He looked around at each building that looked vaguely like a grocery store.

His attention was quickly diverted when he heard a trash bin collapse in the alley nearby. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his nerves. "Probably just a cat."

He walked along but couldn't fight the urge to glance down the alley, his instincts sensing something other than a stray animal in the trash. He had almost walked completely passed until he heard a whimper. A muffled cry squeaked out, kicking Ganrougel's fight or flight into gear. He leapt over the bins and recycling bags left by careless citizens. There was a side gap in the alley, a hidden space between the buildings. Ganrougel pinpointed the struggled sounds there and arrived to find a tall man with his arms ensnared around a smaller and younger guy. Tears streamed from the young man. He fought against the larger man's hold, trying to call out through the hand over his mouth.

Ganrougel wasted no time before he grabbed one of the larger mans arms and twisted it behind him. The heat of anger filled Ganrougel's body. He could feel a sharp sensation on his back. It was familiar to him and out of repetition of the action, he reached under his sweatshirt to his back and pulled a blade out. The same bone blades he had used on numerous targets before he met Natsumi.

He swept a leg underneath the man, knocking him to the ground below him. Ganrougel swiftly brought the blade to the man's throat but stopped. He thought back to the bull the moment Ganrougel defeated him. The memory of blood around him as he controlled someone's life was still fresh. Ganrougel slowed his breath to a near dead stop.

"If you ever mistreat anyone ever again…. I will not hesitate next time." Ganrougel watched the man tremble against the ground. Trying to pry his arm free as he nodded in terror.

Ganrougel let go of the man and watched him scramble away, cursing him as he left. The soft sobbing was soon the only sound in the alley. Ganrougel looked down to the young man cowering against the wall, his arms wrapped around himself with his knees pressed tight to his chest. "He can't do anything to you anymore."

He reached down to help the man stand up but the guy flinched away from him. "Please…. I'm sorry, but please d-don't touch me."

"That's alright, I can respect that wish." Ganrougel crouched down. "I don't want to leave you alone in this alley though. Is there someone you can call? Someone you trust?"

The young man shook his head 'no' as he cried more. "I just moved here…. My friends and family all live too far away."

"Oh..." Ganrougel frowned.

"How did you find me anyway? It was so quiet.. I could… only hear his breathing and my heart racing."

"I heard a bin fall over… and then I heard a cry." Ganrougel explained.

The young man released a deep breath, a sigh, almost a laugh."I didn't think it would work. I didn't think anyone would hear me."

"Don't underestimate the power of small acts like that. Even if it doesn't feel like it's working or that it's helpful in anyway, it's more than worth it to try. Especially in moments like that when you might not be able to fight back." Ganrougel thought about his own words.

They sat in silence for a few moments as the young man started crying lighter and began breathing smoother.

"I think I'll just stay here until I'm sure that… that man… is very far away from here. You don't have to stay and watch me the whole time."

Ganrougel pondered for a moment. He didn't want to leave the man when he was so vulnerable and had no one to rely on. Although he also knew that the young man most likely didn't trust him either. He was jut a stranger like the other man who held him down and tried to force him into something he didn't want. Ganrougel was the same height and build too, maybe even taller, and it might remind the young man too much of that moment. He looked around and didn't sense anything else off. "Are you sure? Not to assume you can't handle yourself or anything..."

"Really… I just want to be alone right now." The young man scrunched into his protective self hug.

"If that's what you want, take care then." Ganrougel stood up and brushed dirt from his pants.

"Thank you…. For you know."

"You're welcome." Ganrougel gave a gentle smile and thumbs up before walking back to the main street. His thoughts weighing heavy on the event. _Why did I hesitate? I never stopped before. But then I guess they had actual targets. He was just as much trash as they all were._

 _What would Natsumi say?_ Ganrougel recalled the day she stopped him from almost killing her father. Her crying eyes as she tried to remind him that he didn't have to be a murderer like the men who killed him. _She isn't going to be happy when I tell her what I did, even if that_ _bull_ _bastard deserved it._ _I have to tell her though._

Ganrougel pulled the note back out from his pocket to remind him what Aki wanted him to get. "She didn't even write how much she wanted."

Ganrougel growled to himself, not out of annoyance for Aki but annoyed of the challenge of getting enough without spending too much of Aki's money but also not to get so little that she gets angry and sends him out for more. Being out in public and around normal people was still a little too weird for him.


End file.
